Arte y música
by SubliNight
Summary: Eventos desafortunados del pasado hicieron que Nico cambiara sus planes a futuro, y tambien su manera de ver el mundo, pero la llegada de una nueva persona en su vida podría hacer que recupere su antiguo entusiasmo... o tal vez no... Love Live! AU (Adult life) NicoMaki NozoEli KotoUmi
1. Chapter 1

Mi primer historia con personajes de LL, se que la Nico de esta historia no es a la que estamos acostumbrados pero quiero creer que la situación por la que pasa es suficiente explicación para que ella sea así, tratare de ser lo mas constante posible con la actualizaciones.

Gracias por leer...

 **Love Live! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen u.u**

* * *

 **Capítulo 01:**

Nico estaba buscando entre sus tubos de óleo rosa, alguno que aún tuviera lo suficiente para terminar su más reciente obra. Pero todo apuntaba a que había cometido un error en sus cálculos y tendría que salir de su madriguera –departamento– para comprar más. Fue entonces que su timbre sonó, dio un salto poniéndose en pie y casi corrió hacia la puerta, esperaba que fuera alguno de sus hermanos, Nozomi o Kotori. No importaba quién, mientras pudieran salvarla de ir a la tienda de arte. Al abrir la puerta se topó con su amiga astrónoma, quien tenía en el rostro su usual sonrisa traviesa, a la que normalmente hubiese respondido con una mueca de fastidio y un pesado suspiro. Sin embargo, en aquel momento no fue así. Dejó la puerta abierta para que su amiga pasara mientras ella se dirigía a su dormitorio en busca de su cartera.

–¿Ocurre algo Nicochi? –preguntó Nozomi al ver la prisa de su amiga.

La pelimorada contempló el lienzo inacabado en medio de lo debería ser una sala pero, no era así; en lugar de sofás y una televisión se encontraban varias pinturas con la firma de su amiga, el piso de madera, tenía una improvisada alfombra de periódicos únicamente alrededor de donde se ubicaban el caballete y el banquito de trabajo de Nico. Los pinceles, tubos de pintura, diluyentes, espátulas –y demás materiales que utilizaba la pelinegra para expresar su arte– estaban en el ya desgastado y manchado mueble que Nico había destinado para ello, aquel que se encontraba en las cercanías de donde ella acostumbraba pintar. Al fondo, en la parte limpia del lugar, estaba una barra con bancos de madera al frente, que Nico usaba de comedor. Y detrás de esta, el pequeño espacio acondicionado con la estufa, el refrigerador y lavaplatos que la artista ocupaba como cocina. Aquella área siempre se mantenía impecable. Al otro lado de la habitación había un par de puertas, una correspondía al baño y la otra al dormitorio de su amiga.

–Ocurre que me quedé sin pintura rosa. –respondió la pelinegra al cuestionamiento de su amiga mientras salía de su habitación.

–Y como últimamente tienes complejo de hikikomori, quieres que yo vaya a comprarla por ti. –dijo Nozomi mientras recibía un par de billetes.

–¡No tengo tal cosa! –se quejó Nico.

–Entonces dime, Nicochi... –la astrónoma hizo una pausa para contemplar el puchero de su amiga– ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que salíste de tu departamento? –la pelinegra no pudo responder, sólo giró la cabeza en busca de su calendario y con horror descubrió que este tenía una fecha muy atrasada, estaba segura de ello, pues recordaba que había anochecido y amanecido en varias ocasiones desde que dejó esa marca verde en forma de conejo –mal dibujado por cierto– sobre aquella fecha. Nozomi soltó un pesado suspiro antes de formular la siguiente pregunta, al ver la expresión en el rostro de su amiga. –¿Al menos eres consciente de que tienes vecina nueva? –Las pupilas rojas de Nico chocaron con las verdes de su amiga.

–¿Y cómo sabes tú que tengo vecina nueva?

–Acabo de ver a una pelirroja entrar con maletas al departamento de junto y Kotori me comentó que el fin de semana que vino a asegurarse si seguías con vida, un camión de mudanzas estaba estacionado frente al edificio.

–Oh... –fue lo único que respondió Nico antes de darse cuenta de un importante detalle, si no tenía idea de en qué fecha estaban, menos sabía cuánto tiempo le restaba para la entrega de sus obras– ¿Cuánto falta para mi exhibición ? –preguntó realmente preocupada.

–Cierto, asegúrate de lo que te hace falta. Ni Kotori ni yo podremos venir a visitarte en estos dos días que faltan antes del evento.

¡¿Dos días?! ¿Eso era todo el tiempo que tenía? Una vez su cerebro logró procesar esa información, tuvo un micro infarto del cual se obligó a recuperarse rápidamente, ya que no tenía tiempo ni para morirse.

Corrió hacia su material de trabajo y revolvió todo a su alrededor asegurándose así, de que no hiciera falta nada más, inspeccionó los bocetos que había hecho para los tres cuadros que aún no comenzaba y con los cuales finalmente completaría el número de la exhibición. Rápidamente llegó a la conclusión de que le daría más dinero a Nozomi y le pediría algunas cosas extra, no planeaba arriesgarse a quedarse sin material en medio de la noche, eso sí la mataría.

Cuando la astrónoma regresó a la madri... departamento de su amiga, esta se encontraba terminando de cocinar un mega festín y no porque fueran a tener una fiesta, sino porque pensaba enfrascarse nuevamente en terminar su trabajo, sólo haciendo las pausas necesarias para calentar en el microondas parte de lo que preparaba en ese instante y comer rápido para luego volver a lo suyo. Nozomi lo sabía, no era la primera vez que Nico lo hacía. Ella y Kotori habían decidido no quejarse, ni regañarla por este tipo de cosas, ya que al menos se preocupaba por alimentarse.

–¿Quiéres algo de lo que preparé? –le preguntó la artista a su amiga, esta sólo negó con la cabeza y argumentó que debía volver pronto al trabajo.

–Trata de no perder la noción del tiempo nuevamente Nicochi, o te meterás en problemas.

Luego de despedirse, la pelinegra se dirigió a su área de trabajo y se quedó observando el lienzo frente a ella por algunos segundos, era deprimente, al menos lo era para ella. Todos aquellos colores en tono pastel que combinaban a la perfección en la pintura, por alguna razón la hacían recordar sus tiempos de escuela, donde lo único que deseaba era ser una idol. Pero aquel sueño se había visto truncado por un desafortunado accidente. Durante el festival escolar, le había caído uno de los reflectores del escenario donde se presentaba con su grupo. Aún con la atención médica casi inmediata, una de sus piernas no quedó totalmente bien y aunque había tomado la rehabilitación tal y como se lo habían indicado, no logró recuperarse por completo. En la actualidad casi nadie se percataba de su leve cojera, al menos mientras no realizara cualquier actividad que requiriera mucho esfuerzo físico, pues esta se acentuaba luego de ello.

Eso la llevó a renunciar a su sueño, lo que la había sumido en una larga etapa de depresión y pesimismo pero también a descubrir, que aunque no era la mejor dibujante, gracias a los pinceles y el óleo, podía plasmar maravillosos cuadros con los cuales lograba hacer felices a los demás e incluso, ser reconocida por ellos. A pesar de todo, los recuerdos de cómo había tenido que abandonar su primer sueño, sin siquiera comenzar, la llenaban de tristeza. Fue por eso que en su departamento no tenía televisión y lo único que reproducía música era su celular, el cual sólo tenía como tonos de llamada y mensajes los ya predeterminados.

Luego de la exhibición, el dueño de la galería de arte había quedado fascinado por las nuevas piezas de Nico, eso no era novedad, él se había autonombrado admirador de las obras de la pelinegra desde que les dió el primer vistazo un par de años atrás. Pero en esta ocasión estaba aún más contento ya que todas las pinturas de Nico se habían vendido rápidamente y le pidió a la artista que le tuviera nuevas obras para la próxima exhibición, aquello era inusual, ya que Nico era la que solía presentarse cada cierto tiempo con nuevas pinturas que mostrar. Alentada por sus hermanos, ella aceptó sin ponerse a pensar en las dificultades que esa decisión implicaría.

Ya una vez en su departamento le dio la vuelta al calendario para marcar la fecha del próximo –realmente próximo– evento y fue entonces que entró en pánico. Si bien Nozomi y Kotori intentaron hacerle ver lo precipitado de su decisión, ella sólo les dijo que no se preocuparan que lo tenía todo bajo control. Con su temblorosa mano logró marcar la nueva fecha y luego dejó caer el plumón al suelo. Sintió la necesidad de gritar "ayúdenme", al igual que lo hacía una de sus vecinas de los pisos inferiores cuando se encontraba justo en la temporada de exámenes –nadie la culpa–. Pero no, logró controlarse, la desesperación no debía apoderarse de ella o tendría un bloqueo y eso sería lo peor que podría ocurrirle en esta situación. Tomó su libreta de bocetos, con la esperanza de que alguno de los que había desechado anteriormente, le fuera útil.

Nico se sentó en el banco frente al caballete y un lienzo en blanco. Ladeo la cabeza y suspiro pesadamente, tenía la paleta de madera en su mano con los colores que considero necesitaría y un pincel en su otra mano. Esperaba que sobre la marcha se le ocurriera algo, ya que su cerebro estaba en blanco y realmente no tenía tiempo para seguir meditando que hacer. Resignada acerco su pincel a la superficie de madera para sumergirlo en unos de los tonos que había puesto en ella cuando una melodía capto su atención. Era un piano. Fijo su mirada en la pared detrás del lienzo al darse cuenta que venia del departamento de su nueva vecina, a la cual no había ido a saludar aun. Algo en el cerebro de Nico se ilumino y soltó la paleta, esta choco contra la alfombra de periódicos y los colores en ella se revolvieron creando un tono verdoso nada agradable que salpico manchando su pantalón. La artista se puso de pie tomo una nueva paleta y algunos tubos de pintura. Sin pensarlo demasiado comenzó a deslizar el pincel con pintura lila por el lienzo…

Kotori y Nozomi tocaban el timbre del departamento de su amiga de manera insistente, comenzaban a preocuparse ya que esta no abría y estaban seguras de que estaba ahí gracias a que la luz se filtraba por debajo de la puerta.

–¿Y si se ha estado exigiendo demasiado y se desmayó? –le pregunto la diseñadora de modas a la astrónoma– ¿Recuerdas que nos comentó que la última vez casi le da un infarto al darse cuenta que se quedaba sin tiempo? –ella no tendía a ser fatalista, pero había tenido una semana muy estresante y aquello no le permitía pensar bien.

–No lo creo, pienso que tal vez se quedó dormida. –respondió Nozomi mientras volvía a tocar el timbre aquello provocó que la melodía de piano que habían estado escuchando mientras esperaban que Nico les abriera cesara, unos segundos después la puerta de junto se abrió mostrando a una molesta pelirroja.

–¿Podrían dejar de hacer eso? –pregunto la chica de ojos lila– No me dejan concentrarme, es obvio que la persona que vive ahí –señalo la puerta frente a la que estaban– no se encuentra.

Antes de que Nozomi y Kotori pudieran contestar la puerta del departamento de su amiga se abrió dejando ver a una ojerosa pelinegra que estaba de malhumor, ya que aunque sus amigas no lo sabían habían interrumpido su momento intimo con su vecina –aunque esta tampoco tenía idea– la astrónoma le sonrió a la gruñona vecina de Nico.

–¡Nicochi estábamos por irnos ya que tu amable vecina no dijo que no estabas!

–¿Ah? –la artista dio un paso al frente para ver a la mujer en cuestión pero esta se giró rápidamente y cerro su puerta de un fuerte portazo sin siquiera prestarle atención a la pelinegra. Aquello decepciono a Nico, ya que luego de 3 días escuchando las hermosas melodías que procedían de su piano sentía curiosidad por saber cómo era.

Dejo pasar a sus amigas que una vez adentro se llevaron una gran sorpresa, había cuatro nuevos cuadros. Era cierto que su amiga trabajaba rápido cuando tenía una idea en su cabeza, pero sabían que lo que más trabajo le costaba era pensar en que era lo que haría.

–Nico-chan… –la llamo Kotori– ¿Cuándo hiciste estas?

–En estos días. –se limitó a responder la pelinegra, mientras se sentaba en su lugar de trabajo esperando a ver si su vecina continuaría tocando.

–Eso es más rápido de lo normal. –comento la chica de ojos ámbar– ¿Estas teniendo uno de esos momentos de inspiración continua?

–Algo así... –parecía que ya no habría más música ese día, por lo que Nico hizo su material de trabajo a un lado y se acercó a sus amigas– Debo aprovechar mientras tenga este efecto en mí. –Nozomi y Kotori intercambiando miradas no comprendiendo a lo que su amiga se refería.

–Dijiste algo de mi vecina ahorita que les abrí.

–Sí… –Nozomi hizo una pausa– ¿Ya te presentaste con ella?

–No he tenido la oportunidad. –confeso la pelinegra.

No es que no lo hubiera intentado, de hecho aquella mañana se plantó frente a su puerta estuvo tocando el timbre durante un rato pero nadie salió por lo que había vuelto a su departamento y más tarde escucho la puerta abrirse y algunos minutos después el piano. Al parecer salía durante la mañana y sus tardes se dedicaba al menos dos horas a tocar, y Nico prefería aprovechar a pintar en lugar de ir a presentarse. En su defensa la chica que vivía junto a ella tampoco había intentado hacer contacto con alguno de sus vecinos o eso era lo que le había comentado Eli, la chica que vivía del otro lado del departamento de la pianista.

–Bueno se ve bastante interesante. –dijo Nozomi con una sonrisa traviesa que a Nico no le gusto para nada.

–No me hagas las cosas difíciles con ella. –le advirtió la artista.

–Pero si no planeaba hacer nada Nicochi.

–Claro.

Mientras sus amigas debatían Kotori examinaba las nuevas creaciones de la pelinegra y le parecían lo mejor que había hecho hasta el momento. La música del piano comenzó a sonar otra vez y Nico corrió a su puesto de trabajo dejando hablando sola a Nozomi. Se quedó quieta unos segundos y reemplazo el lienzo que tenía frente a ella con una pintura ya empezada por uno nuevo y comenzó a pintar. La astrónoma y la diseñadora comprendieron en ese momento que estaba pasando, su amiga expresaba lo que su vecina transmitía con sus melodías, y eso era algo realmente sorprendente. Ambas sabían que Nico no había podido escuchar música de ningún tipo desde su accidente sin deprimirse. Esa era la primera vez en años que veían a su bajita amiga no hacer muecas de disgusto o tristeza al escuchar una canción. La sonrisa de Nozomi paso a una que siempre le salía de forma involuntaria cuando se le ocurría algo y esta era de las pocas veces que Kotori estaba interesada en saber de qué se trataba…

* * *

Canción que toca Maki:

 **Statice- Pandora Hearts**


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias a todos lo que se han tomado el tiempo de leer. Me gustaría decir y prometer que actualizare dos veces o tres veces por semana, pero mi trabajo y otros proyectos no me lo permiten, pero al menos uno a la semana si me es posible :D así que aquí les dejo la actualización que toca.

 **La** **canción** **que toca Maki en este capitulo (y quiere Nico) es:**

Allegro Cantabile- SUEMITSU & THE SUEMITH

 **Ni Love Live, ni sus personajes me pertenecen...**

* * *

 **Capítulo 02:**

–Nico. –llamó Eli a su vecina mientras la alcanzaba al pie de las escaleras– Es raro verte fuera de tu departamento.

–Tenía que hacer las compras. –le mostró una bolsa de supermercado mientras comenzaban a subir– Mis amigas están ocupadas, así que por desgracia tuve que pausar mi trabajo para ir a comprar yo.

–¡Oh!, ¿tienes amigas? –preguntó la rubia con falsa sorpresa.

Nico frunció el ceño y respondió– Al menos parece que tengo más que tú, porque creo que esa chica que siempre te visita es tu hermana.

–¿Lo dices por el color de cabello y ojos? –Eli no necesitaba respuesta, así que continuó– pues sí, es mi hermana menor. Pero que yo no tenga amigos se justifica con el hecho de que sólo han pasado dos meses desde que llegué a Japón, y no soy tan sociable como parezco.

–No serás sociable pero si eres bastante confianzuda con la gente, el día que nos conocimos empezaste a sólo decirme Nico.

–No estoy familiarizada con sus costumbres, y a ti no pareció molestarte.

–¿También llamas a los demás por su nombre en el trabajo?

–Y-Ya no...

Aquella respuesta y el leve sonrojo en el rostro de Eli hicieron reír a Nico, se imaginó a la rusa hablándole a sus compañeros de trabajo de manera informal. Según lo que la rubia le había contado, era coreógrafa y como lo hacía de forma independiente prestándo sus servicios a todo el que podía, su horario era un verdadero caos. Si ellas habían comenzado a tratarse, fue más por necesidad. Ya que cuando Eli recién se había mudado, no tenía idea de ubicaciones o lugares donde vendían cosas que pudiera necesitar. Nico al ser su única vecina –al menos en ese piso– era a quien siempre recurría para salir de sus dudas, a pesar de que ya casi no tenía tiempo iba de vez en cuando a visitar a la única persona que consideraba casi una amiga en ese país. Nico le mostró a Eli sus nuevas pinturas, ésta las elogió provocando que el ego de la pelinegra se elevara aún más y comenzara a presumir de sus habilidades. La rubia no estuvo mucho tiempo, se caía de sueño, estaba exhausta por el exceso de trabajo que tenía, se había involucrado en una obra teatral y en la producción de un video musical, los cuales la tenían ya como un zombi.

Una vez Nico se quedó sola, se puso a contemplar satisfecha sus más recientes creaciones. Sabía que aquello era gracias a su nueva vecina, la que por el momento no tenía el gusto de conocer, aunque sí tenía la firme intención de hacer que eso pronto cambiara. Por ahora no lo haría, debía completar el número de pinturas que le habían encargado para la exhibición y ya después se preocuparía por presentarse con la pianista.

–¿Te sientes mal Nico-chan? –preguntó Kotori una vez dentro del departamento de su amiga.

–No... –soltó un pesado y prolongado suspiro– Es sólo... que ha pasado casi media semana y no logro pintar nada –se quejó la pelinegra mientras en su mente culpaba a su vecina, quien no había tocado el piano en todo ese tiempo– le faltaban seis cuadros... ¡seis! y su tiempo estaba agotándose peligrosamente rápido, eso no le gustaba.

–Pero si la semana pasada ibas realmente bien.

–La semana pasada ella tocaba... –murmuró Nico sólo para ella pero, Kotori alcanzó a escucharla. Aún así decidió mejor no decir nada– cambiando de tema... ¿dónde esta la pervertida? –preguntó Nico de repente.

Kotori rió antes de responderle a la pelinegra. –Dijo que olvidó algunos de los materiales que le encargaste, descuida vendrá en un rato.

–No es urgente, ni siquiera sé cuándo podré usarlos.

–Creo que igual sería mejor que los tengas aquí listos, en lugar de estar corriendo de un lado a otro cuando te hagan falta y tengas el tiempo justo. –Nico le respondió a su amiga con un movimiento de cabeza, dándole toda la razón. Kotori le estuvo contando un poco sobre su trabajo, después hablaron de la estrella que había descubierto Nozomi días atrás y como estaba sufriendo para ponerle un nombre. Luego de varios minutos el timbre sonó, la artista fue a abrir la puerta topándose con su rubia vecina y su amiga astrónoma.

–Gracias. –le dijo Nozomi a la rusa con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras tomaba la bolsa con la cual esta le había ayudado.

–De nada. –respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa– Nos vemos luego Nico. –dijo en modo de despedida.

Nozomi no entró hasta que perdió de vista a la rubia cuando esta se metió a su departamento. Nico hizo una mueca de fastidio alejándose de la entrada para ir con su amiga diseñadora.

–Justamente estábamos hablando de tí y tu nuevo descubrimiento. –comentó Kotori intentado llamar la atención de la pelimorada– ¿Qué nombre elegiste al final?

–¿Ah? –preguntó Nozomi poniéndole atención a sus amigas.

–Que… ¿cuál es su nombre?

–Eli –respondió enseguida, sin percatarse realmente a que se refería Kotori. Nico no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, mientras la chica de ojos ámbar no entendía la elección de nombre de Nozomi, ni por qué la pelinegra se reía de esa manera.

–¿Por qué elegiste ese nombre? –preguntó confundida Kotori.

–¿Eh? ¿Elegirlo? -Nozomi notó que la risa de Nico estaba cesando.

–Ella habla de la estrella...

Las mejillas de Nozomi se tiñeron levemente de rojo, intentó disimularlo lo mejor posible con una sonrisa y rápidamente respondió – Aún lo estoy pensando.

–Entonces, ¿quién es Eli? –preguntó la castaña.

Nico sonrió de forma maliciosa y se dispuso a hablar –Verás Kotori... –antes de que pudiera continuar fue interrumpida por el sonido del piano del departamento de junto. Era una melodía que había escuchado antes, aunque en una sóla ocasión y que de inmediato la llevó a pintar, por desgracia había terminado antes de que pudiera completar el cuadro. Se apresuró a buscar entre sus lienzos "en proceso" hasta encontrar el que quería e hizo a un lado el que tenía en el caballete para colocar el otro en su lugar.

La diseñadora y la astrónoma sólo observaron pacientemente en silencio –aunque con cierta curiosidad– los movimientos de su amiga. Nico estaba tardando demasiado, la melodía iba ya por la mitad y ella aún no terminaba de acomodarse y tomar los tubos de óleo necesarios para continuar con su obra. Cuando finalmente todo estuvo listo, la canción llegó a su fin, haciendo que soltara un grito de frustración.

–¿Nico-chan te encuentras bien? –preguntó Kotori. La pelinegra no contestó, dejó su paleta y pinceles en el banco donde se sentaba y se apresuró a salir del lugar. Nozomi y Kotori fueron hasta la puerta de entrada, se asomaron y vieron a su amiga tocando con insistencia el timbre de su vecina.

Maki había tenido un largo y pesado día en el hospital; aquella semana había sido agotadora, entre atender urgencias y avanzar con su tesis estuvo bastante corta de tiempo. Entró a su departamento y dejó su bolso en el sofá de la sala, estaba tratando de decidir si debía cocinar o simplemente tomar el teléfono y pedir algo a domicilio. Dió algunos pasos mientras meditaba su decisión y vió su piano, el cual llevaba varios días sin tocar. Se acercó a él olvidando el asunto de su cena, sin pensarlo se sentó y comenzó a tocar. Deslizó sus dedos sobre las hermosas teclas y dejó que estos se movieran sólos reproduciendo una bella y alegre sonata, a pesar de la fatiga y su estado de ánimo le apetecía tocar esa melodía e inclusive comenzó a tararear la letra de forma inconsciente. Todo el cansancio y el estrés desaparecían mientras se acercaba al final de la canción. Al terminar dejó salir un suspiro de satisfacción, se puso en pie y estiró sus músculos. Caminó hasta el sofá y estaba por tomar su celular para ordenar algo cuando el timbre de su departamento sonó. Aquello le pareció un tanto extraño, no había alguien que pudiera ir a visitarla a excepción de sus padres, a los que había visto en el hospital justo antes de volver a casa, así que inmediatamente los descartó. Maki abrió la puerta topándose con una chica bajita de unos 15 o 16 años según le pareció, –algo bastante alejado de la realidad– la pelirroja no tenía idea que había calculado 12 años menos de los que tenía. La pelinegra vestía un viejo suéter blanco con capucha, un short de mezclilla y unas graciosas pantuflas de conejito, su atuendo tenía ya algunas manchas y salpicaduras de pintura en tonos pastel, pues era de los que acostumbraba a usar cuando pintaba, despedía un aroma a similar a almendras que por un momento inundó las fosas nasales de la pelirroja, aunque al hacerse más tenue decidió ignorarlo y esperar a que la chica frente a ella hablara.

–¿Puedes volver a tocar esa melodía? –preguntó Nico.

Maki parpadeó confundida –¿Disculpa?

–¡La que acabas de tocar! –la voz de la artista sonaba un tanto desesperada y eso incomodó a Maki. La doctora sólo la observó unos segundos más antes de fruncir el ceño y cerrarle la puerta en la cara, ¿tocar de nuevo esa pieza? ¿por qué le haría caso a una desconocida? y con tan pocos modales. Escuchó como aquella chica gritaba "!hey!" –sí... no tiene modales– pero decidió ignorarla, al fin logró tomar su celular y ordenó algo para la cena, el numerito de antes le había causado más apetito.

Nico volvió a presionar el timbre un par de veces, esperando a que su vecina le abriera. Pero luego de algunos segundos se dio cuenta que eso no sucedería, por lo que volvió a tocar sin detenerse una y otra vez.

Nozomi y Kotori se acercaron a ella, la tomaron de los brazos y la alejaron de la puerta, la artista se retorció intentado zafarse del agarre de sus amigas pero no tuvo éxito.

–Nicochi ¡¿qué te sucede?!

–¡Sucede que necesito que vuelva a tocar! Lo necesito... –al ver la cara de preocupación del par que la tenía inmovilizada decidió explicarse– ¡Esa canción formó en mi cabeza una imagen increíble que necesito plasmar!, será la pieza principal de mi exhibición, por eso necesito…

–No eres divertida Nicochi. –se quejó Nozomi haciendo un puchero. Aquel descuidado acercamiento de la pelinegra con su vecina le había arruinado sus planes conspiratorios y eso no era bueno, en su mente ya había trazado un maquiavélico e infalible plan –o eso pensaba– para que ambas se conocieran en circunstancias más... "alegres" –al menos para ella–.

–¿De qué hablas? –cuestionó la artista.

–Creo que lo estás haciendo mal Nico-chan. –comentó Kotori aflojando un poco el agarre del brazo de Nico– No puedes ir, tocar su puerta y pedirle un favor de esa manera, ni siquiera te has presentado con ella.

–Entiendo… –dijo la pelinegra quedándose quieta, sus amigas la soltaron al notar que ya se le veía más tranquila. –Supongo... que debería empezar disculpándome y presentándome con ella.

Nozomi inevitablemente puso una cara de fastidio, todo estaba pasando tan rápido y no de la manera que a ella le hubiera gustado– No creo que te abra la puerta de nuevo, y si lo hace estoy segura que sería para azotártela en la cara otra vez.

–No hay problema. –dijo Nico cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo traviesamente– ¡Tengo un plan!, para ello Kotori tiene que usar "esa expresión".

–¿Qué expresión? –preguntó confundida la diseñadora.

–Esa que usas con tu querida amiga de la infancia cuando quieres convencerla de algo.

–¿Mi amiga de la infancia? –Kotori seguía sin comprender a Nico.

–Creo que se refiere a la que usas con Sonoda-san. –le dijo Nozomi recuperando su característica sonrisa.

–¡Sí! Exacto, la que le gusta.

Kotori se cubrió el rostro con sus manos para evitar que vieran como se ponía completamente roja– Nozomi-chan… Nico-chan…

–No te va a servir Nicochi, ese gesto sólo tiene efecto con ella. No creo que funcione de la misma forma con… –vió la placa con el nombre del departamento frente a ella– Nishikino-san.

Nico lanzo un grito de frustración, necesitaba terminar sus cuadros y necesitaba a toda costa que su vecina tocara para conseguirlo. Aunque sabía que podía lograrlo por sí misma, ya no tenía tiempo suficiente– De alguna manera voy a lograr que toque para mí.

Nozomi observó cómo su amiga miraba con determinación la puerta frente a ella y se dió cuenta que probablemente ni siquiera tendría que meter las manos, quizás sólo comprar palomitas y sentarse a disfrutar, observando cómo Nico fastidiaría a su vecina.


	3. Chapter 3

**Este capitulo quedo listo antes de lo previsto, asi que me dije ¿por que no? y es por eso que ahora se los dejo, no creo que tenga listo el 4 antes de que termine la semana pero es muy posible que a mediados ya lo este subiendo.**

 **Una vez mas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, espero que este capitulo también sea de su agrado :D**

 **Ni Love live, ni sus personajes me pertecen, pero la historia... xD esa si es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 03:**

96 –Desesperantes– horas antes de la exhibición.

Nico se puso los audífonos y comenzó a reproducir cierta melodía en su celular, apretó los dientes casi en seguida, se dio cuenta que la grabación tenía una pésima calidad, no era culpa de este, si no de la pared que dividía su departamento con el de la pelirroja. Kotori le había sugerido que grabara en cuanto escuchara a su vecina tocar el piano y a ella le había parecido la manera más pacífica de resolver su problema.

No había funcionado...

¡Claro que no había funcionado! Gritó mentalmente Nico. Observó su descuidada marca de conejo en el calendario, le faltaban pocos días para la entrega de sus cuadros. Afortunadamente dividía –o eso pensó en un comienzo– su vecina había estado tocando a diario, aunque para su mala suerte, no la canción que la artista quería y sobre todo, necesitaba con urgencia. Había otras melodías con las que comenzó a pintar nuevas obras pero, no podía avanzar en ellas porque su vecina no volvía a tocarlas. Poco a poco, la que pensó, sería la solución a sus temporadas de bloqueo mental, se convertía en una tortura. Lo peor era, que cuando intentaba pintar como lo hacía antes, la música inevitablemente la desviaba de su objetivo. Tan mal estaba la situación, que Nico ya sabía cuál sería el tema de su próxima exposición...

¡Frustración!

A este paso, no había duda de ello.

La pelinegra se preguntó, si acaso Edvard Munch había pintado El grito, bajo circunstancias similares a las suyas. Se abofeteó mentalmente ante semejante comparación y soltó un pesado suspiro. Nico pensó que quizás darse una vuelta por la universidad y pedirle algunos consejos a sus profesores le sería de ayuda. Tomó sus llaves, guardó su celular en uno de los bolsillos traseros del short que vestía en ese momento y salió de casa. Mientras bajaba por las escaleras de su piso, se encontró con Eli y Nozomi quienes venían platicando animadamente.

–Nico –Eli la saludó con una sonrisa y un gesto de su mano– me encontré con Tojo-san en la entrada, ¿qué tal te va?

–Vine a ver cómo vas con tus cuadros. –comentó Nozomi.

–No muy bien... sigo con problemas y la sugerencia de Kotori realmente no funcionó.

–¿Has intentado hablar con Nishikino-san? –preguntó la rusa, Nico ya le había comentado de su situación en busca de sugerencias.

–Nunca me abre la puerta...–respondió con molestia la artista.

–Supongo que es normal Nicochi, lo primero que hiciste al verla fue pedirle que tocara para ti y por tu tono de voz sonó más como una orden que un favor.

–Fue inevitable, tú sabes que tenía... bueno, tengo las horas contadas, –se sentía como si estuviese próxima a ser llevada a la silla eléctrica– así que estoy un poco desesperada.

–¿En serio? ¿Sólo un poco? –dijo Nozomi con sarcasmo. –Nico, estoy segura que estás a punto de entrar en modo stalker.

–¡N-Nunca haría tal cosa! –refunfuñó la pelinegra.

–¿Me permiten pasar? –preguntó una cuarta voz en un tono algo molesto, atrayendo la atención.

Las tres voltearon, topándose con la pelirroja. Tenía un notorio rostro de cansacio y fastidio. Una de sus manos sostenía una bolsa plástica con el logo del mini súper cercano. Eli y Nozomi se apartaron y ella siguió subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar a la altura de Nico a quien apenas le dirigió la mirada antes de continuar su camino.

La artista decidió que aquella sería una buena oportunidad –y la única que se le presentaba hasta ahora– para intentar solucionar las cosas, dándose valor dio un paso al frente, subió un peldaño y habló –N-Nishikino-san...  
Maki giró la cabeza para ver a Nico mientras seguía avanzando, por lo cual dio un paso en falso, resbaló y se fue de boca. En un rápido y ágil movimiento, Nico la tomó por el cuello de su blusa con una mano, mientras con la otra tomaba su cintura y la jalaba hacia ella, evitando que cayera. Eli observaba todo con preocupación, mientras Nozomi intentaba contener su enorme alegría por presenciar tal escena. Durante lo acontecido, la doctora había dejado caer su bolsa con compras, los vegetales se veían rodar por las escaleras –en su mayoría tomates–. Nico al percatarse del desastre a su alrededor y que la mujer en sus brazos no corría mayor peligro, la liberó de su agarre y se dispuso a recoger rápidamente todo. Una –evidentemente– avergonzada Maki, con mejillas teñidas de rojo como los tomates que habían caído segundos antes, observaba molesta, ¡se había tropezado frente a tres desconocidas!.

La artista le extendió su mano, con la bolsa de compras que recién había recogido. –N-no pasa nada, d-descuida... de todas formas debías lavarlos... –dijo nerviosamente y tratando de esbozar una sonrisa, mientras esperaba que la pelirroja tomara sus cosas.

–¡No la quiero! –dijo la pelirroja, en un tono que le hizo comprender a Nico, que acababa de hacer que las cosas entre ellas se pusieran aún peor ¡¿era eso posible?! Por lo visto, sí...

Maki se dió la vuelta y continuó subiendo las escaleras –ahora sí, con cierta precaución– hasta llegar a su departamento, azotando la puerta al cerrar.

La artista aún con bolsa en mano, salió de su estupor, se giró para ver a Eli y Nozomi, la rusa seguía con cara de preocupación, mientras su amiga se tapaba la boca con ambas manos, en un intento de no vomitar o bien soltarse a las carcajadas –conociendo a Nozomi, estaba segura que era lo segundo... –

–Nicochi, –la llamó la astrónoma, que con mucha fuerza de voluntad logró recuperar su semblante calmo– ¿recuerdas que me pedíste que no te hiciera las cosas difíciles con ella? –la pelinegra no contestó, sólo se limitó a asesinar a su amiga con la mirada– descuida, no será necesario, tú solita lo haces de maravilla.

Ahora sí, quería matarla.

72 horas antes de la exhibición.

Nico estaba finalizando uno de sus cuadros sin ayuda de la música, era uno de los que había dejado a medias de su anterior exhibición, aprovechando que su vecina no estaba para distraerla –o inspirarla, ya no estaba segura– decidió tomar alguno de sus trabajos inconclusos, ya que tenía el tiempo encima. Vió arrumbados en una esquina de su sala, los lienzos con trabajos sin terminar y sabía que de alguna manera iba a lograrlo. Aunque estaba segura, de que los cuadros que pintaba mientras escuchaba ese melodioso piano, se diferenciaban bastante del resto de la exhibición. Escuchó un sonoro golpe proveniente del departamento de su vecina. Se preguntaba si la pelirroja siempre estaba de mal humor, ya que hacía uso excesivo de la fuerza al cerrar la puerta, era lo que delataba su salida y sobre todo su llegada a casa. Nico pasó uno de sus pinceles sobre el lienzo, dándole los últimos retoques a su pintura. Seguía preocupada, aún no tenía el cuadro más importante para su exhibición y aunque recordaba perfectamente la melodía que su vecina había tocado cuando se le ocurrió la idea para su pieza principal, necesitaba escucharla para poder continuar. Se preguntó si sería suficiente con saber el nombre de la canción y hacer una búsqueda en Youtube. En todo caso el problema era casi el mismo, entablar una conversación con su vecina –esa que la veía con tal intensidad que la hacía pensar que moriría de no guardar su distancia– y así preguntarle el nombre de la canción. Pero para esto necesitaba que le abriera la puerta y eso contando con mucha suerte, aunque a estas alturas, podía resultar igual de desastroso que su último encuentro...

El timbre de su casa sonó, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Nico estaba casi segura de saber quién se encontraba del otro lado, así que no tenía muchas ganas de dejarle pasar. Luego de examinar a detalle su cuadro, –e ignorando el timbre que había sonado una vez más– llegó a la conclusión de que era perfecto. Se levantó del banquito, estiró sus músculos y por fin decidió abrir la puerta, topándose con Nozomi.

–Tardaste Nicochi –dijo la pelimorada haciendo un puchero.

–Es que sabía que eras tú.

–¿Y por qué tan segura?

–Fácil, mis hermanos vinieron hace unos días y como vieron lo atrasada que estaba, dijeron que nos veríamos hasta el día de la exhibición. Eli está trabajando a esta hora y Kotori me llamó hace un rato para saber si no he perdido la cordura, –tal vez un poco– creo que estaba bastante ocupada porque colgó a los pocos segundos.

–Sí, se encuentra adelantando trabajo. Porque su querida Umi-chan –esto último haciendo un intento de imitación de la voz de su amiga– está por regresar de su viaje.

–Bueno, como sea, sabía que eras tú.

–¿Y si era tu "adorable" vecina pidiéndote una taza de azúcar?

–¡Pfffftt! ¡Ja ja! ¡Por favor, no me hagas reír! Estoy segura que antes de plantarse del otro lado de mi puerta a pedirme algo, preferiría ir de compras a la tienda por más lejana que estuviera, ¡aún si tuviese que cruzar la ciudad!

–No le has pedido disculpas ¿verdad?

–¡¿Cómo?! Si no abre la puerta... –Nico estaba molesta– Aunque no pienso rendirme tan fácilmente, hace rato le preparé un delicioso pastel de tomate, mozzarella y albahaca fresca –Nico estaba muy segura de su cocina pues se le daba bien– obviamente con los tomates que no se dignó a recibirme.

–Ok, entonces... ¿qué te parece si hacemos esto? Yo toco la puerta y tú te quedas fuera del rango de visión de su mirilla hasta que abra.

–¿Y luego qué?

–Puedes empezar por disculparte y luego darle tu ofrenda de paz ¿te parece?

–¡De acuerdo! Me disculparé por pedirle, bueno... prácticamente ordenarle que tocara para mí y por provocar que casi cayera...

Nico tomó el pastel que dejó enfriándose en la cocina, para luego salir del departamento con su amiga. Nozomi se plantó frente a la puerta de la pelirroja y tocó el timbre, mientras la artista con ambas manos intentaba sostener el aromático pastel con firmeza, ya que se encontraba nerviosa, temía que su vecina no abriera. Justo cuando ese pensamiento atravesaba su mente, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Maki, traía puestos unos lentes de aumento y una de sus manos sostenía un grueso libro que llevaba por título "Neurología clínica".

–¿Sí? –le preguntó a Nozomi.

–¿Qué tal? Nishikino-san, mi amiga tiene algo que decirte.

–Y-Yo... –Nico dio un paso al frente armándose de valor, pero desvió la mirada al suelo.– Quería disculparme por no presentarme adecuadamente la otra vez y por el incidente de las escaleras.

Maki frunció el ceño y estaba a punto de iniciar otra discusión cuando un agradable aroma llegó a ella, provocando que algo en su estómago se removiera –recién había llegado de un arduo día en el hospital y moría de hambre. –

Observó con curiosidad el refractario que Nico sostenía y preguntó –¿Qué es eso?

–¡Pastel de tomate! –respondió inmediatamente la artista extendiendo sus manos hacia ella– E-Es parte de la disculpa por su puesto.

El delicioso aroma estaba matando a Maki y no pudo resistirse, dejó su libro sobre una repisa que tenía junto a la puerta y tomó el regalo de la pelinegra. Supuso que lo mejor sería estar en buenos términos con las personas que la rodeaban e intentaría olvidar la mala primera impresión –también la segunda... – que le había causado su pelinegra vecina. Se quedó mirándola por un instante, de nuevo había vuelto a notar ese olor a almendras que desprendía la chica y como su ropa tenía manchas de pintura al igual que la vez anterior.

–Eso significa... –dijo Nico sacándola de sus pensamientos, –ahora esta la observaba fijamente– ¿Todo bien entre nosotras?

–S-Supongo... –respondió la doctora con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

–¡Bien! Entonces, ¿al menos podrías decirme el nombre? –soltó Nico con una sonrisa en el rostro.

–¿Ah? –Fue lo único que salió de la boca de la pelirroja al no comprender bien a qué se refería la chica frente a ella.

Nozomi se había mantenido al margen, observando atentamente la interacción entre ambas, no tenía planeado intervenir, sólo disfrutar del espectáculo. Y hubiera seguido así, de no ser porque su amiga, que estaba casi obsesionada con su deber, –terminar sus cuadros a cualquier costo– estuvo a punto de echar por la borda el pequeño avance que había logrado en esos minutos y no podría divertirse si ellas no comenzaban a llevarse bien.

–Se refiere a tu nombre, conocemos tu apellido. –señaló la pequeña placa bajo el timbre– Pero no tu nombre, yo soy Tojo Nozomi y aquí mi amiga...

–¡Y-Yazawa Nico! –soltó en seguida, captando que la astrónoma acababa de salvarla.

–Oh... –se quedó meditándolo por unos segundos y por fin respondió– Nishikino Maki.

48 horas antes de la exhibición y contando...

El día anterior, de alguna –astuta– manera, Nozomi había logrado obtener el nombre de la canción que Nico tanto necesitaba de Maki. Pero tal y como la pelinegra sospechaba, era la interpretación de su vecina lo que le transmitía las emociones a plasmar en su lienzo. Había pasado la noche en vela pintando y ahora sólo le faltaban un par de cuadros para completar su labor. Nico decidió contarlos como uno sólo, ya que estaban prácticamente a medias. Tomó una espátula pues sintió que con ella lograría plasmar un mejor efecto de la imagen mental que tenía y sonrió al darse cuenta que estaba en lo correcto. Pasaron un par de horas antes de quedar satisfecha con el resultado y para entonces sentía que sus párpados se cerraban. Pero no, no podía darse el lujo de descansar, estaba a un paso de la victoria y sería difícil obtenerla si no conseguía que su vecina tocara el piano, debía lograrlo de una forma u otra.

En un momento de semi inconsciencia a causa del sueño, dejó caer la espátula y el sonido metálico de la herramienta chocando contra el piso de madera logró que Nico regresara del mundo de los sueños. Desde su perspectiva no le pareció que hubiera caído tan lejos, por lo que se inclinó a recogerla sin levantarse del banquito. Pero el exceso de cansancio jugó en su contra, haciéndole caer de costado sobre el suelo, además del fuerte golpe que se llevó, se había cortado su mano diestra con la espátula, pues alcanzó a tomarla. Nico lanzó un alarido, como pudo se levantó y corrió a la cocina a lavarse, buscó rápidamente un pañuelo para vendarse la mano, intentando parar el sangrado. Se asustó al darse cuenta que la hemorragia no se detenía por más presión que ejercía con su otra mano, pensó en Eli, vió el reloj y supuso que por la hora no estaría en casa.

No tenía de otra, iría a un hospital sola, tomó su cartera y salió corriendo de su casa. Iba con tanta prisa –no era para menos– que casi chocó de frente con Maki quien tenía las llaves de su departamento en mano y se disponía a abrir la puerta. La pelirroja vió el rostro de pánico de Nico, estaba pálida y sostenía su mano derecha con la izquierda. Al notar la sangre se apresuró a abrir la puerta y la hizo pasar, mientras Nico sólo gritaba que debía ir a urgencias. Minutos más tarde la pelirroja terminaba de suturar la herida de la pelinegra, el corte había sido tan profundo que necesitó varios puntos. La artista desviaba la mirada para no ver a su vecina clavándole la aguja en su mano que punzaba de dolor. Observaba su entorno para evitar esa escena y un enorme piano color blanco que abarcaba casi todo el espacio de la sala fue lo que más llamó su atención.

–Todo listo. –dijo Maki para atraer la atención de Nico, ya hasta le había vendado la mano. En una o dos horas se te pasará el efecto de lo que te di para el dolor antes. Trata de no usar mucho la mano o la herida se abrirá, ¿de acuerdo?

–¿Qué? –fue lo único que dijo Nico, no había prestado mucha atención. Se puso de pie y preguntó– ¿cuánto te debo?

–Nada... –tomó un mechón de su cabello y se puso a jugar con él. –E-Es por lo del pastel, tenía buen sabor...

La pelinegra sólo sonrió y caminó hacia la salida. –Entonces gracias, supongo que nos veremos luego. –Maki simplemente asintió con la cabeza en respuesta.

Una vez afuera, frente a su departamento, observó la venda cubriendo su mano herida y recordó que aún le faltaba una pintura, no podía detenerse. Debía terminar su trabajo, ver los rostros felices de las personas mientras observaban sus cuadros y comentaban de ellos con otros, o los que llevaban alegremente alguno a sus casas le causaba cierta emoción. Quizá no llegaba a tanta gente como siendo idol, ni la satisfacción era tan grande -después de todo, fue su más grande sueño- pero de cierto modo, al final siempre se compensaba y eso la hacía feliz.


	4. Chapter 4

**Una nueva semana y un nuevo capitulo.**

 **La verdad estoy contenta de que esta historia este teniendo buena recepción :D sus comentarios son bastante motivantes, gracias.**

 **Ya estoy trabajando en los próximos dos capítulos, pero por cuestiones de "exceso" de tiempo no daré fechas para subirlos, ademas estoy trabajando en unos dibujos en relación con esta historia xD espero que para el capitulo 5 pueda alguno.**

 **En fin... los dejo con el nuevo capitulo...**

 **Ni Love Live, ni sus personajes me pertenecen en este universo al menos D: quizás en alguno de los otros del multiverso si...**

* * *

 **Capítulo 04:**

24 horas antes de la exhibición.

Nico había tenido que dormir un poco, fue la mejor decisión. Aunque su intención era continuar justo donde se había quedado, su cuerpo ya le exigía un descanso, además de que si seguía pintando en ese estado no lograría nada, excepto volver a lastimarse y probablemente manchar de sangre su cuadro para terminar frustrada, más de lo que ya estaba. Procuró descansar al menos 5 horas, consideró que eso sería suficiente –o al menos le serviría– para aguantar aquel día. Mientras desayunaba y con la mente más despejada, se dio cuenta que sería bastante difícil pintar –más de lo que había imaginado– y sumamente doloroso. Se levantó y caminó hasta el fregadero, donde dejó su bowl con rastros del cereal y la leche que había comido. Observó su mano vendada, la abrió y cerró un par de veces, sí... definitivamente dolía y mucho más que el día anterior. Pero era normal, su vecina le había dado pastillas para el dolor y el efecto había terminado varias horas atrás. Nico vio el calendario, no tenía tiempo para quejarse, debía terminar a cualquier costo. Tomó su laptop, le conectó un par de bocinas que por lo general usaba cuando veía películas, buscó la canción que necesitaba, le dio reproducir y luego seleccionó "repetir". La artista tenía muy claro que no era lo mismo que escuchar a la pelirroja tocar, pero debía intentarlo. Subió el volúmen, siendo consciente de que a esa hora y ese día, sería la única en ese piso. Tomó lo necesario para continuar el cuadro y se sentó en su área de trabajo, debía seguir sin importar el dolor.

Aquel, era el primer día libre de Maki en meses. Usualmente estaba en el hospital de sus padres, ya sea cumpliendo el ajetreado horario que le correspondía, pidiéndoles asesoría con su tesis –a lo que dedicaba más tiempo– o ayudándolos en lo que pudiera para expandir su conocimiento y mejorar. No se arrepentía de ello, sabía que mientras más rápido pudiera liberar su título y comenzara con la especialidad, más rápido podría tener tiempo para dedicarle a la música. Ciertamente le gustaba su carrera, aunque también era porque la habían encaminado desde muy pequeña a ello. Pero la música era algo suyo, la adoraba. A sus padres les gustaba escuchar a Maki tocar, aunque no eran tan apasionados a la música como su primogénita lo era.

La doctora dormía plácidamente, hasta que algo comenzó a molestarla y la hizo removerse entre sus sábanas, era una melodía muy conocida que se hizo presente en su cabeza y en algún momento irrumpió sus sueños. Había empezado un buen rato atrás y se repetía una y otra vez, aunque en un inicio se escuchaba bastante lejana para no prestarle mucha atención, ahora era lo suficientemente fuerte como para no dejarla dormir. Por fin abrió los ojos irritada y se dio cuenta que la melodía provenía del departamento de junto. Se levantó y caminó hacia la cocina. No iba quejarse, era muy raro que su enana vecina fuera tan escandalosa. Abrió el refrigerador, se topó con los restos del pastel de tomate y decidió que ese sería su desayuno. Se preguntaba dónde lo consiguió la pelinegra, ¿quizá lo había hecho ella?

Maki desayunó "tranquilamente" intentando ignorar lo mejor posible la canción que no dejaba de repetirse, pero poco a poco comenzaba a sacarla de quicio. Fue hasta más tarde, cuando la pelirroja intentaba buscar un dato en su atlas de anatomía que ya no pudo soportar más y explotó.

Salió de su departamento dispuesta a pelear con su vecina, tocó el timbre y esperó brevemente... pero la puerta no se abrió. Volvió a tocar obteniendo los mismos resultados y entonces... la dichosa canción volvió a empezar. Siguiendo el ejemplo de lo que había hecho su vecina días atrás, pulsó el timbre repetidamente y no, no pensaba detenerse hasta que la enana saliera. Al fin la melodía había cesado, por lo que Maki también se detuvo y segundos después, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la chica que habitaba ese departamento, quien al toparse de frente con la pelirroja inmediatamente cambió su expresión mal humorada por una que estaba llena de genuina sorpresa.

Nico creía que era Nozomi y por eso había ignorado el timbre, ahora se arrepentía. El que la pelirroja estuviera frente a su puerta era algo que no esperaba en ese universo o en ningún otro. No estaba segura de qué decir o cómo saludarla, por lo que prefirió quedarse callada por un momento.

–¿Por qué...? –habló por fin, pero se interrumpió a sí misma buscando las palabras correctas.

– ¿Podrías bajar el volúmen? estoy estudiando -dijo Maki.

Nico quitó su mano del pomo de la puerta, se golpeó levemente la frente con ella y sonrió intentando hacer uso de su –según ella– antiguo encanto de idol.– Lo siento, creí que no habría nadie más a esta hora.

Maki iba a decir algo más cuando notó que su venda estaba manchada de sangre, la tomó y comenzó a quitársela ignorando las quejas de la artista.

–No estás teniendo cuidado. –acarició la mano de Nico con su pulgar para verificar la situación, aquel gesto hizo que la artista se estremeciera y sintiera como el calor se apoderaba de su rostro– Se te salió uno de los puntos, tengo que arreglarlo.

Aún sin soltarla Maki la llevó a su departamento. Luego de volver a tratar su herida y regañarla "un poco" por su falta de cuidado se quedaron en silencio. Nico no quería decir algo que las hiciera regresar a como habían sido sus primeros días de "convivencia" –sin dirigirse la palabra– pero tenía que ser clara con aquella mujer que había dedicado parte de su tiempo en ayudarla.

–Nishikino-san. –hizo una pausa desviando la mirada al suelo– No puedo mantenerme quieta, debo terminar un cuadro, es muy importante.

Maki ya se lo imaginaba, por su permanente olor a óleo y su ropa manchada, aquella enana era pintora. Entonces se preguntó qué edad tenía la chica frente a ella, quizá en realidad 18 o 19 años.

–No debes, se volverá a abrir si la fuerzas mucho.

–Lo sé, y lo siento. Pero tengo que entregarlo mañana, también es por eso que no he dejado de escuchar esa melodía.  
Entonces, la doctora recordó que la primera vez que hablaron -si a eso se le puede llamar hablar- la melodía que había estado tocando era la misma que su vecina tenia reproduciéndose repetidamente minutos atrás, en esa ocasión ella le pidió -más en tono de orden- que la volviera a tocar y Maki le había cerrado la puerta en la cara ante tal atrevimiento.

–¿Estás haciendo un cuadro de Allegro Cantabile?

La pelinegra no quería decirle que más bien se trataba de lo que ella le transmitía al tocarla, tenía una oportunidad y debía encontrar la manera de aprovecharla.

–Sí... pero la verdad, es que la melodía suena diferente cuando eres tú quien la toca.

–Bueno, eso es porque le pongo un poco de mi estilo a las piezas que interpreto... –Maki comenzaba a ponerse un poco nerviosa y como si fuese un tic, se tomaba un mechón de cabello y lo retorcía cuando eso pasaba, era la segunda vez que Nico observaba ese gesto en ella y desde el primer momento, le parecíó algo adorable.  
–Y-Yo… para terminar más rápido… –la pelinegra volvió a sonrojarse pero decidió tratar de ignorarlo o perdería su oportunidad, quizá en otras circunstancias lo hubiera dejado pasar pero, cuando se trataba de responsabilidades, no podía huir– ¿Puedes tocar para mí?

-Maki suspiro, se cruzó de brazos y lo meditó por un momento.  
– Está bien... pero sólo una vez, y no vuelvas a poner la música tan fuerte. –se levantó del sofá donde se encontraban y observó a Nico, quien tenía una gran sonrisa en ese momento.

–Oh, y algo más. Déjame ver el resultado.

Exhibición de la galería μ's.

–Nico-chan.  
–¡Oh, Kotori! –Nico se acercó a su amiga– Creí que me habías dicho que no podrías asistir.

–Pensé que sería así pero, Umi-chan dijo que tenía ganas de conocerte a tí y Nozomi-chan.  
–No dejes que Nozomi hable mucho con ella...

–Ya lo sé. –la diseñadora sonrió– pero la verdad es que acabo de ver a Ayase-san, así que esperaré a que Nozomi-chan se encuentre con ella para presentarla.

–Es un buen plan. –comenzó a buscar entre la multitud de la galería a la amiga de Kotori pero no logró verla por ningún lado– No veo a Sonoda-san.

–Se quedó observando la pieza principal de tu exhibición, creo que le gustó mucho.

–Me alegro, ese cuadro fue muy difícil de hacer, me costó sangre, sudor y lágrimas -literalmente-. Levantó su mano para ver su vendaje y recordó el rato que pasó con su vecina, la había ayudado a instalarse en su sala para que pudiera pintar.

Ser capaz de escuchar aquella sonata en vivo, ver las expresiones de Maki e inclusive escucharla cantar, había sido algo lo suficientemente estimulante para hacerla cambiar su visión de la obra principal y que ésta se volviera algo más increíble de lo que había imaginado en un inicio. Nico en verdad se sentía agradecida con aquella doctora, y estaba tan satisfecha con el resultado de su esfuerzo que le pidió al dueño de la galería que ese cuadro no estuviera a la venta, ya que quería conservarlo y esa era la primera vez que le sucedía.  
–¿Qué te pasó Nico-chan? –preguntó Kotori preocupada al percatarse del vendaje de su amiga.

–Un pequeño accidente. –respondió la pelinegra en seguida– me corté con una espátula. La diseñadora estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando una voz inconfundible para ella la interrumpió.

–Kotori. Lo siento, me distraje. –dijo la chica que la artista sólo conocía por fotografías.

–No te preocupes Umi-chan. –a Nico le pareció que la sonrisa de su amiga brillaba más de lo normal– Ella es mi amiga. –comentó Kotori señalando con un gesto a la pelinegra.

–Yazawa Nico. –dijo extendiendo su mano.

–Sonoda Umi. –respondió la escritora estrechando la mano de Nico por unos instantes– Tu trabajo es bastante interesante y colorido.

–Me da gusto escuchar eso. Es la primera vez que tengo tan poco tiempo para prepararme.

–Eso me dijo Kotori, y la verdad es increíble que a pesar de ello entregaras un trabajo de tan buena calidad.  
Inevitablemente todo aquello empezaba a inflar el ego de Nico, quería mantenerse humilde frente a la casi novia de su amiga pero ya no podía.

-Por supuesto después de todo se trata del trabajo de la gran Nico Nii.

Umi parpadeó confundida ante el repentino cambio de actitud de la pelinegra, pero al ver la sonrisa divertida de Kotori decidió no darle importancia. Además ella sabía que los artistas –de cualquier tipo que se tratase– por lo general suelen ser bastante egocéntricos, incluso a ella se le ha salido uno que otro desplante a veces.

Nozomi entró a la galería tranquilamente, llegó con algo de retraso pero sabía que no había prisa, conocía la mayoría de los cuadros de su amiga, así que se tomó algo de tiempo extra para arreglarse. El motivo era que cierta rubia logró conseguir tiempo libre para ir a la exhibición de Nico. No recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que se sintió así por alguien ¿Acaso durante la universidad? ¿Antes de eso? No importaba, lo único que sabía Nozomi, era que ésta vez no le daría prioridad a su carrera como antes lo hizo, tanto que descuidó su vida personal. La astrónoma buscó con la mirada a la rusa pero no logró ubicarla, a quienes si vió fue a sus amigas y a la famosa –gracias a Kotori– escritora Sonoda Umi. Mientras debatía si acercarse o no a ellas sintió el suave tacto de una mano sobre su hombro.

–Tojo-san. –era una alegre Eli.

–Ayase-san que gusto verte. –se giró para quedar frente a ella.

–Lo mismo digo, ¿ya viste cómo quedo la pieza principal de Nico? –preguntó mientras la guiaba hacia la pintura.

–La verdad no, tenía la intención de pasar a casa de Nico ayer y verla pero, estuve saturada de trabajo en el centro de investigación y no me fue posible.

–Entonces prepárate.

Una vez frente a ella, Nozomi se sorprendió, realmente ese era el mejor trabajo que Nico había realizado desde que comenzó a presentar sus cuadros en galerías. Ella sabía que su amiga era buena, pero aquello superaba completamente sus expectativas. Era una verdadera explosión de colores, no comprendía cómo Nico había logrado tal efecto y sin hacer que la pintura quedara muy saturada. Distribuidas cuidadosamente sobre suaves pinceladas las cuales no se pronunciaban mucho, dejándose ver unas sobre otras y dándoles un efecto como si fuesen tejas, había notas musicales en color negro que de alguna manera parecían danzar en perfecta sincronía sobre un techo arcoíris de tono pastel –Nozomi no tenía idea de que otra manera podría describirlo– y formando parte de aquella agradable revolución visual, en una esquina de la parte inferior de la obra, se hallaba pintado un piano, que en la primera versión que la astrónoma vió, era color negro y ahora se encontraba de un bello color blanco. De él emanaban todos esos agradables colores y notas que componían tan armoniosa obra.

–Nicochi, esta vez se lució.

–Eso mismo pensé yo, pero como llevo poco tiempo de conocer a Nico no sabía si realmente era así. Pero debo decir que fui muchas veces a galerías de arte con mi hermana en Rusia, y considero que es lo suficientemente buena para que su trabajo salga del país.

–Nicochi estaría muy feliz de escucharte decir eso.

–Estoy segura que sí, así que es mejor que no se entere que hablé tan bien de ella. –a Eli ya le había tocado escuchar a la artista fanfarronear luego de recibir cumplidos de su trabajo, no era que le molestara a la coreógrafa que Nico se pusiera así, de hecho hasta resultaba divertido. Pero sabía que a pesar de tener un buen nivel, la competencia sería muy dura y no conocía lo suficiente a Nico como para saber si eso sería un aspecto positivo o negativo para ella.

–Puede que sea lo correcto. –respondió Nozomi sin saber que estaban en la misma sintonía pero, la astrónoma tenía un motivo más concreto para ello. Había sido testigo de la peor temporada en la vida de Nico y no quería ver de nuevo a su amiga pasar por ello.

–Ummm… Tojo-san. –la llamó Eli.

–Dime.  
-Querrías... ¿acompañarme a comer algo? –Luego tanto tiempo de topándose a la astrónoma casi a diario en los pasillos y escaleras del edificio donde vivía, la rubia por fin había reunido el valor necesario para invitarla a salir. Lo que también la ayudó a no esperar más, fue que ese día en particular, la astrónoma se veía más hermosa que de costumbre, tanto que estaba atrayendo demasiadas miradas y eso provocó que la rubia fuese consciente de la cantidad de posible competencia que tenía.

–No lo sé –respondió Nozomi con una sonrisa traviesa– ¿Debería?

–Bueno, si tienes algo más que hacer…

–Sólo saludar a Nicochi para que sepa que sí pude venir. –Nozomi interrumpió a Eli– Espérame aquí, enseguida regreso…

–De acuerdo -respondió la rubia y esbozó una amplia sonrisa mientras veía alejarse a la pelimorada.


	5. Chapter 5

**Este capitulo y el siguiente me costaron mucho trabajo... la verdad este tipo de historias me cuestan trabajo xD quienes me conocen saben que me siento mas cómoda narrando historias con los géneros de terror, suspenso y misterio (y me es imposible escribir algo de ese genero con estos personajes por que no podría matarlas o desaparecerlas o lo que sea tan fácilmente, no sin quejas de sus "fans") . Así que por eso por mas que intento no me sale mas de un capitulo a la semana,**

 **Esta semana planeaba subir un dibujo que estaba haciendo de Nico pero la verdad es que por cosas personales me fue imposible trabajar en el boceto, igual quería subir una escena eliminada del capitulo anterior, pero igualmente no he tenido tiempo de checarla y modificarla (es la que muchos querían ver NicoMaki en la galería) pero la subiré tarde o temprano, quiero pensar que la anexare con el capitulo 06 pero dependerá de como este mi semana.**

 **Ummm... no tengo mas que decir así que los dejo con el capitulo -muy probablemente- de esta semana.**

 **Ni Love live ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si me pertenecieran hubiera habido yuri cada 3 escenas.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 05:**

El cielo nuboso y gris se dejaba ver amenazante sobre la ciudad, las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, chocando con todo lo que hubiera a su paso, mientras una pelinegra sólo observaba desde su ventana ese fenómeno de la naturaleza que tanto odiaba...

Y es que cuando el ambiente se tornaba húmedo y frío, su estado de ánimo recaía pero, había otro motivo por el cual Nico odiaba la lluvia, ésta le hacía regresar al pasado, a cuando ella tenía otro sueño, recordaba la época donde podía correr, saltar y bailar libremente. Sin poder evitarlo sus pensamientos se remontaban al día en que a sus 16 años, recibió la noticia de su doctor, cuando este le dijo que a pesar de que su recuperación había sido rápida y que completó su tratamiento exitosamente, las secuelas del accidente no le permitirían ser capaz de moverse como antes, ya no podría bailar, y eso para ella significaba que no se convertiría en idol. Aquel día el mundo de la pelinegra se volvió del color del cielo, su sueño se había hecho añicos. Aunque su familia y Nozomi, su única amiga en ese entonces, intentaron animarla, ella sólo sentía que se hundía más y más. Sin embargo su madre no pudo soportar la situación, verla en ese estado era desgarrador, habló seriamente con Nico, haciéndole comprender que ser idol no era la única manera de llevarle felicidad a las demás personas y a ella misma. Al darse cuenta de la preocupación que les causaba a todos a su alrededor y tras esa larga y dolorosa conversación con su madre, se obligó a salir de ese hueco en el que estaba sumida, decidió seguir el consejo de su doctor –al cual debía ver como mínimo una vez al mes para revisión– quien le recomendó pintar, le serviría al menos como un medio para expresar su enojo o frustración.  
Con el tiempo, Nico fue tomándole gusto a su nuevo pasatiempo y se dio cuenta del potencial que tenía. Al terminar la preparatoria se encontraba tan contenta con la pintura, que animada por Nozomi decidió tomar la carrera de historia del arte.

Pero a pesar de todas las cosas buenas que ahora tenía, seguía odiando la lluvia y también odiaba cuando la temperatura bajaba, por exactamente la misma razón. La rodilla se le entumecía y aunque no hiciera ningún esfuerzo físico cojeaba, era molesto y doloroso, como si tuviese algo atravesado específicamente en la rodilla, y no le permitía flexionar bien la pierna. Era desesperante, y frustrante, pero aquel día era peor, no podía pintar para liberarse de la frustración. Su mano seguía mal y estaba segura que si tocaba la puerta de su vecina una vez más, o si esta se daba cuenta que no había seguido sus indicaciones tal como le había dicho, no ocurriría algo bonito...

La doctora era una mujer bastante comprometida con sus pacientes, todas las noches, cuando volvía del hospital pasaba a ver a Nico y verificaba que su herida estuviera curándose correctamente. No conversaban más de lo necesario, por lo que la mayor parte del tiempo, cuando la pelirroja estaba ahí verificando el avance de su trabajo era en silencio. Pero desde esa vez que ella había tocado para que la artista pudiera terminar su cuadro, Nico no podía evitar ponerse bastante nerviosa al tenerla cerca. Cuando decidió contarle a sus amigas, notó que Nozomi estaba bastante divertida con el asunto, lo cual no podía significar nada bueno... y agradecía el hecho de que Eli se hubiera vuelto más cercana a ella, así no tendría a la astrónoma fastidiándola.

Nico abrió su refrigerador y aunque vió algunas cosas dentro de este, no tenía lo suficiente para cocinar, mucho menos algo decente. Al parecer, tendría que salir de casa a hacer las compras ya que a esa hora sus hermanos debían estar en la escuela y sus amigas en el trabajo, por lo que no tenía otra opción. Obsevó la ventana ahora cerrada y como algunas gotas de lluvia la salpicaban, de ir tendría que ser en ese instante que sólo era una llovizna.

Suspiró pesadamente, no quería ir pero debía hacerlo, su estómago le exigía alimento. Se puso un impermeable y tomó su cartera, iría rápido al mini súper cercano sólo a comprar algo para ese día. Salió de su departamento, se aseguró de poner el pestillo a la puerta y bajó las escaleras con mucho esfuerzo. Era en días como ese que odiaba vivir en el tercer piso de un edificio que no contaba con elevador. Una vez llegó a la planta baja aprovechó para ver su buzón, no había nada nuevo. A paso lento e intentando disimular su cojera –sin éxito– avanzó a la salida del edificio topándose con Maki.

Ese día, la doctora iba llegando a casa luego de un agotador turno de noche. Lo único que deseaba era dejarse caer en su cama y dormir de largo hasta que fuese hora de volver al hospital, tal y como estaba el clima, era seguro que lo conseguiría. Pero entonces vió a Nico quien la saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y la pelirroja hizo lo mismo, sin embargo no pudo evitar darse cuenta del caminar de la artista por lo que la detuvo.

–¿Yazawa-san te encuentras bien?

–Sí, no te preocupes. -le respondió Nico volteando su cabeza para observarla.

–Pero, parece que estás herida.

–Tan sólo es una vieja lesión. –Nico se dio la vuelta para continuar su camino.

A esas alturas Maki ya consideraba a Nico una paciente, más bien su paciente, de la cual era responsable, por lo que se obligó a insistir, aunque era algo que no solía hacer –¿De verdad te encuentras bien?

–Sí...

–¿Y a dónde vas? –aquella pregunta sorprendió a la misma pelirroja.

–Sólo pienso ir a comprar algo para comer.

La doctora no sabía que más decirle, por lo que dejó que se alejara. Pero algo no se sentía bien, no podía dejar que se fuera de esa manera, apretó las llaves de su auto y alcanzó a Nico rápidamente. –Yazawa-san, acabo de recordar... que necesito ir al supermercado a comprar algunas cosas. La artista se detuvo para prestar atención a lo que la doctora decía.

–Está lloviendo así que… no me importaría llevarte. –Nico la miró como si Maki le estuviese hablado en otro idioma, por lo que rápidamente agregó –N-No creas que lo hago porque estoy preocupada por tí, es sólo que de verdad también debo comprar algunas cosas. –Aquello le sacó una sonrisa a Nico quien no lo pensó mucho y decidió aceptar, no tenía nada que perder.

* * *

–¿Por qué no te dedicas a tus asuntos? –preguntó Maki molesta.

–Eres médico, deberías ser más consciente de lo que comes. –la regañó Nico, mientras sacaba del carrito de la pelirroja comida congelada para microondas y sopas instantáneas.

–¡Por si no lo notaste también llevo vegetales!

–Sí... como 20 kilos de tomate. –la artista se alejó para regresar a su lugar la "comida basura" con la que su vecina planeaba llenar su alacena y refrigerador.

Maki estaba molesta, se arrepentía de haber llevado a la pelinegra con ella. Sabía que Nico tenía razón, y que sus hábitos alimenticios no eran los mejores pero, eran raros los días en que tenía tiempo para cocinar o bien, la energía para ello. Vió como la artista metía en su carrito –sin pedirle su opinión al igual que antes claro está– varios condimentos, frutas, verduras y variedad de carnes. Después tomó su propio carrito y se adelantó. La doctora observó lo que su vecina escogió para ella y decidió que lo mejor sería llevarlo, no tenía ganas de ponerse a discutir. Estaba cansada y tenía sueño, deseaba irse pronto a su departamento a dormir. Buscó a Nico por los pasillos hasta que dio con ella. La pelinegra observaba con atención una pantalla de 42'' que estaba en la entrada del departamento de electrónica, en la que se estaba reproduciendo el más reciente Love Live, cuando Maki se acercó más a ella, pudo notar que en su rostro se reflejaba tristeza.

–Yazawa-san...

Nico casi saltó cuando escuchó a Maki hablarle, se sintió como si la hubiesen descubierto haciendo algo malo pero se tranquilizó al recordar que su vecina no tenía idea de lo que pasaba por su mente– ¿Has terminado?

–Sí...

–Creo que también tengo todo lo que necesito.

Nico comenzó a avanzar hacia las cajas con la pelirroja detrás de ella. Maki se dio cuenta de que la cojera de la pelinegra era más notoria y recordó lo que ésta le había dicho una hora atrás, "sólo una vieja lesión". La doctora se preguntó qué tan antigua sería y si ya había pasado tanto tiempo, ¿qué tan grave pudo ser? Para dejarle esa secuela debió ser algo bastante fuerte. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, que cuando se dio cuenta, la cajera ya le estaba diciendo el total de su cuenta a pagar.

* * *

–¡Cha chaaan! –exclamó Nico mostrándole a Maki el platillo que había preparado– Bruschetta con tomate. Debes estar agradecida de que yo te esté preparando el desayuno.

Maki soltó un gruñido antes de contestarle –Yo creo que es lo mínimo que puedes hacer, después de todo te llevé a hacer tus compras. –tomó el plato que su vecina le estaba ofreciendo y caminó hacia el comedor.

Quizás en otro momento –o si la artista hubiese cocinado otra cosa– habría rechazado la comida que le estaba ofreciendo pero, definitivamente si tenía algo que le gustaba no podía hacerlo.

–Sí, bueno... –Nico suspiró– G-Gracias por eso. –la artista tomó sus bolsas y caminó hacia salida del departamento de la doctora– También te hice una ensalada, está en el refrigerador, nos vemos. –le dijo antes de retirarse y sin esperar respuesta de la pelirroja salió.

Maki tomó el primer bocado de su desayuno y aprovechando que su vecina ya no estaba para verla, soltó un gritito de entusiasmo, le gustaba, al igual que el pastel del otro día. Admitía que la enana era buena cocinera, pero eso era algo que no planeaba decirle. Entonces, recordó la tristeza en el rostro de Nico y su difícil andar. Volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos. La realidad era, que aunque no quisiera admitirlo, comenzaba a importarle la pelinegra y quería saber un poco más de ella.

–Y entonces Nozomi… –Eli estaba en el departamento de Nico platicándole sobre su salida con la astrónoma.

Se veía bastante emocionada mientras le contaba, por lo que Nico se esforzó en sonreírle y escuchar todos los detalles, lo que más le llamó la atención del relato de la rubia, fue que ya no se refería a la astrónoma como "Tojo-san", ahora era Nozomi. Quizá si se hubiese sentido anímicamente bien aquel día, hubiera aprovechado para molestarla un poco y de paso obtener más detalles.

Pero la lluvia no cesaba...

–No tenía idea que te gustara Nozomi. –comentó por fin Nico– Es decir, me di cuenta de que tenían buena química pero, creí que tardarían un poco más.

Eli se rió– La verdad es que no pensaba moverme tan rápido, sólo han pasado unas semanas desde que nos conocimos. –en realidad ya había pasado mes y medio desde la primera vez que habían hablado.

Antes de que la coreógrafa pudiera continuar, el timbre sonó. Por alguna razón la primer persona en la que pensó Nico fue en su vecina, así que se apresuró en abrir, pero en lugar de ella, se topó con "el diablo" y no pudo disimular su rostro de decepción.

–Nicochi, ¿acaso esperabas a alguien más? -dijo Nozomi con una sonrisa traviesa.

–No. –respondió secamente dejando pasar a su amiga.

–¡Oh! Elichi.

–¿Elichi...? –repitió Nico lo que había dicho la astrónoma.

–Hola, Nozomi. –Eli se puso de pie rápidamente y caminó hacia la recién llegada.

Nico sólo observó la interacción de ambas como si fuese un problema complicado de matemáticas. Sonrisas bobas, sonrojos y miradas con un brillo incómodo… y así era como se sentía la artista en ese instante, incómoda. En algún punto decidió alejarse de ese par y sus melosidades. Se acercó al mueble donde guardaba su material de arte y deslizó sus dedos sobre la madera de éste, tenía muchos deseos de pintar pero, sabía que su herida aún no sanaba por completo, quizá si hablaba con su doctora ésta le autorizara hacerlo y le diera algún medicamento para mitigar el dolor. Le parecía algo improbable pero, al menos haría el intento. Vió a sus amigas y se dio cuenta que seguirían así un largo rato, por lo que salió de su departamento y se dirigió al de la doctora.

Maki no tardó mucho en abrirle, parecía que la había encontrado arreglándose para salir. La pelirroja la invitó a pasar y le comentó que ya casi debía irse al hospital. No quería hacerla llegar tarde al trabajo por lo que le expuso rápidamente su caso, a lo cual la doctora respondió que "no" al instante. Nico hizo un puchero provocando que Maki luchara por no reírse, lo que sí hizo fue prometerle que al día siguiente examinaría su herida y en base a eso llegaría a una conclusión. Ambas salieron del departamento, la doctora tenía poco tiempo y se fue en seguida, dejando a Nico en el pasillo, cuando se dio vuelta se topó con unas curiosas y sonrientes Eli y Nozomi.

–Vaya, ¿qué hacías con Nishikino-san? Nicochi.

–L-Le preguntaba si podía pintar. –aunque decía la verdad, temía lo que Nozomi pudiera imaginar con aquella información, por eso no le había contado cómo logró terminar su cuadro, sí tuvo que contarle lo de la herida y que la pelirroja fue quien la trató pero, sólo por eso estuvo molestándola durante horas. Así que mucho menos pensaba decirle que habían ido a comprar juntas, había cosas que era mejor que su amiga no supiera por ningún motivo.

–¿Y qué te dijo? –preguntó Eli, ella sí sabía lo sucedido con su vecina, aunque al igual que a Kotori, le pidió que no le dijera nada a la astrónoma, la diferencia era que la diseñadora lo comprendía, y Eli... bueno, se veía más interesada en saber que haría Nozomi, que en guardar el secreto.

–Que mañana revisará mi herida y en base a ello, me dirá si puedo o no hacerlo.

–Lo que me sorprende es que tengas la confianza suficiente para ir a meterte en su departamento. –en la versión que le contó a Nozomi, la artista había dicho que la doctora fue al suyo.

–¿No te acuerdas que estuvo a punto de hacer la primera vez que hablaron? –comentó Eli, recordando cómo la pelinegra casi había saltado sobre su vecina pidiéndole que tocara para ella. A pesar de que no presenció ese acontecimiento, lo sabía y seguramente con lujo de detalles gracias a Nozomi.

Poco a poco Nico observó como la conversación comenzaba a desviarse hacia donde no quería. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de algo, Nozomi no era la única con una personalidad sádica, aquel día conoció ese lado de Eli que no tenía idea que existiese, y las siguientes horas fueron de lo más incómodas para la artista...


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola!**

 **Aun no se acaba la semana xD lamento la tardanza pero fue una semana pesada. Y pues no tengo mucho que decir, solo que gracias por continuar leyendo mis delirios. Esta vez si agregue el extra al final del capitulo que mencione la semana pasada, espero les guste, el próximo capitulo también incluirá uno. Gracias por los comentarios es gracias a ellos que le echo ganas para actualizar al menos una vez por semana. Espero no tardar tanto en traerles el capitulo 7...**

 **Ojala les guste el capitulo :D**

 **Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen...**

* * *

 **Capítulo 06:**

Nico caminaba observando con gran asombro, el lugar donde se encontraba. Relojes derretidos por todas partes emulando a "La persistencia de la memoria", sobre ella, estaba otra obra igualmente conocida haciendo la función de cielo; "La noche estrellada". Salvador Dalí y Van Gogh. Surrealismo y postimpresionismo. Aquello provocó que soltara una fuerte carcajada que de alguna manera logró contener, la pelinegra se sentía en la dimensión desconocida e incluso se empezó a reproducir aquella melodía en su versión piano pero, gradualmente la canción comenzó a deformarse al igual que su entorno, el cual poco a poco se convertía en "El jardín de las delicias", o más bien, en uno de los paneles de esa obra, "El infierno musical". La música se volvió insoportable, ya no era sólo piano lo que se escuchaba, era una variedad de instrumentos que Nico no alcanzó a identificar por lo desafinados que estaban, además de las criaturas –de lo más raras, escalofriantes y aterradoras– que la rodeaban y cantaban de forma horrenda entre alaridos y lamentos de personas condenadas a sufrir por toda la eternidad en aquel lugar. Un hombre de cuerpo azul con cabeza de ave, se acercó a la artista y extendió su brazo hacia ella, el cual se alargó y su mano creció tanto que Nico supo que para él era una especie de mosquito, la mano del monstruo descendió tan rápido que el grito de terror de la pelinegra no alcanzó a salir de su garganta.

Todo se volvió negro.

Nico despertó agitada y bañada en sudor, las obras de El Bosco le parecían perturbadoras pero, desde ese momento, eran aterradoras. Cuando se tranquilizó buscó con la mano su celular, quería saber la hora y todo estaba oscuro. No tardó mucho en toparse con un bulto que se encontraba junto a ella, aquello le resultó extrañó y decidió usar su otra mano para examinar a detalle, entonces un quejido la hizo exaltarse y retirar sus manos en seguida.

–Nicochi… –un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral al reconocer la voz– Deja dormir...

–¡N-No-Nozomi! –exclamó asustada. Retrocedió, topándose con el final de su cama e inmediatamente con el piso. Nico se quejó de dolor ante el fuerte golpe que se había llevado. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que la luz se encendiera gracias a una Eli de rostro somnoliento que tenía su mano sobre el apagador, mientras Nozomi se hallaba sobre la cama bostezando. Y fue hasta unos instantes después, que Nico logró recordar la noche anterior. Sus amigas se la habían pasado molestándola y cuando se dieron cuenta ya era tarde. La astrónoma simplemente le avisó que se quedaría esa noche –así es, ella no preguntaba sólo informaba– automáticamente Eli se apuntó en los planes y de alguna manera las tres lograron acomodarse en una cama que era para dos.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó la rubia con cara de pocos amigos.

–Nada, es sólo que tuve un sueño... y cuando desperté, supongo que estaba desorientada.

–Te dije que dejaras dormir Nicochi, cuando Elichi no duerme mucho se despierta de malhumor. –comentó Nozomi.

–¿Qué? –preguntó la pelinegra– ¿Tú cómo puedes saber eso? –y en seguida vió cómo se formó una sonrisa traviesa en los labios de Nozomi– No, no... definitivamente no quiero saber... –Nico se apresuró a corregirse, decidió que hay cosas en este mundo que es mejor no saber.

–L-Lo sabe porque se lo dije. –aclaró la coreógrafa, estaba sonrojada, había comprendido perfectamente lo que pasó en ese momento por la mente de la artista, así que prefirió no dejar que Nozomi soltara alguna explicación rara.

La pelimorada se veía bastante divertida, no importaba la hora que fuera, la astrónoma siempre que veía una oportunidad de molestar a alguien, la tomaba y aprovechaba al máximo. Eli estaba por apagar la luz cuando un teléfono sonó, era de Nozomi.

Minutos más tarde el trío se encontraba en la puerta principal del departamento de la bajita, sus amigas debían retirarse para prepararse e ir al trabajo pero, antes de ello molestaron un poco más a la pelinegra. Nico vió como se alejaban y al llegar al departamento de Eli, Nozomi le dio un beso de despedida en la mejilla para luego cada una tomar su camino. La artista se preguntó cuánto tiempo más pasaría para que esas dos formalizaran algo. Estaba por entrar a su departamento cuando divisó a Maki, quien al parecer iba llegando del trabajo. Según le había contado la doctora, aquella semana le tocaba el turno de noche. Se veía bastante cansada, tenía ojeras y caminaba arrastrando los pies.

Se preguntó si "Maki-chan" tenía la energía necesaria para prepararse el desayuno e ingerirlo antes de quedarse dormida, entonces se dio cuenta que Maki se había quedado quieta, frente a su propio departamento, observándola con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y sus mejillas completamente teñidas de rojo. Nico frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para preguntar pero entonces la doctora se adelantó.

–¿Maki-chan?  
Eso fue suficiente para que Nico se diera cuenta que no sólo fue un pensamiento, sino que lo dijo en voz alta– Y-Yo… –intentó buscar una excusa pero, fue en vano. Se preguntó si de algo serviría tirarse al suelo y rodar para escapar de aquella situación sin tener que darle alguna explicación en ese momento, más tarde o con suerte, nunca.

–N-No creo haberte dado la confianza suficiente como para que me llames así, Nico-chan. –sin agregar nada más entró a su departamento dejando a la artista sola en el pasillo con su mano aun en el pomo de su puerta, justo donde la habían dejado sus amigas.

Nico arqueó una ceja. ¿Era en serio? ¿Ahora sería Nico-chan? Por el tono de voz que la pelirroja usó, supuso que lo hizo como una especie de venganza, por referirse a ella por su nombre.

* * *

–Así que… –Nico observó a su amiga teclear algunas cosas en la computadora– ¿Tú y Eli?

–Sí y no. –respondió Nozomi, aún con su mirada fija en la máquina frente a ella. Nico había ido al centro de investigaciones donde trabajaba la pelimorada, pues ésta le pidió que fuera porque quería presumirle la estrella que había descubierto, la cual ya tenía nombre pero que por alguna razón no le había dicho.

–¿Podrías explicarlo mejor?

–Nos gustamos. –se giró para ver a la artista– Mucho, de hecho. Pero no queremos apresurar las cosas hasta no estar seguras.

–¿Seguras de qué? –Nico levantó ligeramente los hombros y luego los dejó caer– ¿De cuántos invitados serán para la boda?

Nozomi sólo sonrió y luego señaló el monitor– Ésa es.

–Se ve como cualquier otra. ¿Cómo sabes que no fue descubierta antes?

–Hay maneras pero, es todo un proceso que resulta bastante tardado, aunque vale la pena, sobre todo porque en nuestra galaxia ya están todas catalogadas, así que descubrir una nueva es algo bastante satisfactorio.

–¿Y le pusiste Eli o Elichi? –preguntó Nico con evidente curiosidad.

–Claro que no, acababa de conocerla.

–¿Entonces?  
–Por el momento dejémoslo como un misterio.

–¿Por qué?

–Al parecer hoy despertaste bastante curiosa.

Nico sonrió, todo lo que quería, era mantener su mente ocupada. No podía pintar mientras su doctora no se lo autorizara y eso no sucedería hasta que examinara su herida pero, en ese momento su vecina debía estar durmiendo. – Un poco…

–¿Pasa algo? –preguntó la astrónoma al notar que su amiga estaba incómoda.

–No. –se apresuró a responder, por nada del mundo le diría que planeaba ir a visitar a Maki para que revisara su herida. Sabía que de ser así, no habría manera de hacer que su amiga se callara –y parase de molestarla– durante horas.

–Por la mañana te veías agitada, ¿las pesadillas volvieron? –preguntó Nozomi.

–Las pesadillas nunca se han ido. –la artista hizo una pausa– Sólo se habían vuelto soportables. –luego del accidente Nico comenzó a tener pesadillas pero eran más o menos normales, fue cuando empezó su carrera que se volvieron tan abstractas.

* * *

Maki terminó de retirar los puntos, entonces examinó otra vez la herida de Nico, confirmó que todo estaba en orden y volvió a vendar su mano. La artista estaba feliz de que su vecina le dijera que una semana había sido suficiente. Aún no había fecha para su próxima exhibición, y no tenía prisa, sólo necesitaba expresarse mediante el pincel y el lienzo. Cuando era más joven sentía exactamente lo mismo pero cantando y bailando, Nico ya no podía hacerlo, pero ahora tenía algo más.

La pintura.

–Imagino que seguirás pintando. –comentó Maki más como afirmación que como pregunta.

–Ese es el plan. –la pelinegra se preguntaba porqué volvía a vendar su mano.

La pelirroja se levantó de la silla donde estaba y caminó hacia el dormitorio. Nico se quedó observando en esa dirección, esperando que la doctora regresara. No paso ni un minuto cuando volvió con algo en su mano, la artista ladeo su cabeza curiosa y en espera de que Maki le mostrara que era lo que traía.

–Déjate la venda mientras pintes. Está cicatrizando bien, pero no es bueno que te manches con pintura en esa zona. –la doctora hizo una pausa antes de seguir– Usa esto. –le entregó un guante a Nico– Póntelo cuando pintes.

–¿Un guante de ciclismo?

–La parte de la palma está acojinada, cuando sostengas el pincel no lo sentirás haciendo presión sobre tu herida, a diferencia de cuando usas sólo la venda.

Nico sonrió– Así que... compraste un guante porque te preocupa la gran artista Nico Nii.

–¡N-no te equivoques! –dijo rápidamente Maki– Lo tenía por ahí... ¿y por qué hablas en tercera persona?

La artista pensaba seguir fanfarroneando, pero al darse cuenta de eso se quedó callada y observó a la mujer frente a ella de una manera que la doctora no pudo descifrar.

–Es… una vieja costumbre, y a veces no me doy cuenta… –Nico se interrumpió y desvió su mirada al suelo, en el poco tiempo que llevaban conociéndose, Maki se dio cuenta que era un gesto común en la pelinegra, y no le gustaba.

–¿Ya sabes qué pintaras? –preguntó la pelirroja intentado cambiar el incómodo ambiente que se había creado.

–No. –y era verdad, Nico aún no sabía que pintar, muy probablemente haría varios bosquejos de grafito antes de tomar los pinceles– Pero ya se me ocurrirá algo.

La doctora miró de reojo su piano y pensó si sería correcto ofrecerse a tocar algo para ella– Creí que tenías algo en mente, ya que desde ayer me preguntaste si podías pintar.

–Una vez tenga el pincel o lápiz en mi mano la inspiración llegará a mí.

–Suenas bastante confiada, Nico-chan.

La artista sintió calor en sus mejillas, observó detenidamente a la doctora, al parecer el "acuerdo" de esa mañana permanecería de esa manera– Eso es porque soy consciente de mis habilidades –hizo una pausa para controlar sus nervios– Maki-chan.

Se miraron mutuamente durante algunos segundos que para ellas fueron eternos. Nico reaccionó primero al escuchar un timbre que no provenía del departamento de la pelirroja si no del suyo. Se despidió rápidamente para recibir a quien fuese que la hubiera ido a buscar, dejando sola a la doctora en su hogar. Ésta se llevó las manos a la cara y lanzo un pesado suspiro.

–¿Qué rayos...? –susurró la pelirroja mientras dejaba caer las manos en su regazo.

Una vez en el pasillo Nico se topó con su amiga Kotori fuera de su departamento esperando con una de sus típicas sonrisas en el rostro. La artista cerró la puerta del departamento de su vecina atrayendo la atención de su amiga quien la miró interrogante, aunque sin borrar su sonrisa.

–¿Estabas con Nishikino-san?

Nico agradeció que no hubiera sido Nozomi quien había ido a buscarla– Si, me estaba diciendo que todo está bien y puedo pintar si así lo deseo.

–Me da gusto escuchar eso Nico-chan.

La pelinegra se acercó a la puerta de su departamento y abrió para que ambas pudieran entrar– La verdad es que, yo también estaba empezando a estresarme.

–Bueno Nico-chan, tengo algo de prisa hoy por que debo reunirme con Umi-chan y otra amiga.

–¿Por qué vienes entonces si tienes el tiempo tan medido?

–Porque quiero llevarte conmigo.

–¿Ah?  
–Umi-chan disfrutó mucho de la exhibición e incluso compró uno de tus cuadros, me dijo que tiene un trabajo que ofrecerte, como no encontró otra manera de comunicarse contigo me pidió que te preguntara si estabas interesada.  
Nico lo meditó un momento– No lo sé, creo que debería ver primero de que se trata.

–Entonces vamos. –dijo Kotori, tomando la mano de su amiga artista– Nos reuniremos en una cafetería, ahí te dará los detalles.

El ver a su amiga tan contenta fue suficiente para que Nico aceptara ir de buena gana, no le agradaba mucho la idea de salir a lugares públicos, exceptuando la galería, el supermercado o la tienda de arte. Pero en esta ocasión, quizá la nueva experiencia le ayudaría a ampliar un poco más su sector laboral y con eso en mente decidió que tomaría la oportunidad que se le presentaba para crecer un poco más como artista.

* * *

 **EXTRA: Escena eliminada del capítulo 04.**

Maki se encontraba frente a una galería de arte, sin estar completamente segura si era o no donde Nico exhibiría su trabajo. El día anterior la bajita sólo le había dicho que era una galería cercana al lugar donde vivían y según su breve investigación con algunos vecinos –o eso creía que eran– aquella era la única de esa zona. Consultó su reloj y cálculo que le quedaba aproximadamente una hora antes de tener que correr al trabajo, esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para admirar las piezas de la exhibición de su vecina. Ya había visto la pieza principal de aquel evento, –luego de que Nico la terminara en su departamento– la cual le gustó mucho, más no quiso externarlo en aquel momento, sobre todo porque sabía que eso inflaría más el ego de la pelinegra. Y aunque al inicio no tenía planeado asistir, ahora sentía curiosidad. Debía ir al hospital y cumplir con su horario, así que prefería estar en casa intentando recuperar energía que estando ahí… viendo el trabajo de aquella molesta enana, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Apenas entró, se dio cuenta de lo popular que era Nico y si bien no estaba a reventar, había suficiente gente como para no ser capaz de moverse con total libertad por el lugar. Se puso unos lentes de sol como si con fuera suficiente para disfrazarse –ignorando el hecho de que su color de cabello no es de lo más común– no quería que la artista la reconociera, por alguna razón, algo dentro de ella le decía que sería mejor de esa manera. Mientras se habría paso por el lugar, observó a Eli hablando con Nozomi, a quienes reconoció como: otra vecina –con la que aún no hablaba– y Tojo-san, amiga de Nico. Pasó de largo y alcanzó a escuchar como la rubia invitaba a la otra a comer, en un plan que no parecía para nada amistoso sino... algo más.

Se detuvo y observó con detenimiento una de las pinturas. Era buena, la enana era bastante buena. Pensó que quizás alguno de esos cuadros se vería bien en su habitación o su sala. Luego de meditarlo decidió que su dormitorio definitivamente sería la mejor opción, si volvía a pasar otra emergencia con la artista y ella debía atenderla, no quería que se diera cuenta que tenía uno de sus trabajos. Observó las demás obras un momento mientras atravesaba el lugar de un lado a otro y evadía a una más de las amigas de Nico, aunque ésta no parecía interesada en lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pues se veía muy concentrada en la mujer junto a ella. Después de haber recorrido apróximadamente el 90% de la galería, alcanzó a escuchar una conversación donde decían, que la talentosa "Yazawa-sensei" tenía 28 años, aquello la dejó impactada, e incapaz de poder continuar analizando las pinturas por un buen rato. Una vez se recompuso, llegó al último cuadro que le faltaba por ver; ese, el cual había ayudado a finalizar. Y con ello, a la conclusión de que en definitiva, era la obra que más le gustaba.

–¿Nishikino-san? –preguntó una voz familiar que la tomó por sorpresa.

Se giró lentamente, topándose con la artista– H-Hola, Yazawa-san.

–No creí que fueras a venir. –dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa de satisfacción que irritó a Maki.

–Sólo sentí curiosidad, el cuadro de ayer me pareció más o menos decente, así que quería ver el resto de las piezas.

–¿Más o menos...? –preguntó en un susurro Nico. Fue elogiada por todos, le habían dicho que eran de sus mejores piezas, y entonces, llegaba aquella mujer a decirle que solo eran "decentes". -Entiendo, Nishikino-san no tienes idea de arte. Por eso no alcanzas a ver la grandeza de Nico.

–Claro que se de arte! -contestó la pelirroja mientras se quitaba las gafas.

–Por supuesto… –dijo la pelinegra con sarcasmo.

Si algo había aprendido Maki de la artista, en el poco tiempo que llevaban de conocerse y lo que habían hablado, era que llevarle la contraria no resultaba buena idea, pues sólo le daba más cuerda para que siguiera hablando. Por ello decidió ignorarla y fijó su vista en el cuadro frente a ella, preguntándose cuánto le costaría. De reojo notó que Nico seguía hablando con un tono de orgullo sobre cada una de las piezas que había llevado aquel día. La doctora quería que la enana se fuera y la dejara sola, para poder investigar cuánto tendría que desembolsar y así obtener la pintura, desafortunadamente no parecía que eso fuera a suceder pronto.

–Es algo entre surrealismo y psicodélico. –dijo la doctora.

–¿Te refieres a mi estilo? –preguntó Nico con una sonrisa en sus labios– Tienes razón, es un poco de ambas.

Cuando empecé a pintar, mi estilo era más parecido al cubismo que a cualquier otro. Con mucha practica logré lo que ves aquí –señaló el cuadro frente a ellas– y aún no es suficiente, nunca lo será, creo que la mejor manera de seguir haciendo buenos cuadros, es seguir buscando la perfección, seguir evolucionando. Estar satisfecho con el resultado, es una de las peores decisiones que puedes tomar, porque te estancas y todo lo que continúas haciendo, empieza a verse igual. En el caso de la música, todas las melodías suenan con la misma base de fondo, en cuanto a los libros, todos tienen la misma fórmula y personajes, aunque la trama sea distinta se siente como si leyeras lo mismo. En el caso de la comida, sin importar la variedad, toda sabe igual y así sucesivamente. Es por eso, que, aunque la colección de pinturas que saqué en esta ocasión es lo mejor que he logrado, no me voy a detener, aún puedo hacerlo mejor.

Maki no pudo evitar sentir admiración por la mujer a su lado, la había juzgado mal, creía que era una persona impulsiva y molesta, bueno... en realidad lo era pero, también tenía ese lado maduro y serio que despertaba el interés de la pelirroja.

La alarma de su celular sonó, haciendo callar a la artista y que Maki se diera cuenta que su tiempo se había agotado, era tiempo de correr o llegaría tarde al trabajo. Ya después, cuando tuviera algún momento libre, pediría autorización para salir y entonces conseguiría su cuadro, al menos eso creía. Pero lo que no sabía la doctora, es que aquella pieza que tanto quería, pasaría un largo tiempo en la sala de estar de Nico, antes de poder pertenecerle...


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola, les traigo el capitulo de esta semana, estoy ya a mitad del que sigue pero creo que me tardare lo mismo que con los últimos dos, no estoy teniendo tanto tiempo para escribir últimamente, espero poder compensar eso con los extras que estoy agregando al final de los capítulos. Gracias por sus comentarios algunos de ellos me dan ideas para lo que viene y para los extras xD así que pueden hacer sugerencias para que los meta como compensación. Ya tengo listo el extra para el capitulo 08 así que empezare a tomar en cuenta sus comentarios a partir del capitulo 09.**

 **Cuando termine este capitulo y lo leyó una amiga me dijo que así como funciona mi mente era imposible mantener una historia que fuese solo color rosa, temo que la historia se me vaya de las manos, pero haré lo posible por que no sea así... si no terminare cambiandole el genero, pero sinceramente espero que ese no sea el caso porque me esta gustando el resultado de los capitulo anteriores.**

 **En fin no hay mas que decir asi que disfruten el capitulo y espero nos leamos el próximo fin de semana.**

 **Ni Love live ni sus personajes me pertenecen...**

* * *

 **Capítulo 07:**

–Así que… –Nico hizo una breve pausa mientras analizaba la propuesta– ¿Cuántas ilustraciones tendrían que ser?

–Bueno, en esta ocasión serían aproximadamente 30. –respondió Umi.

–Y cada una relacionada con un poema de tu nuevo libro. –la pelinegra vió de reojo como la diseñadora hablaba animadamente con una amiga de esta, una pelinaranja bastante enérgica.

–En efecto, me gustaría que cada uno tuviera una portada hecha por tí. –tomó la taza frente a ella y bebió un poco de su café.

Se encontraban en una cafetería algo retirada del edificio donde Nico vivía, era del tipo familiar, un sitio bastante tranquilo y acogedor. Pero aún así, la pelinegra sentía cierta incomodidad. No es que el lugar estuviese atascado de personas, al contrario. Y a pesar de ello, la artista no dejaba de tener esa sensación. Quizás, era por esa aura demasiado amistosa que desprendía la repostera amiga de Kotori y Umi, que para ella resultaba molesta. Y aunque el día era soleado, su mente estaba nublada; por lo que aquella mujer con sonrisa bobalicona le transmitía, al grado, que comenzó a sentir algo punzando su rodilla.

–Muy bien. Supongo que entonces, debería leer los poemas. –quería salir huyendo del lugar lo más pronto posible.  
–¿Quiéres que te los de en físico? –preguntó la escritora ahora un poco entusiasmada– ¿O prefieres que te mande el archivo por correo? –Umi ya tenía avanzada la mitad de aquel libro, aunque hacía poco de la publicación de su última novela. De hecho, recién había regresado de la gira donde la estuvo promocionando. La cual fue catalogada como: el mejor drama del año, a sólo un mes de su estreno, por lo que Nico no estaba segura si era cierto o un simple gancho publicitario para aumentar las ventas.

–Mándalos a mi correo, de cualquier forma puedo imprimirlos si es necesario. –se levantó de la silla– Debo irme, tengo una idea en la cabeza que necesito sacar.

–Lo comprendo. –dijo Umi con una sonrisa, también se puso de pie y estrechó la mano de Nico– Será un placer trabajar contigo.

–Igualmente.

Intercambiaron números de teléfono y Nico procedió a despedirse de Kotori y Honoka. La diseñadora observó como su amiga cojeaba mientras se retiraba, aquello hizo que se preocupara y observó el cielo por la ventana del restaurante, seguía soleado.

–¿Pasa algo Kotori? –preguntó Honoka.

–No, es sólo... creo que no debí hacer que Nico-chan saliera.

–¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó Umi con cierta preocupación.

Kotori sabía que los días de lluvia Nico no la pasaba bien, era en ellos que las secuelas del accidente se presentaban y con fuerza, apenas el día anterior el ambiente estuvo húmedo. Quizá no había pasado suficiente tiempo para que la artista recuperara su andar normal, y gracias a ella tuvo que salir de casa. Todo eso era algo personal y no le correspondía contarlo.

–Creo que no se sentía bien.

–Entonces yo debería sentirme culpable. –Umi acaricio la cabeza de Kotori– Por insistirte…

–¡No, claro que no Umi-chan!, yo igual pude decirte que nos reuniéramos con ella otro día.

Honoka sólo observaba la interacción de sus amigas. En momentos como ese, tenía la sensación que estaba de más, sabía que la diseñadora y la escritora no lo hacían a propósito pero, a veces le resultaba inevitable sentirse de ese modo. Tomó un poco de la rebanada de pastel frente a ella y se lo llevó a la boca. Se preguntaba, cómo esas dos habían estancado su relación de tal manera, cuando resultaba tan obvio lo que les sucedía. Si alguien tan distraída como ella podía darse cuenta de lo mucho que se gustaban, no entendía como ellas mismas no lo notaban.

Nico llegó a su edificio, aún cojeaba, y eso la tenía muy molesta. Una vez entrara a su departamento pensaba dormir de largo hasta el día siguiente. Estaba oscureciendo y por desgracia las nubes volvían a invadir el cielo. La artista soltó una maldición mientras veía como gradualmente la luna que recién se había asomado, era cubierta por esa horrenda cortina gris. Cuando por fin llegó a su piso, vió a Maki, quien iba saliendo de su departamento, al parecer seguía en el turno de noche.

–Nico-chan. –la doctora se detuvo frente a la bajita y observó que caminaba como el día anterior, había escuchado en las noticias que el clima estaría así de raro –sol y lluvia– durante los próximos días, por lo que quisiera o no, estaba un poco preocupada por su vecina. –¿Quiéres que te de algo para el dolor?

Aquello no hizo más que aumentar el enojo de la artista, quien sólo siguió de largo, ignorando a Maki. No era culpa de la pelirroja, Nico lo sabía, ésta sólo intentaba ser amable. Pero aun así, odiaba que la vieran con lástima. Aunque la doctora no lo hizo. Lo que denotaba su mirada era preocupación, y ahora al doble, no entendía porque se había comportado así con ella. Sacó su celular para ver la hora. Definitivamente no tenía tiempo para Nico y sus desplantes en ese momento, así que dio un paso para continuar su camino pero por alguna razón, no pudo avanzar más que eso. Miró hacia atrás, la pelinegra buscaba en su pantalón corto la llave de su hogar mientras fruncía el ceño y susurraba cosas que Maki no alcanzaba a entender. Se preguntó si realmente estaba bien irse y dejar las cosas de esa manera. Pero pensó en su padre y en el posible castigo si no llegaba a tiempo. Soltó un pesado suspiro al darse cuenta de que no tenía otra opción y se marchó, intentando no pensar más en ello.

Mientras Maki apretaba el paso para llegar a su coche, Nico entraba a su departamento aún echando humo. Fue directo a su habitación donde se dejó caer en la cama tal como tenía planeado. De verdad aquella breve salida no le había sentado bien, encontrarse a gente como Honoka, personas que le recordaban a ella misma en el pasado, era uno de los motivos por los cuales a la artista no le gustaba salir. Buscó en el bolsillo de sus pantalones cortos una vez más y sacó el guante que la doctora le dio, casi al instante se sintió mal por hablarle así. La culpa es un sentimiento poderoso, tanto que la pelinegra decidió compensarlo, tomó su celular y se puso a buscar en internet algunas recetas. Por las compras que habían hecho juntas y el incidente de las escaleras, Nico sabía que Maki tenía algo con los tomates y ella no conocía tantas platillos con ese ingrediente como principal.  
Luego de algunas consultas y varios videos, por fin escogió una receta. Apresuradamente llegó a la cocina donde abrió su refrigerador, al parecer lo conseguiría, se preguntó si aquel arranque estúpido de enojo le costaría el poco avance que había logrado con la pelirroja, pero se obligó a alejar ese pensamiento y repasar una vez más los pasos de lo que tenía planeado preparar.

En el hospital Nishikino, Maki iba caminado por uno de los pasillos del mismo. Se dirigía al consultorio de su padre para checar unos expedientes, aunque su mente seguía repitiendo lo sucedido anteriormente con Nico, y de verdad no entendía que hizo mal, tanto como para que la artista hubiese intentado asesinarla con la mirada. Estaba preocupada. Cuando llegó con su progenitor este notó su ánimo decaído, quizá más que en días anteriores. Intentó pasarlo por alto y centrarse en el trabajo pero, una vez terminaron de hablar sobre los pacientes que debían ver ese día observó con mayor detenimiento el semblante de su hija. Algunos días atrás, su pequeña había llegado algo cabizbaja al trabajo y cuando la cuestionó, esta le contestó que fue a una exhibición de arte, y uno de los cuadros le gustó mucho, creía que se hubiese visto perfecto en su departamento aunque desafortunadamente no estaba a la venta, y desde ese día su adorable y única hija iba de un lado a otro desganada pero, hoy se veía mucho peor. El doctor Nishikino se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a un gran paquete. Un coleccionista –amigo suyo– le había ofrecido una pintura que originalmente pensaba colgar en su despacho pero, ahora esperaba animar a su pequeña con él, una pieza que probablemente serviría para reemplazar la pintura que deseaba su hija –aunque no tuviese idea de cómo era, o qué estilo– supuso que cualquier buen cuadro resultaría útil. No se consideraba un experto en arte, sin embargo, confiaba en la recomendación que le habían hecho.

–Maki. –llamó a la pelirroja– Entraré a una operación en pocas horas, y no creo salir antes de que termine tu turno. –le dio el paquete– Así que este me parece el mejor momento.

Maki observó confundida el objeto en sus manos y luego a su padre, le dio la mejor sonrisa fingida que pudo y le agradeció. Él pareció satisfecho con la reacción de su hija y se retiró. Resultaba obvio lo que era, así que la pelirroja no se molestó en abrirlo, se limitó a llevarlo a los vestidores –con mucha dificultad porque pesaba un poco– donde la esperaría el resto de su turno.

Nico se levantó temprano aquel día, mucho más que de costumbre, el Sol ni siquiera había hecho su aparición, ni lo haría hasta después de varias horas. Sacó algunos ingredientes y los colocó sobre la barra de la cocina. Quería que cuando Maki volviera del trabajo todo estuviese listo. Tomó su mandil rosa con el diseño de un panda al centro y se lo puso mientras repasaba mentalmente la receta. Se lavó las manos e intentó recordar a qué hora llegó la pelirroja a casa el día anterior, las 6 a.m. tenía como límite, y eran las 3 a.m. así que contaba con mucho tiempo.

Con toda la calma del mundo, teniendo cuidado de no cometer errores y haciendo uno que otro cambio a la receta, para que fuese algo más "ella", Nico terminó dos horas más tarde con la mezcla, sólo quedaba dejarlo en el horno de 30 a 40 minutos y para cuando la doctora llegara a casa, estaría más que listo para ser consumido. Era la primera vez que preparaba lasaña a la boloñesa pero, confiaba en sus habilidades para que el resultado fuese lo más cercano a la perfección.

Lo metió al horno, fue por su laptop al dormitorio y se acomodó en uno de los bancos que tenía en la barra de su cocina. La encendió y cuando terminaron de cargarse los programas se metió a revisar su gmail, había uno que llevaba por título "poemas", al instante lo relacionó con la "casi" novia de Kotori, Umi. En cuanto descargó el pdf que venía adjunto lo abrió y se puso a leerlo. La Nico con el sueño de ser Idol, no hubiese tenido idea de cómo tratar con el contenido del archivo, daba gracias a que puso bastante empeño en la universidad y sus clases de teoría e interpretación del arte le ayudarían muchísimo para tener una idea de que hacer, más o menos... La artista se dirigió al mueble de su sala, encima del cual se encontraba el guante que la pelirroja le dio, lo observó esbozando una sonrisa, para después ponérselo, tomó una libreta, un lápiz de grafito y comenzó a bosquejar lo primero que pasó por su mente después de leer el primer poema, concluyó que le resultaba más fácil pintar aquello que le transmitía la música, que la poesía. Sonrió aceptando el reto –trabajo– que la escritora le encargó. Escuchó la alarma que había programado para checar lo que tenía cocinando y se levantó en seguida a ver cómo iba, abrió el horno y comprobó que ya estaba listo.

Eran casi las 6 a.m., puso la charola donde cocinó frente a un ventilador para que se enfriase rápido. Volvió a acomodarse en su lugar para ver su garabato y luego leyó el poema un par de veces más, antes de escuchar la puerta del departamento de junto abrirse de golpe. La pelinegra hizo a un lado los materiales con que trabajaba y salió rápidamente de su casa.

La doctora llegó malhumorada, aunque la preocupación de antes, había desaparecido luego de subir el primer piso con aquel regalo que le hizo su padre. Escuchó la puerta del departamento de Nico abrirse y sus miradas chocaron, la artista pensó que por la manera en que la pelirroja le veía, efectivamente habían retrocedido en su casi relación amistosa. Maki al darse cuenta de la expresión preocupada de su vecina, bajó el cuadro al suelo, aprovechó a tomar un poco de aire, y así suavizar su semblante.

–Buenos días, Nico-chan. –si bien no sonreía, la pelinegra logró relajarse cuando escuchó el tono de voz de la mujer que estaba frente a ella, la cual notó el mandil de panda que la bajita traía puesto –imposible no verlo–, sobre un suéter amarillo que tenía remangado, y debía reconocer que le pareció bastante adorable.

–Maki-chan –fue entonces que le prestó atención al paquete– ¿necesitas ayuda con eso?

La doctora se preguntó si la enana con semejante complexión podría realmente ayudarle, y entonces otra incógnita surgió en su cabeza. ¿Cómo era posible que ella bajara los cuadros que debía llevar a la galería cada que tenía una exhibición? Nico hacía cuadros de todos tamaños, desde los más pequeños hasta los que eran de su tamaño. ¿En serio tenía la fuerza para aguantarlos?

–Ok... –dijo en cuanto salió de sus pensamientos.

Y juntas metieron el paquete al departamento de Maki. Cuando la pelinegra le preguntó si lo había comprado, ésta le respondió en seguida que era un regalo de su padre, porque pensó que a su departamento le hacía falta decoración. La artista estaba intrigada por ver el contenido, así que la doctora cedió y la dejó romper el empaque. Una vez abierto se toparon con un paisaje, era una pareja caminando por el bosque. Nico observó por algunos segundos la obra frente a ella, para tratar de identificar el estilo y la posible época en que fue realizado, porque era bastante obvia su antigüedad. Lo que más resaltaba, era el color verde en la pintura. Entonces Nico soltó una exclamación y se alejó rápidamente del cuadro, llamando la atención de Maki, ya que la artista se veía asustada. La pelinegra se tapó la nariz y la boca con la manga de su suéter, mientras que con su mano libre arrastraba a la doctora fuera del departamento.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó la pelirroja una vez que estuvieron en el pasillo.

–¡Guantes y cubre bocas! –exclamó Nico– Hay que envolverla y… llévala a que le practiquen un análisis.

–¿Por qué?

–¡¿Quiéres morir como Napoleón en su exilio?! –al ver el rostro de confusión de la doctora, Nico decidió explicarse mejor– Verás, durante el siglo XIX circularon obras que mataron a miles de personas, ya que el verde en ellas resultó ser pintura con arsénico.

Maki recordó haber leído eso en alguna parte pero, lo dejó sólo como un dato curioso y no ahondó más en ello– ¿Y tú cómo sabes que ésta es una de ellas?

–No lo sé con seguridad. –miró dentro del departamento el cuadro– Pero, creo que no está demás prevenir…

* * *

 **EXTRA: Facebook**

facebook . com

nico . nico . nii gmail . com

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Nozomi Tojo** comentó una publicación en la que se te etiquetó.

Hace 15 minutos.

 **Kotori Minami** comentó una publicación en la que se te etiquetó.

Hace 21 minutos.

 **Nozomi Tojo** te etiquetó en una publicación.

Hace 27 minutos.

 **Eli Ayase** y **Nozomi Tojo** te dieron un toque.

Hace 41 minutos.

A **Maki Nishikino** le gusta tu página **NicoNicoNiiArt**.

Ayer a las 11:05 AM

Maki Nishikino

Agregar a amigos.

 **Eli Ayase** comentó en una publicación en la que te etiquetaron.

Hace un momento.

 **Nozomi Tojo** se siente entusiasmada.

Hace 31 minutos.

 **Eli Ayase Nico Yazawa Kotori Minami**

Fiesta en el departamento de Nicochiiiii 3

Me gusta 2 Responder

 **Kotori Minami**

¿Puedo llevar a una amiga?

Hace 25 minutos

Me gusta 1 Responder

 **Nozomi Tojo**

Claro que sí Kotori, a todas las que quieras.

Hace 19 minutos

Me gusta 2 Responder

 **Eli Ayase**

Cuenten conmigo. ¿Qué estamos celebrando?

Hace 1 minuto.

Me gusta 1 Responder

 **Nico Yazawa**

¡Esperen! ¡¿Qué?!

Hace un momento.

Me gusta Responder

 **Maki Nishikino** aceptó tu solicitud de amistad.

 **Nozomi Tojo**

El nuevo noviazgo de Nicochi.

Hace un momento

Me gusta 2 Responder

 **Nico Yazawa**

¡No existe tal cosa!

Hace un momento

Me gusta Responder

 **Eli Ayase**

¡No lo niegues Nico!, te vi salir de su departamento anoche.

Hace un momento

Me gusta 1 Me encanta 1 Responder

 **Maki Nishikino**

¿Nico-chan tiene novio?

Hace un momento.

Me gusta 2 Me encanta 1 Responder

 **Nozomi Tojo**

Nico-chan… XD

Hace un momento.

Me gusta Responder

 **Eli Ayase**

¡Nico-chan! Lol

Hace un momento.

Me gusta Responder

 **Kotori Minami**

¿Nico-chan? D:

Hace un momento.

Me gusta Responder

 **Nico Yazawa**

¡No! No es lo que piensan.

Hace un momento.

Me gusta Responder

 **Nico Yazawa**

¡Ninguna de las cuatro!

Hace un momento.

Me gusta Responder

 **Maki Nishikino**

¿No es lo que pienso? ¿Como sabes qué estaba pensando?

Sólo sentí curiosidad porque Nico-chan, casi nunca sales y

las únicas que te visitan son Tojo-san, Ayase-san y

Minami-san (¿?), además de los otros Nico.

Hace un momento.

Me gusta 2 Me encanta 1 Responder

 **Nozomi Tojo**

Nishikino-san parece estar muy al pendiente de Nicochi :3

Hace un momento

Me encanta 2 Responder

 **Nico Yazawa**

¿Otros Nico?

¿De qué hablas Maki-chan?

Hace un momento

Me gusta 2 Me encanta 1 Responder

 **Eli Ayase**

Recuerdo cuando Nico me llamó la

atención por ser demasiado confianzuda

al hablar con los demás.

Hace un momento

Me gusta 2 Responder

 **Kotori Minami**

Creo que he pasado tanto tiempo con Umi-chan,

que me he perdido de muchas cosas…

Hace un momento

Me gusta 1 Me encanta 1 Responder

 **Maki Nishikino**

Pues de los que van a tu casa, se parecen a ti

por eso… dije otros Nico.

Hace un momento.

Me gusta 3 Responder

 **Nico Yazawa**

¿Te refieres a Kokoro, Kokoa y Kotaro? ¿Mis hermanos?

Hace un momento

Me gusta 3 Responder

 **Maki Nishikino**

Obviamente no se sus nombres.

Hace un momento

Me gusta Responder

 **Nozomi Tojo**

Así que… ahora es Maki-chan, ¿Nicochi?

Hace un momento

Me gusta 1 Me encanta 1 Responder

 **Nico Yazawa**

No empieces Nozomi...

Hace un momento

Me gusta Responder

 **Nico Yazawa**

Además, ¿por qué están posteando en mi muro en lugar

de abrir una ventana de chat?

Hace un momento

Me gusta Responder

 **Nozomi Tojo**

Es para que la gente vea que sí tienes vida social y amigos.

Hace un momento

Me encanta 3 Responder

 **Nico Yazawa**

No creo que esto sea necesario, Eli y tú se la pasan etiquetándome

en memes y en imágenes tontas.

Hace un momento

Me gusta Responder

 **Nozomi Tojo**

¿Entonces Maki viene a nuestra fiesta en casa de Nicochi?

Hace un momento

Me gusta 2 Responder

 **Maki Nishikino**

No puedo, debo estudiar.

Por favor no hagan mucho ruido.

¿Y por qué me hablas por mi nombre?

Hace un momento

Me gusta 1 Responder

 **Nozomi Tojo**

No he hecho tal cosa, lo escribí, más no lo dije.

Además, ¿por qué Nicochi es la única que puede decir tu nombre?

Llevamos el mismo tiempo de conocernos.

O es que, ¿acaso Nicochi es especial?

Hace un momento

Me gusta 1 Me encanta 1 Responder

 **Maki Nishikino**

Claro que no…

Entonces te diré Nozomi.

Hace un momento

Me encanta 3 Responder

 **Eli Ayase**

Si a Nozomi le hablas por su nombre, a mí también.

Hace un momento

Me gusta 2 Responder

 **Kotori Minami**

¡A mi también! X3

Hace un momento

Me gusta 2 Responder

 **Maki Nishikino**

Muy bien…

Hace un momento

Me gusta 3 Responder

 **Nozomi Tojo**

Muy bien, entonces nos vemos mañana en el departamento

de Nicochi, a las 9. Tu también Maki-chan 3

Hace un momento

Me gusta 2 Responder

 **Maki Nishikino**

Yo no puedo.

Hace un momento

Me gusta Responder

 **Nico Yazawa**

¡Hey! Yo no he aceptado.

Hace un momento

Me gusta Responder

 **Nico Yazawa**

¡Nozomi Tojo no pienso abrirles la puerta!

Hace un mometo

Me gusta Responder

 **Nozomi Tojo** actualizo su estado.

Hace un momento

 **Eli Ayase** compartió la publicación de Escuela de música y danza de Akihabara

Hace un momento

Salir


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola! No estaba muerta solo agonizante xD La semana pasada fue mala para mi enferme y creía que moriría -drama mode on- y sin haber podido terminar esta historia... pero luego de medicamentos y reposo ¡Volvi! -drama mode off-**

 **Creo que hay cosas que tengo que aclarar. Tengo 10 años escribiendo y subiendo historias yuri a internet, aunque el 98% de estas son con personajes originales... Los que me siguen desde entonces saben que hay dos cosas que caracterizan mis historias:**

 **1\. No son historias rosas que son solo felicidad y alegría.**

 **2\. No escribo lemon.**

 **Si bien todos mis historias alcanzas clasificaciones para edades por encima de los 16 o 17 no es por que escriba escenas hard, es por la violencia que a veces me da por meter. Siempre he sido así y no esta en mis planes cambiar y empezar a subir escena de ese tipo -lemon- desde que empece a escribir fue con el propósito y la idea de atraer por la historia en si y el desarrollo de esta, ademas de centrarme en una narrativa simplista y amena para hacer fácil y ágil la lectura. Así que si están aquí esperando ver hard yuri lamento decirles que no soy ese tipo de escritora :D no es que esos temas me asusten -pues tengo 28 años- pero simplemente no es parte de mi estilo.**

 **Voy algo lenta con el capitulo 9, pero haré lo posible para tenerlo listo para la proxima semana, lo que si se es que me esforzare para recuperar el ritmo de mínimo uno por semana, solo pido algo de paciencia. Gracias por leerme y espero lo sigan haciendo.**

 **Sin mas que agregar...**

 **Ni Love Live, ni sus personajes me pertenecen...**

 **P.D. Dejo el link de la canción que toca Maki en este capitulo... eliminen los espacios:** _youtu . be / d6g_hiTPse0_

* * *

 **Capítulo 08:**

Nico deslizó sobre el lienzo uno de sus lápices de pastel graso. Para las ilustraciones de los poemas, la artista había decidido usar otra técnica. Claro que primero, hizo una muestra para enseñársela a Umi, quien quedó encantada, sobre todo porque con ella se podía ser muchísimo más detallista. Por otra parte, Maki llevaba ya varios días sin tocar el piano, específicamente desde que la ayudó a terminar su cuadro para la exposición. Pero era mejor así, pues no se distraería pintando cosas que no debía y no quería dejar a un lado el trabajo que Umi le ofreció, por el piano de la doctora. El timbre sonó, y Nico consultó la hora en el reloj ubicado en la cocina y en seguida suspendió lo que hacía para abrir la puerta.

Maki venía llegando del hospital, por fin le rotaron el turno y ahora le tocaba trabajar por las mañanas. Ese día en cuanto llegó a su edificio –más concretamente a su piso– se dirigió al departamento de la artista y cuando esta le abrió le dedicó su mejor sonrisa. La pelinegra le había salvado la vida. Luego del análisis químico del cuadro, se descubrió que efectivamente fue pintado con arsénico. Además de eso, sea abrió una investigación, ya que se creía que el cuadro fue dado con la intención de hacerle daño al director del hospital y por ello la pelirroja sentía que le debía mucho a la artista.

–Hola. –saludó Nico y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a la doctora– ¿Y cuál fue el resultado?

–Positivo. –respondió Maki mientras observaba el cuadro empezado.

–Nozomi y Eli me llamaron paranoica. –cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y sonrió satisfecha con el resultado– Pero yo sabía que estaba en lo correcto.

–Yo... quisiera agradecerte de alguna manera. –tomó un mechón de su cabello y comenzó a jugar con el– Quizá si te invito a algún lugar…

Nico estaba por cerrar la puerta, mientras prestaba atención a lo que decía Maki, pero una molestosa voz se lo impidió. La artista cerró los ojos y soltó un pesado suspiro mezclado con una maldición.

–Hola Nicochi. –dijo la astrónoma sonriendo y después posó su mirada en la doctora– Maki-chan.

–To… –la pelirroja recordó la conversación que habían tenido –si es que así se le podía llamar– en Facebook el día anterior y se corrigió– Nozomi.

–¿Has venido a confirmar tu participación a la fiesta del sábado? –la astrónoma estaba segura de que ese no era el motivo por el cual la pelirroja se encontraba en casa de su amiga pero, ya estando ahí, aprovecharía para ejercer un poco de presión en la joven y así lograr su objetivo. Luego de la conversación –¡acoso!– en Facebook, Nico había llamado por teléfono a su amiga astrónoma, creyéndo que podría negociar con ella de alguna manera, para que esa fiesta no se realizara pero, lo único que logró fue posponer la fecha para el fin de semana, en lugar de ese día. Y Nozomi se había encargado ya de avisar al resto del grupo sobre el cambio de planes.

–No creo poder el domingo, tengo turno temprano.

–¿En serio? –Nozomi hizo una expresión de falsa –al menos para Nico– decepción– Es una pena, habría sido genial que nos acompañaras, así hubieras podido divertirte con todas.

–Uhmm… –fue todo lo que salió de los labios de Maki.

–Kotori vendrá con sus amigas –le comentó a Nico– Creo que ya conoces a las ambas.

Nico puso una cara de fastidio que no pasó por alto para ninguna de las otras dos en el lugar– ¿Sonoda-san y Kousaka-san?

–Sí –respondió en seguida la astrónoma– y Kousaka san vendrá acompañada de una vieja conocida tuya Nicochi.

–¿Ah sí? –preguntó la artista con nulo interés, pensando en que ya era demasiada gente la que entraría a su casa y eso definitivamente no le agradaba para nada.

–Kira-san.

Al escuchar aquel nombre, de inmediato levantó su rostro y buscó en el de su amiga algún rastro de estar mintiendo, pero no fue así. Nico había conocido a Tsubasa en un evento de Idols muchos años atrás, aquella mujer fue el objetivo y meta de la pelinegra en sus tiempos de instituto. Aún cuando su sueño se fue por el desagüe y se encontraba desconectada de aquel mundo, seguía sintiendo un poco de admiración –y celos también– de que Tsubasa Kira fuese una de las figuras más populares de Japón, aún cuando ya no era idol –pues había pasado el límite de edad permitida para serlo– pero sí como una prolífica cantante y compositora. Si Nico sabía todo eso, es porque al salir a la calle con frecuencia veía anuncios de sus conciertos, giras y nuevos discos, era tan famosa que resultaba imposible no conocerla.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Nico.

–Porque se acuerda de tí. Dijo que tenías mucho potencial, cuando Kotori invitó a Kousaka-san, ella estaba con Kira-san y reconoció tu nombre en seguida, así que de verdad debíste dejar una muy buena impresión en ella. Al parecer ha estado al tanto de tu carrera como artista.

Las mejillas de la pelinegra se pusieron rojas y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo que no conocía cierta doctora, quien sólo se había limitado a observar a las dos mujeres mayores que ella. A Maki no le agradó para nada la reacción de Nico, lo tenía escrito en todo el rostro y aquella revelación sólo hizo que Nozomi lanzara un grito de victoria en su mente.

–C-creo que yo también voy a venir después de todo...

Ahora la astrónoma estaba que se retorcía de felicidad internamente, había logrado su cometido con éxito, daba gracias de haber calculado bien el avance que ese par tenía o no hubiese sido posible aquel resultado. Vió que su amiga seguía en su propio mundo, ya pasando el momento de felicidad en ella y ahora dando paso a la nostálgia por recordar sus años de idol, por lo que la dejó estar y decidió fastidiar un poco a la doctora.

–¿Y qué sucede con el trabajo?

–Creo que puedo cambiar mi descanso para no tener problemas. –respondió en seguida Maki, en un tono de voz con el que pretendía no darle importancia al asunto.

–Ya veo, creí que tenía que ver con el hecho de que vendrá la ex de Nicochi. –Aquello no era cierto pero, Nozomi ansiaba ver la expresión de la pelirroja y por supuesto, no la decepcionó, era una mezcla de sorpresa y molestia. Ese día se había convertido en el favorito de la astrónoma en lo que iba del año.  
Nico continuaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, ¿dónde entrarían tantas personas? Además, salvo por los cuatro banquitos que tenía en la barra de la cocina –más el que usaba para trabajar y que era más bajo que los otros– no contaba con suficientes asientos. Tenía sentimientos encontrados, por un lado quería volver a ver a la ex idol y por otro deseaba lo contrario porque era un recordatorio. Sintió una punzada en su rodilla. Igual que cuando se había encontrado con Kotori y sus amigas. Probablemente aquella reunión no fuese tan buena idea.

–¿Nico-chan? –La voz de Maki le sacó de sus pensamientos.

–¿Si? –preguntó la artista.

–¿Te sientes bien? –la pelirroja notó la expresión de dolor que Nico hizo cuando sintió el breve malestar en su rodilla.

–Sí... no te preocupes.

Nozomi suspiró, su querida amiga le cortó la diversión, aunque también le resultaba interesante ver lo pendiente que estaba la doctora de la bajita. Ya se divertiría con esta información el fin de semana.

Era mitad de semana, cuando Maki se dió cuenta de que tenía un... ligero problema. Se encontraba de pie en el pasillo de materiales de arte, lo único que quería tomar de ahí era un G pen, que planeaba usar pronto–para componer una nueva melodía que le rondaba en la cabeza– aunque no era tan necesaria. Pero a la doctora le gustaba escribir con ella, sobre todo por la forma que adquiría su letra gracias a ese tipo de plumilla. Ese no era el problema. Sino que unos niños que estuvieron jugando antes de que la pelirroja se pasara por ahí, dejaron tiradas varias cosas en el piso, cuando Maki llegó a esa área, sin querer pisó algunos tubos de óleo, el suelo y las estanterías se habían manchado y el penetrante olor de la pintura, le resultó familiar y reconfortante. El motivo por el que le parecía así, era el verdadero problema... Aquel, resultaba ser el olor permanente de su vecina. De alguna manera –y sin que ella se diese cuenta hasta ese momento– se había vuelto su aroma favorito.

Sus mejillas, e incluso sus orejas se tiñeron de un intenso rojo al aceptar mentalmente ese hecho. Sacudió su cabeza y haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no aspirar la esencia de manera indiscreta –y que la gente la mirase como si fuera una especie de drogadicta– avanzó hacia su objetivo con el paso más firme que pudo e ignorando el desorden, tomó un paquete de plumillas y salió de aquel pasillo.

Cuando llegó a su departamento, le dio una rápida mirada a la puerta de su vecina. Se sentía tentada en pasar a saludarla, pero se resistió a hacerlo. Metió su llave en la cerradura de la puerta de su hogar y fue entonces que se dio cuenta que estaba abierta. Entró con cautela y con la mirada escaneo el lugar. Soltó un pesado suspiro al darse cuenta de que no había nadie en el departamento, por un momento creyó que su madre decidió hacerle una visita sorpresa. Aunque al parecer, lo que sucedió fue que por la mañana se encontraba bastante dormida aún para esas horas, tanto que olvidó ponerle llave a la puerta. Se sintió afortunada de vivir en un barrio tranquilo, quizás en algún otro lugar hubiese encontrado su hogar vacío.

Siguió avanzando y observó su piano, al que ya empezaba a acumulársele polvo. Habían sido días pesados para ella, con demasiado trabajo en el hospital y al llegar a casa procuraba avanzar con su tesis, para luego de medio dormir repetir la rutina. Se acercó y presionó algunas teclas sin ningún orden en específico, lo meditó unos segundos antes de sentarse frente al instrumento. Comenzó a tocar una sonata que inició lenta, melancólica pero, agradable. Y poco a poco fue aumentando la velocidad, intentado con ello liberar su estrés.

Nico estaba detallando su cuadro con su pastel graso –o crayola como la había llamado despectivamente Nozomi para hacerla enojar– hizo un puchero al recordar las burlas de su amiga astrónoma. Los lápices de pastel no eran crayolas, ni material artístico destinado a niños, el mismo Pablo Picasso –ese famoso pintor de 12 nombres– solía usarlos para realizar sus obras. Humedeció un pincel con esencia de trementina y lo pasó por ciertas zonas de la pintura para darle un efecto de difuminación, y que quedara mejor con su visión. Una vez satisfecha no tuvo la paciencia para esperar que secara por sí misma, así que tomó su máscara respiradora con doble filtro y luego de colocársela le roció spray para fijar la pintura. Estaba tan concentrada en lo suyo que no captó al principio el sonido del piano, pero cuando lo hizo y la imagen mental de una increíble pintura apareció en su cabeza, maldijo a su vecina.

La artista simplemente arrojó a cualquier sitio el spray y salió de su departamento. Sin tocar el timbre –o aviso alguno– abrió la puerta de la pelirroja e irrumpió en el lugar. Maki dejó de tocar y casi saltó en su sitio al ver a Nico con la máscara puesta, e inmediatamente se le vino a la mente un letrero que advertía de riesgo biológico. La pelinegra se acercó a ella.

–Maki-chan… –su voz era poco reconocible debido a que estaba cubierta y tampoco pudo descifrar muy bien el tono en el que le hablaba.

–¿N-Nico-chan? –preguntó un poco temerosa.

–¿Por qué me haces eso? –soltó de repente retirándose la máscara de la cara.

–¡¿Ah?!  
–Estoy trabajando en eso de los poemas y tú… –La bajita se notaba bastante alterada.

–¿Yo? –preguntó la doctora intentado comprender lo que su vecina trataba de decirle.

–¡Tú decides que es el mejor momento para empezar a tocar distrayéndome de mi trabajo actual!

–¿Lo siento? –la pelirroja no estaba segura de por qué, pero eso y en ese tono, salió de su boca.

–¡Maldición Maki-chan! –gritó Nico exasperada y salió del lugar.

La doctora parpadeo confundida mientras observaba la puerta de su hogar abierta. Escuchó ruidos en el departamento de junto y al poco rato la artista volvía a entrar a su hogar con un maletín, un lienzo y su caballete –de alguna manera había logrado llevar todo en una sóla vuelta– entonces se imaginó lo que seguía. La enana iba a pedirle que volviese a tocar hasta terminar su cuadro. Y así fue, aunque la doctora no lo aceptó así como así, tuvieron un largo "debate" del cual la artista salió victoriosa. Maki no quería admitirlo pero la dejó ganar para así poder pasar algo de tiempo con ella. Con su horario en el hospital y estar trabajando en su tesis, rara vez le quedaba tiempo para nada más, y era por lo mismo que casi no tenía amigos, aunque eso no le preocupaba, se hallaba cómoda con cómo era su vida. Bueno, o eso fue así antes de que se mudara y apareciera cierta pelinegra frente a su departamento exigiéndole que tocara para ella.  
Se preguntaba si para Nico, su aparición en aquel edificio también había logrado cambiar algo.

Ella no lo sabía pero, para la artista su presencia alteró algo en su vida, ahora era capaz de volver a escuchar música sin sentirse mal y volvía a ser una fuente de inspiración y aunque la pelinegra no le daba importancia a ese hecho, Nozomi y Kotori sí lo hacían. Por eso es que empezaban a apreciar a la doctora y a querer incluirla en su círculo, en un inicio en un plan de amistad, pero luego de ver la interacción de ambas una nueva idea surgió y era ese el principal objetivo de la fiesta que tendrían en unos días.

* * *

 **EXTRA: Escena eliminada del capítulo 07.**

Nico y Maki habían sacado ya el cuadro –envuelto y seguro– del departamento y metido en el auto de la pelirroja, la artista la cuestionó sobre el origen de este y ella le repitió de nuevo la misma historia, que fue un regalo de su padre. Nico dudaba que el señor Nishikino le hubiese dado a su hija algo tan peligroso a propósito. Cuando regresaron a su piso la pelinegra invitó a su vecina a pasar –recordando lo que preparó antes– Maki se quitó sus guantes y aún con el cubrebocas sobre su rostro le respondió que la alcanzaba después de ventilar un poco su departamento.

Luego de abrir la ventana y poner a funcionar su ventilador. Salió y lo primero que hizo cuando la artista la dejó pasar, fue buscar un bote de basura para deshacerse del cubrebocas. Nico que fue la que estuvo más cerca del cuadro descubierto, se cambió de ropa y ahora repartía la lasaña de antes en dos platos. La pelirroja vió eso como una invitación a desayunar, por lo que tomó asiento. Observó el departamento de Nico, no había entrado a él desde el día que le ayudó a la bajita con su cuadro. Mientras recorría con la mirada la sala, se dio cuenta de la pintura que estaba al centro de la sala. Era el cuadro que tanto quería comprar en la galería, el cual Nico había titulado "Arte & Música". La razón por la cual no logró comprarlo a pesar de que triplico la oferta, estaba frente a ella, ya podía dejar de rastrearlo por la ciudad. Se preguntó si su vecina querría vendérselo.  
–Listo Maki-chan. –anunció la artista sacándola de sus pensamientos.

–Gracias. –respondió Maki volviendo su atención al platillo frente a ella, el cual se veía bastante bien.  
Comieron en silencio ya que ninguna de las dos tenía idea de qué decir, Maki lograba disfrazar muy bien sus gestos de satisfacción con una pokerface, a pesar de que realmente disfrutaba del platillo y cuando estaban por terminar, Nico decidió hablar.

–Al menos por hoy, creo que estaría bien que te quedaras aquí.

La doctora se detuvo con la boca abierta y apunto de meter el último bocado de esa deliciosa lasaña en su paladar. Quedó sorprendida por el ofrecimiento de la artista.

–Sólo para asegurarse. –aclaró rápidamente Nico– Tengo una sola cama, pero no voy a usarla. Estaré ocupada trabajando en unas pinturas, así que puedes dormir tranquilamente.

Maki lo pensó unos breves instantes– ¿No habrá ningún problema?

–No.  
La pelirroja decidió aceptar el ofrecimiento de la artista, se fue a dormir al único dormitorio del departamento y muy al contrario de lo que pensó al inicio, logró conciliar el sueño rápidamente. Luego de un par de horas trabajando, Nico decidió hacer la comida para ambas, nada complicado, su elección fue crema de tomate. Mientras terminaba su platillo el timbre sonó y un escalofrió recorrió su columna vertebral. Se acercó a la puerta y abrió, topándose con Eli. La dejó pasar aliviada al darse cuenta de que estaba sola. La rusa había ido porque necesitaba saber de un buen lugar para llevar a Nozomi a una cita, mientras la pelinegra le hablaba de los lugares favoritos de la astrónoma la puerta del dormitorio se abrió, dejando ver a una despeinada y somnolienta pelirroja, diciendo que olía delicioso y tenía hambre. La artista miró a su amiga coreógrafa esperando una reacción, pero esta no cambió su semblante, sólo noto como sacaba su celular y tecleaba algo en él.

–Nozomi. –dijo la rubia con el móvil contra su oreja.

Entonces Nico deseó en ese momento el no haber abierto la puerta…


	9. Chapter 9

**Tarde un poco... pero aquí esta el capitulo de la semana, en este momento tengo al 50% el capitulo 10 y la realidad es que estoy teniendo serios problemas con la parte de la fiesta, creo que mi visión de ellas no es completamente claro y mis amistades no ayudan mucho con ello, pero bueno ahí voy... solo espero no decepcionar...**  
 **  
Es verdad que mencione que mis historias no suelen ser color rosa, pero por como es esta no creo que las cosas se tuerzan al punto de lo horrible, esta historia no da para eso, quizás si el tono fuese diferente... pero no es asi, por lo que no se preocupen al menos en esta nadie se va a morir pero** **a veces los personajes toman el control de las historias y no puedo hacer nada al respecto xD**

 **Bueno... creo que es todo lo que tenia que decir... Oh! Este capitulo no tiene extra xD aunque planeo un NozoEli para el 10 u 11. Ahora si los dejo con el capitulo.**

 **La canción que toca Maki en el capitulo es:**

 _On my Own- Ai Ninomiya_ (Parte del Soundtrack de Kekkai Sensen)

youtu . be / Y5MuPcRh4eI **\- Esta subtitulado en español, solo eliminen los espacios**

 **Ni Love Live, ni sus personajes me pertenecen Dx**

* * *

 **Capítulo 09:  
**  
Maki se dejó caer sobre el sofá de la oficina de su padre, su turno había acabado ya pero el Dr. Nishikino le pidió que esperase a que terminara su junta con el resto de los directivos del hospital. Su padre además de ser el jefe de todos, era el dueño, y aún así no podía suspender la reunión para ir con su esposa e hija a su comida familiar de la semana. La pelirroja sintió su estómago gruñir y se preguntó que estaría preparando Nico en ese momento. Soltó un pesado suspiro y pasó su mirada por la oficina de su padre. En uno de los libreros del lugar, vio varios marcos con fotos, en todas aparecía ella, en dos con sus padres –una cuando era pequeña y la otra al recibir su certificado de la universidad– se puso de pie y tomó una donde salía en su primer competencia de piano. La maestra de música que tuvo en ese entonces, le dijo desde el inicio de sus lecciones que tenía mucho potencial y que estaba algo decepcionada de que eso se desperdiciara, ya que no tendría una carrera musical. Maki era la más decepcionada al respecto, pero es algo que sabía desde pequeña, pues ella se convertiría en doctora. Antes de aprender a tocar el piano Maki estuvo de acuerdo con eso, sobre todo porque admiraba el trabajo de sus padres, pero una vez que logró completar su primera sonata en un piano, comenzó a odiar la idea de no poder ser libre de elegir lo que quería. La puerta se abrió y al ver a su madre entrar dejó la foto en su lugar.  
–¿Ya vamos a comer? –preguntó la pelirroja acercándose a la mujer de la cual heredó todos sus rasgos físicos.  
–Sí, pero solo seremos nosotras. –respondió su madre dedicándole una sonrisa nerviosa.  
–¿Pasa algo con papá?  
–La junta va para largo, me dijo que mejor fuéramos sin él, porque no tiene hora de salida  
–Oh… –Maki bajó la mirada, era algo preocupante esa información ya que sabía que gran parte de lo que hablarían en dicha junta, tenía que ver con cierta pintura que ahora se encontraba resguardada por la policía, como evidencia de un posible delito. –¿Deberíamos ir sin él? –preguntó– ¿O lo posponemos para otro día?  
–Ummm… –la señora Nishikino lo meditó unos segundos– ¿No es posible hacer las dos cosas? Sería un buen momento de esos madre e hija.  
Maki sonrió, asintió con la cabeza y caminó fuera de la oficina siguiendo a su madre.

* * *

La pelirroja cerró de un portazo su auto y se encaminó a la entrada del edificio donde vivía, estaba de malhumor. La agradable conversación que había tenido con su madre se fue al demonio cuando ella mencionó la palabra "pretendiente". Ni siquiera comenzaba su especialidad y ahora resulta que sus padres ya tenían una lista con nombres de posibles candidatos para esposo de su hija. ¡¿En qué siglo se supone que estaban?! Gruñó al recordar que eso no importaba, en su país aún era algo común, que se hacía sobre todo en familias acomodadas como la de ella. Se detuvo para verificar si no tenía correspondencia en su buzón, cuando de pronto fue embestida y casi derribada por alguien.  
–¡Maki-nyan! –dijo animadamente la chica que la estrujaba.  
–¡Rin-chan! –habló una segunda persona, a la que ella reconoció como su amiga Hanayo.  
–Deja a Maki-chan, debe estar cansada luego del trabajo.  
–Solo la estoy saludando.  
–Y d-dejando sin aire... –agregó la doctora haciendo lo posible por respirar.  
–Lo siento. –se disculpó la pelinaranja mientras la soltaba– Es que ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que te vimos –aquello era verdad. Sus amigas Rin y Hanayo fueron quienes le recomendaron aquel lugar, vivían juntas en un departamento del primer piso. El primer y segundo piso de aquel lugar tenía departamentos más amplios, con dos habitaciones cada uno, mientras que en los 3 pisos restantes eran como el suyo.  
–Supongo que todas hemos estado ocupadas. –justificó Maki.  
–Pues sí pero, no creo que eso sea excusa. –comentó Hanayo mientras se acomodaba las gafas– Vives solo unos cuantos pisos arriba...  
–Bueno, aunque prácticamente solo llego a dormir ahí. –dijo en seguida la pelirroja en un intento porque su amiga se sintiera mejor.  
–Y a comer supongo. –agregó alegre Rin.  
Maki se sonrojó al recordar que los últimos días estuvo comiendo o cenando con Nico. La artista había acordado con la pelirroja darle de comer a cambio de que tocara para ella de vez en cuando, la doctora aceptó teniendo muy en cuenta que a veces simplemente no tenía tiempo de cocinar y terminaba mal pasándose. Sabía que a la larga eso le traería consecuencias en el hospital, asi que vio aquel ofrecimiento como una oportunidad… en más de un sentido.  
–¿Cómo va todo en el trabajo? –preguntó rápidamente intentado cambiar el tema.  
–¡Oh, muy bien! –respondió en seguida Rin, ella acababa de entrar a un instituto como maestra de educación física– Mis alumnos son bastante buenos. –la joven de cabello corto había sido deportista, yendo a varias competencias de carreras de obstáculos y siempre logrando subirse al podio, pero su carrera terminó un año atrás a causa de un accidente que sufrió al colisionar con otra corredora, Rin llevándose la peor parte. A pesar de ello, el doctor le dijo en ese entonces que en cuanto su lesión sanara podría volver a correr. Sin embargo, la pelinaranja que ya tenía un tiempo con la idea de ser educadora, decidió que al sanar no volvería a competir, y así dio por terminada aquella etapa de su vida para comenzar una nueva, incluso comenzó a vivir con Hanayo.  
–Es bueno saberlo, solo espero que no intentes asesinarlos como a mí... –comentó Maki recordando el abrazo que recibió de la alegre chica minutos antes.  
–Claro que no.  
–¿Y tú Hanayo?  
–Bien, esta semana la tenemos libre Tsubasa-san y yo.  
–Ser manager deja a Kayo-chin muy poco tiempo. –se quejó Rin.  
–Eso es por la gran popularidad que tiene Tsubasa.  
Maki vio a sus amigas hablando entre ellas mientras su cerebro procesaba la información. Sabía que su amiga era manager de una cantante bastante conocida, pero nunca le había preguntado su nombre– ¿Tsubasa... Kira? –preguntó al fin, recordando el nombre que Nozomi dijo el día anterior.  
–¡Sí! –exclamó con orgullo Hanayo– ¿No te lo dije antes?  
Maki negó con la cabeza mientras recordaba que Tsubasa Kira era la ex –según la astrónoma– de Nico-chan, aquel pensamiento la irrito más de lo que ya estaba, por lo que decidió despedirse de sus amigas y subir a su piso.

Al llegar vio a su –querida– vecina hablando con un chico pelinegro al cual identifico como uno de "los Nico", intentó recordar los nombres que la artista mencionó por Facebook y concluyó que debía ser Kotaro. Al llegar a la puerta de su departamento atrajo la atención de los hermanos. La pelinegra en ese momento le daba una espátula rota a su hermano y entonces Maki recordó la manera en la que Nico se lastimó la mano tiempo atrás, por lo que caminó rápidamente hacia ellos, y para sorpresa de los hermanos Yazawa, la pelirroja tomó a la artista por los hombros para examinarla detenidamente.  
–¿M-Maki-chan? –la llamó Nico. Estaba confundida por el comportamiento de la doctora, y algo nerviosa por la sonrisa burlona que se formó en el rostro de su hermano al ver tal escena, al parecer no le hizo nada bien que le presentara a Nozomi...  
–L-lo siento. –dijo la pelirroja soltándola al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho– Es que eres algo torpe. –comentó apresuradamente– y creí que habías roto la espátula igual que la última vez.  
Nico frunció el ceño– No soy torpe.  
Kotaro se rió distrayendo a la posible pareja y solo le mostró la espátula rota a su hermana– ¿Una? –fue todo lo que el chico dijo intentando contener su risa. Estaba recordando lo que Nozomi le contó en la última exhibición, antes de fugarse con cierta rubia. Él y sus hermanas apostaron –solo basándose en lo que la amiga de su hermana mayor les dijo– a ver cuánto tiempo tardaría en suceder algo entre ambas. Desde aquel día la astrónoma les contaba los detalles de la situación y parecía ser que Kotaro iba ganando.  
–Mejor trae dos... –dijo Nico extendiéndole una tarjeta bancaria.  
–Ok. –dijo el joven antes de retirarse.  
–¿Cómo se rompió? –preguntó Maki.  
La artista suspiró e hizo un gesto invitandole a pasar a su departamento. Al entrar, Maki se topó con el cuerpo del delito. Lo que parecía ser el más reciente trabajo de su vecina, se encontraba en el suelo entre hojas de periódico brutalmente asesinado, e incluso el caballete había resultado herido. La pelirroja pasó sus dejos por la laceración que tenía la madera y luego volteó a mirar a Nico. Esta comentó que quizás estaba un poco frustrada por que no lograba expresar lo que quería.  
–¿Un poco? –preguntó la doctora– ¿Es referente a los poemas?  
La artista tomó su laptop y se la mostró a Maki, en la pantalla se veía un archivo abierto el cual tenía aquellos molestos versos escritos en él, entonces se dio cuenta del problema. En una ocasión la bajita le contó que tenía problemas para expresar el sentimiento de amor en su arte, ya que era algo que no creía haber sentido antes. Aquello le parecía bien para una canción, por lo que le pidió a la artista que le enviara ese archivo y esta accedió de inmediato. Le dijo que le haría algunas modificaciones y encontraría la manera para que fuera capaz de pintar acerca de él, y sin esperar a que la pelinegra dijese palabra alguna, se dio la vuelta y salió del lugar.

* * *

Kotori le dio un sorbo al té que Nico le ofreció, mientras observaba desde uno de los banquitos de la barra que su amiga usaba de comedor. Vio como la artista sonreía, luego dejó su lápiz pastel graso con el resto y se puso de pie para estirarse. Había terminado la pintura que tenía empezada cuando la diseñadora llegó, ésta se levantó y caminó hacia la pelinegra para poder apreciar mejor el cuadro. Luego de examinarlo con detenimiento y concluir que era "hermoso", pasó su mirada por el resto de los cuadros que Nico tenía acomodados en una esquina del departamento, su amiga estaba avanzando más rápido de lo acostumbrado. Pensó en las dos exhibiciones seguidas que tuvo recientemente, con tan poco espacio de tiempo entre una y otra, le sorprendía bastante que a esas alturas aún tuviese inspiración para seguir produciendo obras. Lo normal en Nico era tener solo dos o tres exhibiciones al año, ya que luego sufría de largos periodos de bloqueo en los que de verdad se volvía una hikikomori y no había quien pudiese sacarla de ese estado, hasta que la inspiración simplemente volvía a ella. Por lo mismo Kotori al inicio dudó en hablarle a su amiga de la propuesta de Umi.  
–Estás demasiado tranquila Nico-chan. –comentó la castaña.  
–¿Con respecto a qué? –preguntó la artista mientras caminaba hacia el refrigerador.  
–A la fiesta, antes te ponías histérica cuando Nozomi las proponía y eso que solo éramos nosotras tres, así que me sorprende que ahora siendo más personas estés tan tranquila, pintando como si nada.  
La pelinegra tomó un vaso de cristal y se sirvió leche de fresa –Luego de tantos años siendo amigas de Nozomi, tú bien deberías saber que no tiene caso llevarle la contraria. –guardó de nuevo el cartón con leche y cerró la puerta de la nevera– Al final ella siempre hace lo que quiere.  
Kotori estaba de acuerdo con Nico en eso, pero presentía que no era la razón por la cual su amiga se encontraba tan calmada, así que decidió tantear un poco más el terreno, muy al estilo de la pelimorada.  
–¿Es por Kira-san?  
–¿Ah? –el semblante de la artista mostraba confusión– ¿Qué tiene que ver Tsubasa en esto?  
Nico se había referido a la artista por su nombre, aquello le pareció bastante interesante a la castaña, pues aunque sabía que ambas se conocían –incluso muchos años antes de conocerla a ella–, no tenía idea del grado de confianza que pudiese existir entre ese par, y ahora sentía curiosidad y una fuerte necesidad de hacerle una llamada a la astrónoma.  
–Creí que por eso estabas tranquila, porque ella vendrá.  
–No… yo… –miró el reloj calculando cuánto tardaría Maki en llegar a casa, quería verla…  
–¿Qué ocurre Nico-chan? –preguntó Kotori ahora algo preocupada.  
La artista suspiró mientras le daba vueltas al vaso entre sus manos– No he visto a Maki-chan últimamente… –confesó mientras levantaba la mirada, y aunque la expresión de Kotori era normal, pudo ver cierto brillo de diversión en sus ojos, que le hizo recordar cuando Eli no tardó ni cinco segundos en echarla de cabeza con Nozomi el día que dejó dormir a su pelirroja vecina en su departamento– ¡No! ¡Definitivamente no! –exclamó Nico provocando que la diseñadora diera un respingo– ¡No puedes decirle a Nozomi que extraño a Maki-chan!  
–¿La extrañas? –preguntó la castaña con cierta emoción que por supuesto no pasó desapercibida por Nico, haciéndole ver la mala elección de sus palabras.  
La artista se llevó las manos al rostro, impidiéndole a Kotori disfrutar completamente de la imagen avergonzada de su amiga, seguro Nozomi la envidiaría por eso…

* * *

Para la noche de ese viernes, Nico llevaba ya dos cuadros, pero continuaba preocupada por Maki, no se había asomado por el departamento de la bajita desde el día en que se ofreció a ayudarla. Y realmente ella tampoco había hecho el intento de ir a verla, pero el motivo era que tenía mucho trabajo por hacer, aunque ya tenía un buen avance, las pinturas de aquellos poemas le estaban tomando más tiempo de lo usual, pues solía ser más rápida al pintar lo que a ella se le ocurría o cuando su vecina tocaba. Sus pensamientos se fueron otra vez con la pelirroja y se reprendió a sí misma, necesitaba concentrarse en lo que debía que hacer. ¡Pero es que ni siquiera ha venido a comer o cenar! Gritó en su mente. Solo se estresaba pensando en lo mismo, suspiró y vio el lienzo frente a ella, su obra estaba al 48% y no creía ser capaz de avanzar mucho si no veía pronto a Maki. Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas recordando lo sucedido unas horas atrás; le había expresado sin pensar aquello a Kotori, si bien su amiga no se burló de ella como hubiese hecho Nozomi, al notar ese brillo de diversión en sus ojos, tuvo que amenazarla con dejar botado el trabajo de su querida Umi-chan, y así esta prometió no comentarle nada a la astróma.  
Nico le creía, confiaba en ella, sabía que el amor que sentía por su querida escritora era más fuerte a las ganas de hacerle bullying junto a Nozomi. O al menos eso es lo que esperaba...  
El timbre de su casa sonó y vio la hora en el reloj, faltaba poco para que el Sol terminara de ocultarse, así que no tenía idea de quién pudiese estar visitándola en ese momento. Al abrir la puerta se topó con la doctora, esta le sonreía, se veía bastante feliz.  
–Maki-chan. –volteó a ver su nevera y recordó lo que había en ella– ¿Quieres cenar?  
La pelirroja no contestó, solo hizo a un lado a Nico entrando en su departamento, tomó la libreta de bocetos de la bajita y su estuche de colores, entonces se acercó a ella, agarró su mano y dijo –Quiero que vengas conmigo.  
La pelinegra sintió el calor apoderándose de su rostro y se dejó arrastrar por su vecina al departamento de esta. Tomó asiento como Maki se lo pidió mientras ella ocupaba su lugar frente al piano.  
–Como quería que fuese una sorpresa, la compuse en mi computadora. –La doctora en su habitación tenía una pc y todo lo necesario para componer, contaba con un teclado musical y un buen par de audífonos para no molestar a sus vecinos– Espero que me salga bien a la primera porque no he practicado mucho. –colocó las partituras frente a ella.  
Acto seguido comenzó a tocar, la sonata no tardó mucho en verse acompañada por la voz de la pelirroja. Nico abrió rápidamente su libreta y tomó el primer color que le vino a la mente, aquello era perfecto, la manera más rápida en la que Nico podía trabajar era con el piano de Maki. Definitivamente resultaba muy diferente a cuando lo hacía por sí sola. Escuchar a su vecina le daba una visión mucho más clara de lo que quería. La artista cambiaba y garabateaba con diferentes colores conforme la sonata avanzaba, sabía que no debía molestar a Maki siempre y ya suficiente tiempo le había quitado componiendo esa canción. Así que haría lo posible por captar lo más que pudiese la imagen que en ese momento tenía en su cabeza, con los materiales que había a la mano.  
Una vez que la doctora terminó de tocar, notó que Nico seguía ocupada dibujando, por lo que repitió la melodía, pero esta vez no cantó, la pelinegra estaba tan concentrada que dudaba que captara algo más que no fuese la sonata. Al finalizar, la artista se puso de pie para presumirle su creación a Maki, esta la aprobó intentando no alimentar mucho el ego de Nico, ya que era consciente de lo insoportable que se volvía.  
–¿Ahora sí quieres algo de comer? –preguntó la artista luego de fanfarronear un poco.  
La pelirroja dejó escapar un bostezo y miró el reloj, le pareció que aún era buena hora, pero se sentía bastante cansada y sin apetito– No, creo que mejor iré a la cama, debo recargar energía. Mañana tengo que trabajar temprano y por la noche es... tu fiesta.  
–¿Mi fiesta? –preguntó Nico mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Ella no lo consideraba de esa manera, prácticamente la habían obligado a dar su casa para la reunión. –En realidad es fiesta de Nozomi.  
–Pues será en tu casa.  
–En contra de mi voluntad... –le recordó a su vecina. Abrió la puerta y ambas salieron al pasillo.  
–Bueno… eso es verdad, pero al final serás la anfitriona y eso lo vuelve tu fiesta.  
Nico pensaba contestar algo, sin embargo, un escalofrió le recorrió la columna vertebral y como reacción se giró en dirección al edificio que estaba frente al de ellas. No se veía nada fuera de lo normal pero, por un momento sintió como si alguien la estuviese observando.  
–¿Pasa algo? –preguntó la doctora.  
–No, solo… –hizo una pausa no sabiendo que contestar– Creo que también debería irme a descansar.  
–Muy bien. –comentó Maki mientras volvía a su departamento y antes de entrar se despidió– Entonces, nos vemos mañana.  
Nico asintió con la cabeza y vio a la pelirroja cerrar la puerta, entonces volvió su atención al frente, observando con detenimiento el otro edificio. Al no ver nada raro regresó a su hogar, aún con el presentimiento de que algo no andaba bien…


	10. Chapter 10

**Esta vez me tarde mas de lo normal xD por varias cuestiones, espero compensar la espera con este capitulo que tiene el doble de contenido. Ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capitulo el cual espero tener listo pronto.**

 **El final del capitulo... pues sinceramente no pude evitarlo, así funciona mi extraña y retorcida mente, cambia dramáticamente el ritmo de la historia espero no les moleste, pero tratare de no irme mucho por ese lado. Este capitulo tampoco contiene extras, quizás el próximo si (tengo una idea en mente pero aun no estoy muy segura de como desarrollarla).**

 **Quiero dedicar este capitulo a Yuki xD quien se desvelo estos últimos días ayudando con la revisión y algunas correcciones en el capitulo y a** **OphiellTheFallenAngel a quien le debo algo, en estos días te lo paso he estado algo ocupada, mientras espero que disfrutes de la actualizacion.**

 **Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen por el momento.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

–¿Y dónde se supone que dormiré? –preguntó una muy irritada Nico a su "querida" amiga Nozomi. La astrónoma, literalmente había arrumbado en el dormitorio de la bajita todas las cosas que esta tenía en la sala, para dejar libre el espacio donde más tarde se acomodarían las invitadas.

–Nicochi esto será una fiesta, no necesitarás dormir. –le respondió viéndola con seriedad.

–Nozomi… –la artista pronunció el nombre de su amiga en un tono de advertencia.

–Elichi resolverá el asunto de dónde nos sentaremos. –ignoró por completo a la artista mientras recordaba cómo la adorable rusa con la que salía –aún de manera no oficial– amablemente había ofrecido su mobiliario para la reunión.  
–No importa mi opinión, ¿verdad? –la pelinegra se enojaba cada vez más.

La astrónoma se limitó a ignorarla nuevamente mientras conectaba las bocinas al equipo de sonido que llevó y al terminar hizo un repaso mental de las cosas que se debían comprar. El timbre del departamento sonó y Nico caminó hacia la puerta refunfuñando. Al abrir se topó con Eli, quien inmediatamente empujó un sofá al interior del lugar sin preguntarle a la artista si podía o no, solo la saludó brevemente y continuó en lo suyo, lo cual molesto todavía más a la bajita que estaba llegando a su límite. Observó como la coreógrafa se acercó a la astrónoma para darle un rápido y casto beso en los labios, ambas sonrieron y se pusieron a conversar sobre pendientes de la fiesta. La pelinegra después de presenciar esa escena pensó si realmente aún no había nada entre ellas –nada serio al menos–.

–¿Vamos juntas? –preguntó Nozomi a Eli.

–Todavía debo traer los dos muebles restantes.

–Te ayudaré, así podremos terminar rápido y luego iremos juntas a comprar lo necesario para que Nicochi cocine.

La artista cerró los ojos al escuchar lo último, aspiró y contuvo el aire mientras contaba hasta diez. Al exhalar pensó en el descaro de sus amigas. No solo la habían obligado a dar su casa para el festejo, además la harían cocinar para todas. Resignada –pues tratándose de Nozomi no tenía opción– se dejó caer en el sofá que la rubia acababa de llevar, mientras veía al par cruzar la entrada de su hogar. Agradecía mucho el haber decidido irse a dormir temprano el día anterior, ya que Nozomi irrumpió en su casa a primeras horas de la mañana, usando la llave para casos de emergencia que tiempo atrás decidió darle, aunque era la primera vez que la utilizaba –vaya emergencia–. Al parecer, aquel sería un día muy largo y agotador...

* * *

Eli vio a Nozomi dejar algunas cosas en el carrito, esta le dedicó una dulce sonrisa y nuevamente se alejó para buscar algo más. La rubia estaba contenta aún si era por algo tan simple como ir de compras, pero lo hacían juntas como una pareja y ello le provocaba una agradable sensación. Avanzó con el carrito metálico por los pasillos, buscando a la astrónoma, hasta que dio con ella en la sección de frutas y verduras.

–¿Qué piensas que debe cocinar Nicochi?

–Creo que para decidirlo deberíamos saber que le gusta a todas las invitadas.

–Entonces vayamos a lo seguro.

–¿Pizza casera? –preguntó la rubia.

–Me agrada como piensas Elichi. –la astrónoma le acarició suavemente la mejilla, después sacó su celular y le preguntó a Nico qué necesitaba para cocinar pizza.

La rusa observó a Nozomi sonreír traviesamente mientras redactaba el mensaje, se imaginó que estaba torturando "un poco" a la pobre de Nico. Eli decidió sacar su celular también, lo revisó, vio algunas llamadas perdidas de su padre y un mensaje de su hermana, aquello le preocupó y determinó verificar primero lo que Alisa le envió. El mensaje era breve, decía que su padre llamó para decir que no podían comunicarse con ella, que el plan de volver a Rusia seguía en pie y que hasta el momento no había cambios con el estado de salud de su madre. Cuando las hermanas Ayase llegaron a Japón, la situación familiar se encontraba bien, pero luego de un par de semanas recibieron la noticia de que su madre fue hospitalizada y el diagnóstico al respecto no era muy alentador. Poco antes de conocer a Nozomi, la rubia tuvo una charla con su padre el cual le dijo que probablemente tendrían que regresar, Eli sabía que de hacerlo podría no haber un retorno a Japón –quizás antes no le afectaba tanto, pero ahora era diferente–. Motivo principal por el cual no había formalizado nada con Nozomi a pesar de quererla, la astrónoma lo comprendía y la apoyaba en su decisión.

La coreógrafa extrañaba a sus progenitores, sobre todo a su madre. Bloqueó su celular y dejó escapar un suspiro. Levantó la vista, Nozomi se acercaba con las manos ocupadas a dejar varios ingredientes al carrito. Eli hizo un puchero, no quería separarse de la mujer frente a ella, pero eso no estaba en sus manos.

–¿Qué sucede Elichi? –preguntó Nozomi– Noté que veías tu celular, ¿malas noticias?

–No, Alisa envió un texto, dijo que no hay cambio de planes por ahora.

–Entonces sí son malas noticias. –comentó Nozomi con un semblante triste– ¿O acaso no lo son?

La rubia eliminó la distancia entre ambas con un tierno abrazo– Sí, tienes razón… lo son.

* * *

La pelimorada aparcó su auto en el espacio asignado a Nico, ya que esta nunca lo usaba –a falta de vehículo– sabía que siempre contaba con un lugar seguro donde estacionarlo. Cuando Eli colocó su mano sobre la manija de la portezuela preparándose a bajar, Nozomi la detuvo. La astrónoma había detectado movimiento cerca del auto de la doctora, aunque al principio pensó que ella estaba llegando –ya que su coche no se encontraba cuando salieron a hacer las compras– pues le pareció ver algo en el lado del conductor, pero lo que haya sido se ocultó, y eso la puso en alerta.

–¿Nozomi? –la coreógrafa la llamó con un tono preocupado.

Tardó unos segundos en contestar– No es nada Elichi. –concluyó luego de una rápida inspección y supuso que solo fue su imaginación.

–¿Segura?  
–Sí, hay que darnos prisa, aún tenemos cosas por hacer.

Sacaron las bolsas del coche y se apresuraron a llegar al departamento de la artista, donde ya estaba Kotori.

–¿Por qué CLUE? –preguntó Nico aún irritada– Ya sabes que Nozomi tiene pacto con alguna extraña entidad que le permite siempre acertar rápido en ese juego. Además recuerda la clase de castigos que le gusta poner a quienes pierden, y no creo que quieras que eso suceda frente a tu querida "Umi-chan".

–¿Qué clase de castigos te gusta poner? –le preguntó Eli.

La astrónoma sonrió, acarició con ternura el rostro de la coreógrafa y luego contestó– ¡Oh Elichi! ¡Lo sabrás más tarde! Pero descuida, no pediré nada desagradable, al menos no a tí...

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral a Nico, quien enseguida contestó –Quiero que sepas desde ya, que estamos descartando CLUE.

–No creo que tengamos problemas con el UNO, ¿o sí? –preguntó Kotori.

–No, es más de suerte y azar, así que considero que ese estará bien.

–Nicochi –habló Nozomi sin borrar su sonrisa– Las personas no pueden huir del destino.

La artista solo respondió haciendo un gesto exagerado de desagrado. Eli y Nozomi dejaron las cosas en la cocina mientras molestaban –un poco más– a Nico, diciéndole que tipo de pizzas les gustaban y Kotori verificaba que en la bolsa que llevó, aparte del UNO estuvieran el Jenga y el reloj de arena que tomó de la caja del Pictionary. No quería perder tiempo regresando a su casa para buscar algo, prefería estar con sus amigas afinando detalles o ayudando a cocinar.

Una vez estuvo todo listo y luego de una épica batalla por el tipo de música que pondrían, el equipo de sonido que Nozomi llevó para ambientar el lugar reproducía un soundtrack de canciones indie y rock de los 80's y 90's, ya que todas sabían que la música de Idols estaba prohibída por Nico nadie se atrevió siquiera a sugerirla. Para Kotori y Nozomi el simple hecho de que hubiese música ya era un logro bastante grande.

* * *

–¿Llego muy temprano? –preguntó Maki cruzando el umbral de la casa de Nico.

–No. –respondió la artista enseguida– Nozomi y Eli fueron a cambiarse, Kotori fue a buscar a sus amigas, pero ya todo está listo, así que realmente no llegas muy temprano, solo… a tiempo.

–Entonces, creo que está bien. –la doctora se sorprendió al ver lo diferente que lucía el departamento de la bajita ya amueblado y por un breve segundo se sintió molesta, porque le daba la impresión de estar en un lugar extraño, de inmediato desechó la idea de su cabeza ya que le parecía tonto que algo así le irritara.

–¿Qué tal tu día? –preguntó Nico.

Entonces Maki recordó la discusión que tuvo con sus padres ese día por la mañana, al tocar el tema de "¡siquiera déjenme elegir con quien pasar el resto de mi vida!" lo único positivo que salió de aquello fue que pudo irse temprano del hospital– Tranquilo. –respondió únicamente.

–Por lo menos alguien tuvo un día tranquilo –dijo la artista sentándose en el sofá– A mí no me dejaron descansar ni por un momento.

–¿Descansar? ¿Si quiera sabes qué significa? –preguntó la pelirroja– Según he notado, cuando tienes trabajo es lo que menos haces, te la pasas pintado o estresándote por cualquier cosa, eres así la mayor parte del tiempo.

Nico sonrió y en tono juguetón respondió– Maki-chan sí que está atenta a lo que la gran Nico Nii hace, ¿tendrá algún motivo oculto? –la doctora no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante las palabras de la pelinegra– o es que… ¿A Maki-chan le gusta la gran artista Nico...?

Antes de que la pelinegra terminara de hablar el timbre sonó, haciendo que Maki suspirase muy aliviada, Nico abrió la puerta y se topó con Nozomi y Eli, lamentaba ya no poder seguir molestando a su vecina, pero de hacerlo lo único que conseguiría sería darle cuerda a la astrónoma, y eso era lo que menos quería.

–Que rápida eres Nozomi. –comentó Nico– Creí que tardarías más ya que tu casa está algo retirada.

–No fui hasta allá Nicochi, solo me puse algo de ropa que tengo en el departamento de Eli.

En cuanto la artista procesó aquella información su rostro se tornó del mismo color que el cabello de su querida doctora, decidió que lo mejor sería no decir nada al respecto, o la astrónoma gustosa soltaría un montón de detalles que estaba segura, solo le evitarían conciliar el sueño por un tiempo.

–¿No ha regresado Kotori? –preguntó Eli, ignorando el peso del comentario que Nozomi acababa de hacer, ni lo que pudo pasar por la mente de Nico al escuchar esa fuerte declaración.

–N-No, ella no vive tan lejos, pero sus amigas no tengo idea. –la artista intentado mantener la calma hizo pasar a la pareja.

Nozomi propuso casi de inmediato jugar UNO mientras esperaban al resto de las invitadas. La artista estuvo de acuerdo, pero con la condición de que Maki repartiese las cartas, ya que no confiaba plenamente en la coreógrafa –después de sus antecedentes– y mucho menos en la astrónoma. La pelirroja se negó a participar –ya que planeaba observar los gestos que Nico hacía al jugar– pero aceptó repartir. El juego inició bien, no parecía haber ningún problema, y a la pelinegra era a quien mejor le estaba yendo, ya que a diferencia de sus amigas no había tomado ninguna carta extra, aún así Eli se veía bastante tranquila y Nozomi tenía una extraña sonrisa en su rostro, Nico sabía que la astrónoma tendría un plan –aunque no se imaginaba cuál–, pero afortunadamente gracias a la rotación de los turnos no podía hacer nada en su contra. Eli hizo su jugada y Nico contenta dejó una de sus dos cartas en el centro, junto con las demás que fueron usadas en el juego y declaró:

–UNO.

Entonces Nozomi observó rápidamente a Eli y asintió con la cabeza. La astrónoma uso la carta cambio de color y Eli un "roba 2", obligando a Nico a tomar dos cartas del mazo y perdiendo ese turno, Nozomi para su siguiente jugada utilizó una carta cualquiera y la rusa optó por un "reversa", la artista hizo un gesto de disgusto y la pelimorada no perdió tiempo, lanzó un "roba 4" haciendo que Nico añadiera más cartas a su mano y volviera a perder el turno. La bajita se hallaba furiosa, y muy segura de que ese par ya tenía planeada esa jugada desde el principio, lo cual confirmó con la siguiente carta de Nozomi "salta turno". ¡Aquello era un complot contra su persona!, de reojo observó a Maki, se veía divertida con la situación, estaba por reclamar cuando el sonido del timbre interrumpió sus pensamientos.

* * *

La doctora Nishikino ya no se sentía contenta algunos minutos después de la llegada de Kotori con sus amigas. Nozomi platicaba con una pelinaranja que Maki nunca había visto, Eli y Kotori charlaban con Sonoda-san a quien identificó como "la que le encargó las ilustraciones a su vecina" y por último... vio a Nico hablando alegremente con una castaña de ojos verdes, Tsubasa Kira. Estaba segura que se trataba de ella, por todos los promocionales, carteles, y otros tipos de publicidad que vio repartidos en la ciudad. Aunque como nunca les prestó atención, no pudo relacionar –antes de ese día– su cara con el nombre que dijo Nozomi –pero eso había cambiado– Al ver las mejillas sonrojadas de Nico y cómo sus ojos se iluminaban, además de la expresión amable en el rostro de la cantante, no pudo evitar sentirse molesta, demasiado molesta... Desde que esa mujer había llegado, Nico no volteaba a verla, apretó el vaso con jugo que tenía en su mano y sintió la mirada de alguien más sobre ella, cuando buscó al responsable se topó con la sonrisa burlona de Nozomi. Lo dejó pasar y volvió su atención a la artista justo en el instante en que Tsubasa ponía una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su vecina y se acercaba para susurrarle algo al oído, provocando que Nico se sonrojara aún más. Si Maki tuviese más fuerza, el vaso en su mano se habría hecho añicos.

La pelinegra le contaba animadamente a la castaña acerca de sus últimas exhibiciones y las obras que presentó en ellas, la cantante sintió un escalofrió y de reojo observó como la doctora le dedicaba una feroz y nada disimulada mirada de desprecio, para luego bajar la vista a la bebida en sus manos y después desviarla a otro punto de la sala.

–Hey, Nico. –Tsubasa interrumpió a la artista y su ataque de egocentrismo– Tengo una duda...

–Dime. –le alentó la pelinegra.

–Desde hace un rato puedo sentir como si me quisieran asesinar con la mirada. –se inclinó hacia Nico, puso su mano en el hombro de la bajita y se acercó para decirle algo en su oído– ¿La pelirroja es tu novia?

–¡¿Qué?! –exclamó Nico ruborizandose.

–Es que no luce nada contenta de que estés hablando conmigo.

La artista buscó con la mirada a su vecina, entonces la vio recargada en la barra de la cocina, observando atentamente hacia ellas con cara de pocos amigos, cuando sus ojos se encontraron el semblante de Maki se transformó en uno de sorpresa que rápidamente pasó a uno de vergüenza. Por alguna razón que Nico no supo explicarse en ese momento, su corazón se aceleró y se puso nerviosa, por lo que giró su rostro de nuevo hacia Tsubasa.

–N-no es mi novia. –dijo la pelinegra con la mirada al piso y tratando de disimular su sonrojo.

La cantante sonrió– Pues entonces está interesada.

–¿T-tu no tendrás problemas con tu chica? –preguntó Nico intentando cambiar de tema.

–No. Descuida, Honoka casi nunca se entera de nada. –comentó buscando con la mirada a la chica en cuestión quien se encontraba conversando ahora con Umi y Kotori– Pero eso la hace adorable.

"¿Adorable?" se preguntó mentalmente Nico, mientras veía a la pelinaranja, no compartía para nada la opinión de Tsubasa al respecto, de hecho la mujer le resultaba estresante. Buscó a Maki una vez más, quien la observaba aún avergonzada pero ahora con cierto brillo de alegría en su mirada –porque creía que Nico estaba considerando acercarse a hablar con ella, lo que desde luego la bajita no sabía– para Nico eso si era adorable.

–Tsubasa… –habló la artista sin despegar la mirada de la doctora– Creo que... iré a ver si Maki-chan necesita algo. Aunque quizá ya no tengamos tiempo de charlar tranquilamente otra vez hoy.

La cantante sonrió de nuevo y sacó su celular, la pelinegra captó enseguida sacando el suyo e intercambiando números, luego de unos segundos cada quien caminó hacia extremos opuestos del lugar.

–Ma… –iba a terminar de pronunciar el nombre de la pelirroja, ahora que la tenía solo a un metro de distancia, pero alguien –un lobo con piel de oveja– se metió entre las dos. Frunció el ceño al ver a Nozomi en su camino.

–Nicochi. –extendió una lata de cerveza hacia ella– Ya que todas nos hemos saludado ¿no crees que deberíamos comenzar a divertirnos?

La artista tomó la helada lata que su amiga le ofreció y esperó a que se moviera del frente, pero al parecer Nozomi no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo. La astrónoma estaba contenta de que ambas avanzaran y también de que Tsubasa hubiese logrado que Nico se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba con Maki –porque sí, estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar la última parte de la conversación entre las artistas– pero no encontraba diversión en que las cosas se aceleraran.

* * *

Con mucho cuidado Nico retiraba uno de los bloques de madera que formaban parte de la inestable y delicada torre de Jenga, no quería perder esa ronda, por ningún motivo debía hacerlo, según la rotación a Nozomi le tocaba decidir el castigo del perdedor. Hasta ese momento dos personas habían perdido. La primera fue Honoka, el castigo corrió por cuenta de Umi, con algo de lo más infantil –al menos para la artista– le dijo que no tenía derecho a postre y la repostera lloriqueo por ello un buen rato, la pelinegra de verdad no entendía por qué, estaba segura que la pelinaranja era capaz de cocinar algo aún mejor de lo que ella preparó para la ocasión. La siguiente en perder fue Eli y el castigo estuvo a cargo de Kotori, Nico decidió que el momento de la venganza por lo del UNO por fin había llegado, y se acercó a susurrarle su idea a la diseñadora. Desde luego no sería un castigo solo para Eli, sino también para Nozomi y esta última ya les debía muchas. El rostro ingenuo e inocente de Eli cambió a uno de horror cuando le dijeron en que consistiría su castigo.

–Te pondrás la ropa que Nico-chan elija e irás a la tienda más cercana a comprar... –Kotori hizo una momentánea pausa buscando ayuda de la pelinegra, esta levantó y agitó una bolsa de papas fritas– frituras, las que quieras, no importan la marca ni el sabor. –cuando terminó de hablar, la rusa inmediatamente saltó de su lugar y reclamó que eso no podría hacerlo, debido a que la ropa de la artista no iba a quedarle, pero la diseñadora respondió al instante que esa era la gracia del castigo. Kotori y Nico llevaron a rastras a Eli hacia el dormitorio, durante todo ese tiempo y hasta que salieron evitaron ver a Nozomi. La coreógrafa llevaba puesto un short bastante corto, cuyo cierre no logró subir –y menos pudo abotonárselo– junto a la playera más larga del repertorio de Nico que pudieron encontrar, le apretaba y no alcanzaba a cubrirle parte del abdomen, dejando expuesto su ombligo. Aunque el conjunto en Nico se veía normal, en la rubia está de más decir que apenas lograba cubrirle ciertas zonas, resaltando sus atributos. Sumamente incómoda, resignada y jurando venganza Eli cumplió con su castigo, seguida de cerca por todo el grupo para confirmar que no hiciera ningún tipo de trampa. Cuando todo terminó Kotori y Nico observaron horrorizadas que Nozomi sonreía, pero sabían que no lo hacía porque estuviese feliz. Desprendía un aura oscura y asesina que les hizo darse cuenta de su grave error y que perder en las siguientes rondas no era una opción, no cuando fuese ella quien estuviera a cargo de los castigos. Y el que la rubia se abrazara a la astrónoma mientras se quejaba de la manera en que la veían los vendedores de la tienda a la que se vio obligada a ir, no hacía más que aumentar los motivos de la astrónoma para darles un castigo que ambas lamentarían por largo tiempo.

Nico estaba por lograrlo, el bloque de madera se encontraba casi afuera de la torre cuando… le dieron ganas de estornudar, –¡sí!, justo en ese preciso momento– maldijo mentalmente, pero llegó a la conclusión de que sacar la pieza rápido sería la opción más viable, así que no lo pensó y lo hizo, el resultado fue la desastroza caída de la torre de Jenga.

–¡No! –alcanzó a gritar la pelinegra, no prolongó su agónico grito porque en ese instante estornudó.  
Kotori solo pudo sentir lástima por su amiga, pero estaba segura que a la astrónoma le bastaría con una para desahogarse –o eso esperaba– y sinceramente se alegró de no estar en su lugar. Miró a Umi, quien se hallaba junto a ella, no quería hacer nada vergonzoso frente a la escritora.

Nozomi tomó uno de los chocolates que Eli había comprado para la reunión y se lo dio a la diseñadora– Nicochi debe acabarse ese chocolate. –declaró la astrónoma– pero... mientras está sentada en tus piernas –le dijo a Kotori– y lo sostienes con tus labios –finalizó.

Ambas ya estaban acostumbradas a ese tipo de castigos cuando jugaban con la astrónoma, así que se sintieron afortunadas de que no fuese nada complicado o terrible como habían creído. Nico no lo pensó mucho y cumplió exitosamente su castigo. La primera vez que Nozomi les pidió algo así, les tomó varios minutos y tanta vergüenza que no fueron capaces de verse a la cara en semanas. Ahora ese acto no les llevó más de medio minuto y todo parecía bien, hasta que se percataron de la caras de vergüenza que tenían Honoka, Tsubasa y Eli, además de la penetrante mirada de "estás muerta" que le dedicaba Umi y detrás de ella, Maki, quien tampoco se veía nada feliz. Nico entonces se dio cuenta de cuál era el verdadero castigo...

–Creo que ya es suficiente de este juego –dijo la escritora.

–E-estoy de acuerdo, se está volviendo aburrido. –agregó la doctora.

–Claro... –susurró Nozomi con una sonrisa.

Tsubasa se acercó al aparato de sonido– ¿Tiene opción para karaoke?

–¿Quieres cantar algo? –preguntó Honoka acercándose a ella.

–Quizá. –la cantante volteó a ver a Nico– ¿Recuerdas que dijimos que algún día cantaríamos juntas?

–Sí… –respondió la artista. En aquel entonces ella había sido la más entusiasta al respecto, prometieron que cuando fueran famosas harían un dueto– Aunque ya no es posible para mi cumplir esa promesa.

–¿Por qué no? –preguntó Tsubasa caminando hacia Nico y tomando su mano– Quizá las circunstancias no te permitieron ser idol o cantante, pero tu arte te ha hecho bastante conocida, al menos entre los pintores nipones, creo que eso cuenta.

Nico comenzó a sentirse muy nerviosa, no podía siquiera recordar la última vez que cantó. ¿Acaso fue durante su recuperación? antes de que le dieran la noticia de que nunca sanaría por completo. ¿O justo el día del accidente? Entonces las escenas de aquel fatídico día llegaron a ella de golpe. Comenzó a sentir angustia, a transpirar y el dolor punzante en su rodilla se hizo presente.

Kotori se dio cuenta desde el principio del malestar de la artista, le pidió a la repostera que fuese a distraer a la cantante o le sugiriera realizar otra actividad con la promesa de explicarle después la situación. Antes de que Honoka abriera la boca Maki se acercó a Nico.

La pelirroja hasta ese día no tenía idea de que Nico hubiese querido ser idol, solo sabía que sufrió un accidente que como consecuencia dejó una lesión que le provocaba cierta cojera. Al ver las expresiones de Nico, Nozomi, Kotori y Eli cuando escucharon a Tsubasa hablando de cantar, se dio cuenta de que probablemente había pasado mucho desde la última vez que la artista lo hizo y que la idea de volverlo a intentar no le hacía sentir nada bien. Maki unió en su cabeza correctamente todas las piezas y llegó a la conclusión de que debía intervenir.

–Kira-san. –habló la doctora mientras fruncía el ceño al notar cómo la cantante seguía sosteniendo la mano de la pelinegra– Nico-chan no se encuentra muy bien de su garganta, así que no considero buena idea que fuerce su voz.

–Oh, ya veo. Entonces… ¿En otra ocasión? –le preguntó a Nico mientras soltaba su mano.

–C-claro que sí, Tsubasa.

Honoka tomó por el brazo a la castaña y se alejaron mientras se quejada de que el postre se veía delicioso, pero por culpa de Umi nunca lo sabría. Maki soltó un suspiro y se dio cuenta que Nico la veía.

–¿Qué? –preguntó la pelirroja.

–¿Por qué dijiste eso? –la artista habló lo suficientemente bajo como para que solo Maki pudiese escucharla.

–Porque no parecías muy feliz con la idea.

La pelinegra balanceó su peso de una pierna a otra para comprobar el estado de su rodilla, al parecer el malestar solo fue momentáneo– Gracias.

–Juguemos otra cosa. –Kotori sacó una cajita con tarjetas elaboradas por computadora– Debemos separarnos en dos grupos.

–¡Nozomi! –pidió Eli rápidamente.

–Entonces Nicochi. –dijo la astrónoma enseguida.

–No sé que vamos a jugar, pero quiero a Tsubasa, Umi-chan y Kotori-chan en mi equipo. –comentó Honoka aún tomada del brazo de su querida Tsubasa.

La pelimorada tenía la intención de invitar a la cantante a su equipo, sabía que rechazaría la oferta pues venía acompañando a la repostera, pero deseaba ver la expresión de la doctora antes de eso.

–Pues ya que no tengo otra opción, estaré con ustedes. –Maki se acercó al trio y se paró junto a Nico– Y... ¿qué haremos?

–Primero ir por un par de caballetes a mi habitación. –hizo una pausa y se giró hacia Nozomi– ¿Trajiste los pizarrones de plumón?

–Ups… –dijo la astrónoma– No fui a casa Nicochi, así que…

–Excelente, tendrás que ir por ellos.

–Ya que, pero no puedo traerlos yo sola.

–Te acompaño. –se apuntó inmediatamente la coreógrafa.

Antes de que Nico fuese capaz de alegar, la pareja salió del departamento. Kotori le explicaba a sus amigas que en las tarjetas había escritos algunos nombres de películas y tendrían que adivinar en base a dibujos, antes de que el tiempo marcado por el reloj de arena del Pictionary llegara a su fin. Honoka se veía un tanto sonrojada, probablemente el alcohol comenzaba a hacerle efecto. La artista caminó rumbo a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador, solo quedaban 3 cervezas, realmente no llevaron muchas, así que no fue raro solo encontrar esas latas.

–¿Quieres que vaya por más? –preguntó la pelirroja detrás de ella sorprendiéndola y provocando que casi saltara.

–Eso estaría bien. –respondió la bajita– Nozomi vive algo lejos, asi que tardará, no vas a perderte de nada.

Maki se buscó las llaves del auto en los bolsillos, pero no las encontró. Entonces vacío el contenido de los mismos sobre la barra de la cocina, hasta que dio con el distintivo llavero de pantera correspondiente a su vehículo, bajó rápidamente al estacionamiento, subió a su auto y lo encendió. No era necesario usarlo, pues podía ir a la tienda más cercana ubicada a un par de cuadras –la misma a la que Eli tuvo que ir por su castigo–, pero se sentía algo nerviosa y no pensaba con claridad. Cuando estaba por meter la reversa se dio cuenta de un extraño sonido proveniente del motor. Intentó detectar que era exactamente, pero no lograba relacionarlo con alguna falla que pudiese haber tenido su vehículo antes.

–¡Maki-chan! –escuchó la voz de Nico en la entrada del edificio.

La doctora bajó del auto y fue hacia ella, pues no quería hacerla caminar más de lo necesario. Cuando llegó hasta donde la pelinegra esta le dijo que mejor la acompañaría, por si se le ocurría llevar alguna otra cosa. Maki dudaba si aceptar o decirle que mejor se quedara con sus invitadas –pues le preocupaba su rodilla–, cuando repentinamente un fuerte estruendo acompañado de una onda de calor dejó en el suelo a ambas. Como reflejo, la doctora había tomado –justo a tiempo– entre sus brazos a Nico para protegerla de la caída. La artista dejó escapar un quejido y Maki liberó un suspiro de alivio. Se separó solo un poco de la pelinegra y miró hacia atrás, donde contempló como su auto estaba en llamas.


	11. Chapter 11

**Dos semanas desde la ultima vez que pude subir un capitulo, aun no logro recuperar el ritmo anterior, muchas cosas me han mantenido alejada de mi pc y mis libretas de dibujo e.e muy a mi pesar, al menos esta semana tuve un buen avance con la historia y espero pronto estar subiendo el 12 y 13 los cuales ya tengo el borrador... pero no ha habido tiempo de checarlos. A ver que tal me va esta semana espero poder subir aunque sea un capitulo mas.**

 **Actualmente estoy trabajando en otras dos historias, de una llevo 8 capítulos publicados** **–y otros 8 que aun no reviso– y otra que aun no decido si hacer original u otro fanfic para Love Live, por lo pronto solo estoy investigando del tema del que tratara, cuando escribo me gusta que las cosas tengan sentido o estén lo mas posible basadas en la información que hay del tema. Esto no significa que esta historia este terminando, ni siquiera yo estoy segura aun de cuantos capítulos va a tener solo por dar una cantidad diría que quizás unos 10 mas aunque esto puede extenderse si veo una ruta segura para avanzar.**

 **Quiero dar gracias a todos los que dejan review, debo decir que algunos capítulos los he cambiado gracias a sus comentarios, de cierta manera creo que esta historia la voy escribiendo en conjunto con ustedes y es por eso que me siento bastante agradecida del recibimiento que ha tenido la historia y si bien no tengo tiempo de responder individualmente cada review trato de hacerlo al escribir situaciones dentro de la historia que aclaren sus dudas. En fin creo que están aquí para leer un nuevo capitulo no mis divagaciones.**

 **Este capitulo lo dedico a Koneworld, quien me saco una sonrisa con una publicación de facebook donde mencionaba un fanfic en ingles** –que termino ayer- **así como también Arte y música. Mujer... hace que mi ego crezca a niveles solo comparables con los de Nico xD Gracias...**

 **Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen... pero la historia si xD esos son mis delirios no los de nadie mas...**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11:**

–Después del incidente con el cuadro, debí imaginar que algo así podría suceder. –comentó el doctor Nishikino mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por la sala de su hija– Pero no creí que debería preocuparme porque atentaran en tu contra, ya que estaba destinado a mí.

–¿Dices que Tenma-san te lo regaló a propósito? –preguntó Maki.

–La versión que dio a la policía, fue que un conocido se lo ofreció a buen precio y lo convenció con la idea de que sería un gran regalo para su jefe.

–¿Qué conocido?

–Según Tenma, no lo frecuenta mucho y solo lo conoce como Irie. Obviamente los agentes a cargo del caso no están muy convencidos y han centrado su investigación en él como principal sospechoso. –el doctor observó su reloj dándose cuenta que se le hacía tarde para una importante reunión– Así que espero prestes más atención a tu alrededor hasta que esto se resuelva, debo irme ya. –abrió la puerta del departamento y se topó con Nico, quien tenía la mano sobre el timbre a punto de presionarlo.

–B-buenas tardes. –saludó la artista al hombre frente a ella.

–Buenas tardes, soy el doctor Nishikino.

–Nico Yazawa. –respondió enseguida la pelinegra haciendo una reverencia.

–Así que, Yazawa-san. He escuchado mucho sobre usted últimamente. –dijo el padre de Maki con una sonrisa, estaba contento de conocer por fin a la persona por la que su hija aún estaba viva e "intacta"– Me gustaría charlar con usted en otro momento, ahora tengo un compromiso. –Nico asintió con la cabeza rápidamente– Invítala a comer con nosotros el fin de semana. –le ordenó a su primogénita y sin esperar respuesta salió apresuradamente del lugar.

–Supongo que te pareces más a tu madre. –comentó Nico entrando al departamento de la pelirroja.

–Sí… –respondió Maki cerrando la puerta– ¿Vas a ir verdad?

–Supongo que no tengo opción. –respondió Nico con una sonrisa en el rostro.

–Bien, creo que mi papá no espera una confirmación.

–¿Qué tal estas? –preguntó la pelinegra mientras señalaba el codo izquierdo de la doctora.

–Tú sabes que fue solo un raspón. –el sábado, luego de la explosión, la pelirroja revisó de pies a cabeza que Nico no estuviese herida y suspiró aliviada al comprobar que la bajita se encontraba bien. Después de ello, se percató de un ardor en su codo pues el impacto del aterrizaje le había ocasionado un gran raspón en este, al desgarrarle la delgada blusa de algodón.

–Afortunadamente solo tuviste esa lesión.

–Bueno, fue gracias a ti. –Maki tomó un mechón de su cabello entre sus finos dedos y comenzó a retorcerlo– Si no hubieses bajado para alcanzarme, probablemente los peritos aún estarían tratando de sacarme del auto.

–¡No digas eso! –Nico se molestó ante esa posibilidad– Mejor cambiemos de tema. Eli ya regresó todo el mobiliario a su departamento y yo terminé de acomodar mis cosas en su lugar. Solo vine a ver cómo seguías, y a preguntar si... ¿quieres salir a comer conmigo?

¡¿Acaso era una cita?! Maki intentó mantener controlado su corazón ante semejante idea, pero le resultaba casi imposible. Y tratando de no sonar nerviosa, preguntó– ¿N-no vas a cocinar?

–No, justo ahora prefiero ir por algo que ya esté preparado. La verdad... es que me siento algo adolorida.

–¿Es por la caída del sábado? –el tono de voz utilizado por doctora denotaba preocupación– Lo siento, quizá no reaccioné muy rápido y…

–No –interrumpió Nico– No es por eso Maki-chan, descuida. Es solo que he tenido que ordenar mi departamento, cargando cosas del dormitorio a la sala una y otra vez, ya tengo adoloridos los brazos.

–Es verdad. –comentó la pelirroja, dándose cuenta de un detalle muy importante. Con todo lo sucedido en aquel momento y luego la visita a la comisaria casi todo el domingo –para ser interrogadas a detalle sobre los hechos–, no se le ocurrió preguntar a la artista dónde planeaba descansar si en su dormitorio no había espacio– ¿Dónde pasaste el resto de esa noche y la de ayer?

–Bueno, ayer fui capaz de hacerme camino entre las cosas y despejar un espacio en mi cama, el sábado dormí entre Nozomi y Eli, literalmente. –al ver el puchero que hizo la doctora, decidió que sería bueno confirmar lo que dijo Tsubasa–. Afortunadamente la cama de Eli es más grande que la mía, así que esta vez no hubo peligro de que Nozomi me manoseara dormida como acostumbra.

–¡¿Qué?! –las mejillas de Maki se encendieron y su semblante se tornó molesto– To-Nozomi… ¿ha hecho qué?

El corazón de Nico se aceleró por la reacción de la pelirroja, ahora estaba segura que lo que dijo la cantante era cierto, y tenía curiosidad por saber desde cuando se sentía así su vecina– Sí, no puede controlarse cuando está dormida. Por eso rara vez compartimos la cama, y esa noche simplemente no se pudo evitar. –Intentó usar un tono de voz y palabras que no alteraran a Maki– Pero bueno… –al ver que la estrategia no funcionaba decidió cambiar de tema– ¿vamos a comer?

La doctora pareció reaccionar en ese momento y tomó su cartera– Bien, pero yo invito.

* * *

Kotori se encontraba algo preocupada por Umi, pues no atendía el teléfono, así que decidió visitarla. La noche del sábado, luego del incidente con el auto de Maki que provocó el súbito fin de la fiesta, cada quien se retiró a su casa, no sin antes asegurarse que la doctora y la artista estuviesen bien. La castaña llevó a la escritora hasta su departamento y en el trayecto ésta le habló un poco sobre la posibilidad de hacer una nueva novela, que incluiría misterio o algo así. Nico y Maki ya les habían contado sobre lo sucedido anteriormente con el cuadro y creían que la explosión tenía relación con ello, provocando que la imaginación de Umi volara. –y dando como resultado que terminara el resto de la noche y todo el día siguiente pegada a su computadora plasmando sus ideas–. No había transcurrido mucho desde que término su libro de poemas, y prometió a Kotori tomarse un descanso para salir de viaje juntas –bueno, incluyéndo a Honoka– pero todo indicaba que eso no sería posible.

–Por lo menos no en los próximos tres meses... –Susurró la diseñadora.

Kotori tocó el timbre en repetidas ocasiones y al no recibir respuesta optó por usar su propia llave.  
Una vez dentro, caminó hasta donde sabía sin ninguna duda que encontraría a la escritora. Se detuvo sin articular palabra alguna y decidió contemplar por unos instantes a la mujer que se hallaba frente a la brillante pantalla. Llegó el momento en que Umi se percató de que era observada y giró en su silla, vió que se trataba de su amiga.

– ¡Ah! Kotori ¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí?

El cabello un tanto revuelto y las ojeras que ya hacían acto de presencia, a Kotori no dejaba de parecerle hermosa. Le dedicó una dulce sonrisa y contestó –No, acabo de llegar, no has descansado ¿verdad? La castaña sabía que cuando la escritora se ponía en "modo historia", todo el mundo dejaba de existir, solo quedaban ella y la computadora. –¿Quieres que prepare algo de comer?

–Puede ser... No quisiera molestarte.

–Tú sabes que no lo haces.

–¿Has hablado con Yazawa-san? –preguntó Umi.

–No, lo haré más tarde. –comentó la diseñadora mientras se dirigía a la cocina– ¿Quieres saber cómo siguen y que dijeron los oficiales de policía?

–Sí, me agrada. Y no conozco mucho a Nishikino-san pero, no parece mala persona. Así que no me gustaría que alguna de las dos estuviese en peligro –nuevamente–.

–Le marcaré más tarde. –dijo Kotori sonriendo nuevamente, le alegraba la idea de que a "su" Umi-chan le agradaran sus otras amigas– Pero creo que si algo grave estuviese pasando, ya nos habría dicho. –abrió el refrigerador– ¿De qué trata tu nueva historia? –ya le había mencionado brevemente y sabía que parte de ella debía basarse en lo contado por Nico y Maki, pero le interesaba saber cómo la escritora le dio forma en su mente.

–Pues es misterio y suspenso. Mi protagonista es una escultora de familia acaudalada, sus padres mueren durante un accidente, pero a ella le parece sospechoso y decide investigar. Descubre que fue algo premeditado y en realidad se trata de un asesinato. Tras su descubrimiento alguien comienza a atentar contra su vida, y con ello concluye que el responsable se encuentra entre las personas que saldrían beneficiadas con la muerte de su familia. El cual ahora también intenta deshacerse de ella, para que no siga metiéndose en su camino.

–Umi-chan… ¿crees que algo así podría estar pasando?

–No estoy segura. Pero te diré, que este argumento es más común de lo que crees.

* * *

Nozomi iba saliendo del centro de investigaciones, hasta el momento el día había transcurrido lento y pesado. La reunión con sus colegas fue sumamente aburrida, pues estuvo a cargo de una persona cuya exposición le pareció bastante sosa, al no saber expresar sus ideas claramente al resto del equipo, ni aportar nada interesante al proyecto. Se detuvo al darse cuenta que una muy conocida rubia se hallaba recargada en su automóvil.

–¡Elichi!. –dijo felizmente mientras se acercaba a ella– Creí que nos veríamos más tarde.

–Hubo una fuga de gas en el teatro, así que suspendieron la práctica.

–Ya veo, entonces vamos a comer algo.

–De acuerdo. –Nozomi le dio un beso rápido a Eli y luego se metió al coche–Vayamos a la cafetería donde tienen ese parfait que me gusta. –se acomodó en el asiento de copiloto.

–¿El de oreo? –ambas se pusieron el cinturón de seguridad y la astrónoma encendió la marcha– Está cerca de tu edificio, no creo poder estacionarme ahí hoy, la zona debe seguir acordonada.

–Es verdad, cuando salí de casa aún había algunos oficiales. –comentó Eli.

–Supongo que iremos directamente a comer entonces. Es una lástima, quería traer a Nicochi con nosotras para ver qué información nueva tiene.

–¿Estás preocupada por ella? –preguntó la coreógrafa poniendo su mano sobre la de Nozomi, que tenía ya en la palanca de cambios.

–¿Tú no?

–¡Claro que sí!, Nico es la primera amiga que tuve desde que llegué a Japón, así que es importante para mí.

–Oh, ¿debería ponerme celosa? –inquirió Nozomi en un tono juguetón.

–Sabes que no.

Al entrar a la cafetería prácticamente lo primero que Nozomi captó con su aguda visión, fue a cierta pelinegra sentada en una mesa en compañía de la doctora mientras señalaban el menú. La astrónoma casi corrió hacia ellas, con Eli siguiéndole detrás. Cuando la pareja se percató de la presencia de ambas, hizo una expresión similar entre ellas de fastidio. Sería un almuerzo divertido, al menos para la astrónoma.

–¿No les molesta que las acompañemos verdad? –la astrónoma al notar que Nico estaba a punto de decir que sí, agregó rápidamente– ¿O es que estamos interrumpiendo su cita?

Maki internamente gritó que sí y suplicaba que se fueran, pero Nico nerviosa por esa pregunta decidió responder que no en voz alta. Por lo que Eli y Nozomi tomaron asiento. Luego de hacer sus pedidos, y recibir un poco de bullying por parte de Nozomi, la doctora las puso al corriente de la situación.

–Creo que debería agradecerte Nicochi. –comentó la astrónoma– Si no me hubieses mandado por los pizarrones, la explosión habría alcanzado mi auto también y definitivamente no estuviese tan tranquila como Maki-chan.

–¿Piensas que no me dolió? –preguntó la pelirroja– Fue un regalo de graduación de parte de mi papá.

El trío de mayores la observó fijamente mientras pensaban "¡claro que no te dolió!".

–Seguro te regalan otro después. –agregó Nico.

–Papá me dijo que en cuanto la situación se calme, quiere prevenir que vuelva a suceder lo mismo.

–Antes de que lo olvide –habló la artista– gracias por ayudarme a ordenar mi departamento...

Nozomi y Eli solo rieron en respuesta al comentario de la bajita, y en ese momento el mesero llegó con los platillos. Mientras comían, Nico no paraba de quejarse diciendo que perdió mucho tiempo volviendo a poner todas las cosas en su lugar y que hubiese preferido invertir ese tiempo en seguir pintado. La astrónoma se encontraba tranquila al ver que a pesar de la situación, su amiga seguía igual de ruidosa. Creyó que estaría más preocupada por la situación de su vecina, incluso llegó a pensar que cuando se vieran de nuevo ella andaría seria, o gris –como la pelimorada denominaba a su estado de ánimo depresivo–. Poco a poco Nico había cambiado, o más bien regresaba a como solía ser antes de su accidente, y eso era bueno. Sabía a quién debía agradecerle, a la doctora pelirroja que estaba logrando iluminar los días de la bajita, sí, todo era gracias a ella. Quizá después de que se arreglara la situación con Maki, ella podría centrarse en sus propios "problemas" con Eli sin preocuparse tanto por la artista.

–Es una lástima que no pudiésemos terminar la fiesta–comentó la coreógrafa, mientras buscaba llamar la atención del mesero ya lista para su postre.

–Es verdad, ya tenía planeado un buen castigo para ti Nicochi. –se quejó Nozomi y sin esperar que le preguntaran continuó– Un baile erótico para Kira-san.

Maki casi se ahoga con el té que bebía en ese momento.

–¿Querías meter en problemas a Tsubasa con Kousaka-san? –cuestionó la artista tranquilamente.

La doctora frunció el ceño y se preguntó si eso era lo único que le preocupaba a Nico sobre ese castigo, ¡¿es que no le importaba la idea de tener que hacer eso para la cantante?!

–No creo que a ella le hubiese molestado sabiendo que es solo un juego. –respondió tranquilamente Nozomi mientras observaba a Maki.

–¿Qué? –le preguntó la pelirroja en cuanto notó su mirada sobre ella.

–No lo sé –Nico ignoró a la pelirroja– Sonoda-san tenía cara de querer saltar sobre mí con lo del chocolate...

–Al parecer ella no es tan tranquila, ni indiferente como Kotori creía.

La pelinegra sonrió ante las palabras de su amiga, le daba gusto que la diseñadora tuviera posibilidades de estar con Umi, pero no lograba entender cómo era posible que no se diera cuenta, tendría que hablar con ella más adelante– Creo que deberías dejar de pedir los castigos de siempre, aunque ahora que lo pienso, ese fue bastante leve. Tienes la costumbre de pedirnos a Kotori y a mí que hagamos cosas más atrevidas.

La boca de la doctora se abrió en un gesto de genuina sorpresa ¡¿eso era leve?! Su mente –aún algo inocente– no le daba para imaginar las cosas que la astrónoma les obligaba a realizar como castigo. Apretó con fuerza la mandíbula y los puños, ella no permitiría que Nozomi siguiera haciendo esas cosas con su Nico, un aura densa y oscura proveniente de Maki hizo sentir escalofríos a Nozomi y también a Eli, pero esta última no quitó su cara de satisfacción mientras comía su parfait, nada ni nadie impediría que ella disfrutase de algo que llevara chocolate.

–Así dejaría de ser divertido Nicochi. –se quejó la astrónoma tentando a su suerte.

–Por un lado tienes razón, aún recuerdo la cara de Eli con su castigo y me causa mucha gracia. –dijo Nico con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

–¡Hey! –exclamó Eli con la cuchara aún en su boca.

Ahora Nozomi se encontraba casi igual que Maki –refunfuñando– Nico le pidió al mesero un parfait de fresa, la rusa le había antojado algo dulce. La astrónoma pronto recuperó la compostura, al recordar un dato muy interesante que les dio la doctora cuando las puso al corriente de la situación.

–Entonces… –su tono de voz burlón llamó la atención de todas en la mesa– ¿Nicochi conoció a su suegro? –era una manera de molestar a la artista y de paso hacerle ver que estaba consciente del avance que tenía con la pelirroja.

–¡¿Q-que?! –Maki casi saltó de su asiento con el rostro del color de su cabello.

–¡Oh, sí! –dijo Nico exagerando su tono de voz– ¡y creo que aprobó a la gran Nico Nii! ¿Pero quién no lo haría? porque incluso la invitó a una comida familiar el fin de semana.

A esas alturas la doctora ya había cubierto su avergonzado rostro con las manos, mientras, Eli seguía atesorando cada bocado de su parfait.

Nozomi hizo un puchero al ver que su plan de avergonzar a Nico no resultó y ya estaba aburrida de hacerlo con Maki, pues resultaba más sencillo de lo que imaginó en un inicio– No eres divertida Nicochi.

* * *

 **EXTRA: Escena eliminada del capítulo 10.**

Eli tenía a Nozomi acorralada contra la puerta mientras la besaba intensamente. Se encontraban en casa de la astrónoma, habían ido en busca de los pizarrones olvidados para continuar jugando y no estaban seguras de cuánto más se prolongaría la fiesta, ni tampoco si terminarían demasiado alcoholizadas como para ir al departamento de la coreógrafa al final. Así que la rubia decidió aprovechar ese pequeño momento de privacidad con su querida astrónoma. Nozomi acariciaba delicadamente la tersa espalda de Eli con sus manos, mientras ésta la sostenía con firmeza por la cintura. "Solo algunos besos" fue la petición que le susurró la rusa en tono travieso antes de morder con suavidad su lóbulo, y a la cual Nozomi no pudo resistir. Aunque era consciente que debían regresar pronto pues las esperaban para continuar. La astrónoma mordió los labios de Eli para poder profundizar el beso y ella en respuesta pegó aún más su cuerpo al de la pelimorada.  
Había transcurrido bastante desde la primera vez que intimaron, se tomaron su tiempo para llegar a ello y a la vez no. Desde la exposición de Nico tuvieron muchas citas, se veían casi a diario y cuando no les era posible por alguna circunstancia, conversaban largamente por teléfono al menos dos veces al día. Por eso sentían como si hubiesen tardado demasiado en dar ese paso. Dos semanas completas de comunicación continua culminaron en un apasionado fin de semana, que repetían en cada oportunidad que se les presentaba, sobre todo cuando el horario de Eli –que era el más variable– se los permitía.

–Debemos darnos prisa Elichi. –dijo Nozomi separándose de su "casi" novia.

–Pero te saltaste prácticamente todos los señalamientos de tránsito, tenemos tiempo.

La astrónoma rió al recordar las suplicas de Eli para que redujera la velocidad– Lo sé, pero sinceramente creo que ya quemamos todo el tiempo que gané, y un poco más.

–¿Tan rápido?

–Veo que Elichi no es tan consciente del tiempo, y de algo más.

Entonces la rubia se dio cuenta que en algún momento habían terminado en la cama de Nozomi con la ropa y el cabello bastante desordenados. Sabía que por lo menos Nico y Kotori se darían cuenta de ello y especularían sobre lo sucedido. Que aprovecharon el viaje cuyo objetivo se desvió... ligeramente.

–Lo siento, me deje llevar un poco. –dijo Eli poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole su mano a la astrónoma para ayudarla.

–Solo lo normal. –el tono de voz de Nozomi era juguetón y con ello logró que su pareja se sonrojara.

–M-me dijiste que la próxima semana tendrás una reunión con tus compañeros y luego te irás casi 5 días a un congreso. No podremos vernos mucho asi que…

Nozomi la interrumpió con un beso– Entiendo y no te preocupes Elichi, no me molesta que quieras algunos mimos pero, nos están esperando. Aunque es probable que me sienta un poco mal durante la fiesta y debas llevarme temprano a tu departamento para descansar.

–Me agrada la idea. –respondió la coreógrafa rápidamente con una sonrisa.

–Entonces vamos.

Cada una llevó un pizarrón y los guardaron en la parte trasera del coche de Nozomi. El camino de vuelta fue más tranquilo y lento que el anterior, les dio tiempo para platicar de varias cosas pues aún seguían conociéndose –y después de todo, nunca terminas de hacerlo–. Disfrutaban mucho de su compañía mutua y procuraban no hablar de la posibilidad de que Eli tuviese que dejar el país o también sobre formalizar su relación. Consideraban que mantenerse como hasta ahora sería lo mejor, aunque en el fondo sabían que probablemente ambas terminarían lastimadas. Cuando ya estaban próximas al edificio de Nico se toparon con una gran concurrencia y al acercarse más vieron a policías, bomberos y una ambulancia. La astrónoma se percató que el coche de Maki había sido reducido a chatarra cubierta por cenizas, y luego vio a Nico asomándose en la parte trasera de la ambulancia con un semblante de preocupación. Salió de su vehículo y corrió hacia ella dejando a Eli con la responsabilidad de buscar un lugar para aparcarlo.

–¿Nicochi estás bien? –preguntó Nozomi al llegar junto a su amiga.

–Sí, pero Maki-chan….

–Estoy bien –interrumpió la gruñona doctora– solo están desinfectando mis heridas, pero no es nada serio, fue superficial.

–Menos mal… –suspiró aliviada la astrónoma.

–¿Qué ocurrió? –preguntó Eli agitada al llegar con ellas.

–Mi automóvil explotó. –respondió Maki.

–¿No seguían en la fiesta? –cuestionó la rubia– ¿Estaban aquí cuando sucedió, verdad?

–Maki-chan se ofreció a ir por mas cervezas –respondió Nico– Al principio pensé en dejarla ir sola, pero luego creí que sería mejor acompañarla así que la alcancé y me alegro de haberlo hecho, ya que salió del coche para ir a donde yo me encontraba y entonces... el auto explotó.

–¿Lo encendiste y luego explotó? –Nozomi recordó que le pareció ver a alguien en el interior del vehículo de la doctora horas antes, quizá no había sido su imaginación como pensó en ese momento. Ahora sentía algo de responsabilidad por lo ocurrido, si ella se lo hubiese contado a Maki tal vez habrían dado con el explosivo. Observó el lugar del siniestro, y pensó en que eso pudo haber sucedido en cualquier momento, su auto estuvo a nada de sufrir el mismo destino o peor, pudo detonar cuando ella y Eli subieron a su coche–. Definitivamente no puedes escapar de tu destino. –susurró Nozomi mientras pensaba que al volver a su casa buscaría su viejo mazo de cartas de tarot, era hora de volver a una vieja costumbre. De momento sentía que debía contarles lo que vió. Y esa información le hizo ganarse un domingo en la comisaria con Nico y Maki, donde los agentes les hicieron todas las preguntas que creyeron necesarias para poder realizar su investigación.


	12. Chapter 12

**Muy probablemente este capitulo no cumpla con sus expectativas con respecto a la comida de Nico con la familia Nishikino, pero realmente no** **podía** **hacer mas, Nico esta** **ahí** **como amiga de Maki, no como pretendiente. Muy probablemente las cosas sean diferentes en una** **próxima reunión** **cuando pasen a ser pareja, de hecho tengo ya la escena en mi cabeza, pero aun falta para eso.**

 **Es posible que en estos** **días** **suba una historia nueva que esta rondando en mi cabeza y que necesito sacar ya o voy a explotar, consulte con mi beta reader (¡Saludos Yuki!) y creo que sera posible trabajar en ambas historias a la vez, el genero y** **temática serán** **bastante diferentes a esta historia (** **así** **como** **también** **la** **redacción** **de los** **capítulos** **).**

 **Creo que esta vez no tengo mas que decir xD y tengo un libro esperandome asi que los dejo con el capitulo de esta semana.**

 **Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12:**

Umi examinó cuidadosamente lienzo a lienzo el trabajo de Nico. Había llegado al departamento de la artista luego de que ésta le hiciera una llamada telefónica para informarle que ya tenía el 50% del trabajo listo. Algunos ya los conocía por fotografías que Nico le envió por Line. Desde luego que poder apreciarlos físicamente resultaba una experiencia muy distinta, pues transmitían mucho más, y por un momento pensó que era una verdadera lástima que no pudiesen anexarse los originales al libro. Una vez la escritora terminó su inspección y aprobó todo el material, Nico se puso seria.

–Hay algo que quiero consultar contigo.

–¿De qué se trata? –preguntó Umi mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los bancos de la cocina.

–Bueno, esto aún no se lo digo a nadie más, así que agradecería que cuando se lo comenté a Kotori finjas sorpresa.

–No soy muy buena con eso. –confesó la escritora un tanto extrañada por la petición– Pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo.  
Nico se acercó a ella y le extendió un sobre membretado que tenía varias estampillas y sellos postales, la dirección de remitente correspondía a Estados Unidos, Umi procedió a sacar la tarjeta para leerla, estaba en el idioma del país proveniente. Era una invitación para Nico, en la cual decía que estarían muy complacidos de que formase parte de una exhibición en una galería de Nueva York, también dejaban un correo electrónico y número de teléfono para que se comunicara.

–Estas son excelentes noticias –dijo la escritora guardando la invitación en el sobre y brindándole una amable sonrisa– ¿Seria tu primer exposición fuera del país? –Nico asintió con la cabeza en respuesta– ¿Les mandaste alguna muestra de tu trabajo?

–Para nada, al parecer el dueño de la galería ha estado viajando mucho en busca de nuevos talentos o artistas poco conocidos, coincidió que el día de mi exposición él estuvo en la ciudad y se enamoró de Arte y música. –señaló el cuadro colgado en su sala– De hecho fue uno de los tantos compradores que tuve que rechazar. El caso es, que decidió que tengo el nivel para que mi arte sea conocido internacionalmente y cuando me comuniqué con él me preguntó si contaba con nuevas piezas que pudiera presentar dentro de un mes.

–Vaya, todo eso es grandioso. Pero la verdad, sigo sin comprender por qué lo consultas conmigo en lugar de alguna de tus amigas.

–Porque en este momento todo lo que tengo es mi arte basándome en tus poemas.

–Oh…

–Entonces quisiera tu permiso para llevarlos a Nueva York. –Nico no tenía tiempo para trabajar en sus propias creaciones ya que estaba ocupada con el trabajo que Umi le encargó y aún no terminaba. Además era probable que su creatividad muriera el resto del año luego de terminar con ese encargo.

–Bueno, por mi parte te diría que sí de inmediato Yazawa-san. Sin embargo debo consultarlo con la editorial, ya que es material inédito para el libro y este no será publicado hasta dentro d meses. –comentó la escritora pensando en las probabilidades– Voy a checarlo y te confirmo después, ¿está bien?

Nico sonrió– Gracias Sonoda-san.

–Llámame Umi.

–Entonces puedes decirme Nico.

* * *

No es que la bajita quisiera impresionar a los padres de su vecina –¿o sí? –, pero se dio a la tarea de buscar exhaustivamente entre la ropa formal que solía llevar a las exposiciones la que estuviese más presentable para la ocasión. Además de quitar cada rastro de pintura de sus uñas –lo cual fue una encarnizada batalla– y usar uno de sus esmaltes favoritos para que se vieran bien. Con su cabello no tuvo tanto problema, afortunadamente nunca dejó de cuidar de él. Ahora se encontraba sentada entre Maki y la Sra. Nishikino. Sentía como si estuviese atrapada entre pasado y futuro, ya que su vecina no se parecía solo un poco a su progenitora como pensó anteriormente, era casi un clon. La única diferencia entre ellas, es que la madre tenía su cabello de un tono más opaco. El primer platillo fue llevado a la mesa, y la artista luchaba porque los nervios no la vencieran y su mano comenzara a temblar.

–Maki mencionó que usted es pintora. –comentó el Dr. Nishikino– ¿Acaso es la artista que tuvo una exhibición en μ's hace poco?

–Supongo que sí, soy yo. –respondió Nico.

–Maki-chan estaba decepcionada por no poder conseguir el cuadro que tanto deseaba. –dijo la madre de Maki uniéndose a la conversación.

Eso resultaba nuevo para Nico, no tenía idea de que la pelirroja hubiese tenido intenciones de comprar alguna de sus piezas.– ¿Qué cuadro querías?

La menor de los Nishikino se había puesto roja, ella no esperaba que la artista se enterase de esas cosas, si bien era cierto que quería el cuadro que se hallaba decorando la sala de Nico, no tenía intenciones de decírselo, bueno, ahora de afirmarlo. –E-eso ya no importa. –Tampoco podía mentir frente a sus padres diciendo que no era verdad que le gustase el trabajo de Nico.

–Bueno, pregunto porque tal vez podría hablar con el dueño actual del cuadro para ver si llegamos a un acuerdo.

¡Aggghh! ¡Eres tu Nico-chan! Quiso gritar Maki pero se contuvo, miró a su madre suplicando ayuda, esperando que ella entendiese y desviara la conversación, ésta captó el mensaje algo extrañada y habló– ¿Estudió alguna carrera relacionada con su oficio?

–Sí, de hecho tengo una maestría en historia del arte. –respondió rápidamente Nico.

–Así que, si en algún momento quisiera cambiar el enfoque de su trabajo bien podría inclinarse a la enseñanza ¿no es así? –cuestionó el Dr. Nishikino realmente interesado.

–Podría, sí. –hizo una pausa recordando la invitación a Nueva York– Pero en este momento no me veo tomando esa ruta.

–¡Oh!, tal vez desea formar una familia primero, ya está en esa edad –soltó la madre de Maki, a lo cual la pelinegra reaccionó casi escupiendo el sorbo de agua que acababa tomar.

–¡Madre! –habló la joven doctora– es inapropiado que hagas ese tipo de comentarios.

–Oh querida, tienes razón. Una disculpa Yazawa-san.

–D-descuide...

La conversación continuó, los padres de Maki siguieron con el interrogatorio, y así la menor de los Nishikino se enteró de algunas cosas y confirmó otras. Como que Nico tenía tres hermanos –que ya conocía de vista– y además de ellos su única familia era su madre, pues su padre murió siendo ella muy joven. Al preguntarle si su sueño siempre fue dedicarse a la pintura, ella contó sobre su accidente, pero sin dar muchos detalles e intentando cambiar rápido el tema. Cuando estaban por llevarles el postre el padre de Maki decidió hacer una propuesta a la pelinegra.

–¿Quiere que le presente a nuestro traumatólogo?

–¿Eh?

–No es por presumir, pero nuestro hospital cuenta con excelentes doctores y él no es la excepción, podría checar su rodilla si gusta.

Nico bajó la mirada a la mesa, ella anteriormente había ido con tres diferentes traumatólogos y el diagnóstico fue el mismo– Ya he consultado con expertos y me dijeron que no existía ninguna posibilidad de sanar por completo.

–¿Hace cuánto fue eso? –preguntó Maki quien hasta ese momento casi no había participado en la conversación.

–La última vez fue hace 8 años. –respondió la artista tratando de recordar, aunque dejó atrás el sueño de convertirse en idol y tomó otro camino, no quería vivir con los dolores en su rodilla, sobre todo durante los días fríos y húmedos, por lo que consultó nuevamente con un traumatólogo, pero luego de recibir el mismo diagnóstico decidió no buscar más.

–La medicina avanza cada día más y cabe la posibilidad de que actualmente se pueda hacer algo al respecto, deberías ir a que te revisen. –Maki lo dijo en un tono que esperaba no ilusionara a Nico, no quería que la sugerencia en lugar de ayudar deprimiera su vecina en caso de un resultado negativo.

–No lo se…

–Tendrá la mejor atención que pueda recibir en Tokio. Y por todo lo que ha hecho por Maki no le costará nada. –alentó el a la artista.

Luego de eso cambiaron el curso de la conversación, tampoco tenía la intención de presionar a Nico para que aceptara. Al salir del restaurante, los padres de Maki se despidieron de ellas, debían volver al hospital para atender algunos pendientes.

–¿Cómo vas con el trabajo? –preguntó la pelirroja mientras comenzaban a caminar rumbo al edificio donde vivían.

–Bien, ayer Umi fue a ver los cuadros que tengo terminados.

La doctora se detuvo– ¿Umi? –dijo extrañada por la manera en que se refirió a la escritora.

Nico se giró para ver a su vecina, que estaba medio metro detrás de ella– Si, ya sabes, Umi Sonoda.

Maki se ruborizó, no tenía por qué irritarle el cómo la pelinegra llamara a los demás, y probablemente ellas llevaran ya mucho conociéndose, después de todo, tenían a Kotori como amiga en común. Así que no era importante que llamara a la escritora por su nombre, ¿verdad?

–Ella aprobó todos los cuadros. –se dio vuelta y siguió caminando, esperaba que Maki hiciera lo mismo. Lo mejor sería ignorar los celos de la doctora, porque sí, se dio cuenta de ello– Luego de eso continué pintando y ahora voy al 75%, la verdad, el que Umi estuviese contenta con lo que llevaba fue suficiente para que la inspiración llegara a mi.

–Me da gusto escucharlo. –la pelirroja se puso a un lado de Nico– ¿Qué piensas hacer después?

–Probablemente tomarme un descanso y realizar bocetos, solo por el gusto de hacerlos, sin ningún propósito.

–Eso suena bien, será raro no ver a Nico-chan estresada por cuestiones de trabajo. –habían llegado al edificio– Al menos no habrá peligro de que te lastimes nuevamente.

–Ni que pasara tan seguido…

–Espero que no.

–¿Quieres ver los cuadros que ya tengo listos?

–¿Puedo?

Nico sonrió antes de contestarle– Vamos a mi departamento.

–¡Maki-chan! –saludó Hanayo acercándose a ellas.

–Hola.

–¿Cómo estás? –preguntó la manager.

–Bien, hoy es mi día libre. –comentó la doctora sin saber que más decir, la presencia de Nico la tenía algo nerviosa.

–Oh, que bien Maki-chan –dijo Hanayo contenta– Entonces, ¿cenamos juntas? –preguntó, ya contemplando a Rin en los planes, pero estaba de más mencionarla pues Maki lo sabía.

–Claro. –respondió en seguida.

La artista se encontraba molesta, no porque Maki estuviese haciendo planes con alguien más para cenar –por supuesto que no– sino porque había sido vilmente ignorada. Al ver que pensaban seguir conversando, se dio la vuelta para retirarse y encerrarse en su hogar.

–¡Nico-chan! –la doctora se apresuró a llamarla en cuanto notó que caminaba hacia los escalones.

Fue entonces que Hanayo se percató de su presencia– ¿Usted es Yazawa-sensei?

Nico se giró para ver a la "intrusa" – Sí.

–Tsubasa-san me habló de usted. –se apresuró a comentar la manager– Incluso tiene algunos de sus cuadros. –aquello la cantante no se lo dijo el fin de semana anterior, pero saberlo elevaba su ego. Hanayo continuó hablando– Ya que ella es un figura pública y sería fácil para sus fans reconocerla, me encomendó a mi la tarea de comprarlos.

–Vaya… –dejó salir la sonrisa de cuando está por empezar a fanfarronear– Tsubasa no me comentó nada al respecto, pero me alegra saber que le gusta mi trabajo. –tomó aire para comenzar con uno de sus ególatras discursos.

–Nico-chan... íbamos a tu departamento, ¿verdad? –interrumpió Maki al ver lo que se venía.

–Entonces lamento haberlas interrumpido. –le dijo Hanayo a su amiga– Por cierto, soy Hanayo Koizumi. –extendió su mano hacia Nico, quien lo dudo un poco pero finalmente correspondió el gesto.

–Supongo que ya lo sabes pero, soy Nico Yazawa.

Deshicieron el saludo, Hanayo le dijo a Maki que se veían por la noche y la pelirroja contestó que le saludara a Rin, la artista solo se preguntó quién rayos sería esa "Rin".

–Y luego de que se publique el libro ¿qué pasará con las pinturas? –preguntó Maki mientras examinaba la última que había realizado Nico.

–Pues tengo que esperar al menos medio año para hacer lo que quiera con ellas. –eso me dijeron los de la editorial de Umi mientras hablamos de los términos y condiciones del trabajo.

–Ya veo.

–Koizumi-san... –Nico dudó si preguntar o no, sabía que a su vecina no le agradaba mucho su amistad con cierta cantante. Al final su curiosidad pudo más– ¿Es amiga de Tsubasa?

–Es su manager. –respondió rápidamente intentando no sonar molesta.

Nico no mencionó nada más sobre el tema, solo se quedó mirando el equipo de sonido que Nozomi aún no había pasado a recoger. Al darse cuenta, Maki recordó lo nerviosa que se puso la bajita cuando Tsubasa le pidió que cantaran juntas. Se preguntaba qué haría Nico si recuperase la completa movilidad de su pierna, ¿dejaría de pintar e intentaría entrar al mundo del espectáculo? –pasó la mirada rápidamente por todos los cuadros terminados en la sala y pensó que eso sería un desperdicio de talento.

–¿Vas a considerar el ofrecimiento de mi papá?

–La verdad… –hizo una pausa, no creía que ganara nada con ello. Tenía 28 años, para ella ya no era posible intentar retomar su anterior sueño. Lo cierto es que le dolía su pasado, y estaba bastante decepcionada de no haber podido ser Idol, y tampoco se sentía satisfecha con su vida actual. Mucha gente la admiraba, y sus obras eran bastante bien pagadas. Al menos lo suficiente para ser independiente económicamente con dos o tres exhibiciones al año. Pero todo aquello no era suficiente, aún sentía que le hacía falta algo– No lo se. –poder moverse libremente y no sentir dolor por la lesión podría ser suficiente para querer ir con el especialista a que la revisara, pero aún así Nico no estaba segura de qué hacer.

–Nico-chan. –habló Maki– Sinceramente, creo que puedo entender cómo te sientes. Te viste obligada a tomar un camino que no querías y forzada a abandonar aquello que realmente disfrutabas. Sé que no es exactamente igual, pero… –al ver confusión en la expresión de Nico decidió ser más específica con lo que trataba de decir– Yo quisiera ser pianista y compositora, pero nunca he podido considerar seriamente esa opción, me criaron para ser doctora y heredar el hospital de mis padres, asi que, lo que yo realmente deseo nunca podrá ser. Por eso creo entenderte. –tomó las manos de Nico entre las suyas– No es correcto que te autocastigues soportando las secuelas de tu accidente.

–¿Qué? No es igual... –la pelinegra desvió la mirada al piso– tú no lo harás porque no quieres, podrías negarte y seguir tu sueño.

–No, no puedo, si lo hago mis padres…

–¿No quieres decepcionarlos? ¡¿eso es todo?! –preguntó Nico algo molesta y liberando sus manos para alejarse de Maki– Estoy cansada, así que voy a dormir. Cierra la puerta cuando salgas.

Y sin esperar respuesta se encerró en su habitación.

* * *

 **EXTRA: Escena eliminada del capítulo 11.**

La pelinegra y la doctora se despidieron de Eli y Nozomi, salieron de la cafetería y decidieron que ya estando en la calle bien podrían ir juntas de compras al supermercado, ya que sus respectivas alacenas se encontraban casi vacías. La verdad es que a Maki no le importaba porque rara vez cocinaba, pero sabía que debía pagar parte de las compras de Nico quien generalmente preparaba la comida de ambas, por lo mismo no vio necesario tomar un carrito para ella cuando llegaron al lugar. Mientras caminaban por el pasillo de lácteos hablaron sobre el "menú" de la semana. Completaron su lista de compras, verificaron tener todo lo necesario para al menos dos semanas y luego de ello se separaron para ir por artículos de carácter personal.

Nico buscaba con la mirada el shampoo que solía usar, por fin dio con él y cuando estaba por tomar la botella le llamó la atención el color de la tapa. Usualmente la botella era transparente y su contenido rojo –aroma a fresas– al igual que la tapa, sin embargo esta vez la tapa era color verde. Lo tomó pensando que sería una modificación a la imagen del producto, pero cuando leyó la etiqueta descubrió que en realidad se trataba de un nuevo aroma introducido por la marca, uno muy peculiar, tomate. No pudo evitar pensar en que a Maki tal vez le gustaría y se sonrojó ante la breve idea de comprarlo para sorprender a la doctora y ver su reacción.  
Nico estaba consciente de sus sentimientos por la pelirroja, su vecina en verdad le gustaba, pero prefería mantener alejada de su mente la idea de hacer algo al respecto –a pesar de estar segura de ser correspondida–. Sabía que una relación afectaría su arte y en caso de terminar en algo desastroso podría bloquearla una muy larga temporada, por lo que prefería no arriesgarse a ello. Observó el reloj y se dio cuenta que según la hora acordada ya debía reunirse con Maki. Caminó hasta el pasillo de electrónica y la doctora aún no llegaba, buscó distraerse viendo dvd's, quizás encontrara alguno interesante para más tarde.

Pasaron varios minutos y seguía sin haber rastro de la doctora, Nico comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y paranoica, después de todo había pasado casi nada desde el incidente del auto.

¿Y si la persona que atentó contra ella las siguió y secuestró a Maki?

Dejó abandonado el carrito en ese lugar y se apresuró a recorrer los pasillos del supermercado sin obtener resultados, en ninguno de ellos se topó con su vecina; mientras tanto, Maki tenía una "perfecta" sincronía –sin querer– con Nico, ya que caminaba por los pasillos donde la artista recién había pasado, no encontraba cierto artículo de limpieza y decidió buscar al encargado del departamento para preguntarle por él y cuando tuvo lo que buscaba se dirigió al punto de reunión.

–¡Atención a la señora Maki Nishikino, su hija la espera en servicios al cliente!

La doctora se extrañó al escuchar esa típica voz de supermercado que suele decir promociones, o llamar a algún empleado del lugar decir su nombre, además no tenía hija, ¿acaso se trataba de algún homónimo?

–¡Señora Nishikino, su hija Nico la espera en servicios al cliente! –repitió la voz.

El rostro de Maki se puso caliente y rojo como nunca en su vida. Es cierto que Nico aparentaba 17 o 18 años, pero no creía que fuese suficiente para que la vocearan de esa manera, entonces recordó lo que vestía la artista ese día... un overol corto en color azul cielo, con un panda en la bolsa frontal y una playera rosa pastel, además de su cabello sujeto en dos coletas con moños del mismo tono rosa, quizá por eso pero… ¿Acaso es posible? –Se preguntó Maki– ¡¿realmente alguien la tomó por una menor de edad?! Agarró su celular y buscó el número de Nico –cosa que no se le ocurrió a la artista, que a causa de los nervios y la preocupación se había bloqueado– de ninguna manera iría a buscarla a ese lugar.

Nico y Maki se repartieron las bolsas con compras, caminaban de regreso a su edificio en silencio un tanto incómodo. Luego de la llamada que le hiciera la doctora, Nico se disculpó por las molestias causadas, y casi corrió al lugar del establecimiento donde debía reunirse con Maki. La pelirroja seguía avergonzada y sin decir algo caminó hacia las cajas para pagar los productos que tenían en el carrito.

–¿No dirás nada? –preguntó la artista, harta del silencio de su acompañante.

–¿En serio Nico-chan? –habló por fin Maki, intentando contener la risa– ¿No era más fácil usar tu celular?

–¡Entré en pánico! –confesó algo avergonzada la bajita– Y no lo se, cuando esa amable señora me preguntó si estaba perdida, pareció una buena idea...

–Claro, hacerte pasar por una niña es una buena idea. –el tono burlón de la pelirroja no le agradó a Nico, pero decidió no mencionar algo al respecto y dejar que siguiera hablando– Lo que me sorprende es que realmente lo creyeran. –lo pensó con detenimiento por un instante y concluyó que quizá creyeron que su querida vecina tenía algún tipo de problema mental o algo por el estilo, y por eso la habían voceado.

–Maki-chan… –la artista se detuvo, sus mejillas estaban rojas y miraba al piso– yo…

La doctora también se detuvo– ¿Qué ocurre?

–Podrías… –suspiró– No comentar nada de esto con Eli o Nozomi.

Maki lo meditó unos segundos, aquello resultaba tentador. Podía divertirse mucho viendo como la astrónoma le hacía bullying a Nico, pero por otro lado, también podía pedir algo por guardar el secreto.

–¿Puedo tener algo a cambio? –preguntó a Nico, esta asintió con la cabeza– Bien –fue todo lo que dijo la pelirroja antes de continuar su camino.

–¡Hey! –Nico fue tras ella– ¿Qué vas a querer?

–Cuando piense en algo que me parezca un intercambio equivalente, te lo haré saber.

La bajita solo hizo un puchero en repuesta, tenía curiosidad por saber qué le pediría su querida Maki-chan.


	13. Chapter 13

**Mucho tiempo sin pasarme por** **aquí** **... pero como mencione en el oneshot que** **subí** **xD han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida, la verdad es que ya tenia tiempo con el capitulo listo pero no** **había** **querido/podido subirlo, del capitulo 14 si no tengo nada, mas que la** **intención** **de escribirlo xD** **así** **que me** **tardare** **un poquito mas de tiempo. Si veo que me bloqueo ya** **subiré** **alguna otra cosa, aunque no** **quería** **en un inicio probablemente escriba otro capitulo de problemas maternos porque una idea con esa historia a estado rondando en mi cabeza desde anoche... en fin... Les dejo con el capitulo.**

 **Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13.**

Nozomi y Nico se encontraban frente al departamento de Maki, la pelimorada le sujetaba la mano con firmeza.

–¿Por qué haces esto Nozomi? –le preguntó molesta la artista.

–Porque ya tienen una semana sin hablar, y no pienso permitir más este comportamiento. –respondió– Además es tu culpa Nicochi, Maki-chan solo buscaba animarte y fuiste mala con ella. Asi que Nozomamá tendrá que intervenir. Si no lo hice antes fue porque estuve fuera de la ciudad.

–No eres mi madre y yo se cuando voy a buscarla. Y para que lo sepas, ella tampoco ha hecho el intento de hablarme.

–Quien debe disculparse eres tú Nicochi.

–No quiero hacerlo en este momento.

–A este paso no lo harás hasta que regreses de Nueva York.

Un par de días después de su "discusión" con Maki, la bajita recibió una llamada de Umi, en la editorial aprobaron su petición. Podía llevar las pinturas a Nueva York bajo la condición de que no hubiese fotografías y colocara cada cuadro con su respectivo poema –a modo de propaganda para el libro de Umi–. Nico no tardó en correr a informarle a su familia y amigos de lo sucedido. Pero cuando llegó la hora de contarle a su vecina, esta no le abrió la puerta. Sabía que la doctora se hallaba en casa pues la luz se filtraba por bajo la puerta, asi que supuso que se encontraba molesta con ella. Decidió darle tiempo, pero no estaba segura si ya había sido suficiente, además, ahora era ella quien estaba molesta, lo que ocurrió no fue tan grave como para no dirigirse la palabra tanto tiempo ¿o sí?

–Vamos Nicochi, ¿o debo ir por ayuda de Elipapá?

–Te encanta la idea ¿verdad? –preguntó ante los apodos que su amiga se dio a si misma y a su casi pareja– Quizá ni siquiera nos abra.

–Este escenario me parece bastante familiar por alguna razón… –meditó Nozomi– Bueno, esta vez no hay pastel de tomate.

–Entonces espero que el shampoo de tomate sea suficiente... –susurró Nico mientras se revolvía el cabello con su mano libre. La artista tocó el timbre sin obtener respuesta. Volvió a intentarlo un par de veces más, obteniendo el mismo resultado.

Maki subía lentamente los escalones rumbo a su departamento, su semana había sido horrible, prácticamente vivía en el hospital, y el poco tiempo que pasaba en casa lo hacía encerrada en su habitación tocando el teclado –conectaba los audífonos y gracias a ello no tenía que compartir su música con nadie más–, desde su discusión con la artista andaba bastante desanimada e intentaba distraer su mente con cualquier cosa para no pensar en la pelinegra. Se saturó con horas extra en el hospital a tal punto que varios días se quedó a dormir ahí mismo. No sabía cómo manejar la situación, ni de qué manera acercarse a Nico para hablar con ella. Cuando llegó a su piso observó a Nozomi y Nico frente a su departamento, pero se dio cuenta de algo más, estaban tomadas de la mano. ¿Por qué hacían eso? ¡¿Y dónde rayos estaba Eli?! Rápidamente avanzó hacia ellas.

–¿Qué hacen? –preguntó Maki en un tono bastante agresivo que hizo saltar y retroceder al par de amigas.

Nozomi al darse cuenta de la posible razón soltó a la bajita– Mi misión aquí terminó, ya no puedes huir Nicochi. –dijo, como justificando el por qué sostenía la mano de la artista– Nos vemos luego Maki-chan. –se despidió casi huyendo del lugar.

–H-hola. –saludó un poco nerviosa la pelinegra.

–Hola. –respondió Maki al saludo mientras buscaba las llaves de su casa.

–Y-yo… Maki-chan. –la bajita se pasó la mano por el cabello suelto en un gesto de desesperación al no saber cómo continuar lo que debía decir, por lo que soltó lo primero que paso por su cabeza– ¡Voy a ver al traumatólogo que mencionó tu padre! –¡Perfecto Nico Nii! Eso no fue para nada una disculpa, se recriminó a si misma y soltó un gemido de frustración, ¿por qué es tan difícil?

–¿De verdad? –preguntó Maki ya un poco más tranquila.

La realidad era que consultó con sus amigas y su madre al respecto, las cuales le pidieron que lo intentara, si bien eso ya no afectaba tanto en su vida –aunque le costaba mucho olvidarlo– pues contaba con una nueva profesión, el no tener que soportar el intenso dolor que llegaba a provocarle esa vieja lesión sería bueno. –Sí, lo haré.

–Entonces mañana le comentaré a mi papá sobre tu decisión.

Nico ahora se tomaba el tiempo de examinar a Maki, lucía sumamente pálida y cansada, su brillante mirada se había opacado, bajo sus párpados se apreciaban unas muy marcadas ojeras y sus ojos estaban irritados, también parecía haber perdido un poco de peso y se movía con languidez. Algo oprimió su pecho en ese instante, se sentía culpable, si la doctora no estaba alimentándose bien era en gran parte a causa de ella.

–Maki-chan... estaba por preparar algo de comer. –dijo Nico mientras tomaba la mano de Maki– ¿Por qué no vienes y almorzamos juntas.

–Preferiría dormir un rato –respondió con sinceridad la pelirroja y apretó levemente la mano de la artista.

–Entonces, duerme en mi habitación mientras cocino.

–Está bien… –se limitó a decir la doctora pues no tenía ganas de alegar.

Nico sirvió en dos platos su nueva creación, camarones al chipotle en salsa de tomate. Tenía pendiente esa receta desde dos semanas atrás cuando la encontró por internet. La salsa tenía gran consistencia además de buen sabor al igual que el resto del platillo, y el aroma era agradable, se esmeró en ello y esperaba que a Maki le gustara. Caminó a su dormitorio y al entrar se topó con la pelirroja durmiendo boca abajo. Nico se sentó a su lado y la observó por un largo rato. Realmente se veía cansada, decidió que lo mejor sería dejarla dormir un rato más, pensó en velar su sueño y se acostó junto a ella.

–¿Crees que ya lo resolvieron? –preguntó Eli mientras levantaba los platos de la mesa.

–Pues por el bien de Nicochi espero que sí. –respondió Nozomi mientras veía la hora en su celular, habían terminado de cenar y era relativamente temprano, decidió buscar en su lista de contactos el número de Nico y marcó.  
Tras sonar un par de veces el tono de marcado, una voz somnolienta contestó– ¿Si?

–¿Nicochi? –preguntó la astrónoma al notar que no sonaba como la voz de su amiga.

–Nico-chan… –esta vez la voz se escuchaba algo lejana– Nico-chan, despierta, Nozomi te habla…

–¿Qué? –preguntó Nico con el mismo tono somnoliento de Maki.

–Oh… Lamento tanto interrumpirlas… –Nozomi sonaba bastante divertida, haciendo que el cerebro de la artista comenzara a despertar– Solo llamaba para ver cómo te fue, pero me doy cuenta que estas mucho mejor de lo que creí –dijo lo último en un tono bastante sugerente.

–¡¿Qué?! –exclamó Nico– ¡No! ¡Espera Nozomi! ¡No es lo que...!

La astrónoma cortó la llamada y rió un poco– Todo bien Elichi. ¿Te quedas a dormir?

–Claro que sí, debemos reponer el tiempo que estuviste fuera por tu congreso.

–Estoy de acuerdo.

–¿Crees que Nico ya le contó a Maki sobre Nueva York? –preguntó Eli terminando de lavar los platos.

–No tengo idea… La verdad estoy contenta por Nicochi, pero no se si el viaje afectará su relación con Maki-chan.

–Si lo dices por que estarán distanciadas, no creo que suceda nada. Acaban de pasar una semana sin hablarse y al parecer todo se resolvió bastante bien y rápido, yo me esperaba un poco más de drama.

–Yo también. –Nozomi recordó que por la mañana había consultado con las cartas, estas anunciaron un evento inesperado en la relación de Nico y Maki, pero no dejaron en claro si sería positivo o negativo.

–Quizá deba realizar otra lectura para ver si no saldrá algún obstáculo inesperado en… –ni bien terminó de hablar cuando Eli se acercó a ella tomándola por la cintura y cargándola, Nozomi soltó un gritito y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la coreógrafa– ¿Qué ocurre Elichi?

–Vamos a tu habitación.

–Oh… Así que es cierto eso de reponer el tiempo.

–Por supuesto.

Nico observaba con detenimiento el pomo de la puerta principal de su departamento, lo veía como si fuese un objeto extraño y desconocido, como algo que observas por primera vez en toda tu vida y no logras descifrar. ¿El motivo? Se debatía en si debía abrir o no la puerta. Minutos antes se encontraba muy concentrada terminando una de sus pinturas, cuando repentinamente el timbre sonó sacándola de sus cavilaciones. Se levantó del banquito donde llevaba ya más de dos horas sentada y se acercó rápidamente a la puerta, pero al observar por la mirilla, en lugar de toparse con su vecina se encontró con el demo... Nozomi, quien sonreía de tal manera que evitaba a Nico proceder a dejarla entrar. No habían transcurrido ni 24 horas desde que la astrónoma interrumpió su siesta con Maki –a quien no logró explicarle cómo terminó durmiendo a su lado–, sabía que su amiga no dejaría pasar semejante oportunidad para molestarla, pero no pensó que fuera tan pronto.  
La puerta se abrió de golpe, chocando con la frente de Nico y provocando que se tambaleara, pero la bajita logró recargarse en la pared y maldijo por haberle dado copia de las llaves de su departamento a Nozomi, y también el no recordarlo a tiempo.

–Lo siento Nicochi. –la astrónoma se acercó a ella y le echó un vistazo a su frente– Bueno no creo que te quede marca.

–¿Qué rayos haces aquí? –preguntó Nico irritada mientras sobaba con su mano la reciente magulladura.

–Solo pasé a saludarte. –sonrió ampliamente– ¿Acaso no puedo?

–Por qué no te saltas eso y mejor dices lo que está pasando por tu cabeza.

–¿Estás segura Nicochi?

–¡Ya que! –exclamó Nico con fastidio– Terminemos con esto de una vez...

–¡Oh Nicochi! –Nozomi la abrazó con fuerza– ¡Por fin has perdido tu virginidad y pasado a la adultez!

–¡¿Qué?! –fue lo único que una estupefacta Maki que se encontraba en el pasillo logró decir. Al ver abierta la puerta de su vecina y escuchar las voces de ella y la astrónoma, decidió –inocentemente– pasar a saludar, pero llegó en el momento preciso en que la pelimorada mencionaba en voz –demasiado– alta la condición de Nico.

La bajita estaba completamente roja, podía incluso sentir sus orejas arder, no tanto por el vergonzoso comentario de la astrónoma, sino por el hecho de que su vecina logró escucharlo– Ma-Maki-chan. ¿Vienes a comer? –preguntó Nico separándose rápidamente de Nozomi quien se veía feliz.

–Oh, Maki-chan –se acercó la astrónoma a la pelirroja– te encargo mucho a Nicochi, es como la hija que algún día tendré con Elichi, aunque... ahora siento que he ganado otra hija.

Maki se encontraba más confundida que al principio y no estaba segura de cómo contestarle a Nozomi, ni si debía o no tomarla en serio.–¿Nico-chan? –llamó a la artista buscando ayuda, pero entonces se dio cuenta que su frente estaba roja– ¿Qué te pasó?

–Chocó con la puerta. –respondió rápidamente la astrónoma, mientras Nico le dedicaba una mirada de odio.

–Nico-chan, ¿por qué eres tan descuidada? –preguntó algo molesta la doctora.

–¿Nozomi? –Eli se asomó por la puerta de Nico.

–¡Elichi! –la pelimorada se reunió con ella en la entrada del departamento– Llegué antes de tiempo así que decidí visitar a Nicochi.

–Hola. –saludó Eli con una sonrisa a Nico y Maki, ambas devolvieron el saludo– ¿Vemos una película? –le preguntó a Nozomi.

La astrónoma dudó por un momento, no es que no quisiera pasar tiempo con Eli, pero ya que la doctora y la artista estaban en el mismo espacio que ella, quería molestarlas un poco más.

–¿Prefieres hacer algo diferente? –al ver que Nozomi dudaba, decidió que tal vez ella debía escoger qué hacer.

–No, la película está bien. Pero yo elijo los asientos–sonrió la astrónoma y tomó la mano de Eli.

La pareja se despidió y se retiró, dejando aliviada a Nico por no tener que lidiar con más comentarios molestos por parte de la astrónoma.

–Iré por una compresa a mi departamento. –dijo Maki luego de examinar el golpe de Nico y ver que había riesgo de inflamación.

–Tengo hielo en la nevera, no te preocupes.

La doctora ya no estaba en el departamento cuando Nico terminó de hablar. Aprovechó para ir a su dormitorio y buscar la invitación de la galería en Nueva York, eso ayudaría a explicar más rápido la situación, además el repentino dolor de cabeza que le provocó su impacto con la puerta le dejó sin muchas ganas de hablar. Cuando volvió a la sala Maki le puso la compresa en la frente y recibió el sobre que Nico le dio.

–Esto... ¿cuándo es? –preguntó la pelirroja al terminar de leer.

–Tres semanas. –respondió en seguida Nico.

–¿Y te dará tiempo de pintar algo para presentar?

–Umi habló con la editorial y me permitieron presentar las obras que tengo hechas para su libro.

–¿Cuántos días te irás? –cuestionó Maki, recién volvían a hablarse y ahora Nico tendría que marcharse un tiempo, si bien no sería de inmediato, la última semana había sido bastante pesada para ella y no le apetecía mucho repetir.

–Solo será el fin de semana del evento.

La doctora bajó la mirada al piso, dos o tres días no eran tanto tiempo, ella podría doblar turno en el hospital para mantenerse ocupada y no sentir tanto la ausencia de Nico. "Quisiera ir" pensó, pero dudaba que su padre le permitiera faltar tantos días seguidos al hospital.

–Puedes, la invitación se extiende a un invitado. –comentó la artista ya que Maki habló en voz alta sin darse cuenta– Y prefiero llevarte a ti en lugar de Nozomi.

La pelirroja estaba por decir algo cuando de pronto su celular comenzó a sonar, checó el identificador de llamada y contestó– ¿Papá?

–¿Estás con Yazawa-san? –preguntó el .

–¿Ah? –a Maki le extrañó la repentina pregunta pero respondió– Sí.

–¿Cómo está vestida?

A la pelirroja le irritaron la palabras de su padre– ¿Por qué quieres saber eso papá?

–Cierto, eso sonó raro, dame un momento. Segundos después la pelirroja recibía un mensaje con una imagen suya poniendo la compresa en el rostro de Nico, la puerta se hallaba cerrada, pero la captura fue posible gracias a que la artista tenía las cortinas abiertas.

–Nico-chan... –llamó a la pelinegra y le mostró la imagen en la pantalla de su celular.

–La fotografía me llegó de un número desconocido. –Maki puso el altavoz.

La artista corrió a su dormitorio y buscó el telescopio de 60mm que Nozomi le obsequió en su último cumpleaños. Salió al pasillo y lo colocó en un trípode enfocando hacia el edificio del frente, ahora la sensación que tenía en algunas ocasiones de ser observada cobraba sentido. Examinaba cuidadosamente el edificio con el aparato. La doctora salió tras ella mientras continuaba hablando con su padre, entonces Nico la detuvo, había detectado movimiento en una de las ventanas. Ella sabía que ese edificio estaba siendo totalmente remodelado y por ende tenía varios meses deshabitado, ya que no era rentable para el dueño en mal estado. Por lo que ver a alguien ahí resultó un hallazgo bastante inusual y sospechoso. Sacó su celular y marcó al 110.

–¿Qué ocurre Nico-chan? –preguntó la pelirroja apartando el móvil de su oído.

–Entra al departamento, estoy llamando a la policía.

Maki decidió no cuestionar a la mayor y hacer caso en seguida. Si la situación continuaba de esa manera, Nico no se sentiría tranquila yéndose al extranjero, estaría con la incertidumbre de si su vecina se encontraba segura o no…


	14. Chapter 14

**Ha pasado tiempo...**

 **No tengo excusas para ello, bueno de hecho las tengo pero no los aburriré con ellas xD el caso es que reviví de entre los muertos para poder actualizar, con el 15 llevo un buen ritmo asi que espero no hacerlos esperar mucho. Se que es corto y que quizás no valga la espera. Debo agregar que no me gustan los songfics así como no me gustan las películas o series donde la gente canta... pero en esta ocasión considero que era necesario hacerlo** **así, porque la letra va muy bien con (mi) Nico.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a Kone, sin tu sugerencias hubiera tardado meses en escribir este capitulo.**

 **La canción que use en este capitulo es:  
**

 **Nanairo Symphony– Coala Mode (Segundo opening de Shigatsu wa kimi no uso)**

 **Les dejo el link, solo eliminen los espacios.**

 **youtu . be / dzdLuy85G3o**

 **Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14.**

–¿Quién es ese? –preguntó Nico observando de pies a cabeza al sujeto –enorme y musculoso– de traje y lentes oscuros que venía detrás de la pelirroja.

–Guardaespaldas... papá lo creyó conveniente luego del último incidente con las fotos.

–Por un momento creí que me preguntaría si soy Sarah Connor –la artista rió ante esa idea y luego se dio cuenta de algo– espera, ¿las fotos? –hasta donde ella recordaba, Maki le había mostrado e informado de una sola.

–Anoche papá recibió un sobre con fotografías de él, de mamá y mías. En ellas estamos en casa, en el hospital o en la calle.

–Eso es preocupante. –comentó Nico haciéndose a un lado para que Maki pudiera pasar.

–Sí, lo es. –la doctora entró al departamento y cerró la puerta detrás de ella– Él se quedará afuera vigilando, hay dos más en la entrada de nuestro edificio y tres cuidan el de en frente. –soltó un pesado suspiro– Era esto, o volver a casa de mis padres –y de ninguna manera Maki volvería a ese lugar; donde querrían tenerla encerrada todo el tiempo, alegando que era por su seguridad, y si bien era cierto, sabía que de aceptar no podría estar más junto a Nico, por lo que prefería tener que lidiar con la constante vigilancia por parte de su equipo de seguridad.

–¿Qué pasa con la policía?

–Han mantenido bajo vigilancia permanente al sospechoso principal; incluso sus movimientos bancarios, pero no hay nada aún que indique que él es el responsable.

–¿Y no tienen más sospechosos?

Maki negó con la cabeza– Ya fueron descartados, y si no es el doctor Tenma, la investigación se estancará hasta que pase algo más y tengan con que proseguir.

–Bueno, esta vez su acercamiento no fue tan agresivo. –comentó Nico– y no sería tan preocupante de no ser por lo sucedido con tu auto.

–Lo sé. –Maki desvió su mirada al suelo y se perdió en sus pensamientos. Estaba preocupada y tenía miedo. No quería que nada le pasara a sus padres, ni a sus conocidos por estar con ella en el momento equivocado. Pero era demasiado egoísta como para alejarse de ellos, sobre todo de Nico, no quería imaginarse sin la bajita.– Por cierto, mi papá habló con nuestro traumatólogo, te espera mañana a las 12:30pm.

–Ok… –la pelinegra sacó su celular y programó su alarma, notó que Maki la observaba con curiosidad– Estoy terminando el trabajo de Umi, así que suelo perderme mucho detallando las pinturas.

–¿Sólo cuando estás terminando?

–Bien... es todo el tiempo, pero más cuando estoy con los últimos toques. –la artista se dio cuenta de que su vecina quería preguntarle algo– No te preocupes llegaré a la cita.

–No me preocupa eso, pienso que si me dijiste que irás, lo harás. –Maki tomó un mechón de su cabello y comenzó a jugar con él– Es sólo que... estaba pensando, a la hora que salgas de tu cita, es probable que yo esté libre para almorzar.

Una sonrisa involuntaria se formó en el rostro de Nico al percatarse de qué era lo que su vecina quería preguntarle.

–¿Por qué no comemos juntas? –las pupilas lilas de Maki se toparon con las rubíes de Nico y sintió calor en su rostro– Hay una cafetería cercana que frecuentaba y…

–Está bien. –dijo la artista al notar como la pelirroja estaba a punto de explotar o algo similar– Me parece un buen plan.

* * *

Nico salió del consultorio y avanzó unos cuantos metros antes de detenerse. Tenía la mirada fija en el suelo, no dejaba de pensar en lo que el doctor acababa de decirle, no había entendido mucho sobre el procedimiento –si es que lo aceptaba– pero comprendía muy bien el porcentaje de éxito y las consecuencias de que la operación no saliera bien. Al percatarse que se encontraba a medio pasillo, se hizo a un lado, recargándose en la pared. Desde el principio ella no esperaba buenas noticias, y de hecho no fueron tan malas, teniendo en cuenta que ya no tenía nada que perder. "Bueno, quizás sí, pero no es tan grave" se dijo a sí misma mientras suspiraba con pesadez.

–Nico-chan. –Maki se acercó a ella, llevaba puesta una bata blanca, y lentes de aumento que le daban un aire de madurez– Justo venía a checar si ya estabas libre. –consultó su reloj, al parecer había calculado bien el tiempo.

–Supongo que eso significa que es hora de comer. –comentó Nico con una sonrisa forzada que para Maki no pasó desapercibida, pero prefirió no comentar nada al respecto.

Caminaban por los largos y lustrosos pasillos del hospital, mientras la pelirroja le contaba a su vecina de su atareada mañana, esta sólo asentía con la cabeza captando pequeñas partes del relato, mientras su mente seguía perdiéndose a ratos en sus dilemas. Sabía que en cualquier momento la doctora le preguntaría sobre su cita, así que se preparaba mentalmente para ello. Nico decidió esperar fuera del hospital mientras Maki se cambiaba de ropa, su celular vibró y al checar se topó con un mensaje de Nozomi.

"Nicochi :D Debemos ir pensando en la fiesta de celebración ;D"

Su amiga astrónoma estaba siendo demasiado positiva, aún sin conocer el diagnóstico que le habían dado a Nico, quien decidió ignorar el mensaje y guardar el celular.

Al poco rato Maki apareció, y caminaron juntas hasta el restaurante –desde luego, vigiladas de cerca por los guardaespaldas de la pelirroja–. Luego de hacer sus pedidos al mesero, la doctora se decidió por fin a sacar el tema de la operación.

–Y bien... ¿qué te dijo el especialista?

–65% son las probabilidades de éxito de la operación.

–Bueno… –la pelirroja hizo una pausa, y pensó en que no era una operación que pusiera en riesgo su vida– Es un buen porcentaje.

–El doctor me dijo que si la cirugía no sale bien, mi cojera será permanente. –aunque la artista ya tenía tiempo lidiando con ese problema, no solía ser algo que le preocupara demasiado, pues en esos días donde no podía disimular que todo andaba bien, prefería no salir de casa. Si las cosas no resultaban de la mejor manera, ya no habría día que no se sintiera inútil.

–Eso sí es un poco preocupante. Entonces, supongo que debes meditarlo bien.

–Sí. –Nico suspiró mientras recordaba el interrogatorio del doctor, seguido del rápido chequeo físico que le realizó. Hasta ese momento el doctor tenía un semblante tranquilo, pero una vez le tomó radiografías y las examinó a detalle, su rostro se tornó serio, logrando que ella se pusiera nerviosa.

–¿Está bien si hablo con el doctor? –preguntó Maki sacando a la pelinegra de sus divagaciones.

Nico ladeó la cabeza, como hacen algunos animales cuando están intentando comprender algo, logrando que la doctora se sonrojara por lo adorable que le pareció– Claro. –respondió por fin mientras veía como el mesero traía sus pedidos.

–¿Ya sabes a quien llevarás al viaje? –preguntó Maki antes de probar la comida frente a ella.

–No realmente. –la artista no podía escoger de entre sus tres hermanos solo a uno; y estos lo sabían, por lo que ninguno le pidió a Nico ser elegido, Nozomi en otras circunstancias ya estaría haciendo horas extras en el trabajo, para luego obtener permiso de algunos días libres, pero ella quería estar con Eli todo el tiempo posible, y en cuanto a Kotori… se encargaba de cuidar a su adorada Umi ahora que esta se hallaba en modo zombi con su nueva novela, y ya no tenía más amigos. Levantó su vista para observar a Maki, se preguntó si su vecina tendría tiempo para acompañarla, porque estaba segura que querría hacerlo. Pero quizá sus padres la querían donde pudiera ser vigilada por ellos. Soltó un suspiro ante tal dilema, ya luego pensaría mejor qué hacer.

* * *

Nico deslizó ágilmente su lápiz de grafito sobre una de las hojas de su libreta de sketch en la que llevaba algunos minutos trabajando. Durante las primeras horas de ese día logró terminar con todos los lienzos que Umi le había encargado; desde entonces hizo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no ver de nuevo los cuadros, si lo hacía estaba segura que continuaría retocándolos. Por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería encontrar una distracción, y así se puso a trabajar en su libreta de dibujo, esa que mantenía oculta y segura en un compartimiento secreto de su armario, pues no quería que Nozomi la encontrara. Sabía que su querida amiga no conocía el significado de respeto por lo ajeno, sobre todo cuando se trataba de ella; por alguna razón, la pelimorada tenía la creencia de "lo que sea de Nicochi también es mío". La bajita se encontraba detallando alegremente su dibujo, cuando repentinamente el melódico y familiar sonido de un piano se escuchó, la pelinegra detuvo lo que hacía y en cuanto se percató que se trataba de Maki soltó su lápiz y buscó su celular para consultar la hora, dándose cuenta de que su vecina tenía por lo menos 5 minutos de haber llegado a su casa, –cálculo que hizo teniendo en cuenta su horario laboral de la semana, el cual se sabía de memoria–. Aún con la libreta en sus manos salió de su departamento rumbo al de la pelirroja.

–¿Qué tal Arnold? –saludó al guardaespaldas mientras tocaba el timbre. El hombre sólo arqueó su ceja en respuesta.

La melodía se detuvo, y la pelinegra apenas logró captar el leve sonido de unos pasos, que cesaron a los pocos segundos cuando la puerta se abrió.

–Nico-chan. Pensaba tocar un poco antes de pasar a verte –la pelirroja se hizo a un lado dejando que su vecina pasara– Por cierto, hablé con tu traumatólogo. –cerró la puerta y se sentó frente a su piano mientras Nico lo hacía en el sofá– Mi papá me acompañó, también quería estar al tanto de la situación, nos explicó a detalle en que consiste la operación y vimos tus radiografías.

–Entonces ahora sabes que tan delica…

–Nico-chan, es verdad que normalmente el porcentaje de éxito en esa operación es el que te dijo ayer el doctor. –se puso de pie para acercarse a su vecina– Pero no es la primera vez que se realiza ese procedimiento en nuestro hospital. –se agachó para tomar las manos de Nico– Si aceptas la operación, pediré que me dejen asistir en ella y me aseguraré de que todo se haga de la mejor manera para que ese 65% se eleve.

–Maki-chan… –la artista liberó una de sus manos del agarre de la doctora, y cubrió su rostro con ella, mientras con la otra entrelazó sus dedos apretando con fuerza– Está bien.

La pelirroja sonrió y entonces se percató de la libreta que Nico tenía a un lado, se encontraba abierta, y le fue inevitable fijar su mirada en ella al darse cuenta de que su retrato hecho con grafito estaba plasmado en esa hoja. Soltó con delicadeza a la pelinegra y tomó el cuaderno, entonces comenzó a retroceder en las páginas; topándose con más dibujos de ella, para cuando Nico se dio cuenta, la joven doctora ya tenía su rostro del mismo color de su cabello.

–Eso… –le arrebató la libreta– Y-yo. –desvió su mirada al piso, no tenía idea de cómo justificarse.

Por unos instantes se formó un silencio incómodo en el lugar, Maki volvió a sentarse frente a su piano– Nico-chan, ¿quieres escuchar un poco de música? –sin esperar respuesta empezó a reproducir una hermosa y familiar melodía.

–¿Una canción infantil? –preguntó Nico sacándole una sonrisa a la pelirroja– Brilla brilla pequeña estrella, ¿no?

–Mozart. –aclaró la doctora sin dejar de tocar y acelerando el ritmo.

Nico escuchó toda la alegre sonata mientras verificaba que no hubiese ningún dibujo vergonzoso en esa libreta, el ritmo de la canción cambio unas tres veces, provocando que la bajita se arrepintiera de no haber llevado por lo menos un lápiz con ella, esperaba que todo aquello que Maki estaba transmitiéndole con su canción se quedaran en su memoria lo suficiente para que al volver a su departamento y que pudiera plasmarlo, de repente pasó a una canción diferente–¡Oh! Esa la conozco también.

 _Ahora tocamos una brillante sinfonía._

 _Una sinfonía arcoíris._

Los ojos de Maki se abrieron de par en par, se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Nico, pero decidió no decir nada al respecto y continuar tocando.

 _La razón por la que las heridas no sanan al tratarlas de olvidar,_

 _Es porque al tratar de olvidar siempre las volvemos a recordar._

 _Voy dando vueltas y vueltas y vueltas sin parar._

 _Pero ya es hora de dejar de obsesionarme con un reloj de que se detuvo._

 _La más poderosa sensación,_

 _Quiero estar contigo por siempre._

 _Cuanto más pierdo la capacidad de permanecer en un solo lugar._

 _Yo soy la lluvia, tú eres el sol, así que tomémonos de las manos,_

 _Nosotros estamos aquí juntos._

Aunque la mirada de Nico se topó con la de Maki no pareció darse cuenta de que estaba cantando en voz alta. Además, ayudaba el hecho de que la doctora no dejaba de presionar las teclas de su piano. Acompañó a la pelinegra en los coros, al principio con miedo de que esta se diera cuenta de lo que hacía.

 _Ahora tocamos una brillante sinfonía._

 _Una sinfonía arcoíris._

 _Me topé con sonidos que jamás_

 _Hubiera podido crear estando yo solo._

 _Llorando y riendo con un Do Re Mi Fa Sol_

 _Nace una sinfonía resonante de emociones._

 _Mis blancos suspiros desaparecen en el cielo sin previo aviso_

 _Al mirar hacia el cielo veo que los árboles de cerezo han florecido_

 _Voy dando vueltas y vueltas y vueltas sin parar_

 _Sobrellevando toda mi felicidad y mi dolor, espero por la primavera._

 _Es extraño, tu sonrisa,_

 _tiñe esta ciudad monocromática,_

 _con un color muy vívido._

 _Hey, abracemos ahora este momento_

 _Ya que estamos aquí juntos._

 _Los pétalos vuelan en el cielo_

 _Una sinfonía colorida de primavera._

 _Me topé con sonidos que jamás_

 _pude tocar en ningún otro momento más que ahora_

 _Porque estás aquí conmigo, soy capaz de sonreír_

 _Una sinfonía que comparte nuestro tiempo._

La artista se acercó al piano y se sentó junto a la pelirroja, asegurándose de no estorbarle mientras ésta se concentraba en el solo, que en cuanto terminó, Nico volvió a cantar.

 _Tú siempre usas esa magia_

 _Tomas la melodía de los días normales_

 _Y convirtiéndola por completo en una obra maestra_

 _Sí, justo como si fueras Chaikovski_

 _Me entregaste tantos sonidos llenos de valentía._

 _Ahora tocamos una brillante sinfonía_

 _Una sinfonía arcoíris._

 _Me topé con sonidos que jamás_

 _Hubiera podido crear estando yo solo._

 _Como si brotaran, con un Do Re Mi Fa Sol_

 _La melodía que yo interpreto,_

 _La melodía que tú interpretas,_

 _Una Sinfonía resonante de emociones._

Cuando se terminó, Nico tenía la respiración un poco irregular, sentía una extraña satisfacción y la constante opresión en su pecho –con la que llevaba años lidiando– había desaparecido. Volteó a ver a Maki, quien a su vez la observaba como queriendo decir algo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que se encontraba frente al piano, fue consciente de que quizás…

–¿Canté? –le preguntó a su vecina con una expresión que esta no pudo descifrar.

–N-Nico-chan… –tomó sus manos fuertemente, creyó que de no hacerlo probablemente la artista saldría huyendo.

Muy al contrario de lo que Maki pensó, Nico se quedó a su lado, entonces se dio cuenta de cómo sus ojos se comenzaban a tornarse vidriosos.

–12 años... –dijo la pelinegra, y sin poder contenerse más, dejó que las lágrimas se desbordaran.

Aunque al principio Maki no entendió lo qué Nico quiso decir, no tardó en darse cuenta que se refería al tiempo que había transcurrido desde la última vez que la pelinegra cantó– Pues a pesar de ello, aún lo haces bien. –comentó con toda la sinceridad que pudo.

–Maki-chan. –Nico deshizo el agarre de la pelirroja y la abrazó, mientras dejaba salir todas las emociones negativas acumuladas que mantuvo guardadas por tanto tiempo.

La doctora la dejó desahogarse. Abrió su boca, pero ninguna palabra surgió de ella –nunca había sido buena con las palabras– así que acarició la espalda de la artista para reconfortarla.

–Maki –la llamó en un susurro, sus brazos dejaron de rodearla, abandonando ese afectuoso abrazo.

–Dime. –la pelirroja observó a Nico, sus expresiones demostraban, que en esa cabecita aún se daba una lucha interna. Pero sin importar lo que fuese, ella le brindaría su apoyo. Tomó una de las manos de Nico, la apretó y le regaló una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa. Ese gesto de la pelirroja fue suficiente para aumentar la valentía de la artista; la cual deslizó sus manos al rostro de Maki. Ella se vió aterrada por un instante, al ver cómo la pelinegra acortaba más la distancia entre ellas, así como imaginó en más de una ocasión. Su rostro se tornó de un intenso rojo, sus mejillas ardían y su corazón latía agitado, estaba nerviosa, pero a pesar de todo, no se movió, estaba lista para darle la bienvenida a los cálidos labios de Nico, aquellos que ansiaba probar desde hace tiempo...

* * *

 **EXTRA: Escena eliminada del capítulo 13.**

Nico observó con terror como en la pantalla de su celular aparecía la leyenda de, "Llamada finalizada". Se estremeció de tan sólo imaginar lo que Nozomi le diría la próxima vez que se vieran, y estaba segura, que no sería divertido... Al sentirse observada se giró, topándose con Maki; la cual se veía bastante confundida, y la pelinegra sabía con certeza el motivo.

–La comida está lista. –se puso de pie y caminó hacia la cocina, esperando ganar algo de tiempo.

–Nico-chan. –Maki la llamó mientras salía de la habitación.

–N-no estaba intentando hacerte nada raro. –dijo la artista, los nervios comenzaban a traicionarla e inevitablemente se había puesto a la defensiva.

–¿Hacerme algo raro? –preguntó la pelirroja arqueando una ceja– ¿A qué te refieres? –el comentario de Nico sólo había aumentado su confusión.

–Me está haciendo daño juntarme con Nozomi… –susurró Nico.

–¿Nico-chan?

–Yo… sólo me refugiaba de los pandas zombi. –soltó lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza.

–¿Viste una película sobre eso o algo así? –preguntó Maki, siendo consciente de las extrañas obras cinematográficas que luego producían en su país.

Nico suspiró y dejó una distancia prudente entre ambas. Sólo debía decirle que estaba cansada y que por ello se había quedado dormida a su lado; no era algo tan grave. ¿Entonces por qué se sentía y actuaba tan nerviosa? La cabeza comenzaba a palpitarle dolorosamente, y casi podía asegurar que comenzaba a salirle humo de ella, por el sobrecalentamiento del engranaje en su cerebro.

La doctora al ver que Nico se encontraba absorta en su mundo, decidió acercarse a donde la bajita solía guardar la vajilla; tomó un par de platos, además de algunos cubiertos que sacó de un cajón, y luego sirvió dos porciones de lo que supuso sería la comida de ese día. Sonrió al percibir el agradable aroma que desprendía la comida frente a ella, y estuvo segura que iba a gustarle. Se acercó al refrigerador, sacó una jarra con té helado, tomó un par de vasos de cristal y vertió el líquido en ellos. No pudo esperar más, el aroma que salía de la comida era muy tentador, cogió un tenedor y probó el platillo.

–Está delicioso Nico-chan.

–¿Ah? –la artista por fin reaccionó, y vio que frente a ella ya se hallaba todo listo para comenzar con su almuerzo –tardío–.

–¿Es de las recetas que me dijiste que querías probar?

–Sí.

–Pues si no supiera que es tu primer intento, no lo hubiese adivinado.

Nico sonrió –¿Lo habías probado antes? –Maki negó con la cabeza– Entonces ¿cómo puedes saber que realmente quedó como debería?

–No importa, no tiene que ser perfecto. Sabe bien, y eso es todo lo que necesitamos saber.

Nico tomó su primer bocado y se dio cuenta de que Maki tenía razón, agradeció que la doctora tuviese tanta hambre que había dejado pasar el hecho de que –aunque no sucedió nada– por primera vez durmieron juntas.


	15. Chapter 14,5

**Por alguna razón, la mayoría de las personas que me conocen dan por hecho que Halloween es mi festividad favorita. No se si por mis libros de terror, misterio y suspenso en mi librero, o por mi extraño gusto (obsesión) por las películas de terror. Es verdad que mi amor por este genero va mas allá de lo normal y se que esta muy relacionado con lo que se celebra hoy xD aun así... esta no es mi festividad favorita y quizás la actualización de hoy sea contradictoria a lo que estoy diciendo ya que el de hoy no es un capitulo normal, es un extra, pero al igual que todos los demás que he escrito sera tomado en cuenta dentro de la trama.**

 **Debo decir que disfrute mucho realizando esto, quizás no es lo que estaban esperando después de como termino el capitulo 14, pero creo que es la oportunidad que necesitaba para volver a mis orígenes y despejar un poco mi cabeza para poder continuar de largo con la historia (la cual me esta costando por estar completamente fuera de mi genero). Algunos autores meten drama en sus historias para hacerlas interesantes y creo que eso esta bien, suele funcionar siempre y cuando no se pasen xD, yo en lo personal prefiero meter terror y/o suspenso.**

 **Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen...**

* * *

 **¡ADVERTENCIA!**

 ** _El siguiente capitulo contiene escenas fuertes y descripciones gráficas, no es apto para gente_** _ **sensible.**_

 _ **Se recomienda leer de día o con las luces encendidas.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 14.5 (Especial de Halloween)**

–No te preocupes. –dijo la doctora sosteniendo el celular contra su oído– Compraré algo en una de las máquinas expendedoras. –Guardó silencio para escuchar como al otro lado de la línea, su querida Nico le regañaba una vez más por haberse ido a trabajar saltándose la cena. Fue algo inevitable, la pelirroja había perdido la noción del tiempo, y sabía que no era la única a la cual le sucedió. Después de todo, Nico tampoco fue consciente de ello hasta que ya era demasiado tarde, y la cena aún no estaba lista. Pero eso no le molestaba, aunque realmente disfrutaba la comida de la pelinegra, el simple hecho de pasar tiempo con ella la hacía muy feliz. –Me lo puedes compensar con un buen desayuno. –comentó Maki repentinamente, con la esperanza de que fuese suficiente para que el regaño cesara.

–Hmmm... está bien. –escuchó la voz de Nico dejando salir un pequeño quejido pero aceptando– Además, supongo que ya debería dejarte trabajar.

–Bueno, hoy es un día relativamente tranquilo. –sus turnos de noche por lo general eran de guardia en urgencias. Era lunes y estaban en pleno periodo escolar. Los días más ajetreados solían ser los fines de semana y durante las vacaciones; que generalmente es cuando las personas son más propensas a sufrir accidentes. –Pero tienes razón, si papá se entera que me la paso pegada al celular tendré problemas.

–Entonces, nos vemos mañana.

–Claro, descansa.

La llamada llegó a su fin, y Maki echó a andar por los pasillos del hospital en busca de alguna máquina para poder comprarse una lata de café. Al pasar por una de las ventanas, le fue inevitable observar la Luna; casi como si la estuviese llamando. Esa noche en especial lucía impresionante, y es que no recordaba una igual; su inusual color carmesí y el brillante halo espectral que la rodeaba la hacían resaltar en aquel cielo nocturno.

–Y hoy es... Halloween. –murmuró la pelirroja, pensó brevemente que era una extraña coincidencia, pero no le dio importancia y retomó su camino.

Al llegar a su objetivo se topó con un grupo de enfermeras que charlaba aprovechando que su primera ronda de la noche había terminado. Maki las saludó, buscó su cartera y sacó algunas monedas.

–¿Escucharon lo que le sucedió a Sohma-san?

La pelirroja introdujo las monedas en la ranura y luego seleccionó su bebida.

–Anoche como a las 3 am él caminaba por el pasillo del segundo piso, cuando repentinamente escuchó una especie de rechinido. Siguió caminando, creyó que se trataba de alguna de nosotras, y cuando llegó al final del pasillo donde debía doblar, una silla de ruedas vacía avanzó hacia él. –algunas de las enfermeras del grupito ahogaron un pequeño grito, y luego de ello la otra prosiguió con su relato– Dijo que quizás alguno de los que estaban de turno trató de jugarle una broma, sin embargo cuando se acercó se dio cuenta que los frenos de la silla se habían puesto solos.

Maki ya tenía abierta su lata de café, he incluso le había dado un par de sorbos, pero sólo por curiosidad se quedó cerca de aquellas mujeres. Desde pequeña acompañaba a sus padres al trabajo, al principio la dejaban en alguna de sus oficinas y después, cuando cumplió la edad –que ellos consideraron– suficiente, comenzó a ayudar. En ninguno de sus turnos nocturnos vio o escuchó algo que le hiciera creer que cosas extrañas sucedían en el hospital. Tomó cuidadosamente otro sorbo de su humeante bebida y siguió escuchando.

–Ahora que lo dices, Senbei-san me platicó que la otra noche se quedó hasta muy tarde revisando el archivo de uno de sus casos. –comentó ahora otra de las mujeres– Se encontraba tan absorto en él, que el sonido de tres golpes en su puerta casi lo hacen saltar de la silla. Dijo que se tranquilizó un poco antes de pedirle a quien estaba afuera que pasara, porque no puso el seguro. Esperó y nadie abrió, pensó que era su imaginación porque se sentía cansado, el pobrecillo a trabajado mucho últimamente. Bueno, el caso es que volvió su atención al archivo, y en eso tocaron de nuevo. Esa vez no se asustó, y ahora seguro de haber escuchado a alguien alzó la voz para pedirle que por favor pasara, sin embargo sucedió lo mismo. Senbei-san ya se sentía molesto, y quién no, me contó que se puso a mirar la puerta un buen rato esperando que el gracioso del otro lado volviese a tocar, y cuando lo hizo, se levantó de golpe para abrir y atraparlo infraganti. Para su sorpresa no había nadie. Se asomó y vio que todo estaba solitario pero aún así salió para buscar al culpable y reprenderlo, el resto de los consultorios tenía las puertas aseguradas, por lo que caminó hasta la sala de rayos X esperando que estuviese ahí. Dijo que gracias al cristal de la puerta pudo ver cómo pasaba una figura que vestía pijama verde y en seguida la abrió, convencido de que se trataba del culpable, cuando me contó lo que vio, me heló la sangre... y es que se dio cuenta que allí, sólo estaba él.

Maki sabía que aquella habitación contaba con una sola entrada, por lo que si el doctor Senbei vio a alguien, tendría que haber sido producto de su imaginación. Balanceó su lata y cálculo que ya había consumido la mitad de su contenido, probablemente se tomaría otra.

–¡Oh, cielos! Eso me recuerda que el otro día me pasó algo extraño. –comentó por fin la enfermera que estuvo más callada durante toda la conversación, pero atenta a los relatos de sus compañeras– Tendrá como dos semanas, me encontraba haciendo mi ronda normal en el área de neurología. En ese entonces tenía un par de pacientes que se hallaban algo delicados, por lo que debía revisarlos con mayor frecuencia que al resto. Cuando llegué con uno de ellos, llamado Takuma-san, ya se había dormido. Eso me pareció un tanto extraño porque él no solía dormirse antes de que le diera su última dosis de la noche. Su esposa observó que me encontraba algo confundida, y me comentó que ya había pasado la otra enfermera a darle el medicamento y realizarle el chequeo de rutina, que no me preocupara. Salí de la habitación algo pálida al escuchar eso, porque sabía; que sólo Isane y yo nos encontrábamos en aquel piso, y estaba completamente segura, que ella se había quedado hablando con nuestra jefa sobre los pacientes que le correspondía atender...

Mientras las mujeres comenzaron a hablar sobre el reciente relato, la pelirroja consultó su reloj y concluyó que ya era suficiente descanso. Arrojó su lata vacía en un bote cercano y sacó una nueva bebida de la máquina, se despidió de las enfermeras y se apresuró en ir a urgencias.

Un esguince, una pequeña con fiebre que llevaba consigo un conejo de felpa que se negaba a soltar, un hombre con baja de azúcar, y una mujer hipertensa ya entrada en años, fueron los casos que Maki atendió antes de volver a perderse por los pasillos del hospital en busca de más cafeína. Soltó un bufido al darse cuenta que el café se había agotado en ese piso. Lo necesitaba para pasar la noche sin cabecear, no quería poner en riesgo a ningún paciente en caso de que le llegara alguna emergencia que requiriese cirugía. Así que sin perder tiempo se dirigió al elevador con paso veloz. No debía ausentarse por mucho tiempo de su puesto, aunque consideraba que la vieja Kureha podía hacerse cargo de la situación sola, tampoco quería cargarle todo el trabajo. Apretó el botón y esperó a que el ascensor llegara. Volteó hacia atrás, y se percató de que la noche había oscurecido más mientras ella estuvo ocupada, después de todo llevaba varias horas de guardia y Chronos no espera por nadie. A pesar de eso le pareció relativamente tranquila, al menos eso pensó hasta que un relámpago surcó el cielo iluminándolo por un instante. "Genial" murmuró Maki, y entonces las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Sabía que la lluvia aumentaba las probabilidades de que el número de pacientes se elevara. Entró a la fría cabina, soltó un pesado suspiro y apretó el botón del segundo piso.

La pelirroja consultó su reloj como había hecho ya en más de una ocasión desde que inició su turno, mientras, las puertas metálicas frente a ella se cerraban. Faltaba apenas un minuto para que dieran las 3 am. Se preguntó si Nico aún seguiría despierta, tenía ganas de hablar con ella, pero no quería despertarla, lo más probable es que ya estuviese dormida. Miró al frente esperando poder salir pero nada ocurrió, las puertas seguían cerradas, entonces levantó la mirada y notó que el ascensor marcaba el tercer piso. Por su mente pasaba la idea de haber presionado el botón equivocado, cuando repentinamente el número cambió, indicando ya el cuarto piso. Las puertas se abrieron en esta ocasión y Maki instintivamente saltó hacia atrás, retrocediendo lo más que pudo, –el hospital Nishikino, al igual que cualquier otro hospital de Japón, no contaba con cuarto piso, o más bien sí lo tenía, pero debía encontrarse bloqueado–. Un escalofrió recorrió la columna vertebral de la doctora, quien sabía que el ascensor estaba programado para saltarse dicho piso, al cual no se podía acceder. Fuera de la cabina se lograba observar el suelo, cubierto por las mismas baldosas blancas que en el resto del hospital, pero se perdía casi de inmediato por la falta de luz en dicho piso. Con gran precaución y alerta, se acercó al panel y volvió a presionar el botón del segundo piso, para su desgracia sin resultado alguno. Gimió y apretó todos los botones esperando que alguno funcionara, podía sentir como la desesperación se apoderaba de ella poco a poco.

–Vamos. –dijo Maki en voz alta, alejándose del panel. Si el ascensor seguía negándose a funcionar tendría que salir y buscar las escaleras.

Con una de sus ya temblorosas manos sacó su celular. El aparato no tenía señal, sintió unas terribles ganas de arrojarlo, pero sabía que sería estúpido de su parte. Recordó en seguida la función de linterna y la encendió, se alegraba de no ser tan visceral. Respiró profundamente, se tranquilizó un poco y se dijo a sí misma que sería sencillo, que sólo debía caminar recto hasta topar con la pared, y de ahí buscar la puerta que conducía a las escaleras, no le tomaría más que unos cuantos minutos.

Ya había transcurrido algo de tiempo desde que en una ocasión, cuando aún vivía con sus padres, tuvo la oportunidad de ver los planos del hospital. En estos pudo apreciar como el cuarto piso era un enorme espacio vacío, sin ningún tipo de división, el cual nunca se habilitó para ser usado. No es que ella fuese supersticiosa ni mucho menos, y lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento tampoco tenía que ver con las historias y rumores que solía escuchar por parte de sus compañeros de trabajo, pues por el tipo de lugar hasta resultaba normal escuchar esa clase de relatos. Lo que sentía en ese instante tenía nombre: miedo. Un sentimiento que había comenzado a carcomerla, y se debía al simple hecho de haber dado cinco pasos. Tan sólo cinco pasos que la llevaron a toparse con una pared, que sabía, no tendría que estar ahí. Al rodear ese muro se encontró con un pasillo, y después este se dividió, lo que la obligó a elegir una ruta. La desconcertó aún más el darse cuenta que había puertas, con sus números de habitación a los costados, como si se tratase de un piso cualquiera –aunque más laberíntico de lo normal–. No encontraba ningún tipo de interruptor, pero al apuntar al techo con la linterna se dio cuenta que sería una búsqueda infructuosa, ya que ni siquiera habían colocado focos. Las paredes tenían suciedad, moho y telarañas, por lo que procuraba mantener su distancia de estas. Su atención se dividía entre ver dónde pisaba, y ver ocasionalmente al frente. Mordió su labio inferior al llegar al final del pasillo y darse cuenta que la salida no se encontraba ahí. No le parecía raro en absoluto haberse perdido, su sentido de orientación no era malo, pero dadas las circunstancias era de esperarse que no se hubiese topado a la primera con la salida.

Debía haber hecho caso a su sentido común, que le decía que lo mejor sería quedarse en el elevador en lugar de aventurarse estúpidamente a lo desconocido. ¡Pero no!. Tenía que comportarse como Nico en lugar de ser paciente –aunque esa tampoco era una de sus características principales–.

Mientras buscaba otro camino que tomar, un olor pútrido invadió sus fosas nasales y un pensamiento asomó en su cabeza. A cada paso dado el hedor se intensificaba y más estaba segura que se trataba de un cadáver. El hospital se hallaba libre de plagas; al menos las zonas en uso, pero no descartaba la posibilidad de que en semejante lugar; al que prácticamente nadie entraba –o no debiera entrar– se hubiese logrado colar algún animal, y daba la impresión de ser uno grande. Hubo una parte donde ya no soporto más el hedor, era absolutamente nauseabundo y estuvo a punto de vomitar, sin embargo logró controlarse, se recordó así misma que a diferencia de cuando tuvo que realizar sus prácticas con cadáveres en la universidad, eso no era nada, podía soportarlo, y lo hizo. Se tomó unos segundos para calmarse e iluminar lo mejor que pudo aquel pasillo, con la esperanza de ver alguna señalización o referencia de dónde podía estar. Aunque al principio el haber encontrado habitaciones y pasillos en lo que suponía era un piso vacío le había atemorizado, decidió que eso no la detendría, utilizaría su conocimiento previo sobre el resto de los pisos del hospital para ubicarse mentalmente; ya debía estar apróximadamente en el centro, a esas alturas podía hacer dos cosas; seguir buscando la puerta que llevaba a las escaleras, o retroceder. Vio el reloj en la pantalla de su celular, ese día en particular lo había observado tantas veces, que hubiese perdido la cuenta de llevar una. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión notó que algo no andaba bien. La brillante pantalla indicaba las 3:03 am, estaba segura que llevaba mucho más tiempo vagando sin rumbo, se puso a contar los segundos, y al llegar a sesenta y cinco se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba, pero rápidamente pensó que se trataba de su celular. "¡Excelente!" exclamó mentalmente con sarcasmo. Pensó que después de todo, lo mejor sería volver al ascensor, y esperar a que este funcionara nuevamente. "¿Y si ya no está ahí?", comenzó a dolerle la cabeza. "Existe la posibilidad de que alguien lo haya llamado desde otro piso y con eso echado a andar el artefacto". Apretó los dientes, ahora realmente su idea de buscar las escaleras le parecía tonta. Debió descartarla en cuanto se topó con el primer muro...

Dio la vuelta y caminó en dirección a donde dedujo debía estar el ascensor, pero al llegar a la primera encrucijada, dudó. Derecha o izquierda... Maki recordaba haber venido de la derecha, por lo que sólo estaban esas otras dos opciones. Se decidió por la izquierda, no podía perder más tiempo. Para su desgracia no tardó mucho en darse cuenta que había tomado una mala elección, aquel horrendo olor se hizo presente de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte, y además estaba completamente segura de no haberlo sentido cuando se adentró en aquel lugar, por lo que giró, pero al hacerlo iluminó una puerta abierta. Por un breve instante escuchó un grito en su subconsciente, que decía que la ignorara y saliera de ahí si es que aún quería tener posibilidades de encontrar el ascensor en su sitio.

Caminó hacia la habitación mientras su voz interior le decía: "la curiosidad mató al gato, Maki", sin ignorar el comentario y sin dejar de avanzar hacia la habitación 42, cuyo número pasó inadvertido para la pelirroja, se respondió en un susurro; "pero la satisfacción lo revivió". Ni siquiera logró poner un pie dentro, cuando gracias a la luz que emanaba de su celular logró visualizar una escena digna de una película de terror; las baldosas que debían ser blancas se encontraban salpicadas con sangre y una pila de cadáveres putrefactos se hallaba sobre esta, su horror se hizo mayor al darse cuenta que vestían batas del hospital. Recordó cómo vagamente su padre le comentó algo sobre pacientes desaparecidos, como solían ser personas sin familia, el hospital no tenía problemas legales ya que se creía que huían por no contar con los recursos suficientes para cubrir los gastos médicos, o sencillamente por no querer pagar. Sintió como su estómago se revolvía, una animal muerto, o practicar con cadáveres que los profesores tenían autorizados para sus clases era una cosa, pero el observar cuerpos desmembrados y comidos de pacientes formando un charco de pútridos fluídos y larvas la había sobrepasado. Un escalofrió la hizo estremecer al instante en que algo hizo click en su cerebro, ¿comidos?. Puso su mano libre sobre su boca mientras un grito ahogado se consumía, y sintió cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Desde donde Maki se encontraba alcanzó a vislumbrar feroces mordidas, como cuando un animal salvaje ataca sin piedad hasta saciar su apetito, pero este había seleccionado sólo ciertas partes, y arrancado violéntamente los miembros, ni un sólo corte limpio se podía apreciar, nada hecho por un humano. Estaba por salir corriendo cuando de pronto escuchó un crujido en la otra punta de la habitación. Al poner más atención se dio cuenta de que no era sólo eso, también se podía apreciar el ruido de algo masticando, acompañado de un sonido viscoso. Enfocó al piso bajo sus pies con el celular, dio un paso al frente y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible tomó la puerta por el picaporte. No pensaba arriesgarse, si daba la vuelta para retirase y aquel animal o lo que fuese la escuchaba, estaba perdida, la luz de su celular la delataría. Y tampoco podía apagarla porque eso significaba tener que buscar a ciegas la salida, su única posibilidad era cerrar la puerta, correr y esperar que el elevador estuviera en donde lo dejó; porque si debía buscar las escaleras sus probabilidades serían más bajas que el porcentaje de éxito de la operación de Nico.

Tiró del picaporte y la puerta comenzó a cerrarse, pero ocurrió algo que no tomó en cuenta por el nerviosismo. Las bisagras viejas y gastadas por falta de mantenimiento rechinaron. Sabía que aquello había delatado su presencia y que ya no valía la pena ser cuidadosa, por lo que terminó de cerrar de una sola vez y se echó a correr. Justo cuando llegó a donde el pasillo de dividía, dobló en la única opción que le quedaba por comprobar y escuchó que algo se estrelló violentamente con la puerta. Sería idiota si regresaba para verificarlo, continuó su camino con la esperanza de que el animal no supiera rastrearla; o que por lo menos no fuese tan rápido. Mientras avanzaba veía la numeración de las habitaciones, pero en el estado de alteración que se encontraba desconfiaba de su memoria.

Al dar vuelta en una esquina se sintió sumamente aliviada pues vio una luz, y al percatarse que se trataba del ascensor que por fortuna aún la esperaba, corrió aún más rápido. Al llegar guardó torpemente su celular en la bolsa de su bata y presionó el botón que llevaba a la planta baja. Pero el armatoste seguía negándose a cooperar con ella.

El sonido de pasos acercándose hizo que su atención volviera a centrarse en la oscuridad de la que acababa salir. Al principio creyó que era sólo paranoia, pero al darse cuenta que el ruido no cesaba y estaba cada vez más próximo, comenzó a presionar frenéticamente el botón del primer piso una y otra vez. Comenzaba a distinguir una silueta moviéndose en la negrura. Su dedo ya punzaba de dolor pero no por ello se detenía. Sentía como si su corazón fuese a escapar por su garganta y casi podía jurar que sucedería.

Las puertas por fin reaccionaron y comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente, lo cual no fue de gran ayuda, ya que se encontraba en absoluto desespero. Una pálida mano con garras se alargó, sabía que si impedía que las puertas metálicas terminaran de cerrarse, estaría a merced de ese ser. Sentía sus piernas como gelatina y sus dientes castañeaban en un acto involuntario. Un largo, pálido y andrógino rostro se asomó, mostrando una escalofriante sonrisa, compuesta por dientes torcidos, puntiagudos y algunos hilillos de sangre que bajaban por su mentón. Además de un par de ojos casi felinos color ámbar que la observaban atentamente, y el resto de su cuerpo ataviado con una bata de hospital igual a la de los cadáveres que había visto instantes atrás. La criatura detuvo las puertas que comenzaron a abrirse en el acto, haciendo el temor de Maki realidad, esta soltó un sollozo y de manera instintiva le lanzó una patada a "eso" frente a ella. Aquella cosa mordió el tacón del zapato de la pelirroja; no tenía caso forcejear, por lo que con un movimiento brusco y aprovechando que con sus "fauces" presionaba el tacón de su calzado esta deslizó su pie liberándose. Las puertas volvían a cerrarse, agradeció a todas las deidades que se le ocurrieron en ese momento porque el aparato no se hubiese negado a funcionar correctamente como había hecho con anterioridad. El extraño y macabro ser frente a ella literalmente tragó su zapato y enseguida dio un paso al frente. Maki se quitó el otro zapato y haciendo uso del poco valor que tenía, logró clavarle el tacón en uno de los globos oculares. La "cosa" retrocedió y soltó un furioso alarido que sacudió el piso, haciendo que Maki cayera bruscamente de espaldas. La criatura logró sacarse el zapato del ojo, provocando que la sangre saliera a borbotones de la herida e inclusive alcanzando a salpicar un poco a la doctora antes de que las puertas por fin se cerraran. Volvió a escucharse un bramido casi con la misma intensidad y provocando el mismo efecto, pero esta vez hizo que el ascensor bajara de golpe –y por suerte para la pelirroja– un solo piso.

Las puertas únicamente se abrieron a la mitad, pero fue suficiente para que Maki pudiera salir corriendo. Una silla de ruedas vacía salió de la nada atravesándose en su camino, pero lejos de asustarse, la doctora saltó sobre ella –gracias a la adrenalina– como si de una valla usada en las carreras de obstáculos se tratase. Trastabillando cada tres zancadas llegó a las escaleras, estuvo cerca de chocar con una enfermera que en su vida había visto –y que más adelante juraría que no tenía pies–, casi saltó todos los peldaños y siguió huyendo. Cuando por fin volvió al primer piso seguía sin sentirse segura, continuó corriendo y casi se da de bruces con la puerta de la sala de rayos X que se abrió de golpe frente a ella –la cual estaba vacía–, por fin llegó a urgencias y se detuvo, aterrizando de rodillas ante las miradas curiosas e inquisitivas de las enfermeras que estaban de turno, las ignoró he hizo lo posible por normalizar su respiración y soportar el terrible dolor en su pecho.

–¿Maki?

La pelirroja levantó la mirada topándose con una muy preocupada Nico. No lo pensó dos veces antes de taclear a su enana y aferrarse a ella.

–¿Q-qué pasa?

La doctora le narró lo sucedido rápidamente y de manera atropellada, la artista no podía entender nada de lo que Maki estaba diciendo. Pero se dio cuenta de lo mucho que temblaba, lo pálida que se veía, y las salpicaduras que había en su rostro y bata con una especie de líquido negro, además de no tener zapatos, pero lo más preocupante; el terror en su rostro. Antes de que pudiera decirle que hablara más lento, una "abuela" con bata de doctor se acercó a ellas.

–Nishikino-san.

–K-Kureha-sensei. –como pudo se puso de pie y se acercó a su superior.

–¿Dónde has estado? –preguntó molesta la mujer– Tuve que llamar a tu padre, justo ahora se encuentra con tu madre y algunos de esos gorilas de seguridad que contrató, han estado buscándote por todo el edificio desde hace horas.

–¿Horas? –preguntó Maki confundida, alzó la vista hacia el reloj que tenían en urgencias y se sorprendió al descubrir que marcaba las 6:34 am.

–A mi también me llamó. –comentó Nico– tu padre quería saber si de casualidad estabas en tu departamento y habías olvidado avisarle a tus compañeros de turno sobre tu salida. Como no respondías a tu celular, ni a tu número fijo en casa, me preocupé y vine en seguida.

Maki vio por la ventana como lloviznaba y los relámpagos ya se escuchaban lejanos. Nico le explicó que sus padres se habían preocupado porque cuando se desató la tormenta, los de seguridad descuidaron un momento la entrada; medio minuto en el que cualquiera pudo haber entrado al hospital con malas intenciones. Al poco rato llegaron sus padres, y luego de algo de drama Maki les contó lo sucedido. Los señores Nishikino se veían incrédulos, Nico tenía sus dudas porque nunca había visto a la pelirroja aterrada, la doctora Kureha se retiró sin decir una palabra, pero por alguna razón la bajita sintió que creía en el relato de Maki.

El doctor Nishikino, Maki –quien estaba siendo prácticamente arrastrada– y Nico fueron al ascensor, llevando consigo una escalera pequeña. Los tres entraron a la cabina, y de inicio en el panel el botón del cuarto piso ni siquiera podía ser presionado, era un simple adorno. Maki vio cómo su padre seleccionaba el tercer piso y el ascensor en seguida ejecutó la orden, al llegar presionó el botón de parada de emergencia y con la ayuda de la escalera abrió la trampilla en la parte superior del ascensor. Con su celular iluminó hacia donde debía estar el acceso al cuarto piso, y tal y como él le dijo a su hija, estaba sellado.

–Maki. –con un gesto hizo que su hija subiera a las escaleras y le mostró que su relato era imposible.

–P-pero papá…

El doctor sólo negó con la cabeza y bajó de la escalera. Maki cerró la trampilla comenzando a dudar de sus recuerdos; ignorando que cerca de donde había estado su mano segundos atrás, sobre el techo del elevador, se hallaba un zapato maltrecho y empapado en un líquido negro y viscoso…


	16. Chapter 15

**Aquí estoy otra vez, con un nuevo capitulo... Estamos a tres o cuatro capítulos del final, me tomare un poco de tiempo para escribirlos así que no prometo nada para la próxima semana xD**

 **No tengo mucho que decir hoy, excepto que estoy muy contenta de que el capitulo 14.5 gustara tanto, por alguna razón esperaba lo contrario, sobretodo porque es algo completamente opuesto a lo que se había mostrado en esta historia, fue una decisión de ultimo minuto. Estaba escribiendo un oneshot sobre una Maki igualmente adulta como en esta historia pero en lugar de doctora compositor de música y como se topaba con algo nada común xD pero me di cuenta que el tiempo no me iba a dar para explotar el argumento (de una manera que lo mereciera) e incluso podría alcanzar para una serie corta por eso al final me decidí a anexar un capitulo de terror aquí y de paso aprovechar ese evento en la trama :D en fin... No los haré esperar mucho mas.**

 **Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen...**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15.**

Nozomi la observaba con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, una que le recordaba a horrores a la del gato Cheshire. Y Kotori… aunque sonreía de una forma más normal, cierto brillo en sus ojos delataba su emoción. De repente Nico se arrepintió de haber aceptado la invitación a comer ese día con sus amigas. Le hubiese gustado más estar con Maki en ese momento, y no en esa engorrosa situación.

–Supongo que era el desenlace adecuado luego de entregarle tu virginidad. –soltó Nozomi logrando que Kotori se riera ante tal comentario.

–Ya te expliqué lo que sucedió esa vez. –dijo tajante Nico.

–Pero no me consta que sea cierto.

–Felicidades Nico-chan. –interrumpió Kotori cuando vio que empezaron a salir chispas entre ellas.

–Gracias. –respondió la artista mientras comía un poco de helado para "disimular" lo mejor posible su notorio sonrojo– ¿Cómo va todo con Umi?

El semblante de la diseñadora se ensombreció y desvió la mirada– No comprendo tu pregunta.

"Sí que lo haces" pensó Nico, sintiendo un poco de lástima por su amiga, al parecer la escritora se encontraba más concentrada en su trabajo que en Kotori.

–¡Creo que es hora de que saltes sobre ella y te hagas notar! –exclamó Nozomi con decisión. – Creí que tú serías la primera de las tres con pareja, pero te has quedado atrás.

–Espera, Eli-chan y tú aún no han formalizado nada, ¿o eso ya cambió? –preguntó la castaña en un intento desesperado por desviar el tema.

–Por cierto, no he visto a Eli en los últimos dos días. –mencionó Nico recordando haber visto las luces apagadas durante la noche en el departamento de la rubia.

–Está en Rusia. –respondió Nozomi– Hablé con ella hoy por la mañana, dijo que regresará en una semana.

–Espera… ¡¿Se fue y no me avisó?! –la artista se sentía indignada, aquella mujer con frecuencia le decía lo importante que era para ella, al ser su primera amiga en Tokio y ahora se marchaba sin más.

–Oh, es que todo fue tan repentino. –la astrónoma se recargó en el respaldo de la silla mientras tomaba su taza de té– Sometieron a la mamá de mi Elichi a un tratamiento experimental y su organismo lo aceptó tan bien, que están por darla de alta.

–Esas son excelentes noticias. –comentó Kotori con una sincera sonrisa.

–Sí, lo son. –Nozomi recordó que al principio la llamada de Eli la había asustado, pues la rubia soltó de buenas a primeras que debía volver a Rusia. La astrónoma casi lloraba, pero se tranquilizó un poco cuando la coreógrafa le explicó el motivo de tan repentino viaje. Le pidió que fuese con ella, sin embargo por cuestiones de trabajo tuvo que rechazar dicha oferta, afortunadamente Eli comprendió la situación, no insistió más y prometió volver pronto. –Descuida Nicochi, le haré saber de tu inconformidad en la primera oportunidad que tenga.

Nico refunfuñó algo indescifrable mientras continuaba comiendo su helado.

– Pero ya, hablando en serio Kotori, deberías hacer algo con respecto a Umi, a este paso te quedaras esperándola por siempre. –esta vez las palabras y la expresión en el rostro de Nozomi denotaban seriedad.

–Es probable que tengas razón... pero al menos en este momento está ocupada con su novela y no quiero distraerla.

–Siempre está enfrascada con algún proyecto... –dijo Nico.

Kotori observó la taza de cerámica blanca casi vacía frente a ella, sabía que sus amigas tenían razón y que debía hacer algo con respecto a sus sentimientos por Umi. Les haría caso, pero de verdad no quería distraer a la escritora en ese momento.

–Nico-chan, ¿por qué no nos cuentas a detalle cómo fue que tú y Maki-chan...?

La artista se puso de pie al instante, interrumpiendo a la modista– Debo irme, quedé de verme con Maki en un rato.

Nozomi y Kotori se observaron mutuamente al percatarse de que la bajita ya no usaba honorificos al referirse a la doctora.

–Ok, esta vez te dejaremos ir, pero sabes que tarde o temprano tendrás que contarnos todo. –sentenció la astrónoma.

–Mientras más tarde mejor... –sin más, Nico huyó del lugar. No tenía intenciones de darle detalles a sus amigas con los cuales estaba segura la molestarían por largo tiempo, sobre todo cierta pelimorada. O quizá, sólo deseaba ser egoísta y quedarse para ella sola un poco más lo que sintió cuando los suaves y cálidos labios de la pelirroja se encontraron con los suyos; dulce y salado, a causa de esas lágrimas derramadas que había guardado por tanto tiempo; pero que por fin habían salido, dejando ir consigo parte del peso que guardaba en su corazón. Esa era una de las razones por las cuales no quiso contarles nada, imaginaba que sus amigas se pondrían bastante emotivas cuando supieran los hechos anteriores al beso con su querida vecina. Y dudaba que ellas quisieran dar ese tipo de espectáculo en un lugar público.

Cuando Nico por fin llegó a su departamento, se encontró con uno de los guardaespaldas de Maki parado entre su departamento y el de la doctora; ya se había acostumbrado a la presencia de estos, saludó al gigantón y entró a su hogar. Maki estaba sentada en uno de los bancos de la cocina mientras veía la pantalla de su celular, acompañada de una taza de café. La pelirroja se había –semi– instalado en su departamento después de su traumática experiencia en el hospital un par de días atrás. Y aunque su padre decidió cambiarle los turnos al horario de mañana; con la esperanza de que eso fuese suficiente para que su hija se tranquilizara, Nico no creía que eso bastara; Maki tenía pesadillas todas las noches –desde Halloween no dormía en su departamento– y según lo poco que le contaba del trabajo, no usaba más el elevador.

–¿Ya comíste lo que te dejé en el microondas? –preguntó la artista mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza mientras respondía un mensaje– ¿Qué tal te fue con Nozomi y Kotori?

–Bien. –se paró junto a ella y apartó con delicadeza un mechón de su rostro para después besar dulcemente su mejilla, en respuesta al sorpresivo gesto Maki hizo un puchero y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas– Querían detalles.

–Igual que tu mamá. –tomó la mano de la artista– La verdad creí que nos acosaría un poco más...

–Eso es porque espera que Nozomi haga el "trabajo sucio", y después le pase un informe detallado. –a veces la astrónoma se tomaba muy en serio su papel de madre protectora –sustituta– y por lo mismo se llevaba tan bien con la mujer que la trajo al mundo.

–Por cierto, mi papá quiere hablar contigo.

–¿Sobre la operación? –inquirió Nico. Ella pensaba que ese tema lo trataría directamente con el médico que la atendió, así que le pareció un poco extraño.

–No. –replicó Maki en seguida– Es sobre... esto. –levantó sus manos cuyos dedos estaban entrelazados.

–Oh… ¿Cuándo le dijiste?

–Ayer, pero no dijo nada en ese momento, tuvimos que atender una emergencia y al salir de cirugía estábamos tan exhaustos que no tuvimos oportunidad de retomar el tema hasta hoy.

–¿Está molesto?

–Sinceramente yo me esperaba esa reacción. –con su mano libre tomó la taza de café frente a ella y le dio un sorbo.– Hace poco él y mamá insistían en que saliera a citas con los hijos de sus conocidos. –Nico hizo un gesto de desagrado ante las palabras de la doctora– Estaban preocupados porque ya tengo 26 años y nunca he salido con nadie, además de mis escasas amigas.

–Entonces…

–En cierta manera están aliviados, –la interrumpió, mientras dejaba la taza sobre la superficie de la barra de cocina– de que por lo menos no pasaré el resto de mi vida sola en un departamento lleno de gatos.

–¿Te gustan los gatos?

–Lo más probable es… –continuó hablando, ignorando la pregunta– que querrá interrogarte un poco.

–¿Y cuándo quiere hablar conmigo?

–Mañana. Me comentaste que tienes cita con tu médico, así que mi papá espera que pases a su oficina antes de retirarte.

–No me deja mucho tiempo para mentalizarme.

–Te digo que no está molesto, así que no te preocupes.

Que hubiese tomado bien la situación con Maki no significaba que ella estuviese a salvo de acusaciones. Recordó brevemente la vez que comió con la familia de doctores, parecían personas tranquilas y civilizadas. Supuso que no tendría que temer por su integridad física, después de todo, los médicos tienen un código ético que no les permite lastimar a las personas, ¿o no?

–También aproveché a pedirle el próximo fin de semana libre. –comentó la pelirroja.

–¿Vendrás conmigo a la exhibición?

–Me resultó bastante difícil convencer a mis padres, pero les dije que estaría más segura a miles de kilómetros, que aquí.

–Cierto, hoy tuvieron una reunión con los oficiales.

–Al parecer ya tienen planeado tenderle una trampa a su sospechoso, pero si no sale bien creen que se pondrá agresivo. Mi papá les pidió esperar hasta el fin de semana, aprovechando que estaremos fuera del país.

–Así que ese es el motivo por el cual aceptó dejarte ir conmigo.

–Algo bueno tenía que salir de todo esto.

* * *

A pesar de las palabras de Maki el día anterior, Nico sentía cierto desasosiego. Recién había salido de su cita con el traumatólogo, el cual le dio fecha para su operación, se llevaría acabo a inicios del siguiente año. En otras circunstancias bien podría haber vuelto a casa tranquila a pesar de esa noticia y dedicarse a garabatear en su libreta de sketch mientras esperaba a que su vecina regresara del hospital. Pero no, ahí estaba ella, frente a la puerta del director de ese hospital y sobre todo, padre de su novia. Respiró profundamente, se armó de valor y dio un paso al frente para tocar la puerta.

–Pase. –escuchó del otro lado y siguió la indicación.

–Buenas tardes. –saludó Nico cerrando la puerta tras ella.

–Toma asiento. –pidió el doctor Nishikino mientras leía unos documentos que tenía ante él.

Nico supuso que debía tomar ocupar una de las sillas frente al escritorio de caoba, en lugar del sofá que se hallaba a medio metro de la puerta, avanzó y eso hizo. Observó el despacho de su "suegro" mientras esperaba. Los libreros repletos con títulos de medicina no le sorprendieron, ni llamaron su atención, lo que sí la atrajo fueron las fotografías. Quería acercarse para poder apreciarlas mejor, pero el doctor cerró la carpeta que analizaba cuando ella llegó. Durante varios segundos un incómodo silencio reinó, lo único que hacía el padre de su querida pelirroja era observarla; lo cual no ayudaba en nada a mitigar su inquietud.

–Yazawa-san.

Nico se enderezó en el acto, pegando su cuerpo al respaldo de la silla y esperando "el ataque".

–Debo admitir que no me molesta del todo la situación. –soltó un suspiro– Claro que como padre, uno espera ciertas cosas... pero creo que lo más importante son; la felicidad y la seguridad de Maki. –Comentó enfatizando eso último– Y considerando que ya le salvó la vida en dos ocasiones... creo que puedo confiar en usted. –Sacó un bisturí de su pulcra bata y comenzó a examinarlo.

–Por supuesto que pue…

Nico fue incapaz de terminar su frase, ya que un objeto filoso pasó a su lado como si fuese un bólido, de tal manera que le fue imposible prevenirlo; alcanzando únicamente a escuchar el sonido de un objeto metálico clavándose en la pared revestida de fina caoba, al igual que el escritorio tras el que se encontraba ese hombre de prolijo aspecto. Por suerte para la pelinegra el pequeño instrumento sólo rozó su mejilla, provocándole un rasguño del cual comenzó a deslizarse un hilillo de sangre.

–Ups… –dijo el señor Nishikino aún con su brazo extendido al frente y su palma abierta– Si seré descuidado, se me resbaló...

Las pupilas de Nico se dilataron al escuchar eso, no logró percatarse del ágil movimiento ni antes, ni después. Giró su cabeza con lentitud y comprobó que el escalpelo se hallaba incrustado en la pared. Volvió su atención al hombre frente a ella haciendo lo posible por no temblar.

–Debes comprender algo, ¿puedo tutearte? Bueno, de igual modo lo haré. No voy a tolerar que mi amada hija sea lastimada de ninguna manera. –sacó una caja de pañuelos desechables y se los ofreció.

–L-lo entiendo perfectamente...

El doctor Nishikino se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde el bisturí, lo tomó cuidadosamente y lo retiró del muro– Quizá pienses que estoy siendo exagerado con esto.

"¡Sí! ¡¿Acaso está loco?!" gritó internamente Nico– No... –respondió mientras oprimía ligeramente un pañuelo contra su pómulo lacerado.

–Me alegra que lo comprendas. –dijo el sonriente sujeto dándole unas palmadas en el hombro mientras pasaba a su lado.

El celular del doctor sonó, al ver el remitente lo leyó en seguida con una sonrisa aún mayor– Mi hija quiere saber si hemos terminado de conversar, me parece que está aguardando por tí para que se vayan juntas.

–Entonces no debería hacerla esperar más, me retiro ya. –profirió la aterrada la mujer mientras se ponía de pie.

–Yazawa-san... Nico-chan. –el hombre mayor tamborileó el escritorio con sus dedos mientras observaba a su "hija política" – Una cosa más.

–D-dígame…

–Sé que mi Maki está pasando algunas noches contigo por lo que sucedió la otra vez.

Nico asintió con la cabeza.

–No abuses... recuerda, se usar a la perfección un bisturí.

* * *

–En serio que eres descuidada Nico. –musitó la pelirroja mientras le colocaba una bandita en la mejilla.

–Si supieras… –murmuró la bajita mientras veía cómo la doctora cerraba el botiquín.

–Listo, ¿cómo te fue con mi papá?

–Todo bien, perfectamente bien. –respondió rápidamente la pelinegra– Y estabas en lo cierto, no le molesta que estemos juntas –sino la posibilidad de que alguien haga llorar a su pequeña...– Se encontraban sentadas en el auto que el doctor Nishikino le había proporcionado a su hija para transportarse con sus guardaespaldas. Uno de ellos ocupaba el asiento del copiloto, haciéndole compañía al chofer, mientras el otro iba con Nico y ella en la parte trasera del vehículo.

Maki posó su mano en la mejilla sana de Nico– Ya te ves mejor. Tu semblante estaba algo pálido cuando nos encontramos en el estacionamiento.

–Me siento bien, debió ser tu imaginación.

La pelirroja la observó un breve momento antes de decidirse a dejar pasar el tema– ¿Quieres comer en casa o pasamos a algún restaurante?

"En casa", aquello hizo que el corazón de Nico se acelerara y una sonrisa se formase en su rostro. Maki había considerado el departamento de la artista como suyo, quizá sólo hubiese sido una equivocación al expresarse, pero no importaba, en ese momento la pelinegra era feliz.

–¿Nico?

–Cociné algo antes de salir, así que… –sintiendo cómo la temperatura de su rostro se elevaba desvió la mirada y agregó– Vayamos a casa.

Maki asintió y le dio instrucciones al chofer. Cuando llegaron al edificio Nico pudo divisar a su querida amiga astrónoma saludando a los guardaespaldas que se habían quedado vigilando las entradas de sus departamentos.

–Al parecer Nozomi no piensa darme un respiro...

–Quizá se siente sola o aburrida porque Eli no está aquí.

La artista trató de recordar que hacía la pelimorada antes de conocer a la coreógrafa, y realmente sus visitas sí eran más frecuentes, incluso había ocasiones en las que se quedaba a dormir con ella sin previo aviso.

–Por mi bien espero que Eli regrese pronto.

Salieron del vehículo y caminaron hacia el departamento, Nico ya un tanto resignada; Nozomi las esperaba, se había percatado de la llegada del auto justo antes de subir las escaleras.

–Maki-chan, que gusto verte. –saludó la astrónoma con una amplia sonrisa.

–Lo mismo digo Nozomi. –comentó la doctora con cautela.

–¿Vas a comer con nosotras? –preguntó Nico.

–Claro, y también podemos retomar la conversación de ayer.

–Preferiría que no.

–¿Por qué no? –cuestionó Nozomi– ¿Los detalles son clasificación C?

–¡Por supuesto que no! –alegó la artista molesta.

Cuando por fin entraron al departamento la astrónoma siguió molestando a la pareja hasta que Maki decidió abrir la boca –para entonces ya estaban sentadas frente a la barra de la cocina–.

–No es gran cosa, sólo toqué el piano, cantamos y lue…

–¡¿Cantaron?! –preguntó Nozomi perpleja, entonces volteó a ver a Nico– ¿Cantaste?

La pelinegra, que se encontraba sirviendo la última porción de albóndigas con tomate, sólo asintió. La astrónoma se puso de pie y abrazó con fuerza a Maki.

–¿N-Nozomi? –le habló la pelirroja, pero al no recibir respuesta buscó a Nico con la mirada, quien sacaba una jarra de cristal con té helado. No sabía si corresponder o no el abrazo, entonces escuchó a la pelimorada sollozar entre sus brazos.

–Maki-chan… –dijo la astrónoma entre su lloriqueo y aferrándose a ella– Gracias por regresarme a mi Nicochi.

Por algún motivo aquellas palabras conmovieron a la doctora, provocándole ganas de llorar, no tenía idea de cómo responder, las palabras no eran lo suyo; pero sabía que las acciones valen más, así que correspondío al gesto de Nozomi y la estrujó un poco.

–Es suficiente. –reclamó Nico luego de unos segundos– Sí, sí, todo muy emotivo... pero ya fue mucho. –protestó la bajita, mientras se acercaba a ellas para separarlas, un tanto celosa por el excesivo contacto entre su pelirroja y Nozomi.

–¡Que aburrida eres Nicochi! –se quejó Nozomi limpiándose los rastros de lágrimas con las manos y volviendo a su estado de ánimo habitual.

–Te aseguro que Eli no estaría de acuerdo contigo.

–¡Ja! Elichi, siempre está de acuerdo conmigo.

Nico sacó su celular y buscó entre sus contactos el número de la rusa– Es más, deberíamos preguntarle.

–¿Qué haces Nicochi?

–Desquitándome por todas las que me has hecho. –murmuró la pelinegra antes de seleccionar la opción de marcado y sonreír de una manera que Nozomi no había visto en mucho tiempo.

* * *

 **EXTRA: Escena eliminada del capítulo 14.5.**

–Cuando tu abuelo fundó el hospital, el cuarto piso se encontraba en operación. –comentó el doctor Nishikino, sentado a un lado de su esposa. Habían decidido ir al departamento de Maki después de lo sucedido, la pareja ocupaba el sofá y su hija el taburete frente a su piano, mientras, Nico se encargaba de preparar té en la cocina. –Ya sabes, nunca hemos sido supersticiosos.

La pelirroja a esas alturas comenzaba a dudar en todo lo que creía, pero decidió no externarlo y dedicarse a escuchar a su padre– A muchos pacientes no les agradaba la idea de permanecer en ese piso y hacían escándalo para que se les trasladara a otro, pero también hubo casos contrarios, donde se hacían los valientes y preferían quedarse ahí. La mitad de ese piso constaba de habitaciones similares a las de hoy en día, y el resto estaba equipado para hacer exámenes, además de contar con algunos consultorios. También se cambió la numeración por letras, en un intento de que las personas no estuvieran tan paranoicas. Sin embargo, ocurrieron algunos sucesos y el piso tuvo que clausurarse, siendo sellado casi por completo, ahora el único acceso es la entrada por las escaleras, pero tiene llave.

–¿Por qué en los planos sólo se aprecia un espacio sin divisiones? –cuestionó la pelirroja mientras recibía una taza con té por parte de Nico, quien le ofreció a los mayores pero estos rechazaron el ofrecimiento, debían volver al hospital en breve. La artista se acomodó a un lado de Maki, dejando que esta se recargara en ella. La sra. Nishikino se percató en seguida de ese gesto, le pareció que había una inusual y excesiva cercanía entre ellas, sobre todo conociendo a su hija, pero prefirió no decir nada, al menos de momento.

–Tu abuelo me los entregó de esa manera, imaginé que se debía a que no quería que se volviese a utilizar dicho piso.

–¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió para que tuviera que prescindir del piso completo? –preguntó Nico intrigada, descartó que se tratara de alguna medida preventiva contra algún agente patógeno, ya que Maki fue llevada directamente a casa, en lugar de realizarle estudios pertinentes. Claro que los padres de Maki tampoco creían que su hija de verdad hubiese estado en ese piso, ellos pensaban que el cansancio y el sueño le habían jugado una mala pasada.

El doctor se quitó los lentes de aumento y se frotó el tabique mientras suspiraba– Mi padre no me quiso hablar al respecto, pero lo que escuché mientras hacía mis prácticas en el hospital fue, que uno de los doctores aprovechando de la mala fama que posee el número cuatro, acabó con la vida de varios pacientes inyectándoles cloruro de potasio. Y aunque no tardaron mucho en descubrir al responsable, cuando la policía apareció para detenerlo ya era tarde; lo encontraron muerto en su consultorio. Se había realizado el harakiri con una katana corta que tenia de adorno. –se volvió a colocar los lentes– Eso afectó considerablemente la reputación de la clínica por un tiempo, y fue suficiente para que tu abuelo decidiera sellar el piso. Cuando tomé el control del hospital volví a implementar la numeración de pisos normal, ya que no vi el caso a mantener letras que lo hacían un tanto confuso.

La artista en seguida pensó en las casas donde se suscitan homicidios, donde al conocer la historia del lugar prácticamente nadie quiere seguir habitándolas o comprarlas, y sufren una gran devaluación.

–Se hace tarde. –le informó la sra. Nishikino a su esposo.

El hombre consultó su reloj– Es verdad, debemos irnos. Ambos se despidieron de las jóvenes pero antes de salir decidió agregar– Tengo un par de meses con el plan de limpiar ese piso y verificar que todo esté en orden, una vez eso se realice te llevaré a explorar para que compruebes que realmente no hay nada que temer.

Maki no dijo nada se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y cerró la puerta una vez que su padres se retiraron.

–Deberías tratar de dormir, al menos descansar. –sugirió Nico.

–Tienes razón.

–Vendré más tarde con algo de comer. ¿Está bien? –la artista abrió la puerta mientras Maki se recargaba de la pared junto a ella.

–Sí...

La pelinegra se quedó mirando a la doctora por unos instantes, esperando pacientemente algo que al parecer no llegaría, a menos que lo pidiera con palabras o lo hiciera ella misma. Tomó el rostro de Maki entre sus manos y la besó.

–Descansa. –dijo en cuanto se separaron, y se fue a su departamento.

La doctora cubrió la sonrisa recién formada con la palma de su mano, su noche había sido horrible y traumática, pero al menos, la mañana inició bastante bien, y con eso en mente fue a su habitación para poder dormir…

Minutos más tarde Maki ya estaba en el departamento de Nico, una vez más aterrada por culpa de una pesadilla, pero igualmente no fue tan malo, porque su vecina se quedó junto a ella en la cama, consolándola hasta que se quedó dormida, acurrucada entre sus brazos.


	17. Chapter 16

**Lo se... He tardado mucho en actualizar, pero entre las festividades de navidad, fin de año y mi cumpleaños... ademas de la tos que ya tiene un buen rato matándome, no había tenido tiempo de actualizar. El próximo capitulo ya esta casi terminado, así que espero poder subirlo pronto :D**

 **No debería extenderme mucho para que puedan leer... así que...**

 **Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **La canción que uso para este capitulo es:**

 **Moon on the water (que es parte del soundtrack de BECK).**

 **youtu . be / 9ZdD6Mh _ cvo (Ya saben eliminen los espacios).**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16.**

–¿En serio, Nico?

–Tú también viste el mapa y no te diste cuenta.

–Pero no fui yo quien decidió no preguntar en el hotel la dirección de la galería...

Habían llegado a la ciudad de Nueva York a eso de las 9 de la mañana, después de un agotador viaje de 14 horas; a pesar de haber dormido la mayor parte del tiempo. Lo ideal y más razonable, hubiese sido que ese día lo pasaran intentando adaptarse al horario de aquel país extranjero, pero no. A pesar de que Nico ya llevaba tiempo en el mundo del arte, no consideraba indispensable contar con un agente que se hiciera cargo de arreglar todos los detalles necesarios para los eventos y exhibiciones donde se presentaba. El encargado de la galería donde siempre se mostraban sus obras era el que se ocupaba de vender y promocionar su arte, por lo que la pelinegra estaba confiada en que se podía manejar sola. Aquella situación le parecía ridícula a Maki; la bajita ya era lo suficientemente conocida como para considerar la idea de conseguir uno.

Ahora por culpa de ello, apenas habían tenido tiempo de dejar las maletas en sus habitaciones –que aunque individuales, eran contiguas– y tomar un breve desayuno. Debían ir a la galería para asegurarse que los cuadros hubiesen llegado en perfectas condiciones, –pues estos arribaron el día anterior por paquetería– y a ponerse al tanto sobre el programa del evento, que tendría una duración dos días.

–La dirección es todo lo que necesitamos para llegar ahí. –declaró la artista mientras volvía su mirada al mapa.

–Quizá tendrías razón, si desde el principio hubieses visto el mapa de manera correcta –refunfuñó la doctora–. Habían avanzado en sentido contrario durante varias cuadras y no tenían idea de donde se encontraban. Usar google maps hubiese sido más confiable que aquel pedazo de papel; pero la artista argumentó que eso "mataría" la sensación de aventura. Bufó molesta y se cruzó de brazos mientras tarareaba mentalmente una canción con la intención de tranquilizarse.

¿Sensación de aventura? Tenían el tiempo medido y si querían disfrutarlo juntas, no había lugar para juegos. Ya con el trabajo en el hospital y sus estudios, el tiempo para salir o viajar era realmente escaso, por lo que debían estar aprovechando aquella oportunidad al máximo, no caminando sin rumbo fijo por la Gran Manzana.

La pelinegra observó su entorno y luego miró el mapa– Creo que ya logré ubicarnos.

–¿Crees? –cuestionó Maki aún molesta mientras veía a su pareja.

Nico la ignoró para no alargar la discusión. Era la primera que tenían –que pudiese salirse de control– desde que empezaron su relación, como no se trataba de nada grave la artista decidió que lo mejor sería dejarlo pasar e ignorar las quejas de la pelirroja.

Luego de un rato vagando por las ajetreadas y bulliciosas calles de Nueva York dieron con la edificación. Constaba de dos niveles y lucía bastante amplia, la fachada era de ladrillos rojos y techo gris; un exterior bastante sobrio. Al ingresar, el pulido piso de madera que las reflejaba –como si de un espejo se tratase– llamó la atención de Nico, era tan opuesto al de su apartamento; opaco y con uno que otro rastro de pintura. Las blancas e impolutas paredes del recinto se encontraban decoradas con distintas obras artísticas, se podía apreciar una gran diversidad de temáticas y estilos, aunado a ello, algunas esculturas vistosas que era imposible pasar por alto se hallaban cada tanto en los iluminados pasillos.

–Tengo que dejarte un rato sola. –le avisó la artista a su pareja.

–Si tuvieras un agente estaríamos haciendo turismo justo ahora... –murmuró en respuesta la joven doctora.

–No necesito uno, las piezas que traje no están a la venta.

Maki se quedó refunfuñando mientras Nico se alejaba. Sacó su celular y comprobó que no tenía mensajes nuevos. Habían llegado en día viernes a esa ciudad, lo que significaba que era sábado en Japón –teniendo en cuenta la diferencia de horario– pasaba de media noche. Mientras ellas iban en el avión se debió haber llevado a cabo el plan contra el acosador, pero aún no tenía noticias de sus padres. Aquello la inquietaba un poco. Pero era probable que no quisieran preocuparla para que pudiese disfrutar de su fin de semana libre.

Habían arriesgado bastante dejando que fuese sola con Nico, pues su "equipo de seguridad" se quedó en Japón con la intención de que pareciese que Maki gozaba de sus mini vacaciones en Tokio; no le dieron más detalles de lo que ocurriría, y ella tampoco preguntó, pues no cambiaría nada el hecho de saberlo o no.

Decidió recorrer los pasillos para despejarse y hacer tiempo mientras su querida pelinegra estaba ausente. Contempló las obras en ellos y según su criterio, ninguna era superior a las que Nico había llevado –aunque reconoció que algunas tenían el mismo nivel–. Se sintió orgullosa de su enana, y se dio cuenta que el enorme ego de Nico de alguna manera se justificaba. Continuó caminando y observando las pinturas y demás, hasta que atisbó a lo lejos a la pelinegra; hablaba con un hombre de cabello cano ya entrado en años, y con el aspecto de "típico americano", supuso que se trataba de quien le había extendido la invitación a dicho evento. Nico dominaba el inglés mejor de lo que imaginó la pelirroja; quien según le contó, debido a su carrera fue que algunos profesores de la universidad le recomendaron tomar cursos, y ella lo hizo en cuanto se presentó la ocasión. Sin embargo, esa sería la primera vez que tendría oportunidad de ponerlo en práctica en un país cuya lengua materna es esa.

–Listo. –dijo Nico acercándose a ella.– No será necesario que me presente de nuevo hasta mañana por la tarde, ya como expositora.

–Bien, entonces... –Maki tomó su mano– ¿podemos volver al hotel y dormir?

–¿Dormir? –preguntó la pelinegra– Me gustaría ir a conocer la ciudad, podemos dormir por la noche.

Nozomi se hallaba sentada en el sofá y observaba fijamente la pantalla de su celular, muchas horas habían transcurrido ya desde que el Sol se ocultara tras el arrebolado cielo del atardecer y abriese paso a la noche. Pero deseaba saber si Nico y Maki habían llegado sin problemas al otro lado del mundo. Quería, y a la vez no, molestarlas. Era consciente de que los últimos acontecimientos tenían estresada a la doctora, y aquel viaje sería una buena distracción. Por ello la astrónoma llevaba varios minutos repitiendo la misma acción, bloquear y desbloquear su móvil. Su pequeño tanuki interior le exigía molestar un poco a su pequeña Nicochi, y a la tsundere adicta al tomate.

–¿En qué piensas? –Eli se acercó a ella mientras terminaba de secarse el cabello con una toalla.

–Meditaba si marcarle o no a Nicochi, para preguntar cómo va todo. –comentó Nozomi con una inocente sonrisa que ni ella se creía.

Eli había regresado a Japón el mismo día que ellas partieron, y el no poder saludar a la artista le deprimió un poco, pero gracias a Nozomi lo superó rápidamente, además la bajita no estaría fuera tanto tiempo. La rubia se sentó junto a la astrónoma y tomó su mano libre.

–Estoy segura que se encuentran bien.

–Pero no se han comunicado... y llevan prácticamente un día allá.

–Quizá se están divirtiendo tanto que olvidaron hacerlo.

Nozomi hizo un puchero– Sólo unos… –Un fuerte estruendo la interrumpió.

Eli se levantó en seguida y caminó hacia la puerta; notó que el ruido provenía del apartamento de Maki, pero por la mirilla de la puerta no logró advertir nada fuera de lo ordinario, aunque sabía que eso no significaba que algo no estuviese sucediendo, después de todo, su rango de visión era muy limitado.

–Elichi. –Nozomi también se había levantado del sofá– ¿Debería? –señaló su celular.

La rusa asintió con la cabeza sin despegarse de la puerta– Creo que eso sería lo más sensato, aunque no estoy segura de lo que ocurre.

Aquel ruido se repitió un par de veces, seguido del sonido de pasos apresurados que las alertó aún más, fue entonces que Eli logró divisar a un sujeto de cabello corto y alborotado correr agitadamente por el pasillo. La coreógrafa fue precavida y esperó unos segundos antes de abrir la puerta, pero en cuanto lo hizo, se dirigió con rapidez a asomarse por las escaleras; sin embargo no había nadie, el tipo era bastante veloz. Cuando giró, su mirada se encontró con la de Nozomi, quien se encontraba frente al hogar de la pelirroja, cuya puerta se encontraba abierta.

–¿Por qué no están los guardaespaldas? –cuestionó Eli acercándose a la astrónoma– ¿No debían permanecer aquí para simular que Maki se hallaba en casa?

–Pues eso fue lo que Maki-chan dijo y... –Nozomi se llevó una mano a la boca y contempló cómo el hermoso piano blanco de la pelirroja estaba hecho pedazos, así como el sofá cerca de él; al parecer, el sujeto en un arranque de ira por no encontrar a la pelirroja en casa, decidió destrozar lo primero que encontró a su paso, o eso figuraba. Sin embargo eso no era todo, pues al bajar la mirada se topó con un rastro de gotas de sangre. –Creo... que deberíamos llamar a los señores Nishikino.

Maki se levantó de la cama, muy a su pesar, se trasladó con pereza hasta la puerta que conectaba con la habitación de Nico y la abrió. Ahí estaba la pelinegra ya lista para salir. La doctora soltó un profundo suspiro ante la simple idea. El resto del día anterior lo habían dedicado a visitar la Estatua de la Libertad, Times Square y el Central Park, pues el tiempo no les dio para más. Considerando que Nico gastó gran parte de este haciendo rápidos bocetos de los panoramas que más le llamaron la atención. No tuvieron oportunidad de disfrutar gran cosa, y gracias a que la bajita decidió despertarla temprano para ir a desayunar –aunque prácticamente ya era almuerzo–, no logró adaptarse al horario, pero a esas alturas ya no importaba, al día siguiente volverían a Japón.

–¿A dónde iremos?

– ¿Cómo que a dónde? –refunfuñó Nico– Arréglate lo más rápido posible.

–¿Tan tarde es? –Consultó la hora en su celular.

–Más o menos, no quiero llegar con el tiempo justo.

Buscó su maleta con la mirada– Dame unos minutos y estaré contigo.

Nico asintió con la cabeza y se retiró a ver televisión, por ratos no entendía algunas cosas de las que hablaban, pero captaba la mayor parte. Quizá tendría que tomar un par de cursos más cuando regresaran a casa, si las cosas salían bien, seguramente viajaría al extranjero unas cuantas veces al año. Sonrió pensando en la cantidad de personas que alcanzaría gracias a su arte. Su tono de Line la sacó de sus cavilaciones, y al ver que se trataba de Nozomi dudó momentáneamente si ver el mensaje o no, al final lo hizo.

 _"_ _¿Todo bien?"_

Por alguna razón Nico se sintió un tanto decepcionada de que fuese todo lo que su amiga hubiera dicho. Respondió positivamente, y anexó algunas fotos que tomó el día anterior con el único propósito de presumir. Claro que la astrónoma era tan importante y buena en lo que hacía, que aquellos escenarios no resultaban nuevos para ella. Nico frunció el ceño molesta al ver que su plan no salió como quería, pero entonces se dio cuenta de un detalle que si podía presumir.

 _"_ _Pero al menos yo estoy con Maki"_

 _"_ _Que cruel eres Nicochi"_

 _"_ _Aprendí de la mejor"_

 _"_ _Awww… Yo también te amo 3"_

Nico sonreía mientras pensaba qué responderle a su amiga. Pero cierta pelirroja entró a la habitación en ese momento, y no le agradó ver a la artista tan divertida tecleando lo que posiblemente era un mensaje, para alguien que desde luego, no era ella.

–Estoy lista... –informó Maki.

–Dame un segundo, estoy enviándole un mensaje a Nozomi.

Al escuchar eso se relajó un poco –¿Está con Eli?

–Probablemente. –levantó su cabeza para observar a Maki– No le he preguntado, ya sabes cómo es, sólo se enfoca en molestarme.

Maki sacó su celular y pensó en llamar a sus padres, pero recordó la llamada del día anterior; le habían dicho que se hallaban un poco ocupados, y que todo estaba en orden, luego de aquello sólo recibió uno que otro mensaje de ellos, donde no decían nada que fuese realmente relevante. El celular de Nico volvió a sonar, y al notar cómo la pelinegra fruncía el ceño, se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien.

–¿Has hablado con tus padres después de la llamada de anoche? –cuestionó la artista.

–Sólo textos. ¿Por qué?

–Curiosidad. –respondió Nico mientras tecleaba una respuesta para la astrónoma, pero la sonrisa se había ido, su rostro ahora denotaba seriedad.

–Nico, ¿hay algo que deba saber?

La pelinegra suspiró –No estoy segura, sólo atrajo mi atención algo que dijo Nozomi.

–¿Y eso es?

–Que debido a algunos disturbios en nuestro vecindario, Eli está quedándose en su apartamento. –hizo una pausa para sujetar la mano de Maki– pero el área donde vivimos es bastante tranquila, por ende llamó mi atención.

–¿Es sólo eso? –inquirió la doctora con cierto recelo, al no quedar plenamente convencida con la explicación.

–Sí. –respondió en seguida Nico. Aunque no tenía certeza de ello, su sexto sentido le decía que algo no andaba bien, pero no quería poner nerviosa a la pelirroja.

–Ok... –susurró Maki mientras oprimía ligeramente la mano de la bajita.

–Maki, te ves linda. –comentó esbozando una sonrisa la pelinegra ya prestando más atención a su pareja. El evento de ese día sería más de carácter formal, que elegante, por lo que ambas eligieron atuendos bonitos, pero no vistosos.

–El inusual halago de Nico había ruborizado a la pelirroja, quien no sabía cómo responder a ello –T-tú también, deberíamos irnos…

La doctora se encontraba en una esquina observando todo a su alrededor; gente admirando las piezas de arte en las paredes de la galería o simplemente charlando, pero sobre todo, observaba a Nico. La pelinegra conversaba animadamente con varias personas, y en determinado momento algunos miembros de la prensa se acercaron a ella para hacerle preguntas, las cuales Nico respondía lo mejor que podía; a veces viéndose en la necesidad de pedir que redujeran la velocidad al hablar, ya que no estaba del todo acostumbrada al idioma, pero a pesar de ello, lograba hacerlo bastante bien. Luego de un rato se quedó sola, por lo que decidió acercarse a su pareja.

–¿Se divierte señorita? –preguntó la artista en cuanto tuvo a Maki frente a ella.

–No realmente...

–Lo siento, como soy desconocida para la mayoría, la gente se acerca con curiosidad a preguntar, además el hecho de ser extranjera hace que resalte más.

–Lo sé, algunas personas vinieron a mí al confundirme contigo por lo mismo. –la pelirroja desvió su mirada hacia la pared donde exhibieron algunos de los cuadros que Nico había llevado– No creo que te busquen sólo por ser una desconocida, pienso que lo hacen porque tu trabajo es realmente bueno. –cerró los ojos esperando el usual discurso ególatra de la artista, pero nunca llegó.

–Gracias Maki. –fueron en cambio las sinceras palabras que salieron de boca de la pelinegra, quien cogió su mano entrelazando sus dedos.

La doctora sólo asintió con la cabeza mientras sentía sus mejillas arder por segunda vez ese día.

Luego de un par de horas todos procedieron a retirarse, habían sido invitadas a una especie de fiesta a la que asistirían varios de los artistas expositores del evento, pero prefirieron regresar al hotel, y al ser relativamente temprano, decidieron hacerlo caminando para poder apreciar la ciudad.

Las calles estaban bien iluminadas, el tráfico aunque tranquilo, era constante, y la luna llena que ya se dejaba ver sobre ellas, hacía que el ambiente fuese agradable. Pasaron cerca de un parque y decidieron que contaban con algunos minutos para tomar un pequeño desvío.

Después de un rato caminando sintieron cómo la temperatura comenzaba a descender, y Nico agradeció enormemente que la doctora la convenciera de cargar con un abrigo, ella al inicio se negaba, alegando que el cielo estaba despejado y que no creía que fuese necesario, pero al final la pelirroja salió victoriosa. Se puso la cálida prenda mientras continuaban su recorrido. Llegaron hasta un lago en el que se reflejaban la luna y algunas estrellas. Era un hermoso paisaje, así que decidieron tomar asiento en una banca cercana para admirar cómodamente lo que había frente a ellas.

– _Full moon sways… Gently in the night of one fine day._ –Maki comenzó a cantar, llamando en seguida la atención de Nico– _On my way… Looking for a moment with my dear._ –y con un dulce gesto tomó la mano de la artista.

Esta sonrió y empezó a cantar también– _Full moon waves… Slowly on the surface on the lake._ –se aproximó a la pelirroja hasta poner la mejilla en su hombro– _You were there… Smiling in my arms for all those years._

Maki se sentía realmente feliz de que Nico conociera la canción, recargó su cabeza en la de Nico y ambas siguieron, con una sincronía que hacía pensar que no fuese la primera vez que la interpretaban juntas.

 _What a fool…_

 _I don't know about tomorrow…_

 _What it's like to be_

 _Ah…_

 _I was sure,_

 _Couldn't let myself to go_

 _Even though I feel…_

 _The end_

– _Old love fair… Roalting like a bird resting her wings_ –la doctora abrazó a la bajita mientras continuaba cantando y esta se dejó con gusto– _You were there… Smiling in my arms for all those years._

 _What a fool…_

 _I don't know about tomorrow…_

 _What it's like to be_

 _Ah…_

 _I was sure,_

 _Couldn't let myself to go_

 _Even though I feel…_

 _The end_

– _Full moon sways… Gently in the night of one fine day_ –Nico se separó un poco de Maki– _You are there… Smiling in my arms for all those years…_ –tomó gentilmente su rostro con ambas manos, y unió sus labios en un cálido beso.


	18. Chapter 17

**El plan era subir este capítulo ayer... Pero debido a un enorme dilema existencial lo tuve que posponer. Realmente no tengo mucho que decir, solo que trataré de no tardar mucho en subir el 18, pero el staff(¿?) xD esta corto de tiempo por lo que no les diré que subiré el 18 esta semana (aunque si intentaré de hacer lo posible por que asi sea).**

 **Sin mas que añadir...**

 **Ni Love Live, ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

Capítulo 17.

Los sucesos del fin de semana daban vueltas en la cabeza de Maki, y no, no los referentes al viaje, si no los que sus padres recién le habían contado –las cosas en lugar de resolverse se complicaron bastante–. Ya sabían con certeza quién era el responsable detrás de ellos, sin embargo, todavía no era apresado. El departamento de Maki –y por lo tanto también el de Nico– había dejado de ser seguro para ella, y la cantidad de escoltas contratados, fue reducido a la mitad durante su estancia en Nueva York.

Según el relato de sus progenitores, un policía encubierto se encargó de tenderle una trampa al doctor Tenma, y este cayó en ella. Para cuando se dio cuenta de la situación, estaba rodeado casi por completo por los oficiales. Pero estos no contaban con que el sujeto estuviese armado y se volviera violento, disparando contra el agente que lo engañó; y aprovechando el momento de confusión para darse a la fuga. Tenma era un hombre peligroso sin lugar a duda, formó parte de la milicia antes de cambiar de profesión y desconocían que tan certera era su puntería, pues al policía que agredió le dio en el abdomen; casualidad o no, el oficial seguía con vida, la bala había evadido sus órganos vitales.

Luego de lo sucedido, la policía lo esperó en las propiedades a su nombre y de su familia, pero tal como era de esperarse por el tipo de sujeto, no lograron encontrarlo. Las únicas pistas que recibieron luego del fallido intento de aprehensión, fue un aviso de los guardaespaldas a los Nishikino; y la llamada a la policía realizada por Nozomi.

Tenma, al sentirse acorralado, se había dirigido edificio de la doctora para tomarla como rehén, esperando con ello tener una oportunidad; o por lo menos, tomar venganza. Con ayuda de una pistola equipada con silenciador se hizo cargo del par de escoltas que cuidaban la entrada del edificio; al parecer, a pesar de la gravedad sus heridas, uno de ellos logró dar aviso a los otros dos que se encontraban resguardando el departamento de Maki. El doctor se los encontró mientras subía al tercer piso, sin embargo, los hombres no estaban preparados; o más bien, sus reacciones fueron demasiado tardías y este se deshizo de ellos. Cuando llegó hasta su objetivo forzó la cerradura con la intención de sorprender a la pelirroja, pero se encontró con que no se hallaba en casa, razón por la cuál –tal y como supuso la astrónoma– arremetió con las cosas desfogando su enojo, para luego salir huyendo del lugar. Afortunadamente las jóvenes en el departamento de junto no cometieron la imprudencia de salir al momento, o también se hubiese desquitado con ellas.

Una ligera presión en su hombro la hizo mirar a la persona a su lado; era Nico llamando su atención, provocando que Maki colocara su cálida mano sobre la de ella. Se encontraban en un restaurante cercano al aeropuerto. Sus padres ya la esperaban a la salida de la instalación, mientras que la doctora apenas estaba sacando su celular para informarles de su llegada, asi que aquella recepción la tomó por sorpresa. Mientras las ponían al tanto de la situación habían intentado comer, pero al llegar a la parte donde le decían el estado de su piano, sencillamente perdió el apetito.

–No podré volver a casa contigo un tiempo, Nico... –comentó repentinamente Maki.

–Lo sé, y supongo que yo también debería buscar otro lugar dónde quedarme mientras todo se tranquiliza. –Su primer pensamiento fue recurrir a su madre, pero teniendo en cuenta la relación que tenía con Maki, y que no se esforzaban por ocultarla, existía la posibilidad de que también intentasen atentar contra ella; si se encontraba con su familia ellos podrían salir perjudicados; y de ninguna manera quería que algo así sucediera. –Iré a mi departamento por algunas cosas y luego pensaré qué hacer.

–No creo que sea buena idea. –comentó la Sra. Nishikino– Aunque la policía vigila el lugar, es probable que Tenma logre evadirlos, no lo debemos subestimar. El equipo de seguridad que contratamos no estaba compuesto por novatos, todos tenían formación militar, y aún así... no pudieron hacer nada.

–Entonces, ¿dónde se están quedando? –preguntó Maki a sus padres, ya que imaginó que su casa quedaba descartada.

El Dr. Nishikino soltó un pesado suspiro– En una de nuestras casas de campo, el salir a encontrarnos contigo fue riesgoso, pero queremos ser nosotros quienes te llevemos a un lugar seguro.

–¿Qué pasa con Nico? ¿Va con nosotros?

–No te preocupes, me quedaré con alguna de mis amigas. –la artista sabía que Nozomi contaba con una habitación extra en su casa, pero teniendo en cuenta que Eli se estaba quedando con ella; dejaría a la astrónoma como última opción. Era consciente de que aquello también ponía en cierto peligro a la persona con la que eligiese quedarse, pero al menos la zona en la que vivía Nozomi era la más alejada y pacífica del edificio donde vivía. Aunque si bien la casa de Kotori se encontraba más cerca, eso mismo la volvía una mala opción.

–Preferiría que estuviésemos juntas... –murmuró la pelirroja.

El padre de Maki apretó los dientes y se removió incómodo en su silla, mirando cómo su hija y su pareja intercambiaban palabras. No alcanzaba a escuchar qué se decían, por lo que se dedicó a observar al par. Fue entonces que se percató de cierto detalle; su pequeña traía puesto un suéter cuello de tortuga –parecía ser nuevo–, y lo llevaba remangado hasta por encima de los codos, se notaba acalorada.

–¿No tienes calor? –le preguntó el hombre.

Maki dio un respingo, le dedicó una filosa y molesta mirada a Nico, para después ver a su padre– N-no, estoy bien, está algo fresco.

El Dr. Nishikino entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño. Su hija rara vez mentía, por lo tanto cuando lo hacía, él se daba cuenta enseguida. Volteó para mirar a su esposa, pero esta se veía bastante divertida con la situación. Al desviar la mirada hacia la pelinegra, la joven parecía más interesada en el piso, que en la conversación que estaba transcurriendo en la mesa, y no sólo eso; se veía bastante nerviosa–. Nico-chan… –la llamó con un tono de falsa amabilidad que provocó instantáneamente un estremecimiento en la artista– ¿Qué tal estuvo su viaje?

Nico abrió mucho los ojos y vio con sorpresa a su suegro, no podía creer que a pesar de todo lo sucedido –los atentados contra su vida, la de su familia, y el culpable libre – él quisiera tener una conversación como si nada ocurriese. No era lógico. Además, debía reconocer que tenía miedo de hablar más de lo necesario; no quería otra demostración de manejo del bisturí...

–Estuvo bien. –comentó con cautela– ¿No sería mejor irnos? Estamos demasiado expuestos, es peligroso. –Nico intentaba zafarse de aquella situación.

–No te preocupes, tomamos precauciones. –le informó su suegra con una amplia sonrisa.

Maki sólo apretaba con las yemas de sus dedos el cuello de su suéter; tiraba de él hacia arriba como tratando de ocultar la prueba de un delito, estaba demasiado inquieta y resultaba obvio para todos.

Por eso Nico le había dicho que el maquillaje sería más discreto, sobre todo, porque no sabían cómo estaría el clima a su llegada a Tokio –En realidad, creo que debería retirarme. –se puso de pie– Debo reportarme con mi familia y…

–Siéntate Nico-chan. –le ordenó su suegro.

Su instinto le dijo que obedeciera, que era lo más prudente, y así lo hizo. Le dedicó una breve mirada a su pareja, quien ya se encontraba jugando con el celular, dejándola con todo el problema. Mientras tanto, el Dr. Nishikino no se veía para nada feliz; la pelinegra soltó un pesado suspiro y se resignó, preparándose para lo peor…

* * *

Nico abrió la puerta con extrema cautela, y vio que sólo se trataba de Kotori, quien se vio obligada a tocar el timbre de su propia casa al traer las manos ocupadas; una con la maleta y su amado portafolio de arte en la otra, se hizo a un lado y la dejó pasar.

–¿No estás demasiado paranoica? –preguntó la modista– Me dijiste que estabas segura de que nadie te siguió desde el aeropuerto.

–Oh, el tal Tenma no me preocupa. –confesó cerrando la puerta– El Dr. Nishikino... es otra historia.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Kotori– ¿Acaso hiciste llorar a Maki-chan?

–¿Tú crees que estaría viva si ese fuera el caso? –Nico hizo una pausa y entonces murmuró– Aunque sinceramente, me sorprende no haber muerto.

–Por cierto. –la castaña dejó las pertenencias de Nico cerca de uno de los sofás de su sala– ¿Por qué no estás con ella? –la artista apareció prácticamente de la nada en la entrada de su casa, y por poco no encuentra a la diseñadora, que tenía planeado salir a comprobar que su querida Umi siguiera con vida. –Comprendo que el plan de la policía no haya salido bien, pero pudiste haber ido con Maki-chan y sus padres, ¿no?

–En este momento no soy la persona favorita de mis suegros, bueno, nunca lo he sido; mi apartamento no es seguro, no quiero molestar a mi familia y no tengo ganas de estar donde Nozomi y Eli; no estoy de humor para el bullying, y tampoco quiero escucharlas haciendo... cosas.

–¿O sea que soy tu última opción? –cuestionó la diseñadora falsamente herida.

–No, sólo no quería ponerte en peligro. –al ver como Kotori sonreía por sus palabras, se acercó a su portafolio– Pero luego de analizarlo y pensarlo mucho, me di cuenta que nos vemos más fuera de mi casa, que en ella. A diferencia de Nozomi que a veces es como un chicle.

–Tiene sentido, supongo.

–¿Supones?

–Debo dejarte un rato. Umi está por terminar su nueva novela y en este punto es cuando más se descuida, entonces tengo el deber de asegurarme de que se encuentre bien.

–No hay problema. –constestó la pelinegra mientras tomaba algunos de sus colores pastel.

Kotori se despidió y dejó a Nico acomodando sus cosas en el comedor. Esperaba que toda la situación se resolviese pronto, no quería molestar a su amiga invadiendo su privacidad más tiempo del necesario. Aunque lo que menos quería era tener que hospedarse en un hotel, porque de ser así, no podría pintar a gusto. Movió los muebles de Kotori para librar un espacio considerable en la sala –pues no encontró forma de hacer espacio en el taller de la diseñadora–, colocó periódicos en el piso; así como también en una mesa cercana, y armó su caballete. Rebuscó entre las cosas que le había llevado su amiga y sacó todas las herramientas necesarias para ponerse a pintar. Colocó los pinceles, espátulas, tubos de óleo y demás materiales artísticos con cuidado sobre la mesa.

Fue al cuarto de invitados y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa; eligió una playera color rosa pastel ya un tanto vieja, tenía algunas machas de pintura que por más que Nico intentó lavar nunca salieron. Pero era una de sus favoritas a la hora de expresar su arte y por eso la conservaba. También se puso un pantalón corto que complementaba su atuendo. Regresó a la sala, tomó un lienzo, lo colocó sobre el caballete y se cruzó de brazos mientras observaba la superficie blanca sobre la cual dibujaría. Intentaba visualizar el parque en Nueva York, la imagen de la Luna y las estrellas reflejadas sobre el lago empezaba a volverse nítida, y con ello, el beso, y lo que vendría después. Se sonrojó al recordar el cálido y tierno beso que compartió con Maki en esa fría noche, y sobre todo, el cómo ese inocente acto fue el inicio de algo que terminó en su habitación de hotel. Sintió un escalofrió al recordar a su suegro. Si hubiese sido más cuidadosa en ese momento estaría feliz de la vida con su querida doctora, en lugar de estar desordenando el hogar de Kotori.

Escuchó el timbre de su celular, provenía de la habitación de invitados donde estuvo minutos antes. Al parecer lo había dejado en uno de los bolsillos del overol que se quitó. Corrió a buscarlo y cuando lo tuvo en su mano vio que se trataba de Maki.

–¿Todo bien? –preguntó la doctora cuando Nico respondió.

–Sí, Kotori trajo de mi departamento todo lo que necesito para sobrevivir un par de días. –caminó hacia la puerta y se recargó en el marco– ¿Crees que tarden mucho en atrapar a Tenma-san?

–Sinceramente no tengo idea, y mis padres hacen lo posible por evadir el tema.

–Es normal, supongo. No quieren preocuparte.

–Es imposible que no lo esté. –la doctora soltó un pesado suspiro– S-sobre todo si no sé cómo te encuentras.

Nico soltó una leve risita– Bueno, en este preciso momento me encuentro bien, así que relájate, esperemos que pronto podamos volver a casa.

–Sí… –Maki estaba por decir algo más cuando fue interrumpida, Nico logró percibir la voz de su suegra de fondo, aunque por la distancia no pudo entender que era lo que decía– Debo irme. Te llamaré más tarde.

–Ok. Y no te preocupes por la hora, voy a pintar. –con aquello le daba a entender que pensaba desvelarse o bien, no dormir.

–Está bien. –dijo la pelirroja y entonces colgó.

Nico estaba por guardar su móvil cuando recibió un mensaje. Caminó en dirección a su recién montada área de trabajo mientras leía el extenso mensaje que Nozomi le envió por Line. No decía nada importante, sólo se burlaba de ella –como era normal en la astrónoma–. Mientras respondía el texto no se dio cuenta de la distancia que avanzaba hasta que su pie –su meñique– se encontró con la mesa donde había dejado su material. Soltó un fuerte alarido, y dejó caer su celular al piso mientras sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas. En ese momento se maldijo a si misma por haberse quitado las pantuflas para no mancharlas con óleo. Al menos eso hubiera reducido el impacto. El horrible e insoportable dolor punzante le hizo inclinarse con la intención de ver el daño causado; pero su frente se impactó contra la mesa estremeciéndola y tirando los tubos de óleo a sus pies. Nico retrocedió demasiado rápido, perdió el equilibrio y cayó de sentón. Intentando no irse de espaldas puso su mano en el piso con un movimiento rápido, pero no muy ágil, teniendo como consecuencia un tubo de óleo color marrón aplastado que en proceso le salpicó la espalda. Nico soltó un gemido de dolor y molestia mientras pensaba, que aquel día ya no podía ser peor. Al menos no había sucedido semejante escena en presencia de Nozomi, o sería molestada por un largo tiempo.

Mientras la pelinegra se lamentaba, el timbre sonó. Se levantó refunfuñando. No podía ser Kotori, ella tenía llaves. La puerta no tenía mirilla, por lo que era necesario abrir para ver de quién se trataba. Cuando lo hizo se encontró con un hombre evidentemente perturbado y que tenía un arma en su mano. Y antes de que Nico pudiese reaccionar cerrando la puerta, o siquiera diciendo algo, el sujeto la golpeó con la culata de la pistola dejándola inconsciente.


	19. Chapter 18

No estaba muerta, andaba de parranda.

No, ya en serio, se que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero la verdad es que estaba escasa de tiempo y luego pasó eso del bloqueo, pero ya no recuerdo que evento en mi vida lo desato…

Después la falta de tiempo para la edición…

Lo importante es que estoy de regreso y ahora puedo decirles que ya se ha escrito todo hasta el final y el epilogo. Me falta subir cuatro más (aparte de este) y concluye la historia. Me gustaría decirles que subiré uno diario, pero no me será posible porque estoy trabajando en otras historias (como para revisar yo misma los capítulos que faltan) y mi beta sólo se compromete a tener listo uno por semana, así que…

Este capítulo será todo hasta la próxima semana, aun no estoy segura cuando subir el capítulo, pero digamos que será entre sábado y domingo.

Bueno… ya les dejó el capítulo.

Disfruten.

* * *

 **AVISO:**

Ah, por cierto si no han leído el capítulo 14.5 (especial de Halloween) les recomiendo que lo hagan por que los eventos transcurridos durante este toman importancia en este capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 18.**

Nico comenzó a recuperar la conciencia y enseguida la atacó un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Se quejó un poco y abrió los ojos, pero le fue imposible reconocer el oscuro lugar donde se hallaba; un rancio olor a humedad inundó sus fosas nasales provocando que se le revolviera el estómago. Llevó su mano derecha al área afectada de su cabeza y sintió algo viscoso en su cuero cabelludo. A pesar de la negrura que invadía el lugar, se dio cuenta que se trataba de sangre, gracias a el olor a hierro impregnado en su mano. Recordó brevemente cómo había sido atacada por quien suponía, era el famoso doctor Tenma. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero de inmediato la sensación de vértigo la obligó a recargarse de la pared, deslizandose lentamente hasta quedar sentada una vez más.

Trató de mantener la calma, pero le era realmente difícil. Estaba en una situación bastante complicada y por demás peligrosa. Pensó en lo tonta que fue al negarse a ir con Maki y sus padres; todo por miedo a lo que su suegro pudiera recriminarle, ahora aquello le parecía ridículo. Una vez sus ojos se adaptaron mejor a la penumbra, logró divisar que se encontraba en un cuarto vacío, sin muebles, ni ventanas. Debía existir una salida. De lo contrario la oscuridad que la envolvía sería absoluta. Buscó con la mirada alguna zona por la que pudiera estar filtrandose la luz, pero se rindió luego de un rato.

El que ella estuviese ahí significaba que Maki estaba a salvo, si no, ¿por qué otro motivo habría sido llevada a ese lugar? Recordó lo que su suegro les había contado sobre los sucesos ocurridos mientras ellas se encontraban del otro lado del mundo; y llegó a la conclusión de que quizá, Tenma-san se hallaba en un punto donde ya no le importaba cometer errores; haría lo que fuese necesario para salirse con la suya. El asesinato de los escoltas de la familia Nishikino, le había asegurado ya la pena de muerte en caso de ser atrapado. Se estremeció al pensar, en la probable inestabilidad mental del sujeto.

Cada minuto contaba, debía salir pronto de donde sea que estuviese.

El eco de pasos acercándose la sacó de sus pensamientos poniéndola alerta. Intentó levantarse nuevamente y esta vez se percató de un sonido metálico que decidió ignorar momentáneamente, pero que presentía, no significaba nada bueno. Al otro extremo de la habitación una ruidosa puerta se abrió –por el rechinido que produjo supuso que no era muy utilizada–, alguien con linterna en mano entró, y apuntó la luz directo a su rostro cegándola.

–Yazawa-san. –la llamó una voz masculina.

Nico no dijo nada, sólo entrecerró los ojos e interpuso su mano entre ella y esa molesta luz, en un intento por protegerse.

–Debo tomarte algunas fotografías, así Nishikino-san sabrá que te encuentras bien.

La artista frunció el ceño. Tal y como supuso, era la carnada. Quizá si era rápida, podía tomar desprevenido a Tenma y así salir de ese lugar. Aunque las probabilidades de éxito eran bajas; tomando en cuenta que su captor tenía entrenamiento militar, y ella… una rodilla que claramente la dejaba en desventaja. Bufó molesta ante tal encrucijada, sabía que al final el resultado sería el mismo, se desharía de ella en cuanto ya no fuese necesaria, y Nico no podía simplemente aceptarlo. Aunque al ser un gran riesgo tampoco podía evitar pensar en si lo más sensato sería esperar y ser rescatada, el problema, era el tiempo que les tomaría llegar a ella. El ser consciente de que Tenma llevaba varios días libre, y que la policía no tenía idea de su paradero, provocaba que esa idea resultara muy poco alentadora. Escuchó el sonido de una cámara digital encendiéndose y ajustando su lente.

"Obviamente", pensó Nico molesta, un sujeto como él no sería tan estúpido para utilizar su celular ya que podrían rastrearlo. La pelinegra comenzaba a desesperarse, tenía que decidir y pronto. Un par de flashes la sacaron de sus cavilaciones.

Apenas dio un par de pasos al frente y volvió a escuchar ese sonido metálico.

–No te molestes. –el sujeto señaló su pie para hacerle notar que estaba encadenada a una vieja y oxidada tubería expuesta. –Mejor disfruta de tu estancia, no irás a ningún lado por un rato.

–¿P-por..? –la garganta reseca de Nico no le dejó formular la pregunta, tosió un poco tratando de aclararla. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente– ¿Por qué... estoy aquí?

Tenma guardó la cámara y rebuscó algo en su bolsillo– ¿En serio vas a decirme que no sabes quién soy? –sacó un paquete de cigarrillos, tomó uno y lo puso en sus labios– Estoy seguro de que ese no es el caso, y además, sabes muy bien por qué te traje.

La pelinegra apretó los dientes y se negó a responder al sujeto frente a ella. Sólo observó cómo Tenma guardaba el paquete y sacaba ahora un mechero de su bolsillo, encendiendo cuidadosamente su tabaco. –¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? –preguntó con un toque de sarcasmo.

–No tanto como hubiese querido. –hizo por guardar el encendedor en su pantalón, pero lo pensó mejor y lo arrojó en dirección a Nico– La temperatura está descendiendo y aún te necesito. –sin agregar nada más se dio vuelta y cerró la puerta.

Nico avanzó hasta donde la cadena se lo permitió. Se agachó y buscó a tientas el encendedor. Comenzó a desesperarse al no encontrarlo. Se arrodilló, e inclinó al frente, buscando con sus manos; cuando estaba prácticamente acostada fue que dio con el pequeño objeto. Lo encendió y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de repulsión al ver la inmunda loza del suelo; seguramente blanca en algún momento, pero ahora, tenía una asquerosa mezcla entre marrón y gris. Tomó la cadena y se levantó del piso con cuidado. Caminó hasta llegar a la pared y observó a detalle la tubería a la que estaba encadenada. Se veía en pésimo estado. Examinó el grillete en su tobillo, definitivamente no podía hacer nada con eso. Levantó la mirada hacia la tubería una vez más, si quería intentar liberarse, esa sería su única opción. Apagó el encendedor. Debía ahorrar el combustible. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de algo, ese era el lugar por el que la luz se filtraba. Probablemente la habitación tenía más zonas deterioradas y abiertas como en esa pared, por ello la oscuridad del lugar no era absoluta. Tomó aire para intentar gritar por ayuda, pero se contuvo enseguida. No tenía idea de dónde se encontraba Tenma, quizás estaría fuera del cuarto esperando a que ella hiciera algo, aunque también era posible que se hubiese alejado ya, o abandonado el lugar dejándola sola. Pero de ser ese el caso…

¿La habría simplemente dejado en un lugar donde alguien pudiese escucharla?

No.

Era verdad que Tenma había cometiendo errores, pero tampoco era estúpido. La prueba de ello, era que aún no daban con él. Las zonas de donde provenía la luz no resultaban obvias a simple vista, lo que significaba que no estaba tan cerca del exterior, o tal vez era de noche. Nico sacudió la cabeza y se dijo a sí misma que especular no la llevaría a ningún lado.

Había tomado una decisión; sujetó la cadena con sus manos y tiró de ella con fuerza, la tubería comenzó a crujir pero no se movió ni un centímetro. Nico apretó su mandíbula y puso su pie contra la pared para ejercer aún más fuerza. La rodilla –de la pierna que tenía apoyada en el suelo– comenzó a punzarle de dolor, no sabía si era a causa del esfuerzo que estaba realizando, o porque la temperatura –tal y como dijo Tenma– comenzaba a bajar. Sin dejar de ejercer fuerza y con ayuda de todo su peso, la tubería volvió a crujir, esta vez doblándose, y finalmente se partió. Nico cayó estrepitosamente de espaldas. Apenas y pudo reprimir su alarido de dolor. A esas alturas aquel día era oficialmente, el segundo peor de su vida.

Tratando de ignorar el dolor se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, dándose cuenta con horror, que la cadena sonaba a cada paso que daba; la levantó para no arrastrarla, y el sonido se redujo considerablemente. No era cómodo, pero definitivamente no se sentaría a esperar su destino. Encendió el mechero con su mano libre para llegar a la puerta y entonces volvió a apagarlo. Sujetó el pomo y lo giró. Esperaba que si hacía las cosas con sumo cuidado, la puerta no rechinaría. Su corazón se aceleró cuando al jalarla, las bisagras no pararon de hacer ruido. Rezó porque Tenma no estuviese cerca. Terminó de abrir y salió temerosa, esperando encontrarse a su captor, pero por suerte no fue así. Cerró la puerta y encendió el mechero. Se hallaba en un pasillo que le parecía extrañamente familiar. Claro, eso si le quitaba el moho, telarañas y demás suciedad a las paredes. Se dio vuelta y notó un par de números junto a la puerta de la habitación en la que estuvo. Cuando vio el 57 inmediatamente se dio cuenta de dónde estaba; esa placa tan familiar, ese tipo de numeración, no podía estar equivocada, recién la había visto en el hospital Nishikino. Debía encontrarse en un piso deshabilitado del mismo.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la columna vertebral al acordarse del relato de Maki. Lo que vivió su pareja la noche de Halloween en aquel lugar, era algo en lo que casi no pensaba, pero en ese momento le fue inevitable recordar la expresión de terror en el rostro de su querida pelirroja.

"¡Maravilloso!". Exclamó mentalmente Nico con sarcasmo.

No le quedaba otra opción, debía buscar la salida. Sin embargo, no tenía idea de cómo ubicarse, Maki estaba acostumbrada a ese lugar y según ella, la distribución de los pisos era igual en todos. Pero aquella información no le resultaba de gran utilidad, teniendo en cuenta las escasas veces que se había visto obligada a ir al hospital, no sería suficiente.

Inhaló y exhaló intentado tranquilizarse. Apagó el encendedor nuevamente y caminó en la oscuridad hasta topar con la pared. Avanzaría guiándose en ella, así no gastaría el gas del mechero y tendría ventaja sobre Tenma, usando la luz de su linterna para revelar su ubicación antes de que él pudiese verla. Se aferró a esa idea mientras decidía hacia dónde avanzar. Recordó que el acceso al elevador se hallaba cerrado –principal motivo por el cual, su suegro no le creyó a su hija–. Así que debía buscar la salida que daba a las escaleras. Esperaba no equivocarse en su primer intento.

Caminó durante algunos minutos intentando no desesperarse, andar entre aquella oscuridad la ponía nerviosa al no tener la certeza de si realmente avanzaba. El dolor punzante en su rodilla tras cada flexión, era lo que la mantenía cuerda, y le confirmaba no haberse quedado estática en un sólo lugar. Continuó su camino hasta que la pared se terminó, con ayuda del encendedor se percató que había llegado a donde el pasillo se dividía. Las cosas comenzaban a complicarse. Escogió un camino al azar para no perder tiempo y siguió a oscuras. Todo marchaba bien, hasta que de golpe, sintió un putrido hedor que le revolvió el estómago, y las náuseas que este le provocaron la hicieron detenerse. No sabía cómo tomar aquello, tal vez sólo se tratase de algún animal muerto, eso sería lógico, si nadie tenía acceso a ese piso, el mantenimiento e higiene del lugar no eran importantes. Ya repuesta siguió avanzando, pero no por mucho, ya que con las yemas de sus dedos sintió irregularidades en la pared. Quería ignorarlo, pero la curiosidad pudo más. Encendió el mechero y se encontró con profundos arañazos en la pared. Se acordó una vez más de su querida Maki, el cómo le había costado volver a conciliar el sueño por las constantes pesadillas y la ansiedad generada luego de su experiencia en ese piso. Avanzó un poco más con el encendedor en la mano mientras con la otra seguía tocando la pared, hasta que sintió una placa. Al iluminarla vio que tenía grabado el número 42. Dio un paso más y notó la puerta de esa habitación abierta, aunado al intenso hedor que emanaba de ella.

–Debo estar loca. –murmuró la artista mientras entraba en la habitación.

Nico sintió la fuerte necesidad de confirmar la historia de Maki, pero no estaba siendo muy inteligente, porque de ser cierto, se estaría metiendo en un problema peor del que ya tenía. Se detuvo al divisar el cuerpo de una persona en el suelo; tenía raspones y laceraciones visibles. Dudó en continuar, se cubrió la boca con su mano libre ignorando el frío metal de la cadena que había enrollado alrededor de esta; por fin dio un par de pasos más y se topó con una escena similar –aunque peor desde su perspectiva– a la que relató Maki la noche de Halloween. A diferencia de su doctora, ella no pudo reprimirse y gritó. Retrocedió torpemente hasta dar de nuevo con la pared. Sin lograr contenerse, dio vuelta y vomitó. Si eso fue lo que presenció Maki, ahora podía entender perfectamente porque su pareja estuvo tantos días perturbada. Le pareció escuchar pasos de alguien corriendo a lo lejos, pero en ningún momento se acercaron hasta donde ella estaba. Cuando salió de su estupor notó que en algún momento el encendedor se había apagado. Quería salir de ahí, necesitaba salir, pero sintió cómo el miedo se apoderaba de su cuerpo; el miedo de toparse con Tenma en el camino, y peor aún, el miedo de encontrarse con... empezó a temblar inconscientemente al darse cuenta que si los cuerpos se hallaban ahí, lo más probable sería que la cosa que vio Maki también. Aunque de algo estaba segura, que al menos, no se encontraba en esa habitación.

Nico estaba sola.

Por el momento.

Sintió cómo las involuntarias lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas; debía darse prisa y escapar. Pero se sentía vulnerable, su cuerpo dolía, tenía miedo, y el frío comenzaba a calar sus huesos. No pudo más, se dejó caer y cubrió su rostro con sus manos mientras sollozaba.

Escuchó pasos apresurados, seguido del rechinar de puertas abriéndose. Se alarmó al notar que algo o alguien se acercaba. Se puso de pie y decidió esconderse tras la puerta. Esperaba que sí se trataba de Tenma, sólo buscara superficialmente.

Los ruidos se detuvieron de repente, quizá su captor había optado por otra ruta. Decidió aguardar unos minutos más. El hedor de los cuerpos en descomposición de alguna manera aumentó su dolor de cabeza. Estaba por separarse de la pared y salir de su escondite, cuando volvió a escuchar pasos. Cerró los ojos y esperó.

Al oir la puerta de junto abrirse su cuerpo se tensó. Pudo percibir cómo en esta ocasión se acercaba a la habitación donde ella se encontraba.

Tenma se detuvo antes de atravesar el umbral de la puerta e iluminó con su linterna.

–¿Qué dem...? –susurró Tenma mientras enfocaba la luz en los cuerpos. Estaba atónito, no comprendía cómo había sucedido eso. Si bien él dejaba los cadáveres en el sitio hasta conseguir un nuevo cliente, sólo sacaba los órganos que requería. Desde luego era preciso en su trabajo y no había provocado todas esas laceraciones innecesarias. Se acercó para inspeccionar las lesiones. Parecían haber sido hechas por las zarpas de algún animal.

Nico contuvo el aire mientras observaba cómo su captor examinaba los cadáveres. Por la expresión que alcanzaba a vislumbrar en su rostro gracias a la luz de la linterna, se dio cuenta que este no había sido el responsable de la macabra escena. Y eso sólo reforzó el sentimiento de miedo y desesperación que la abrumaba.

Le urgía salir de ahí, pero en su intento por escapar causó ruido con la cadena, provocando que Tenma girase, buscando con su linterna. Nico se reprendió por haber olvidado ese detalle. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que había pasado por alto algo muy importante, lo que tenía en su mano servía como arma. Si era rápida tendría una oportunidad; aquello era mejor que nada.

Tenma caminó hacia la puerta, aún sin ver a Nico. La pelinegra tomó la cadena con ambas manos y la apretó con fuerza. Cuando el –ahora– ex doctor sujetó el pomo de la puerta, Nico aprovechó la oportunidad y saltó sobre él, poniendo la cadena alrededor de su cuello. Pero Tenma tardó nada en liberarse del agarre y propinarle un puñetazo en el estómago, dejándola fuera de combate. Y perdiendo la consciencia gracias a la debilidad y el cansancio.

Al abrir los ojos nuevamente se encontró en un cuarto oscuro, al parecer ya no era la misma habitación. Intentó moverse, pero se dio cuenta que esta vez estaba completamente inmovilizada. Al poner más atención sintió el frío metal y la forma de la cadena contra su piel; Tenma había tomado sus precauciones, optando por encadenarla completamente. Nico había desperdiciado su única oportunidad de escapar. Seguía en el mismo sitio, atrapada con un psicópata, y lo peor, muy probablemente con una monstruosa criatura acechando en el mismo piso. Lo único que podía hacer ahora, era esperar a que la encontrasen; sólo pedía que no fuese demasiado tarde cuando lo hicieran.


	20. Chapter 19

El plan era publicar la semana pasada... pero a la hora de revisar una ultima vez me di cuenta que había partes que necesitaban reescribirse y otras que no me convencían mucho, aparte estaban esos detalles que no tenían ningún sentido y me hizo preguntarme bajo el influjo de que bebida energética escribí eso xD

Al final tuve que tomarme otra semana junto con mi beta reader para corregir esos pequeños detalles.

Y esa es la razón por la que este capitulo esta llegando hasta hoy...

Lo bueno es que... no tarde 3 meses para tenerlo listo...

La historia termina en el capitulo 21 así que espero que disfruten de estos últimos capítulos, no prometo volver en una semana, pero si prometo hacerlo tan pronto como me sea posible :D

* * *

Capítulo 19.

–¡¿Cómo que Nico no está?! –gritó Maki desesperada.

–Maki-chan, mantén la calma. –pidió Kotori.

La doctora intentó serenarse, sabía que hablarle así a Kotori no solucionaría nada, pero le era difícil; sentía coraje e impotencia. Cerró los ojos, apretó su puño con fuerza y respiró profundamente. Luego de unos instantes logró tranquilizarse lo suficiente, y la diseñadora comenzó a contarle todo lo que sabía hasta ahora sobre la desaparición de su pareja.

Cuando Kotori regresó a su hogar, tras haber pasado algunas horas con su querida Umi, encontró la puerta abierta. Aquello le pareció extraño pero no se alarmó. Al atravesar el umbral notó que Nico había movido los muebles, montando una pequeña área donde pudiese pintar. Pero la artista no estaba a la vista y tampoco detectaba sonido alguno. Un tanto desconcertada sacó su celular del bolso y decidió llamar a su amiga. Enseguida escuchó el tono de su móvil, caminó entre los muebles siguiendo el sonido y llegó al lugar donde a Nico se le había caído un rato antes. Lo recogió y cortó la llamada. Observó tubos de óleo desperdigados por el suelo, uno de los cuales se hallaba aplastado, y ahora una mancha color marrón decoraba el piso.

–¿Pero qué...?

Sobrecogida por la situación llamó a Nozomi para saber si Nico no se encontraba refugiada en su casa, pero obtuvo una respuesta negativa, intentó con la señora Yazawa, pero la respuesta fue la misma. Sólo le quedaba dar aviso a la policía y luego, lo más difícil, llamar a la doctora.

Maki soltó un sollozo– Entonces… Ya lo sabe la madre de Nico.

–Sí, al igual que Eli y Nozomi.

–Es mi culpa. –murmuró la pelirroja, cubriendose los ojos con su mano libre– Debí insistir en que viniera con nosotros.

–No, Nico-chan fue quien decidió no ir contigo.

–Pero es debido a que mi padre la incomodó.

La sirena de una patrulla interrumpió la conversación. Kotori se despidió diciéndole que volvería a llamar después de que terminase con los oficiales.

Maki se levantó del sofá y caminó en busca de su padre. Ella y sus progenitores se encontraban en una de las propiedades a las que rara vez iban, y por lo tanto, de la que casi nadie sabía. La pelirroja llegó a la cocina, donde sus padres hablaban sobre un paciente que requería una intervención quirúrgica, y que de no resolverse pronto la situación, tendrían que transferirle el caso a otro doctor.

–Pues más vale que esto termine pronto o... –Maki interrumpió molesta la conversación de sus padres– Nico desapareció.

–¿De qué hablas? –preguntó su padre.

–Estaba quedándose con una de sus amigas, ella acaba de llamar para decirme que Nico desapareció de su casa.

–Seguramente se fue a otro lugar. –comentó el señor Nishikino en un intento por tranquilizar a su molesta y alterada hija.

–No. Kotori encontró su casa abierta y desordenada, se llevaron a Nico.

Un repentino sentimiento de culpa hizo sentir incómodo al padre de Maki, desvió su mirada a su esposa quien no le ayudó a sentirse mejor, pues lo miraba con reproche. Él lo sabía, si algo le pasaba a la pareja de su hija, de alguna manera sería responsable de ello; y su hija jamás se lo perdonaría. De no haberse comportado como un padre celoso, en ese momento su pequeña no estaría viéndolo con tanto odio.

–Llamaré al detective que está buscando a Tenma, lo mejor será informarle que ese psicópata tiene una rehén.

Maki se dio vuelta y fue directo a la salida. No pensaba quedarse sin hacer nada mientras era probable que Nico estuviese sufriendo. Apenas dio un paso fuera del lugar su madre la detuvo.

–Maki, deberías esperar a que tu padre termine de hablar con el detective.

–¿Eso de qué servirá? Ellos no han logrado encontrar a Tenma.

–¿Y acaso tú sabes dónde buscar?

La doctora se quedó callada. Realmente no tenía idea, los únicos lugares que se le ocurrían ya habían sido registrados por la policía, y no encontraron a Tenma o rastro alguno que pudiera conducirles a su paradero. Sin poder contenerse más, Maki comenzó a llorar. Su madre la abrazó y la hizo entrar una vez más a la casa.

Umi salió a toda prisa de su auto y llegó rápidamente hasta donde estaba Kotori. Su amiga se encontraba hablando con Eli y Nozomi. Había movimiento dentro de la casa; eran policías buscando evidencia.

–¿Qué saben hasta ahora? –preguntó la escritora.

Nozomi no tardó en responder– Uno de los vecinos vio a un hombre cargando a una joven hasta una camioneta blanca, pero no prestó atención a la matrícula.

–¿Y no llamó a la policía? –Umi se cruzó de brazos– Sí yo hubiese visto algo así de sospechoso no dudaría en llamar.

–La mayoría de las personas tratan de no meterse en problemas. –comentó Eli molesta– Si no es algo que les afecte, no dirán nada a menos que preguntes.

–No debí dejar sola a Nico-chan. –murmuró la diseñadora.

–No fue tu culpa, y de estar aquí en ese momento probablemente habrías terminado como los guardaespaldas de Maki. –Nozomi al igual que las demás, estaba preocupada, pero trataba de mantener la calma– Que estuvieses con Sonoda-san fue lo mejor.

Umi pasó su brazo por los hombros de Kotori en un intento por reconfortarla. La diseñadora se pegó a su amiga y dejó que le acariciara la cabeza. Esperaba que no tardaran mucho en encontrar a Nico, y que cuando lo hicieran, estuviese bien o nunca dejaría de reprochárselo a sí misma.

Maki caminaba por su dormitorio de un lado a otro como león enjaulado. Era de madrugada y aún no tenían noticias de Nico. Sus padres le hicieron ver que dejarse llevar por la desesperación no traería nada bueno, que lo mejor sería quedarse en casa y esperar. Aunque la angustia y el miedo de lo que pudiese estar sufriendo su pareja no le permitían pensar con claridad. Si su madre no la hubiese detenido, seguramente habría terminado apropiándose del automóvil de su padre y manejado sin rumbo por la ciudad buscando a Nico. Y en el peor de los casos, tenido un accidente en el proceso.

Se sentó en el borde de su cama y observó el reloj que tenía sobre la mesita de noche, pasaban de las cuatro de la mañana.

Debía tratar de dormir un poco.

Se sentía cansada por su reciente viaje –y también por la situación actual–. Esperaba que Nico no se encontrase herida, si algo le pasaba no se creía capaz de poder superarlo. Nunca se había sentido tan impotente en toda su vida, ni siquiera cuando alguna cirugía se complicaba pasando de un procedimiento sencillo a uno de vida o muerte.

Sacó su celular de un cajón con la intención de seleccionar música que le ayudase a despejar su mente. Pero recordó la conversación telefónica que tuvo con Nozomi un rato antes –cuando por fin alguien se acordó de volver a llamar para darle información– La pelimorada estaba con Eli, Kotori y Umi, en casa de esta última. La policía había recabado toda la evidencia posible de la casa de la diseñadora e interrogado a los vecinos. Aunque lo único que pudieron confirmar, fue que Tenma era el responsable de la desaparición de Nico, nada nuevo. Por el momento sólo podían especular que la artista seguía con vida, y que se la llevó por una razón. Umi comentó que quizá quería usarla de carnada para que los Nishikino salieran de su escondite; o por lo menos Maki.

La pelirroja se recostó en la cama, se colocó los audífonos y dejó que la música se reprodujera con la esperanza de disipar aunque sea por un momento sus preocupaciones.

La luz del Sol en su cara le hizo notar que en algún momento se había quedado dormida, se levantó, dejó su móvil en la cama y fue a buscar a sus padres para saber si tenían nueva información. Ambos se encontraban en la sala, hablando sobre algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar, pero podía notar la preocupación en el tono de sus lejanas voces. Su padre tenía su laptop abierta sobre la mesita de centro. Mientras caminaba hacia ellos se percató de que observaban fotografías, al acercarse más su pulso se aceleró, en la imagen aparecía Nico. Atada de un grillete a su pierna y sangre escurriendo por su rostro, probablemente de una herida en su cabeza que no se apreciaba gracias a que la artista interpuso su mano para protegerse del brillante flash de la cámara.

–¿Cómo obtuviste eso? –preguntó Maki.

Su padre no quería responderle, pero conocía a su hija, sabía que no podía más que ser sincero con ella– Acabo de abrir mi correo, pero fueron enviadas por la madrugada.

–Entonces… –la joven se sentía un poco aliviada de ya no sólo suponer que Nico estaba viva, si no que ahora tenía la certeza de ello.

–Las fotografías fueron tomadas a las 21:09 p.m. –el doctor Nishikino abrió el explorador, buscó el archivo ".jpg" para mostrarle los detalles a su hija con la intención de que no se ilusionara al ver que en las fotografías su pareja se encontraba relativamente "bien".

–Fue poco después de que Kotori me dijera que Nico desapareció... –el tono de voz de Maki fue disminuyendo hasta que la frase terminó en un simple susurro.

Se sentó entre sus padres en el sofá y alargó su mano al touchpad de la computadora. Seleccionó nuevamente la fotografía para verla con detenimiento.

Era su culpa que Nico estuviese en esa situación, al empezar una relación con ella inconscientemente la había involucrado en todo esto. Nunca pensó que las cosas se complicarían de esa manera.

Al prestar más atención a los detalles se dio cuenta que el lugar le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Toda esa suciedad cubriendo el piso, la pared en pésimo estado, la atmósfera que envolvía el lugar la hicieron sentir incómoda. Intentó hacer memoria, pero la sensación de pánico comenzó a apoderarse de ella y eso la desconcertó, era como si su mente le negara el acceso a esos recuerdos. A pesar de ello continuó esforzandose y entonces se dio cuenta, sabía dónde estaba Nico.

Se levantó de golpe asustando a sus padres– ¡El hospital! –se sintió tonta al no darse cuenta antes. Aquella opción para esconderse era la más estúpida, y al mismo tiempo la más inteligente. Fue el primer sitio donde buscaron, por lo que inmediatamente fue descartado por la policía, y aunque pusieron una o dos patrullas a vigilar el lugar, su atención se centró más en las propiedades a nombre de Tenma y sus familiares.

¿Pero de qué manera había metido a Nico sin que nadie se percatara?

En ese momento la respuesta a aquella pregunta no importaba. Sintió el impulso de correr hacia el auto e ir a rescatar a su pareja. Pero no lo hizo, sabía que ella sola no tendría ninguna posibilidad de conseguirlo, por lo que habló con sus padres.

Un ruido sordo seguido de un quejido rompieron el silencio de la oscura habitación del cuarto piso del hospital Nishikino. Muy al contrario de lo que Kenzo Tenma creyó, la artista todavía no se daba por vencida. Antes de su accidente había sido una persona necia, que rara vez se rendía antes de lograr su objetivo, y a pesar de la fuerte depresión que sufrió después de este, esa parte de ella seguía viva. Nico tardó una eternidad en arrastrarse por la oscura habitación desde el lugar donde Tenma la arrojó, hasta la pared más cercana. Y estaba segura que en algún punto estuvo dando vueltas sin llegar a ningún lado. Recargándose en la pared logró ponerse de pie, alegrándose de que Tenma no tomara la precaución de encadenar su pierna –otra vez– a algo. Se guió de la superficie plana en su espalda y avanzó hasta llegar a la esquina, intentó adivinar en qué lugar se encontraba la puerta, pero se dio cuenta que realmente no importaba, tarde o temprano llegaría a ella.

Se desplazó con cuidado, escuchando el leve roce de la pared con los eslabones de la cadena a su alrededor, por lo menos aquel sonido no era tan estridente como cuando tenía el grillete en su tobillo. Luego de un rato sintió cómo el pomo de la puerta se encajaba en su codo, lo más difícil a partir de ahí sería encontrar su camino en el laberíntico pasillo que la esperaba fuera de la habitación.

Intentaría ganar un poco de tiempo.

Nico suponía que las fotos que le tomó Tenma eran para los Nishikino, y si ya las había enviado, lo más seguro es que la policía ya estuviese informada; y ellos quizás estarían rastreando la dirección IP de donde el correo fue enviado. Quería creer que su captor no dejó el hospital sólo para enviar las fotos. De ser así, tarde o temprano los oficiales darían con ellos.

Abrir la puerta de espaldas, con los brazos inmovilizados y en total oscuridad, le pareció en un inicio una tarea imposible. Pero se negó a rendirse hasta conseguirlo. Con mucho esfuerzo y después de varios intentos, logró girar el pomo y jaló sin soltarlo para abrir la puerta, procurando no caerse en el proceso. El rechinido de las bisagras la hizo sobresaltarse, y esperó unos segundos por si Tenma la había escuchado, pero todo estaba en silencio.

Convencida de que por el momento se encontraba a salvo, se dio vuelta y trató de no chocar con la puerta –cerrándola de paso–. Creyó que era imposible no sentirse más desesperada, pero se equivocó. Cuando por fin estuvo en el pasillo, en lugar de estar aliviada, sintió como si caminara sobre una delicada y delgada cuerda floja que se balanceaba peligrosamente. El dolor en todo su cuerpo, sobre todo las punzadas en su rodilla y las palpitaciones en su cabeza tampoco ayudaban. Sintió ganas de llorar al seguir sin poder ver nada más que negrura. Se desplazó a la derecha un par de pasos y después retrocedió buscando la pared. Esta vez sería más difícil. En su anterior intento de escape podía recurrir por ratos al encendedor, y tenía mayor movilidad. Ahora, además de no haber ruido, no veía nada y tenía la sensación de no avanzar por más pasos que daba; de no ser por el dolor físico que sentía en ese momento, sería como estar muerta en vida.

Quizás haberse quedado en el sucio y frío piso de la habitación donde Tenma la abandonó y esperar a la policía era lo mejor.

Entonces, ¿por qué se sometía ella misma a esa tortura psicológica?

Ah.

Cierto.

No quería morir.

Estaba segura que en cuánto Tenma consiguiera lo que quería, ya no sería necesaria su existencia; y entonces se desharía de ella. Siguió avanzando hasta que la pared se terminó. Al intentar decidir qué hacer recordó que debía evitar la habitación de los cadáveres, la imagen de los cuerpos putrefactos se instaló en su memoria y sintió nauseas, pero esta vez pudo soportarlo. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de la importancia de saber dónde exactamente se encontraba, avanzar a ciegas no era la mejor de las ideas, pero su otra opción le dejaba menos salidas que esta. Decidió eventualmente avanzar, y si detectaba ese putrido hedor nuevamente, tomaría otro camino. Comenzó a desplazarse con cuidado hasta que se topó con algo que llamó su atención.

Era una luz, que delineaba perfectamente la forma de una puerta. Tuvo la certeza de que ese era el escondite de Tenma, después de todo, estaba cerca del lugar donde la dejó. Caminó en sentido contrario, mientras se alejaba no pudo evitar pensar en si ese sería el lugar donde se resguardó desde el inicio y se preguntó si se encontraba ahí en ese momento. Deseó poder ver su entorno, así podría memorizar la ubicación; y si salía de ahí con vida, señalar el lugar exacto a la policía. Porque de ser realmente su escondite, los policías podrían hallar cosas de interés para armar mejor el caso en contra del psicópata doctor.

Volvió a llegar al final de la pared, no sabía si se encontraba en una esquina o si tenía algún otro camino que elegir. Ansió tener algo con qué iluminar el lugar. El sonido de una puerta abriéndose la hizo girarse, notando cómo la luz de una linterna iluminaba el pasillo algunos metros detrás de ella. Sin pensarlo mucho avanzó y sintió alivió al darse cuenta que no chocaba contra nada, se detuvo y retrocedió buscando la pared. Cuando la encontró decidió esperar, el rango de la linterna no la alcanzaría aún cuando llegase a donde tenía que doblar –conjeturó que sería capaz de verla– para llegar a su destino. Tenma pasó de largo y tomó la ruta que Nico supuso. El corazón comenzó a latirle tan rápido, que su pecho empezó a doler, sumándose al resto de sus malestares. En el momento en que ese psicópata se diera cuenta de que no estaba donde la dejó, se convertiría en un peligroso juego del escondite, uno en el cual Tenma tenía ventaja.

Escuchó una puerta abrirse y eso la hizo seguir avanzando, esperaba que aquel camino no fuese el primero en el que se le ocurriera buscar.

Se dejó oir un berrido cargado de enojo y frustración que la estremeció. Se recompuso rápidamente y arriesgando a tropezarse o chocar con algo corrió, podía escuchar el eco de las furiosas pisadas de Tenma a la distancia. Se frenó un poco justo antes de estrellarse con una pared, apenas y pudo contener en su garganta un alarido de dolor. Definitivamente el único favor que le hacía la oscuridad, era que Tenma no la atraparía tan fácilmente. Sintió que algo escurría por su nariz. A pesar de no ir tan rápido, su encuentro con la pared si le había causado daño, pero al menos no terminó en el suelo, eso hubiera causado un estruendo lo suficientemente audible para revelar su ubicación.

Su pulso estaba tan elevado que podía sentir los latidos de su corazón martilleando sus oídos. Gimió débilmente mientras daba un par de pasos para seguir su camino. Pudo escuchar que alguien gritaba a lo lejos. Al parecer su captor ya había recorrido una buena distancia. Se detuvo, y en ese momento ocurrió una especie de detonación. Luego de unos segundos se repitió, seguida de varias más. Nico se dio cuenta de que en realidad eran disparos.

Al poner más atención escuchó voces.

¿La policía?

Probablemente.

No podía estar segura aún, pero era lo más factible. Se deslizó por la pared lentamente hasta quedar sentada. La oscuridad ya no parecía tan aterradora. Los párpados comenzaron a pesarle, estaba agotada. Decidió que no pasaba nada si cerraba los ojos por unos segundos.

–Nico. –la voz de Maki evitó que se quedara dormida.

–¿Maki? –preguntó la artista en un tono casi inaudible.

La doctora traía una linterna en su mano y había comenzado a examinarla. Se veía preocupada y tenía rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

–¿Viniste sola?

–Sí. Bueno, no.

–¿Entonces?

–Le dije a mis padres que estabas aquí, ellos fueron algo escépticos al respecto, así que tomé el auto y vine a buscarte. Al parecer ellos le hablaron a la policía y cuando llegué ya me esperaban. Les dije que este piso era como un laberinto, y que me necesitaban para llegar a Tenma-san. Al principio no querían que los acompañase, pero terminaron aceptando. Me dieron esto. –señaló su torso para que Nico viera el chaleco antibalas– Sólo exploramos un poco antes de que Tenma apareciera frente a nosotros y entonces comenzó el tiroteo, me pidieron que retrocediera y eso hice… más o menos… necesitaba buscarte, así que tome otra ruta mientras los oficiales se hacían cargo del problema.

–Bastante valiente. –comentó la pelinegra– Sobre todo si tenemos en cuenta que hace poco dijiste que nunca más volverías a poner un pie en este piso.

–B-bueno… tenía que hacerlo. –susurró Maki nerviosa– Si no te encontraba yo misma, al menos quería estar aquí cuando lo hicieran.

Por la poca visibilidad que la luz de la linterna permitía, no pudo ver la expresión en el rostro de su pareja, pero estaba segura de que se había sonrojado.

–Maki… me siento algo cansada. ¿Está bien si tomo una siesta?

La pelirroja asintió con su cabeza– Te prometo que estaré ahí cuando despiertes.

–Gracias…


	21. Chapter 20

Esta vez no tarde tanto...

El mensaje que dejare aquí tampoco sera tan extenso.

El próximo capitulo es el final y espero no tardar mucho en subirlo.

* * *

Capítulo 20.

Nico estaba malhumorada. Casi se cumplían 24 horas desde su llegada al hospital –aunque la mitad del tiempo la pasó dormida– y ansiaba irse a casa. Sabía que los resultados de todos sus estudios ya habían sido entregados a su madre, y por supuesto, también a Maki. Por eso no comprendía que su estancia se hubiese prolongado tanto. Ella siempre había sido una persona saludable, y la única vez –anterior a esta– que estuvo internada, fue a causa del accidente que desafortunadamente le dejó secuelas en la rodilla.

La pelinegra tocó el vendaje alrededor de su cabeza. Gracias a las pastillas que le administraron, el dolor ya era mucho menor. La puerta se abrió y Maki entró en la habitación.

–¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó mientras guardaba sus lentes de aumento en uno de los bolsillos de su bata blanca.

–Por quinceava vez… estoy bien, es más, soy el epítome de la salud.

La doctora suspiró y después le sonrió con dulzura a su pareja– Tranquila, nos iremos en unos minutos.

–¿Dónde planeas quedarte? –cuestionó la pelinegra al recordar que el departamento de Maki se encontraba en mal estado luego del arranque de ira de Tenma.

–¿Cómo que dónde? –la pelirroja parecía confundida por la pregunta de Nico, pero igual respondió– En casa. –aquello lo dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. Y la artista se sintió brevemente azorada por la pregunta que ella misma realizó. Estaba por decir algo, pero fue interrumpida por la llegada de su suegro.

–Nico-chan. –se paró a un lado de su hija– ¿Lista para irte?

–Desde ayer. –respondió Nico.

–Puedo imaginarlo. –el doctor Nishikino sacó una tarjeta y se la entregó a la artista– El detective pidió que te comuniques con él si logras recordar más detalles.

–Ya le dije todo lo que sé. –tomó el pequeño pedazo de cartulina y lo guardó– Y tampoco es que lograse ver mucho, sólo tenía un encendedor.

Luego de que encarcelaran a Tenma, la policía exploró por completo el cuarto piso del hospital. En una de las habitaciones –la única que contaba con una instalación eléctrica decente y funcional– hallaron algunas pertenencias del psicópata, entre ellas, una cámara digital y una laptop; esta última aportó mucha información útil sobre los motivos que llevaron a Tenma, al acoso de los Nishikino. Contenía una especie de diario digital, donde cada página era un escalón más que iba en descenso a la locura. En un inicio, lo único que buscaba era asustarlos lo suficiente para distraerlos, por eso utilizó la pintura en primer lugar; sabía que su jefe reconocería a tiempo los síntomas del envenenamiento por arsénico, todo lo que debía hacer era fingir que alguien más se la había dado, desde luego, sin saber el peligro que esta representaba. Pero aquello no resultó como esperaba, y el doctor Nishikino continuó con su plan para limpiar el cuarto piso. Poco a poco la desesperación fue apoderándose de su mente, volviéndolo más agresivo y paranoico. De ninguna manera dejaría que descubrieran los cadáveres, sabía que si conseguían vincularlo con ese, y demás crímenes cometidos, le otorgarían la pena de muerte, algo que no pensaba permitir. Pero cuando finalmente lograron tenderle una trampa –mientras Nico y Maki se hallaban fuera del país–, se sintió tan acorralado, que vengarse era en lo único que podía pensar. Eso lo llevó al asesinato de los guardaespaldas de la familia y el secuestro de Nico, de quien planeaba deshacerse en cuanto se encargara de los Nishikino. Por fortuna, en ese punto su mente se encontraba tan nublada por la rabia y la desesperación, que cometió errores que ayudaron finalmente a su captura. Además de ello, también encontraron una lista con nombres de personas involucradas en una extensa red de trata de seres humanos y tráfico de órganos en todo el país.

–Lo que aún no me explico, es cómo logró meter a Nico-chan al hospital sin que nadie lo notara. –comentó Maki.

–Los detectives vieron las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad. –el doctor Nishikino se cruzó de brazos– Les llamó la atención que en la entrada trasera, utilizada por el personal de mantenimiento, un sujeto con gorra y overol descargaba una caja de madera de una camioneta blanca, sin embargo descartaron esa posibilidad porque la caja no era lo suficientemente grande para un adulto; pero viendo la estatura de Nico-chan, se han dado cuenta de que ese fue el método usado por Tenma para meterla al edifico.

–¿Qué tiene de malo mi estatura? –preguntó Nico molesta.

–¿Ya terminaron de revisar el cuarto piso? –Maki ignoró a su pareja.

–Falta poco.

–Y... ¿Encontraron a la cosa que vi en Halloween?

El doctor guardó silencio un momento antes de responderle a su hija– No, y cuando le preguntaron a Tenma, él dijo que no tenía idea de lo que estaban hablando.

–P-pero, las laceraciones en los cuerpos…

–Lo sé. –la interrumpió su padre– Examiné los cadáveres, y la verdad no tengo idea de qué las produjo.

–E-entonces… –Maki comenzó a temblar– ¿Eso... sigue ahí?

–Maki, no hay evidencia de que algo viviese ahí... –el doctor se quedó callado al recordar cuando examinó el área del elevador. Había encontrado el rastro de lo que parecía ser sangre, una más oscura de lo normal; como aquella que sale de las entrañas, no sólo eso, desprendía una peste peor que cualquier cadáver al que alguna vez le hubiese realizado una necrocirugía; y teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que hiede el cuerpo de un ahogado, aquellas eran palabras mayores. Y muy cerca de ella, encontró un destrozado zapato para dama. Logró identificarlo como algo que su hija llevó puesto en algún momento, pero no quería que su pequeña entrara en pánico, por lo que decidió no mencionarlo.

–¿Y los cuerpos?

–Bueno, eso fue lo único.

La pelirroja apretó los dientes y fijó su mirada en el suelo. Quizá lo mejor sea... no volver a tocar ese tema nunca más.

* * *

Maki cerró la puerta del departamento mientras soltaba un pesado suspiro, la madre y los hermanos de Nico se acababan de ir. Al principio se sentía incómoda con ellos, no paraba de pensar que la culparían por lo sucedido con Nico, pero ni ellos, ni Nozomi o Kotori la culparon.

Eli le contó que cuando la diseñadora les informó sobre la desaparición de Nico, la astrónoma tuvo un ataque de pánico, y pese a que sólo tardó unos minutos, dejó a Nozomi en un estado shock del que no se recuperó hasta que Maki llamó para avisar de su exitoso rescate. Kotori fue quien se tomó con más calma la situación, aunque sólo en apariencia, Umi le comentó que la diseñadora reaccionaría según concluyera la situación y temía que no fuera la mejor.

Afortunadamente para todos, Nico se encontraba bien.

Sí, tenía pesadillas y estaba un poco paranoica, pero era normal. Hasta que Tenma no fuese procesado, no estaría tranquila, en realidad ninguno de los involucrados en el caso lo estaría hasta entonces…

La doctora observó a su pareja levantarse del banquito de la cocina, caminó hacia un lienzo cubierto por una manta que impedía ver su nueva creación. Maki no sabía cuál era su nuevo proyecto. La pelinegra no la dejaba ver su avance, incluso trabajaba en la pintura sólo mientras ella cumplía su horario en el hospital. Y cuando la doctora volvía a casa, se encontraba con una Nico bastante irritada, llena de salpicaduras de pintura en su ropa, manos y rostro. Se negaba a hablar de ello, y aunque Maki estaba preocupada, prefería dejarlo pasar, al menos por el momento.

–¿Vas a pintar un rato? –preguntó mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina.

–No. –respondió enseguida Nico, con la mirada fija en su material de arte– Sólo pienso en qué hacer.

–¿En qué hacer? –repitió Maki, esa elección de palabras le pareció un tanto extraña, lo normal sería pensar en cómo continuar. Abrió el refrigerador y sacó una botella plástica con jugo de tomate. Se puso a hacer memoria, y recordó que desde el día en que dieron de alta a la artista y regresaron al departamento –el cual había adoptado como su nuevo hogar, ya que dudaba volver al suyo aún después de las reparaciones– Nico no había terminado ni un solo cuadro. Desechó los primeros, y ahora llevaba un par de días trabajando en el que reposaba sobre el caballete de madera. Mientras se servía algo de jugo en un vaso de cristal tomado del lavavajillas llegó a una conclusión; que sólo la hizo preocuparse más por su pareja. Dejó la botella sobre la barra de la cocina y le dio un sorbo al contenido de su vaso, sin apartar su afligida mirada de la artista. Algo que la pelinegra notó, haciéndola desviar su vista hacia ella.

La doctora no era consciente de su expresión en ese momento, pero al parecer a Nico no le agradaba, ya que frunció el ceño molesta.

–¿Qué? –preguntó irritada.

Maki negó con la cabeza– Nada. –hizo una pausa buscando una rápida excusa en su cabeza– Sólo pensaba que la pintura en la que trabajas ahora debe ser increíblemente buena, ya que te estás tomado tu tiempo con ella.

Sus palabras de cierto modo incomodaron a Nico, quien desvió su mirada al piso– Estoy tardando lo normal, las pinturas no se terminan tan rápido.

–Pero a ti los cuadros no te llevan mucho tiempo.

–Yo... he tenido una buena racha desde agosto. –confesó la pelinegra mientras sentía como sus mejillas se calentaban.

La doctora tuvo exactamente la misma reacción al recordar que fue a finales de agosto que ella se mudó a ese edificio. Ya habían pasado cuatro meses desde su llegada a ese lugar. En aquel entonces nunca imaginó todas las cosas que viviría en un lapso tan corto.

Observó el departamento de Nico, dándose cuenta de que sentía como si en realidad hubiese transcurrido mucho más tiempo del que en realidad era. Y probablemente eso se debía a lo que Kenzo Tenma les hizo pasar. Aunque a Maki no le agradaba la idea, sabía que el rápido avance en su relación, y el hecho de que ahora ella se encontrara viviendo con la artista, se debía a ese psicópata. No quería sentirse agradecida, pero para su horror, una parte de ella lo estaba.

Volvió su atención a su pareja y notó que esta contemplaba nuevamente el lienzo; su expresión era indescifrable.

Debía ser paciente.

Nico caminaba por los pasillos del hospital Nishikino mientras veía la pantalla de su teléfono celular. Acababa de salir de su cita con el traumatólogo; la fecha de su cirugía había sido programada. Sentía una mezcla de emoción y miedo. Agregó una nota con la fecha para no olvidarla, lo cual era probable, pues estaba planeada para los primeros días del año siguiente. Si todo salía bien la recuperación le tomaría a lo mucho medio año. No recordaba cuánto tiempo le tomó anteriormente, sólo esperaba que la terapia física no fuese tan tortuosa como la última vez.

–Nico. –Maki aguardaba en la entrada principal del edificio. Ya se había quitado la bata y el gafete, la pelinegra supuso que se irían juntas.– ¿Cómo fue todo?

–Programaron la cirugía para el 4 de enero.

La doctora sacó su celular del bolso para guardar la información, tal como hizo Nico un rato antes. Volvió a guardarlo y tomó su mano.– Hay algunas decisiones que debemos tomar.

–¿Ah sí? –cuestionó Nico un poco distraída mientras cruzaban las puertas de cristal, abandonando por fin el edificio.– ¿Cómo cuáles?

–Hay que mudarnos. Tendrás que usar muletas por un tiempo y es probable que también un bastón luego de ello, no te imagino subiendo las escaleras desde la planta baja hasta nuestro departamento.

Nico estaba por decir que le parecía pronto para vivir juntas, pero se mordió la lengua al recordar que ya llevaban tiempo de esa manera. –¿Qué crees que debamos hacer? –apretó levemente la cálida mano de la pelirroja

–¿Y si compramos una casa?

Maki se detuvo provocando que Nico también lo hiciera. Buscó con la mirada el automóvil que su padre acababa de regalarle. Esa mañana había llegado en estado zombi –gracias a que la bajita no la dejó dormir mucho– y no recordaba dónde estacionó su coche– En realidad... es lo que tenía en mente.

El corazón de la artista se aceleró. Por un momento volvió a sentir los mismos nervios y el pánico que cuando estaba sobre un escenario y los reflectores la iluminaban, pero también, ese cúmulo de emociones agolpados en su pecho al hacer lo que amaba, esa calidez y alegría que no había vuelto a sentir en mucho tiempo de no ser por Maki. Sonrió al darse cuenta de lo importante que la pelirroja era para ella. No quería echarlo a perder, y se esforzaría por que así fuera. Nico sintió que Maki tiraba de ella para hacerla avanzar, sacándole de sus pensamientos– Maki... ¿estás segura de que eso quieres?

Llegaron al vehículo de la doctora y esta enseguida lo abrió, tratando de disimular lo avergonzada que estaba– S-si no lo quisiera no lo hubiese mencionado.

Nico sonrió como no había hecho en años y Maki sintió como el calor se extendía hasta sus orejas, era la sonrisa más linda que había visto. Subieron al auto y Nico tomó entre sus manos el ruborizado y sorprendido rostro de Maki, dándole un dulce y tierno beso que desde luego, fue correspondido.


	22. Chapter 21 END

Y llegamos al final de esta historia… Recuerdo que el año pasado mientras escribía una historia con personajes originales se me ocurrió la historia para este fic, aunque en un inicio iba a ser Korrasami. El borrador inicial no paso de la mitad del capítulo cuando me di cuenta que no estaba quedando bien. Fue cuando lo borre que la idea evoluciono y pensé que sería mejor que lo ajustará a otra serie, no tenía mucho que acababa de ver todo Love Live y dije ¿Por qué no?

El resultado final del primer capítulo me agrado tanto que los capítulo quedaron listos el mismo día. Aun así, la historia me costó mucho en su inicio, la idea era hacer una comedia romántica, pero no me sentía cómoda, así que poco a poco fui torciendo todo a algo que se me da mejor escribir, al final… no conseguí lo que creía pero creo que es de las mejores historias que ha producido mi cabeza.

Quisiera decir mucho más, pero creo que lo dejare para el epílogo, porque aunque ahorita este subiendo el final aun me falta rellenar algunos huecos y claro poner las piezas en el tablero para la próxima partida, ya que… si… tendremos secuela.

La fecha en la que subiré epílogo, algunos datos sobre la secuela los estaré dando por Facebook.

Los dejo con el final, esperando pronto darles más noticias.

* * *

 **Capítulo 21.**

–¿Qué les pareció? –preguntó el agente inmobiliario a la pareja.

–¿Te gusta? –Maki miró a Nico, esperando su respuesta.

La artista se cruzó de brazos y pasó nuevamente la mirada por la fachada de la casa de la cual habían salido. No era ni muy pequeña, ni exageradamente grande –como a la doctora le hubiese gustado–, tenía el tamaño ideal. Eso se debía a que Nico se negó a que su pareja cubriera todos los gastos; logrando convencerla luego de un rato y tras verificar sus ahorros, establecido un presupuesto. Afortunadamente sólo les había tomado un día el ponerse de acuerdo. Por eso ahora, a pocos días de aquello, visitaban sus opciones de vivienda. La casa frente a ellas de verdad le gustaba; tenía tres amplias habitaciones, un baño, una enorme cocina –de la cual Nico se enamoró a primera vista–, una sala con suficiente espacio donde podrían acomodarse con todas sus amigas sin problemas, y un área ideal para el nuevo piano que Maki planeaba comprar. Además no había escalones de los que preocuparse –exceptuando los tres de la entrada–, por lo que era perfecta.

–Sí. Me gusta. –dijo finalmente– Pero terminemos de ver el resto de las opciones antes de tomar una decisión.

Fueron a otras propiedades, que aunque igualmente bonitas, tenían algún detalle que no las convencía; como el tamaño, o las escaleras.

–Son todas las que elegí para mostrarles hoy, acorde al presupuesto que me dieron –comentó el agente luego de cerrar la última casa que visitaron– Tengo más opciones, pero no en las zonas de su preferencia.

–Bueno, prácticamente ya hemos decidido. –dijo Maki mientras miraba a la artista– Le llamaremos pronto para confirmar.

El sujeto asintió con la cabeza y le dejó su tarjeta a la doctora.

Nico veía el lienzo frente a ella. Estaba molesta consigo misma por no conseguir pintar algo de lo cual sentirse orgullosa; desde lo ocurrido con Tenma se había vuelto incapaz de pintar con el estilo que tantos años le costó adquirir. Tenía miedo de no poder crear nuevamente obras como las anteriores a ese suceso. Arrojó la paleta de madera, y esta se estrelló contra el piso cubierto por periódicos. Se levantó del banquito donde se hallaba y continuó observando fijamente el lienzo. Sí eso le hubiese pasado al principio de su carrera como pintora, no estaría tan preocupada, pero a esas alturas de su vida... semejante retroceso era inaceptable. Ya contaba con cierto reconocimiento en su país, e incluso sus obras habían sido presentadas del otro lado del mundo, era un duro golpe para ella.

El timbre sonó y rápidamente cubrió el cuadro. Tal desastre no era algo digno de ser visto. Caminó hasta la puerta y al abrir se topó con Nozomi y Eli.

–No es que no me alegre verlas...–comentó Nico mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta– pero, ¿qué hacen aquí?

–Bueno, terminamos de desempacar las cosas de Elichi. –se apresuró a responder Nozomi– Así que quisimos venir a saludarlas.

La pelinegra se hizo a un lado dejando entrar a la pareja– Esperen un momento. ¿No han pasado sólo unos días desde que decidieron mudarse juntas?

–Así es, pero a diferencia de ustedes que todavía deben buscar una casa, la de Nozomi está bien para las dos, nos ahorramos mucho tiempo. –explicó la coreógrafa mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los banquitos frente a la barra de la cocina.

–Por cierto, ¿cómo van con la búsqueda? –Nozomi se sentó junto a su querida rusa.

–Ya hemos tomado una decisión, haremos los trámites el lunes y mañana iremos a comprar los muebles. Ambas tenemos pocas cosas, Maki porque sólo llegaba a su departamento a dormir, y yo necesitaba todo el espacio posible para pintar. Pero ahora que tendremos un lugar más grande planeamos decorar la casa, lo suficiente para que parezca un hogar.

–¿Y quieres que esté lista antes de Navidad? –preguntó la astrónoma.

–Ese es el plan, queremos pasar juntas las festividades, y con nuestras familias… –la pelinegra bajó la mirada con la esperanza de poder disimular su sonrojo.

Nozomi sonrió de una manera que Nico identificaba claramente como el preludio del bullying.

–Nosotras tenemos un plan similar –interrumpió Eli–, en Navidad viajaremos a Rusia. –por el timbre de voz de la pelinegra y su rígido lenguaje corporal, se dio cuenta que no sería buen momento para "jugar" con ella. Estaba segura que su pareja también lo había notado, pero la conocía, y era consciente de que a veces no podía aguantar el impulso de molestar al prójimo.

–Y en año nuevo nos visitarán mis padres. – agregó Nozomi con una sonrisa mientras se inclinaba un poco para recargarse suavemente en su pareja. Tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos susurrando un agradecimiento, para después volver su atención a su amiga.– Así que también dedicaremos un tiempo a decorar.

Nico sonrió mientras veía la interacción de sus amigas. Su relación había iniciado rápidamente, y avanzado de la misma manera, hasta llegar al punto en el que se encontraban actualmente. Se veían felices y rara vez discutían, según lo que Nozomi le dijo: la prueba definitiva sería vivir juntas. Y por lo que Nico apreciaba, las cosas funcionaban muy bien para ellas. –¿Eso significa que no estarán visitándonos con tanta frecuencia?

–Creo que por el momento pasaremos la batuta a Kotori. –Nozomi se puso de pie– Justo ahora tiene mucho tiempo libre.

La artista asintió con la cabeza– Maki me contó que Umi habló con sus padres para pedirles permiso de escribir una novela sobre lo sucedido.

–Sí, y como se lo dieron, suspendió una historia con temática similar en la que trabajaba. –agregó Eli– Dice que la realidad supera a la ficción la mayoría de las veces.

–Veo que ustedes tres se llevan bastante bien últimamente. –comentó Nico.

–Es gracias a que en algunos aspectos somos un tanto parecidas. Es fácil hablar entre nosotras de... ciertas cosas, y la verdad es bueno tener con quién hacerlo.

Nozomi y Nico supusieron que Eli se refería a ellas. La rubia se removió nerviosa en su lugar confirmando sus sospechas. Nico se rió por la reacción de la coreógrafa y pensó que era obvio suponer que Maki no hablaría de los problemas en su relación –no es que tuvieran tantos o discutieran demasiado– con alguna de sus amigas, porque existía la posibilidad de que se lo contaran, lo mismo para Eli y Umi –aunque Kotori de momento no era su pareja–. Se alegraba de que Maki ahora tuviese más personas con quienes poder hablar.

Maki arqueó la ceja y se cruzó de brazos mientras observaba a Nico meter prácticamente todo su cuerpo en su posible nuevo horno. La pelinegra estaba encantada con él, pues llevaba tiempo queriendo uno nuevo, así como una moderna placa eléctrica que vio antes que este, y una batería de cocina. Nico se puso de pie y asintió con la cabeza. La doctora sabía que a su pareja se le daba bien la cocina, pero nunca imaginó que le pusiera tanto cuidado a lo que usaba para ello –después de todo, nunca la vio quejarse del viejo equipo de cocina que incluían los departamentos donde aún vivían–. Observó a Nico caminar hacia el vendedor para preguntar un par de cosas sobre el funcionamiento del horno, y luego de intercambiar algunas palabras señaló un refrigerador que estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Con los muebles para la sala no hubo tanto problema, sólo se concentraron en que fuesen cómodos, sin perder el estilo minimalista que escogieron para su casa –aunque Nico terminó eligiendo la mayoría–. Para las cosas del dormitorio hubo una pequeña discusión, de la cual Maki salió victoriosa. Nico quería que todo fuese rosa y blanco, mientras que la doctora prefería el color de la madera como tal. Decidieron que era momento de tomar un refrigerio, y fueron al restaurante ubicado un par de pisos más arriba antes de continuar sus compras.

La pelinegra veía ahora los hornos de microondas, no le terminaba de gustar la idea de tener uno en casa, pero Maki insistió en que era necesario para emergencias, o que si en algún momento ella no pudiese acompañarla a una exhibición fuera del país le sería muy útil, y conociendo las habilidades culinarias de su querida pelirroja terminó aceptando.

–¿Qué más hace falta? –preguntó la artista.

–¿Tan rápido te decidiste por uno?

–Es un horno de microondas que sólo tú usarás, y únicamente para calentar cosas, mi elección sólo se basó en que combinara con los demás electrodomésticos.

–Bueno… –la pelirroja se cruzó de brazos mientras lo meditaba unos segundos. Su pareja tenía razón. No lo usaría para nada más– Supongo que está bien.

–Entonces, ¿qué nos falta?

–Lo que menos ocupamos en casa. –Nico señaló el área de electrónica.

Maki tomó su mano– Se que casi no ves televisión…

–Porque no tengo una. –interrumpió la pelinegra.

La doctora sabía que ese no era el caso, si Nico realmente hubiese querido una, la tendría. Cuando les comentó sobre eso a Nozomi y Kotori, le dijeron que la verdadera razón de ello, se debía a que a Nico aún le dolía recordar el pasado, temía que al encenderla o cambiar de canales terminaría topándose con algo relacionado a Idols o eventos como el Love Live; trayendo consigo esos recuerdos. Por lo mismo la doctora se sentía un poco nerviosa, estaba a punto de proponer algo que muy probablemente sería rechazado y pondría de mal humor a Nico; pero sabía que en algún momento debía afrontar su pasado y no dejar que este siguiera atormentándole.

–Cierto... deberíamos comprar una. No muy grande, pero sí un buen equipo de sonido, así podremos ver películas de vez en cuando.

La artista observó a su pareja por un momento y entonces asintió con la cabeza– Bien, hagámoslo. La más feliz será Nozomi, tiene un montón de videos de cuando estábamos en la escuela que estoy segura querrá mostrarte...

–¿No te molesta eso? –Maki se sintió un tanto desconcertada por la tranquilidad de Nico.

–No. –soltó un suspiró y sonrió– En realidad... ya no.

"¿Ya no?" pensó la pelirroja, quería saber a lo que se refería, el por qué, pero Nico tiró de ella para llevarla a ver las pantallas y mientras el vendedor les explicaba a detalle las funciones, se olvidó de preguntar.

Nico dejó la caja de cartón en el piso mientras dirigía su mirada hacia donde se hallaba la doctora. Ni bien se fue el camión de la mudanza la pelirroja ya se había instalado frente a su nuevo piano. Llevaba varios minutos "afinándolo" –aunque estaba segura de haber escuchado a sus suegros decirle a Maki que se lo entregarían listo para su uso–.

Mientras la doctora no paraba de presionar las teclas del instrumento reproduciendo música, ella se encargaba de abrir cajas, sacar y ordenar todas las cosas. Se arrepentía de no haber aceptado la ayuda que el día anterior le ofrecieron sus amigas y familiares. No tuvo problemas al permitir que les ayudaran a empacar –era domingo, el día libre de la mayoría–, pero para organizar todo en su nueva casa creyó que con Maki bastaría, y tal vez así fuera, de no ser porque el piano había llegado antes.

Fulminó a su pareja con la mirada unos segundos, aunque dejó de hacerlo al darse cuenta que era un "ataque" para nada efectivo.

Volvió a levantar la caja y caminó hacia la cocina mientras refunfuñaba. Se encargaría de dejarle a Maki lo más pesado como castigo. Luego de acomodar la vajilla volvió a la sala, donde apilaron las cajas con las cosas de sus viejos departamentos. Tardó unos minutos buscando las que contenían su material de arte, mientras que aquellas con sus lienzos eran reconocibles por el tamaño, el resto de sus cosas estaba en cajas de la misma capacidad y color, para colmo había olvidado etiquetarlas. Cuando por fin dio con ellas las apiló y cargó juntas para llevarlas a una de las habitaciones vacías. La primera se hallaba frente al baño, y habían decidido que sería para los invitados, junto a esta estaba su dormitorio, y justo frente a él, el que sería su amado estudio de arte. Nico esperaba que –aunque lo dudaba–un cambio de ambiente le ayudaría a pintar.

–¿Nico? –la llamó Maki desde la puerta de su estudio.

–¿Ya terminaste de jugar? –preguntó la pelinegra mientras ponía las cajas sobre un mueble de madera.

–No estaba jugando. –la doctora hizo un puchero y sacó el móvil de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón– pensaba en pedir algo para la cena.

–Planeaba cocinar algo rápido.

Maki negó con la cabeza– Aún tenemos mucho por hacer, y ya mañana debo retomar el trabajo. No quiero dejar muchos pendientes para ti sola.

–Está bien, pero si pides pizza que sea sin piña.

–No hay problema. –la pelirroja salió enseguida de la habitación dispuesta a ordenar la cena.

Nico se tomó algunos minutos para ordenar su material de trabajo y después salió por los lienzos. Cuando llegó a la sala encontró a Maki en uno de los sofás –que aún tenían la cubierta plástica que les colocaron para el traslado– viendo un álbum de fotos que a la bajita le resultó bastante familiar.

–¿De dónde sacaste eso? –preguntó la artista apresurándose a llegar a donde su pareja.

–De una de las cajas que tu mamá ayudó a empacar ayer.

Nico se inclinó sobre el hombro de la doctora y vio una foto de sí misma cuando tení años –no recordaba bien–, tenía puesto un lindo vestido rosa, listones blancos decorando su cabello, y en una de sus pequeñas manos sostenía un micrófono de juguete. Junto a ella se hallaba su padre, sujetando su otra mano. Sonrió al recordar aquella alegre época de su vida y pensó en agradecerle a su madre; porque estaba segura que ese álbum le pertenecía. Maki pasó a la siguiente página, y Nico rememoró algunos momentos más de su infancia. Se sentó junto a la pelirroja, quien pasó su brazo por los hombros de la artista y con su mano libre siguió cambiando de páginas. Continuaron así, y poco a poco empezaron a ver fotos donde ya aparecían sus hermanas, luego su hermano, y finalmente, su padre no salió más.

–¿Lo extrañas? –preguntó Maki al darse cuenta de cómo Nico pasaba la yema de sus dedos sobre una de las fotografías, la última donde salía su progenitor.

–Claro que lo hago.

La doctora esperó unos segundos antes de seguir pasando las páginas, cuando llegaron a la época en la que Nico entró a secundaria, Nozomi comenzó a aparecer, después del cumpleaños número 16 de la pelinegra apenas y había algunas fotos más, las de cuando se graduó de la carrera –donde a pesar de que su familia, Nozomi y Kotori, a quien ya conocía, se veían felices, pero la expresión que la artista tenía en ellas era indescifrable–. De ahí en fuera sólo había recortes de periódicos sobre sus exhibiciones de arte.

El timbre sonó y Maki se apresuró en abrir, sabiendo que era el repartidor con la cena.

Nico se quedó con el álbum en sus manos, retrocedió un par de páginas y se topó con las fotos de su última presentación en un escenario. La última captura fue tomada apenas segundos antes de su accidente. Sintió una punzada en su rodilla que la hizo dar un respingo del dolor tan repentino. Bajó la mirada y puso su mano sobre su muslo.

Pronto aquello terminaría.

Sería capaz de caminar por la calle sin preocuparse por la fatiga que ahora le provocaba hacerlo, o terminar cojeando luego de un rato. Los días húmedos ya no serían un problema. Sabía que estaba siendo positiva al respecto, los últimos meses en su vida fueron buenos –exceptuando el asunto con el psicópata doctor– y quería que todo siguiera de esa manera.

No.

Iba a ser mejor, definitivamente lo sería.

Deslizó su mano hasta su rodilla y la presionó intentando mitigar el dolor con eso.

Ahora tenía a Maki. Esa dulce pelirroja que le hacía sacar lo mejor de sí misma, que le ayudaba a olvidar lo que le hubiese gustado ser, y enfocarse en disfrutar lo que ahora era.

Poco a poco el dolor comenzó a desaparecer.

–¿Te duele? –preguntó la doctora acercándose a ella con la caja de pizza en sus manos.

–No. –se puso de pie haciendo a un lado el álbum– Bueno... sentí una punzada, pero sólo por un instante. Quizás esté bajando la temperatura.

–Sí, según el pronóstico que dieron es probable que tengamos nieve en los próximos días. –se sorprendió al notar que el rostro de Nico se mantenía con un semblante tranquilo. Ella esperaba que se pusiera de mal humor como pasaba normalmente.

–Eso es bueno, no tengo ningún pendiente fuera de casa.

–Aunque lo tuvieras, si puedo hacerlo yo sólo debes decirme.

–Lo sé, pero la verdad es que todavía tenemos mucho por ordenar, sólo queda pendiente abastecer la alacena.

–Puedo hacer las compras, sólo haz una lista, a menos que quieras comer congelados o sopa instantánea.

Nico sonrió y asintió con la cabeza imaginando la cantidad de comida basura y probablemente tomates, con los que estaba segura, su pareja regresaría si tuviera que ir sola por comestibles.

La pelinegra abrió los ojos y se desconcertó un poco al no reconocer el techo. Recordó que ahora se encontraba en su nuevo hogar, giró la cabeza hacia la mesita de noche que tenía a un lado, el reloj digital le indicó que aún faltaban algunos minutos para que saliera el Sol. Como pudo se liberó de los brazos de Maki –logrando no despertarla– y salió de la cama, buscó en el suelo la ropa con la que tenía planeado dormir –sin embargo terminó por no necesitarla debido a los planes de la pelirroja, planes de los que definitivamente no podía quejarse–. Se vistió y caminó hacia su estudio de arte.

Una vez ahí encendió la luz y se acercó a un lienzo cubierto por una manta blanca en el que llevaba días trabajando. La retiró y observó detenidamente la pintura frente a ella, colores opacos, trazos agresivos y descuidados, hacían que aquella obra no pareciera suya. Aún así, era consciente de que aquello era bastante bueno, expresaba totalmente la desesperación, ira, e impotencia que sintió al ser rehén de un psicópata como Tenma. Jaló el banquito de madera que normalmente usaba para trabajar y se acomodó en él. Aquel no era su estilo y lo peor, es que últimamente no era capaz de realizar otro tipo de pinturas. Por más que intentaba regresar a su anterior estilo, lleno de color y vivaz, no le era posible; el resultado era mediocre.

–¿Nico? –la voz de Maki la hizo sobresaltarse– ¿No puedes dormir?

La mirada de la pelirroja estaba fija en el cuadro por lo que la pelinegra ya no se molestó en intentar ocultarlo– Acabo de despertarme.

–¿Es para tu próxima exposición?

–No.

–Es bueno.

–Pero no soy yo.

Maki arqueó la ceja ante esa declaración y se ajustó un poco más el nudo delantero de su bata– Claro que eres tú. Fueron tus manos las que lo crearon, ¿no es verdad?

–Bueno, sí... –se puso de pie– Pero sabes lo que quiero decir, no es lo que usualmente hago. Desde hace tiempo no he conseguido pintar como solía hacerlo.

–¿Desde cuándo? –preguntó Maki, aunque estaba segura de saber la respuesta.

Nico suspiró– Desde lo que pasó con Tenma.

–Bueno, creo que eso es comprensible.

–Pero necesito volver a…

–Nico, no deberías preocuparte por eso. –la doctora puso sus manos en los hombros de la pelinegra– Tarde o temprano volverás a pintar como antes, sólo debes sacar de tu sistema todo lo negativo que te causó la reciente experiencia. Y sé que tus nuevas pinturas igual tendrán buena recepción, estoy segura.

–¿De verdad crees eso?

–Por supuesto, probablemente no sean del gusto de todos tus actuales seguidores, pero llegarás a otro tipo de personas, tienes mucho talento y te esfuerzas en salir adelante.

Nico observó el lienzo una vez más y se dio cuenta de que Maki tenía razón. Los cambios no son necesariamente algo malo. Quizás algunos años atrás hubiera ignorado lo que su pareja le decía y se hubiera encerrado en su mundo triste y gris. Pero no ahora, lo que hizo fue tomarla de su bata haciéndole inclinarse para poder besarla.

A veces los recuerdos, limitan a la mente. Pero, la mente puede ser libre, gracias a los nuevos encuentros.

–Maki... –murmuró separándose unos pocos centímetros.

–¿Qué? –balbuceó la pelirroja intentando recuperarse aún del inesperado gesto amoroso de su pareja.

–Estoy muy feliz de que te mudaras a nuestro antiguo edificio.

–Y yo lo estoy de que supieras cocinar tan bien, tal vez es cierto que el amor entra por el estómago.

Ambas se rieron y volvieron a acercarse para unir sus labios en otro cálido beso.


	23. Epilogue

Y llegamos ahora si al final de **Arte y música** , o por lo menos de la primera parte de lo que será esta **trilogía**.

Iba a dar un mega discurso de despedida, pero lo cierto es que no es necesario porque estaré regresando con la secuela en cuanto la tenga finalizada por completo, tome esa decisión ya que no quiero hacer esperar como lo hice con esta historia donde me tome dos largas pausas por motivos de… falta de tiempo y hype (culpa de Rogue One a Star Wars story) que fue tan intenso que me bloqueo. En estos meses hay algunas películas que espero y que estoy segura me van a bloquear y tardare en salir de eso… en fin que por eso mejor cuando tenga lista la secuela subiré un capitulo cada semana.

Actualmente la tengo al 60% así que no creo que tengan que esperar… no se… un año, pero si es probable que tarde un par de meses.

Lo que si quisiera es agradecer a algunas personas que me ayudaron a que esta historia terminara como; **Yuki** mi beta de ortografía que uso su poco tiempo libre para corregirme en un montón de cosas, **Koneworld** que me animo en dos momentos en los que casi dejo de escribir esta historia, a mi tocaya **LynnS09** que me ayudo cuando tuve dudas con respecto a la historia y a **Lentesitos** porque sin ella me hubiese tomado medio año terminar este epilogo.

Bueno sin más que agregar me despido hasta la siguiente parte de esta historia :D

* * *

 **EPÍLOGO.**

Nico ajustó la rodillera mecánica y flexionó su pierna para confirmar que la presión ejercida era la adecuada. El día anterior había asistido al hospital para que el traumatólogo evaluara su recuperación, por fortuna todo estaba en orden, e incluso iba mejor de lo esperado. A Maki le pareció una excelente noticia y no tardó en compartirla con sus amigas, quienes se pusieron de acuerdo para celebrar.

Nico se preparaba para la reunión, no tenía muchas ganas de salir, pero los días anteriores se había enfocado únicamente en pintar. Apenas tomaba algunos recesos para comer, dormir, o ir a terapia; por lo que sintió que ya era justo dedicar algo de tiempo a su pareja y amigas.

Con ayuda de sus muletas se puso de pie y avanzó cuidadosamente –pues aún no se acostumbraba del todo a necesitar apoyo al caminar– hasta salir de su hogar. Maki tenía el coche ya aparcado al frente, con el motor encendido y listo. Aseguró la puerta de la casa y caminó hacia el vehículo acompañando a Nico.

–Me alegro de que hayas podido salir temprano del hospital. –comentó la artista mientras la pelirroja se inclinaba para abrirle.

–También yo. –tomó la muleta que Nico le dio y la puso en el asiento trasero– Sobre todo porque Nozomi amenazó con atacarme por Line si no llegábamos a tiempo...

La pelinegra se recargó en el vehículo y le entregó la otra muleta a Maki– Algo así me comentó. –Tomó su lugar como copiloto, y en cuanto su pareja subió al vehículo le dio un beso– Conmigo se ha portado inusualmente bien los últimos dos meses.

–S-supongo que es por la operación. –la doctora ajustó el espejo retrovisor intentando disimular su sonrojo. Poco antes de la cirugía Maki le pidió a la astrónoma que mientras Nico se recuperaba –sabía que eso no la detendría– no le hiciera su tan acostumbrado bullying, que en su lugar podía molestarla a ella. Al ver que la pelirroja estaba dispuesta a tomar su sitio, pero sobre todo lo interesante que sería eso, accedió.

La doctora cerró la puerta y en cuanto se pusieron los cinturones de seguridad pisó el acelerador, esperaba que Nozomi mantuviese su promesa de no decirle sobre ese acuerdo a su pareja, resultaba demasiado vergonzoso para ella. Al parecer su reciente amistad con Umi comenzaba a afectarle.

* * *

–¡Nicochi! –exclamó alegremente Nozomi mientras abrazaba a su amiga, teniendo cuidado con las muletas– Maki-chan y tú son las últimas.

–¿Umi ya está aquí? –preguntó la pelinegra en cuanto la astrónoma la liberó– Me había dicho que tenía una reunión con su editora y que posiblemente llegaría tarde.

–Así fue, pero al parecer sólo la citaron para darle una buena noticia. Incluso trajo una botella de vino.

Las tres caminaron hasta la sala, donde ya se encontraban Eli, Kotori y Umi. En la mesa de centro había tres cajas de pizza, vino y algunas gaseosas. Nico seguía sorprendida por no haber sido obligada a cocinar como en todas las reuniones que organizaban, y muy segura de que Nozomi no estaba siendo considerada con ella por su reciente operación. Aunque realmente no le importaba mucho el motivo de su amiga para no torturarla, planeaba disfrutar cada minuto de descanso.

La artista tomó asiento junto a Umi y Kotori, dejando espacio para Maki, esta se sentó a su lado luego de hacerse cargo de las muletas.

–Umi, a mis padres les gustó mucho tu novela.

–Me alegra saberlo. Sé que en varias ocasiones les consulté que debía o no poner en ella, pero aun así me sentía un tanto nerviosa.

–¿Pero qué pasa con ese título? –preguntó la pelirroja– No te parece que es demasiado…

–Cursi... –murmuró Nico recibiendo un codazo de parte de Maki– ¡Oye!

–Fue una sugerencia mía. –interrumpió Kotori– Porque no sólo se trata de una novela que narra los delitos de un loco, también es una linda historia de amor.

Las mejillas de Nico y Maki se tiñeron de rojo, de la misma manera que la primera vez que leyeron sus respectivas copias de –Sekai wa Anata no Iro ni Naru– la novela de Umi. Al principio se sintieron un poco incómodas sabiendo que muchas personas leerían su historia; pero al final terminaron por aceptarlo. El trabajo de su amiga era tan bueno que valía la pena soportar miradas curiosas, e incluso una que otra pregunta de sus conocidos sobre la fidelidad de lo relatado en la novela a lo sucedido.

–B-bueno, que fuese idea de Kotori tiene más sentido. –comentó Maki.

–Por cierto, también estamos celebrando eso. –dijo Eli dejando unas copas sobre la mesa y tomando la botella de vino a la que retiró el protector– La editora de Umi dijo que en un par de semanas se va de gira para promocionar su nueva novela. –tomó el sacacorchos que Nozomi dejó en la mesa junto a las cajas de pizza y abrió la botella.

–¿Cuánto tiempo te irás? –inquirió Nico mientras observaba cómo el líquido de tono granate era hábilmente servido en las copas frente a ella.

Umi consultó algo en su celular y respondió–Tres o cuatro meses.

–Ya veo. Cuando regreses estaré completamente recuperada. –aseguró la pelinegra– Aunque si vuelves en cuatro meses es probable que no logremos vernos enseguida.

–¿Por qué?

–Tendré una exhibición en Nueva York, y como Maki está por comenzar con su especialidad, sus padres nos dijeron que aprovechemos a vacacionar.

–Creí que no querías exponer nada por ahora. –interrumpió Nozomi inclinándose para obtener su copa al igual que la rusa.

–Eso pretendía, fui sincera y les dije que mis más recientes obras eran de un estilo muy diferente al que usualmente tengo y que no me sentía muy segura de ellas. Pero insistieron en ver mi trabajo, pidieron que mandara algunas fotografías y les gustaron, recibí buenas críticas por parte de los organizadores del evento así que las llevaré.

–Nozomi y yo te dijimos que eran buenas. –comentó Eli acomodándose en uno de los muebles disponibles mientras le daba un sorbo a su copa de vino– Maki también lo hizo.

–Al igual que nosotras. –protestó Kotori mientras tomaba la mano de Umi y le hacía un puchero a Nico. La escritora sólo logró asentir con la cabeza mientras sentía el calor inundando sus mejillas.

–Sí, sí. Todas me lo dijeron. –Nico sonrió– Mi familia también lo hizo, pero todos ustedes me quieren, así que no sabía si era cierto o sólo lo decían por tratar de animarme. Pero creo que la próxima vez no voy a dudarlo. –Extendió su mano a la mesa para tomar una de las copas que aún no tenían dueño.

Kotori imitó la acción de su amiga, pero además del vino tomó una botella de Ramune para Umi –sabiendo que prefería no beber alcohol si debía conducir–. Nozomi pareció recordar algo y le pidió a Eli acompañarla a la cocina. Cuando regresaron la astrónoma traía consigo una botella de champagne y Eli copas extra.

–Se supone que estamos celebrando, y creo que es un buen momento para abrir esto. –Retiró el papel aluminio y el seguro de alambre de la sudada botella de vidrio, que revelaba haber estado en refrigeración– Sé que Umi-chan y Maki-chan son conductoras designadas por hoy, pero eso no significa que no puedan beber un par de tragos sólo para brindar en tan especial ocasión.

Eli le pasó el sacacorchos a Nozomi pero esta negó con la cabeza, alegando que lo divertido de abrir una botella de champagne era hacerlo con la manos; sujetó con firmeza la botella por la mitad y con la otra mano la tomó del cuello, ejerciendo presión con el pulgar para que el corcho saliera, pero no pudo hacerlo a la primera, fue hasta su tercer intento que el tapón salió disparado. En algún momento la astrónoma había inclinado la botella, por lo que el corcho en lugar de volar sobre las invitadas casi impacta a una de ellas.

Gracias a los increíbles reflejos que Umi desarrolló en el dojo de su familia su reacción fue instantánea, y rodeando a Kotori con su brazo la atrajo hacia ella, evitando el impacto del corcho. La escritora no tardó en fulminar con la mirada a Nozomi y esta se disculpó enseguida, rápidamente Nico y Kotori comenzaron a bromear sobre el suceso para aligerar el ambiente, consiguiendo que sólo pasaran unos minutos para que se olvidaran del casi "homicidio" de la diseñadora y continuara la fiesta.

Kotori observó la interacción entre sus amigas y sus respectivas parejas sintiéndose un tanto celosa. Observó a Umi y se preguntó si algún día ellas lograrían tener una relación tal como sus amigas. La escritora les contaba sobre su anterior gira, y eso le recordó a la castaña que lo más importante para Umi en esa etapa de su vida era su carrera. Si quería que su amistad diera el siguiente paso, tendría que ser paciente y esperar. Soltó un pesado suspiro al recordar que llevaba varios años haciéndolo. Aquello llamó la atención de sus amigas quienes le preguntaron si se encontraba bien, provocando que Kotori cambiara de inmediato su semblante a uno más alegre para no preocuparlas –lo que era normal en ella–.

En algún punto de la celebración Eli se había excedido de copas y comenzó a decir incoherencias, al principio fue divertido, pero entonces, ella y Nozomi comenzaron a ponerse demasiado cariñosas entre sí, y el resto llegó a la conclusión de que era hora de marcharse y darles privacidad. Una vez estuvieron en la acera, ya habiéndose despedido de las anfitrionas y recogido todo, las cuatro caminaron hacia los dos vehículos estacionados en la calle.

–Bueno, me dio mucho gusto haber sido capaz de verlas hoy. –dijo Umi a Nico y Maki– Estaré bastante ocupada poniendo en orden algunas cosas antes de irme, y no creo que podamos volver a reunirnos antes de eso.

–Entonces diviértete –dijo Nico mientras Maki caminaba hacia el auto para darle la vuelta–, pero no descuides mucho a tus amigas.

La escritora negó con la cabeza– Debería decir lo mismo. Pero descuida, estaré en contacto con todas por Line.

Maki bajó del vehículo y abrió la puerta del copiloto para Nico, esta se recargó en él y le pasó las muletas a Maki– Espero que así sea.

–Yo iré a visitarlas en estos días. –avisó Kotori– Tengo algunos diseños que quiero mostrarte.

–De acuerdo, que descansen. –respondió la artista para luego meterse al auto y cerrar la puerta.

–Vayan con cuidado, y mucha suerte en tu viaje Umi –se despidió Maki y tomó su lugar tras el volante.

Umi y Kotori vieron cómo la pareja se alejaba. La castaña observó desaparecer el vehículo de sus amigas en la esquina, y suspiró pesadamente. Posó su mirada en la mujer a su lado y después de unos segundos la desvió al suelo. La escritora hizo un repaso mental de todos los arreglos que debía realizar antes de su viaje, esperaba no tener que molestar a Honoka o Kotori para que le ayudasen. Observó a la castaña y la notó cabizbaja, con la mirada perdida y una expresión que le hizo olvidar sus preocupaciones y enfocarse en ella.

–¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Umi preocupada.

Kotori levantó la mirada de inmediato y negó con la cabeza aún dudando de si había escuchado bien la pregunta, pero improvisó rápidamente una respuesta que esperaba fuese lo suficientemente creíble–No es nada, sólo pensaba en los diseños que debo entregar en unos días.

Umi, aunque se dio cuenta de la mentira, prefirió no decir nada al respecto, tenía mucho por hacer y muy poco tiempo para ello; además estaba segura de que si se trataba de algo grave, su amiga se lo diría– Bueno, siendo ese el caso –la escritora señaló su auto– creo que es momento de irse.

La diseñadora asintió con la cabeza. Entraron al vehículo y Umi encendió el motor en cuanto ambas tuvieron puesto el cinturón de seguridad. Verificó que los espejos laterales estuviesen en el ángulo adecuado y cuando se centró en el retrovisor frontal, se percató de que metros atrás había un viejo automóvil negro. Era un clásico, pero no se veía en la mejor condición, le pareció que se trataba de un Mazda; no era la primera vez que veía uno de ese tipo en la ciudad, por lo que no le dio mayor importancia y se limitó a hacer un gesto de desagrado al imaginar la cantidad de esmog que generaba al circular. Condujo en reversa apenas unos segundos antes de tener que meter el freno, ya que aquel auto arrancó de la nada y pasó a gran velocidad casi chocándolas por detrás.

–Diablos... –murmuró Umi por la brusca sacudida que dio su coche al frenar de repente, observó al automóvil alejarse velozmente y muy al contrario de lo que pensó, no era una fuente de contaminación– ¿Cómo es que otorgan licencias a ese tipo de personas?

Para la castaña, que sabía que su amiga rara vez hacía ese tipo de comentarios o expresiones de molestia, le pareció gracioso, y no pudo evitar reírse.

La escritora sin poder evitarlo también comenzó a reír, aunque intentó protestar entre risas– ¿Qué te parece tan divertido? –Reanudó la reversa mientras vigilaba en el espejo que no se fuese a atravesar nadie más.

–Nada, nada. –Kotori agitó su mano mientras mantenía su dulce sonrisa.

Umi se detuvo nuevamente, cautivada por la mujer frente a ella, hasta que fue interrumpida por una tímida voz. –U-umi-chan... ¿estás bien? –La escritora emergió de su trance y terminó de salir del cajón del estacionamiento. –Sí... no es nada.

Puso la palanca de cambios en primera mientras recordaba la conversación que había tenido un par de días atrás con Eli y Maki; hablando sobre sus relaciones le hicieron darse cuenta de la diferencia entre lo que sentía por sus dos amigas de la infancia: con Honoka era algo más fraternal, mientras que con Kotori... las cosas eran un poco confusas para ella. Cuando se lo dijo a la rubia y a la pelirroja, estas le hicieron prometer que dedicaría un tiempo a analizarlo, pero sentía que en ese momento tan complicado y a veces estresante de su vida, no sería lo mejor. Ya tenía demasiado en qué pensar, quizá cuando regresara de su viaje tendría la mente despejada y las cosas serían distintas.

Umi le dedicó una cálida sonrisa a Kotori, quien seguía observándola. –Bien, es hora. –Volvió su vista al frente y pisó el acelerador para emprender por fin su camino.

* * *

 _ ***Sekai wa Anata no Iro ni Naru/ El mundo se tiñe de tu color.**_


End file.
